A Walk Through The Garden
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: After Catti-Brie has passed away and his children are grown, Drizzt follows a phantom voice. He finds something unexpected. In the process of helping another, he finds a bit more of himself.
1. A Voice in the Wind

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
**A Walk Through the Garden by Ssin'urn Solen  
  
Chapter 1: A Voice in the Wind  
**  
Drizzt sat looking over the tundra from his perch on Kelvin's Cairn. Two of his sons and one of his grandsons were asleep behind him in the cave. He glanced back at the three sleeping men and smiled. No father or grandfather could be more proud of his children. They had willingly followed their father's footsteps and faith. All three of them who were with him were accomplished rangers, and faithful servants to Meilikki. He tuned to stare back at the frozen wastes.  
  
Catti-Brie had given him eight children before she grew old and died. Five girls and three boys. Drizzt's oldest son, Zaknafein, had married a moon elf girl, and chose to live with her family. He missed him terribly, but knew that his son was an adult. He could not make his decisions for him.  
  
His other sons had likewise chose elves as their brides. Of all of his children, only one of his daughters chose to marry a human. Drizzt believed it was partially because of the anguish he felt as their mother grew older and father remained young. His children felt no wish to repeat that pain.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Father?" Nalfein said as he walked out of the cave and stretched his arms.  
  
"Your twin brother. Are Bruenor and Bennan still asleep?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know why Bruenor bothers to come up here. All he does is sleep anymore when he does."  
  
"I suppose it is because Lineat keeps him so busy. I have lost count how many grandchildren she has bore him over the years. He doesn't get a moments peace, except when he comes up here. The same goes for Bennan. As one of Lineat's oldest, I am certain she tries to keep him busy with helping with the youngest ones."  
  
"I guess you are right. Lineat just gave birth to her sixteenth child, the first girl, last month."  
  
"My poor son." Drizzt replied with a sarcastic smirk.  
  
" Serves him right for marrying a wild elf who likes being with child. I am glad that Zarra is not near as voracious as Lineat. " Nalfein said as he sat down next to Drizzt.  
  
"Your wife is doing well then? She doesn't stay in the house alone all the time still?"  
  
"No, Evangeline has gotten her to socialize some. It hurts to see how badly she is sometimes treated because she is drow. It does not matter that before she fled the Underdark, she was little more than a slave"  
  
"I know exactly how she feels, Nalfein, all too well. Good thing your sister has befriended her."  
  
"Friends are more important then they seem at first, Father"  
  
"True. Speaking of children, how is Bella doing?"  
  
"She is a handful. But, it is all worth it when she smiles at me and those lavender eyes twinkle."  
  
"I knew you would feel the same way I did once your first child was born. It is a precious time. Savor it with all of your heart. Before long, she will be an adult."  
  
"Is there something wrong, Father? You do not seem like yourself today."  
  
"Nothing really. It looks like there will be a late spring this year."  
  
"What does a late spring have to do with you being so sullen? Father, I know when you are troubled. Please talk to me. I have always talked to you when I am troubled. It is my turn to be the sympathetic ear. It is the least a son can do for his father."  
  
"I wonder how much of that stubbornness you got from me, and how much you got from your mother."  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"No, I guess it doesn't. You will nag me until I talk it out."  
  
"You've got that right, Father."  
  
Drizzt shook his head and sighed. He folded his arms and tried to think of the best way to describe his feeling.  
  
"I have been having strange dreams. I hear a voice on the wind, calling to me. A sad voice. I do not understand the words, only the sad emotion. Sometimes, when I look out over the tundra, I swear I can still hear the voice. When I hear it, it makes me feel like I am needed somewhere else. I feel the need to find that voice. Over the past few weeks, I have realized how good of a job you, your brother and my grandchildren are doing to protect Icewind Dale. It is not that I feel like I am being replaced. It is more like I feel like retiring from this task and finding another for a while. Do you understand, Nalfein?"  
  
Nalfein smiled and put his chin on one of his fists. "Father, it looks like you have wanderlust. Go ahead if you want to. I am not worried. I know you will come back when you are ready. If you don't, then I will see you when we are both with Meilikki. I trust you, father, we all do. None of us can stand to see you miserable. If it is better that you seek that voice on the wind, so be it. There are plenty of Do'Urdens to keep an eye on this place while you are away."  
  
Drizzt hugged his son. He knew Nalfein's words to be true. From the five of his children who chose to stay in Icewind Dale, he had twenty two grandchildren. So many that Lonelywood had gained the dubious nickname of 'Ranger's Town.'   
  
"Thank you, Nalfein. I will go back home to gather my things. I will be gone in the morning."  
  
" Just be careful to not let Evangeline know you are going, she will try to make you stay long enough to throw a huge party. I love my baby sister, but she can be so flighty. Have a safe journey. I will see you when you return."  
  
"Goodbye, Nalfein."  
  
"Goodbye, Father."   
  
###########  
  
Drizzt walked into the small, empty house he had once shared with Catti-Brie.   
  
It had been more than twenty years since she passed away, but the house still smelled of her. He lit a lamp and looked around the sitting room at all of the memories there. He took off his weapons and laid them on the couch.  
  
A painting of their wedding day hung over the fireplace. The coronets of flowers they wore were dried and hung next to the painting. Below it, were various paintings of their children. The first thing to catch his eye on the mantle was a crudely carved piece of scrimshaw that was supposed to be a whale. His eldest daughter, Cattryn, had asked Regis to teach her to carve it when she was only nine.   
  
All of his children had the first signs of their unique artistic talents displayed on the mantle. Zaknafein's first handmade arrow, Nalfien's woven leather doll armor, Bruneor's toy bone dagger, Regina's knitting, Della's first wand, Wulvia's embroidery, and Evangeline's pottery.  
  
"I didn't think it would be so hard to just pack up and leave." Drizzt said to himself.  
  
He took the lamp to his study, and set it on the large desk. He oiled his weapons and leathers. He searched through his packs to find the one in the best shape. He extinguished the lamp and headed for the kitchen.   
  
He stuffed all of the dried food he though he would need into the pack . Once full, he took the pack back to the sitting room and laid it on the couch next to his scimitars.  
  
He made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. Across from the bed was Catti-Brie's vanity, covered in a thick layer of dust. Drizzt refused to touch anything there. It was exactly as she had left it before she died.   
  
On a nail, in the frame of the mirror of her vanity, hung the locket Alustriel had made. Drizzt thought of taking it, and hiding it, in case one of his children decided to seek him out and bring him home. He decided against it. If any of his brood saw it missing, they might panic and definitely go looking for him.  
  
He opened a cedar chest and found his old, green cloak. It was faded, but still in very good shape. He shook it a couple of times and brushed it to remove the dust.   
  
He went to the wardrobe and gathered a couple of extra shirts and breeches, and headed back downstairs.   
  
He finished packing and looked around in the three rooms on the ground floor he had not yet checked. The two larger ones had been the children's bedrooms. The third was for storage. Once satisfied he had everything he needed, Drizzt went back to the kitchen to have something quick to eat. Once finished, he moved his things off the couch and rested.  
  
Drizzt woke before first light. He knew he would have to make it out of Lonelywood before any noticed him.  
  
Once outside of the gates, he breathed a sigh of relief and headed north towards Kelvin's Cairn. He bypassed the cave where his sons stood watch. He let out another sigh and walked into the wind.  
  
##########  
  
The first part of his journey he encountered a few Yetis. It felt good to be fighting. It would unleash the hunter within. He needed those instincts to push through the harshness he knew he was going to encounter. The voice inside of him was pushing him further North, then East.   
  
He traveled far past few recognizable landmarks, save for the ice mountains themselves. The tundra seemed endless. He was glad to have Guenhwyvar with him, as much for warmth as for companionship.  
  
One evening, he looked out at the cold wastes and asked his friend, "Guen, do you think I am being a fool?"  
  
The panther simply huffed at him and curled up closer.  
  
"I know it is cold, girl. Hopefully we will find what we are looking for soon."  
  
Guen made a whining sound and then purred.  
  
"I am glad you agree."  
  
Days turned into weeks as Drizzt went from one camp to the next. The further he went, the marshier the ground got. At one point, he wondered if he was not walking in circles. He took some extra time to make sure his direction was clear, then continued.  
  
"We must be somewhere in the northern area of Hartsvale. Keep an eye out for giants, girl."  
  
Sleet storms cropped up on a regular basis, slowing his progress. He needed to stop more often as the storms got worse. Eventually, the sleet storms were replaced by rainstorms, with snow storms in between. He kept Guenhwyvar with him for longer periods in order to keep his bearings straight. She helped him to find shelter when the storms were bad enough that he could not see past his arm.  
  
"Guen, this is the oddest weather I have ever seen. Are you sure we are going the right direction?"  
  
The panther simply groaned.  
  
He didn't need Guenhwyvar's opinion to know the answer to his own question. Every time he rested, the voice in his dreams got louder and clearer. He could understand the words.  
  
The voice on the wind moaned encouragement, "Yes, you are coming the right direction. You are doing well. Do not be sad. Do not be discouraged," as it gently repeated itself over and over.  
  
As more time wore on, the snow storms went away, but the rain continued. Drizzt felt like he was walking through an enormous waterfall from the heavens.   
  
He was soaked every time he and Guen found shelter. If it had not been for his keen eyesight, Drizzt would not have known day from night. The storm seemed endless.   
  
That was not the worst of it. The food had run out, and there was no game to be found.  
  
##########  
  
After one very rough night, Drizzt awoke to see a clear sky with only a few clouds. He sighed with relief. He stood, stretched and looked out at the terrain around him.   
  
"It almost looks like a beach, Guen," he said to his exhausted companion, " Go on home. I think I can manage for a while."  
  
The panther leaped happily, turned to mist, and disappeared.  
  
Drizzt's assessment of the area was not far from the truth. The land he was traveling was made of sand, but that sand was ankle to knee deep in heavily salted water. The shallow water seemed to go on forever.   
  
His feet stung and his legs ached, but he kept going. Something inside of him told him he was getting close.  
  
He looked on the horizon and saw what looked like a hill in the distance.   
  
"Good, for once I may be able to find some decent shelter," he said to himself," and something to eat. A year away from home, and I still wonder if I am not going insane."  
  
As he got closer to the hill, he saw something moving around ahead of him. It turned and started coming closer. He put his hands on the pommels of his scimitars in case the thing was dangerous.   
  
As it came closer, he lifted his hands away from his weapons. It was a unicorn.  
  
"Meilikki?" He said quietly as it approached.  
  
The unicorn came right up to him, nuzzling him with its snout. He reached out his hand and stroked her mane.  
  
"It is you, Meilikki. Why have you brought me so far from the forests? Isn't it difficult for you in such a wasteland?"  
  
The unicorn snorted a couple of times then bowed its head. Drizzt could hear her voice in his head. "Climb atop my back. I will take you to the cliff. It is as far as I can take you, for now."  
  
"Yes, Milady. I shall do as you wish," Drizzt said as he gave a respectful bow before climbing on her back.  
  
She took him to what he had earlier perceived as a hill. The hill was sheer from the wind and the rain beating against it.  
  
"Meilikki, was it you who sent the voice on the wind to me?"  
  
"No," she replied to his mind, "another sent you the voice. I am here to make sure you do not go around this hill. Someone other than I called you here. Yet, I agreed with his choice."  
  
The unicorn ran around the corner and disappeared.  
  
Drizzt looked up at the cliff. It was steep, but he could make out parts that looked like someone had carved steps into it.   
  
He climbed a short distance up and found a cave. On one of the walls were crude paintings. On the opposite wall were jars, bowls and various crockery. From the looks of things, this cave had not been used in many years.   
  
The jars were covered in dirt, but tightly sealed. Drizzt was relieved find the dried grains and seeds in the jars to still be edible. He also found jars with dried fish, none of which were any good. Behind one jar, he found the remains of a fishing net.  
  
"Now I see," He said to himself, "This once must have been on an ancient shore."   
  
He ground some of the grain into meal and made a porridge from it. It wasn't very tasty , but it filled his stomach. He packed as much of the grain as he could into his pack, and stepped outside to examine the area around the cave.  
  
"I was correct," he said," There are worn steps here. If I had tried to go around this hill, I would have missed it."  
  
He decided to let his stomach settle and rest in the cave until morning.  
  
##########  
  
Please Review 


	2. The Garden

**Chapter 2: The Garden  
**  
Drizzt awoke suddenly to a growling noise from the mouth of the cave. From the smell, he believed it was orcs until he saw one of the things step into the firelight.  
  
"What in the Nine Hells is that?" he said as quickly unsheathed his scimitars.  
  
They were tall like orcs, but covered from head to toe in reddish brown fur. The only part of the creature that had no fur was its face. The skin of its face was bright red. Its hands and feet had huge black claws. A thin tail whipped back and forth behind it as it inched closer. It opened its maw to expose a row of long pointed teeth. Spit escaped its mouth as it rolled its black tongue along its teeth.  
  
It leaped for Drizzt, trying to catch him in its claws.   
  
Drizzt was much too fast for the creature. He stepped aside, whirled around and squarely placed Icingdeath in the things side.  
  
The creature growled and howled. Two more of the hideous creatures rushed in at Drizzt. He parried their claw strikes as he weaved back and forth.   
  
The one he had injured earlier tried to get back up and fell in the puddle of its own blood. Seeing this, one of the creatures went to the fallen one and ripped it apart. It started cannibalizing its fellow's flesh.  
  
The third creature paid no attention, instead keeping its focus on Drizzt. After he made of series of good hits on the thing, it made a strange half squeal half barking noise, and ran from the cave. The one who was eating grabbed up all it could of the dead one, and bounded out after the barking one.  
  
"So much for getting some rest. "  
  
He scouted outside for any sign where the strange creatures might have gone. The trail of blood lead around the side of the cliff.  
  
The moon shone bright and clear enough for Drizzt to inspect the steps in case any of the things had gone that direction. He found none.  
  
He did not want to risk the creatures coming back with reinforcements, so he climbed the steep, worn steps up the cliff. It was difficult in some spots where the steps had worn down to almost nothing. His speed saved him on many of those slippery spots. It was nearing dawn by the time he reached the top of the cliff. He was not prepared for what he saw on the other side.   
  
##########  
  
Drizzt sat on the wall and studied the other side until well after the sun came up. The cliff ended in a narrow ledge, and dropped off again on the other side. Inside the wall was a lush forest. He was not sure how big this forest was, but he could see no way of getting down into it. The tops of the nearest trees were too far down to safely jump down to. The tallest trees were too far to jump across to. He walked along the ledge for the better part of the day trying to find steps, a ladder, a tree, or some other way to get inside without killing himself.   
  
He looked and saw smoke from a fire and the smell of food cooking from somewhere inside the walled forest. His stomach growled.  
  
"That smells much better than what I ate last night. " He said to himself, " I hope I find a way down soon. It looks like the rain is making its way back into the sky. "  
  
Drizzt continued to walk until the thunderstorm came too close for comfort. He had to find a way down, and fast before he was struck by lightning from the incoming storm. He looked and found a tree that looked like it was close enough to the side of the wall to jump down to, barely. He backed up on the ledge as far as he could go, ran, and jumped. He caught hold of a branch, but a gust of wind whipped him before he could get a firm grasp. He found himself falling through the branches. He hit the hard ground and everything went black.  
  
##########  
  
Girl walked outside her cottage after finishing her meal. She ate too fast and her stomach was bothering her. She hoped the cool air from the coming storm would help her clear her head.   
  
The babbians had been out foraging for game the night before. She hated the red faced beasts. They did not care what they caught or ate. But, they were afraid of the lightening and thunder. She hoped they would stay in the their tunnels.  
  
Girl loved to watch the lightening. It rarely hit the ground inside the garden. The booming sound and the flashes of light made her feel alive. She liked sitting in the light rain when the lightening hit the rim, sending energy all around. She thought of the thunder as the voice of a friend from far away. Since there was no one there to talk to, It was a comforting noise.  
  
Suddenly, Girl heard a yell and the sound of something crashing through the trees.  
  
"Oh, hell," she cursed as she grabbed her daggers and her bow, "What thing has fallen in here to kill me this time?"  
  
She moved toward where the crashing sound had come. Her bow, at the ready, she looked at the green creature below the trees and inched forward. It did not move.  
  
"Hopefully, the fall killed whatever it is." Girl thought.  
  
She kicked the thing a couple of times before examining what it was. She gasped when she realized the thing was not green, but was wearing a green cloak. It was hard to tell from all of the felled branches, until she kicked at it. Girl carefully bent down to get a closer look.  
  
It looked like a person, but she had never seen a person that looked like that before. It was all black with white hair. It had a flat chest. Luckily, it was not dead. She saw it still breathing.  
  
She decided, more out of curiosity than anything else, to tend to the injured thing that looked like a person. It wore clothes. It had weapons and a traveling pack. It was better than finding a babbian.  
  
Girl carefully rolled it over onto its cloak so she could drag it to the cottage. She was not sure how badly it was hurt, but she knew the rain would not be good for it. She had to risk moving it.   
  
She hummed and lay her healing hands on it once it was on the cloak.   
  
"That should keep it from dying on me before I get it home." she said to herself.  
  
It started to babble after she dragged it a few meters. The babbling continued as Girl brought it through her door. The babbling was not random, as she had first thought.  
  
"It is talking, but I have no idea what it is saying."  
  
" Kiel harl. Nindel jivviimen. Iblith! Thun usstan elghinyrr? Ol jivviimen myar." it repeated over and over.  
  
Girl placed the thing on her bed and slowly took off its clothing so she could see how badly it was hurt. It was pretty bad, several bloody gashes and lots of bruises. It was nothing she could not handle with some of her spells and making it get plenty of rest.  
  
"I have never seen anything like this." She said as she examined the naked form.  
  
She salved and bandaged up the wounds the best she could. She felt along its chest, arms and legs, checking for broken bones.   
  
"Ol jivviimen myar!" it shouted in its sleep as she ran her hands over its ribs. It was bruised, but nothing was broken.  
  
Girl used her healing one more time so it could rest.   
  
She examined its weapons and lay them next to the recessed bookshelf. She went through its pack. Just more clothes. She went through its pockets and found the figurine. She placed it on the shelf above her weaving loom.  
  
Once Girl was sure it was sleeping peacefully, she took the clothes out to the spring to wash them. She dried them on a line near her fireplace.   
  
When night came, she slept beside it so she could rouse if anything went wrong. She could heal it faster that way.  
  
Once the clothes were dry, she mended them with the last of her thread she had spun, folded them, and placed them neatly on the shelf below her books.  
  
A week passed before the thing's wounds were stable, yet it still did not awaken. Girl liked being close to the thing when she slept. She liked the way it smelled. She felt more relaxed around it, which helped her to go for a long time without her usual nightmares.  
  
##########  
  
Drizzt heard a loud clicking sound. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a small, one room cottage. He turned his head to see a girl with long, red hair, with streaks of gold. She was spinning thread on a wheel. He groaned and sat up. He was sore, but not seriously hurt. A bandage covered his chest and one of his arms. The girl, he assumed, had brought him here and dressed his wounds. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.  
  
There was no furniture in the room save for the spinning wheel, and a large loom. The girl was sitting on a large pillow. There were several similar pillows strewn about. The bed he was laying on was a simple mattress on the floor. Crockery similar to that he found in the cave were carefully placed on shelves dug into the walls.   
  
A fire was lit in the small fireplace, and lamps with a sweet smelling oil provided light.  
  
"Hello, you are awake," the girl said slowly and carefully as she paused from spinning, " I hope you can understand what I am saying. I did not understand your words when you slept. I mean you no harm."  
  
"I understand you perfectly," Drizzt quickly replied.  
  
"Oh good, that saves me the trouble of teaching you my speech. "  
  
Drizzt looked more closely at the girl. Her ears and build indicated that she was a surface elf, but why had she taken him in? Most surface elves would kill a drow on sight.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" she said curiously.  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"I have never seen anything like you before. What exactly are you?"  
  
So that was it. "I am a drow."  
  
"I have never heard of a drow before. Do they all look like you?"  
  
"Many of them do."  
  
"I see," she said as she turned to continue spinning, " When you first fell, I thought it was another babbian. Babbians don't wear clothes though. You were pretty roughed up. I healed you pretty good, but I wasn't sure if I was healing right. I had never seen a person with a chest so flat or a tail like yours before."  
  
"What ! I don't have a tail, girl."  
  
She stopped her spinning again and looked at Drizzt with wide eyes, "How did you know my name?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"How did you know my name was Girl?"  
  
Her pale blue eyes peered fearfully into his lavender ones. She slowly backed up to put more distance between them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was your name. Where I come that word means young female." Drizzt said as he slowly stood and reached out his hands to show he meant no harm.  
  
The blanket covering him fell off to show his naked form. He looked down and pulled the blanket around himself. He hoped he was not blushing too brightly.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had taken off my clothes. Where are my clothes?"  
  
Girl pointed to a shelf next to the loom. His clothing was clean and neatly folded. his boots and weapons leaned against the shelf.  
  
"I mended them for you, drow. You may be a tricky one, but you can't fool me. I saw your tail again just now."  
  
"I said I don't.." Drizzt started to say but stopped and stared at Girl instead.  
  
"Is she talking about..?" He thought to himself, "She must be, she said she had never seen anyone with a flat chest either. It's a good thing I have daughters."  
  
"Girl, my name is not, 'drow,' that is the name of my race. I do not have a tail. What you saw was my phallus, the part of me that makes me a male. My name is Drizzt." He said slowly as he gathered his clothing and dressed.  
  
"Your race is a drow."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are a male."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Your name is Drizzt."  
  
"Yes, now what is your name?"  
  
"You already know. My name is Girl."  
  
"You were never given a name, then. Girl is a term for young female."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Would you like me to give you a name, a real name."  
  
"What real name?"  
  
"Let's see, how about, Kyorlyn. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's prettier than Girl."  
  
"Yes, it is. Say it for me, Kee-or-lin" Drizzt instructed very slowly.  
  
"My name is Kyorlyn."  
  
"My name is Drizzt, it is good to meet you." He said holding out his hand. He sat down and showed her how to shake hands."  
  
"Your hands are so big. Do all males have hands bigger than mine?"  
  
"Probably. Can I ask you something now?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"This place is called the garden. That is what I was told when they brought me here."  
  
"Who brought you here?"  
  
"People."  
  
Drizzt heaved a sigh, "Did the people look like you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did their ears come to a point like yours and mine do?"  
  
"No, but none of them were males."  
  
"They must have been humans then. Do you know why they brought you here?"  
  
"Yes, they brought me here because I was strange. They brought me here because I can heal people with my hands, not just with potions. They told me that their god had no room for someone like me. I think they wanted the Babbians to eat me."  
  
"I understand. I am an outcast as well. Babbians? Is that what those red faced monsters are called."  
  
"Yes. The serve an evil god. I think the people who wore robes and veils thought I was evil. That is why they left me here. Until I was twenty, I lived with them in a place they called a monastery. They marched me across a field to a house where they said a wizard once lived. There was an odd door inside. The brought me through the door, turned around and went back through. The door disappeared and I have been here ever since. That was over a hundred years ago. "  
  
"That explains why you have never seen a male."  
  
"Not a male person, at least I am not sure I have. There were no males at the monastery. You are the first male person I have seen with no clothes. I have seen male animals."  
  
"Calm yourself. I won't hurt you. We are really going to start at the beginning aren't we, Kyorlyn?" Drizzt sighed as he shook his head.  
  
Kyorlyn smiled and stared into Drizzt's eyes. Her eyes were not nearly as blue as Catti-Brie's, but they were very beautiful.   
  
He caught his breath and had to keep himself from leaning over and kissing her. That would be the easiest way to show her what being male and being female was all about, but he needed to take it slow.  
  
"Ssin'urn." Drizzt whispered.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It means beautiful, in my native tongue."  
  
She lowered her eyes and blushed, but had no idea why he made her feel this way.  
  
"Kyorlyn , perhaps we should get some sleep. You look tired and my wounds still need to mend. Don't worry. A good goddess sent me here to protect you from the Babbians. They will trouble you no more."  
  
"I can take care of myself, but thank you."  
  
Drizzt led her over to the bed and asked her if she wanted to sleep there. "If you do, I will take some of the pillows and sleep over by the loom."  
  
"We are not allowed to share?"  
  
"It is not a good idea, yet. Let's just say you are too tempting for me right now. I will explain it to you, slowly, later."  
  
"Alright, Drizzt. If that is the way you want it."  
  
"It is."  
  
"You take the bed then, Drizzt. I usually sleep on the pillows."  
  
"Good night, Kyorlyn."  
  
"Good night, Drizzt."  
  
##########  
  
Notes:  
  
Kiel harl. Nindel jivviimen. Iblith! Thun usstan elghinyrr? Ol jivviimen myar- Slow down. That Hurts. Shit! Am I dead? It hurts so bad.  
  
Please Review 


	3. Anthealda and Nyärith

**Chapter 3: Anthealda and Nyärith  
**  
Drizzt awoke to an empty house. It gave him a chance to look around. He was upset at first, but he realized that being ignorant of males did not mean being ignorant of her surroundings. She could not have survived a hundred years without knowing how to defend herself. He looked for Guenhwyvar's figurine, but it was not there. He groaned. It could have fallen from his pocket when he fell from the cliff. He would search for it later.   
  
He looked at the shelf above where she had placed his clothes. It was full of books. Most of them gave heavily pictorial instructions on how to weave, sew, carve, and work with leather.   
  
"What is this?" He said as he found a gilt and jeweled covered book. "A spell book?"   
  
He opened it and looked at the words on the first page.  
  
"The ways of Anthealda. First there was Anthealda, and Anthealda breathed forth children. These children were the first gods of Nyärith."   
  
"Nyärith? I have never heard of that place," Drizzt said," Anthealda? Could that be another name for Lord Ao?"  
  
He shook his head and put the book back onto the shelf. He wanted to get out of the stuffy cottage. He pulled on his boots and went outside.  
  
It was a ranger's paradise. The forest was lush and teeming with life. A stone's throw from the cottage was a hot spring. The cottage itself was built partially into the side of a hill, which made it easily defendable. The sweet smells of nature hung in the air. The sight of it made him wonder if he did die in that fall.  
  
"Good morning, Drizzt, did you sleep well?" Kyorlyn called as she walked into the clearing. She was outfitted in leather clothing, including armor. A bow was slung over her shoulder. She carried two, fat, dead rabbits in one hand while the other steadied a pack full of firewood.  
  
"Very well, thank you. You look like a ranger in those clothes."  
  
"That is because I am a ranger. I serve Seronamede, the goddess of forests." She said as she set down the wood. From inside her shirt, she pulled out a pendant on a leather thong. The pedant was in the shape of tree. A unicorn rested at its base.  
  
"That is one thing we have in common, then, Kyorlyn. I am also a ranger. Although, the goddess I serve is called Meilikki." He said as he showed her his unicorn pendant.  
  
"Hungry? I am going to fix a stew for supper, but I have some biscuits and some honey. The biscuits are on the stone shelf below the mantle. They should still be warm."  
  
"Sounds good. Thank you Kyorlyn."  
  
"Thank you, for giving me a name, Drizzt."  
  
"You saved my life. It was the least I could do. Except, for one other thing."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I can cook too. I make a good rabbit stew. I will help you cook."  
  
"Alright. I will set the rabbits here. You can skin them. I need to go take a bath. You should probably have one too. After you have a biscuit in your stomach."  
  
"Good idea."   
  
"So which child of Anthealda is Meilikki?"  
  
"She is the Lady of the Forest. The daughter of Silvanus. The unicorn goddess of rangers. I suspect it is the name of Seronamede on Toril."  
  
"Toril?"  
  
"The world. The world is called Toril."  
  
"No, the world is called Nyärith."  
  
Drizzt furrowed his brow in thought. "Could I have passed through a portal to another world altogether?" Something was very strange. He knew he would have to explore this place more to find his answers.  
  
##########  
  
He did not realize how hungry he was until he ate the first biscuit. Drizzt ate several biscuits before he was completely full.   
  
He found the tome of Anthealda. He took the book down from the shelf and walked outside. The one window in the cottage did not cast much light. It was easier to read outside in the shade.   
  
He could hear Kyorlyn singing as he read about the various gods and goddesses of the place called Nyärith. He saw many correlations between the gods in the book and the gods he was familiar with. Some of the gods were exactly the same in name, especially the Elven gods. He found Meilikki. Seronamede was listed as being the consort of Silvanus, Mielikki's confidante, but not as a goddess. There was no clue to where Nyärith was among the pages.  
  
Kyorlyn's joyful singing turned to grunts and whining of annoyance. Drizzt set the book aside and went to the hot spring to find out what was making her so upset.  
  
Kyorlyn sat on the edge of the pool. A comb was caught and wound in the tangles of her hair. She tried to untangle it with no success. With an exasperated huff she grabbed for a dagger sitting next to her.  
  
"Wait, let me help you before you ruin that beautiful hair." Drizzt said as she put the dagger just above the comb.  
  
Drizzt knelt behind Kyorlyn and slowly worked the comb out her waist length, red hair.   
  
"Let me comb your hair. At this length, it is hard to comb it out yourself. I only ask that you return the favor, once I am finished. My hair is almost as long as yours is."  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you."  
  
Her shoulder blades were covered with old scars. Most were faint, but easily noticeable as he got close. They were not the marks of battle, but rather of a cane or short whip. She had been beaten. For some reason, the scars did not make her any less beautiful in his eyes.   
  
As Drizzt began combing the auburn locks, he thought to himself that his chivalry might have been a mistake. Kyorlyn was still naked. Her coppery, pale skin glistened in the sunlight. Her perfect breasts were reflected in the water. It took all he could muster to keep himself under control.   
  
"It has been way too long." he whispered as he parted her hair and made small braids from the locks at her temples.  
  
"Too long since what?" Kyorlyn whispered back.  
  
"Too long since I have made love," he haphazardly whispered as he was concentrating on styling Kyorlyn's hair.  
  
"How do you make love?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It is way too soon for me to be thinking about those things."   
  
Kyorlyn turned partially around so her face was inches from his. Her pale, sea blue eyes stared right into his lavender orbs.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"This," he said as he lightly kissed her.  
  
She put her arms around him and leaned so they both fell into the pool.  
  
Drizzt did a slight flip in the shallow, warm water and stood up from the shock.  
  
"You're right! I should not have done that. It's not fair. I only just met you yesterday."  
  
Kyorlyn laughed, jumped out of the pool, and grabbed a blanket to dry off.  
  
"I will go get you something to dry off with. The soap is over by the waterfall."  
  
Drizzt just smiled and shook his head. "Can you bring me a clean shirt and breeches?"  
  
"Yes. I will be back to comb your hair. Don't worry, I promise to behave myself. I won't dunk you under."   
  
She blushed as she finished what she was saying.  
  
"Perhaps, I don't have to start entirely at the beginning."  
  
##########  
  
Neither of them spoke to each other again until they started cooking. Drizzt was not sure what to say and Kyorlyn was not sure what to ask.   
  
Kyorlyn felt very strange around Drizzt, and it was not just because he was the first person she had seen in years. He was male. It made her view of her world come crashing down. If she was a female, and he was a male, then they were just like the animals there in the garden. Yet, at the same time, they were not. Her confusion became worse when he brushed his lips against hers. It was light as butterfly wings, but made her heart race. She felt bad for throwing him into the spring, but her own feelings scared her.   
  
"Drizzt, would you do something for me?"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Tomorrow is the evening the waning crescent hangs in the sky above. There is a place where I go to speak to Seronamede. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Of course. Perhaps, I can talk to Meilikki. That is also the holy evening for her."  
  
"I see that you were reading the Way of Anthealda today."  
  
"Yes. I was curious about the gods of Nyärith. Many of them are the same as the ones I know of. I suspect that the ones I do not recognize are different names for ones I know. For example, the one the babbians worship, Malaraan, is the same as the god Malar that I am familiar with. Meilikki is in there as well."  
  
"Do you think that Nyärith and Toril are two names for the same world?"  
  
"Perhaps. Don't put too many turnips in the stew. It can make it bitter. This reminds me of when Wulvia first tried to show me she could cook. She put in too many turnips."  
  
"Wulvia?"  
  
"I have not had much of a chance to tell you about myself. Wulvia is my second daughter. I have eight children."  
  
"You have children?" Kyorlyn said with confusion washing over her face. She went to one of the pillows and sat down.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, it is just that this is all so confusing to me. I know the animals here in the garden mate, and have young. I did not know that people were like the animals in that way."  
  
"Um, well, yes. People mate and have children. I have eight children and twenty six grandchildren."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"About one hundred ninety. drow elves tend to be very long lived. My father was four hundred when I was born. My wife was human, she died many years ago. How old are you?"  
  
"I am one hundred and thirty two."  
  
"There is not that much difference in our ages, at least for elves. Yes, you are an elf. You are, I suspect, a gold elf. You have a long life ahead of you. You have plenty of time to decide whether you want children or not."  
  
"I see. "  
  
"Not yet, but I will teach you every thing you will need to know about what it means to be an elf, and what makes you special. We are not mindless animals. We mate, have children, grow old, and eventually die, but that is not our only purpose in life. We were created for a reason. Each of us must do our best, so our souls can join with the gods. "  
  
"The stew is trying to boil over."  
  
"Aggh! I need to pay attention to this! I will tell you about my life so far, after, we have eaten."  
  
"Alright."  
  
##########  
  
Over the next few weeks, Drizzt told Kyorlyn about his life in Menzoberanzzan, his adventures on the Sword Coast, Icewind Dale and Mithril Hall. The evening he told her of his life with Catti-Brie and his children, she begged for him to continue. It was well into the night when he finished.   
  
"Tomorrow, I would like you to tell me everything about yourself. I want to know about the monastery where you grew up, and about your life here in the garden. "  
  
"There is really not that much to tell."  
  
"Then we shall discuss the gods of Anthealda, and how many of them are the same as the ones I know."  
  
"Some of them are the same. I can tell from your story."  
  
"Good. But, now, we need to get some rest. Do you want the bed tonight?"  
  
"Are you positive we can not share?"  
  
"Not yet. Not until we are both ready to know what that entails."  
  
"I will take the bed then. We will take turns. Does that suit you?"  
  
"Fine with me. Good night, Kyorlyn."  
  
"Until tomorrow."  
  
Kyorlyn could not get comfortable enough to sleep. She thought of the stories Drizzt told her. She though to herself how lucky she was to be in this place, despite the loneliness. She watched as Drizzt's chest rose and fell as he peacefully slept. He looked vulnerable. Her cheeks grew flush as she watched him. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kyorlyn's dreams were not pleasant ones. She usually could rouse herself from the nightmares, but her body was too exhausted this time. The image of red eyes, and leathery wings. Sharp teeth, biting, drawing rivers of blood. People with swords. Fire spreading everywhere.   
  
A woman with two sharp daggers, killing everything she could reach. A huge green eyed monster, cleaving anyone who refused to bow down. A thin being with a small skull on his belt, swinging a long sword. A black leather clad being, tossing about daggers.   
  
Opposing the terrible ones were the gods she knew. Renshyyda, goddess of war and thunder, Honoras, the siege lord, Arvvim, the bloody avenger, Saas, the great rainbow dragon, Seronamede and many other of the gods, all fighting for their lives.  
  
It looked like the interlopers would be vanquished, until Renshyyda's mount fell. The enemy with the skull belt and long sword stabbed her in the back.   
  
Kyorlyn heard her own voice screaming as she was being carried away by a large woman. She saw many others fleeing as the ground beneath them shook and fiery molten rock flew through the air.  
  
"Kyorlyn, Kyorlyn, wake up! Kyorlyn!"  
  
"Aieeee!"  
  
Drizzt was cradling Kyorlyn in his arms, rocking her back and forth. She opened her eyes and looked around the cottage. Her brow was beaded with sweat and her breaths were ragged and uneven.   
  
"Shh, it was just a dream. Everything is alright now. I am with you. It's alright."  
  
"Drizzt?"  
  
"Yes, it is Drizzt." he said as she put her arms around him and held tight.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't usually let my nightmares get this bad."  
  
"Just calm down. Take a few deep breaths."   
  
Kyorlyn calmed herself and slowly let go of Drizzt. He released her and went to one of the pillows so he could sit across from her.  
  
"It is morning. Perhaps you should start your story now. I doubt either of us will be able to sleep."  
  
Kyorlyn nodded and sighed.  
  
##########  
  
Kyorlyn gave a huge sigh and began:  
  
"Most of what I remember comes in occasional flashes. Smiling faces, a forest, a meadow full of flowers and the like.  
  
My earliest memory of before I lived at the monastery is of someone teaching me how to use a bow, and praising my progress. I think I was five.  
  
I remember the name, Raven's Gorge. I think that was where I lived.  
  
It happened when I was eight. I was practicing my bow when a shadow passed over me. I looked overhead to see a Rider of Renshyyda flying a hippogriff. She was being chased by a leathery winged thing, with the red body of a person. She, the rider, crashed to the ground, rolled over and came to her feet. Her black halberd slicing the air as she tried to hit the red thing.   
  
I found a small hollow in a rocky outcropping to hide in as I watched the battle. More winged creatures and many of Renshyyda's paladins appeared. They were followed by people with swords, clashing against each other.   
  
Renshyyda, upon her holy pegasus, appeared herself on the battlefield. She was chasing a huge being with green eyes. The being looked like a shadow, with a red streaked black cloak. There was a jeweled metal gauntlet on its right hand. The thing's booming voice laughed as she slashed at it with Patronus, her black halberd.  
  
Many other gods, some of them I don't know came out to fight against the enemies.  
  
Honorus , the gargoyle god, sent his faithful into the fray. They were being cut down by a thin person with skull on his belt carying a longsword.   
  
The person with the skull was being aided by a person with long, black hair and two daggers.  
  
A thing clad entirely in black leather was also fighting.  
  
Arvvim rose high his silver sword, clearly showing the skull of his brother on the end of the blade. The god of vengeance issued a challenge to the thin one with the skull on his belt.   
  
Saas, the glittering dragon, chased the leather clad one.  
  
Seronamede also fought the enemy gods. I knew that is what they must have been.  
  
Honorus was able to knock the shadow one away from Renshyyda. The shadow one fled.   
  
In the process, the shadow one knocked Renshyyda's pegasus, Skycleave, to the ground. The long black, haired god went to the unsteady form of Renshyyda and tried to steal Patronus from her hands.  
  
Behind Renshyyda, The thin god and Arvvim were locked in heated battle. The thin one whirled around and stabbed Renshyyda through the back.   
  
I climbed out of my hiding place as Renshyyda made her dying scream. I screamed with her. One of her paladins rushed in and stole Patronus back from the long, black haired god, only to be captured by enemy people.   
  
I was surrounded by a vine or a branch, something natural. It carried me into the arms of a very fat person.  
  
The fat lady ran as the earth shook and fire rained from the sky.  
  
The next thing I remember was waking up in the monastery."  
  
##########  
  
"I know who you saw." Drizzt said," The shadowy god is called Bane. The thin god with the skull on his belt is Cyric. The goddess with the long, black hair is Shar. The god clad entirely in black leather is Mask. To my knowledge, they are some of the cruelest, most evil gods on the face of Toril. What were they doing there?"  
  
"I don't know. The people at the monastery did not talk to me much. Whenever I would ask about the battle, they would turn from me and lock me in a room. The only solace I had in the years I spent there was when I was allowed to roam the gardens and allowed to practice my archery."  
  
"When they did not want you anymore, they brought you here, to die?" Drizzt said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Drizzt stood and stretched. "Perhaps we should get dressed . I want to scout around the area. You can come with me, if you want."  
  
"Yes, I will. I can show you what the garden is like."  
  
"Of course. You know this place much better than I do. You can keep me out of trouble." Drizzt said with a bemused grin.  
  
Kyorlyn immediately began disrobing and putting on her ranger's gear. Drizzt took a quick breath, grabbed his gear and quickly headed out the door to dress outside.  
  
"That woman is going to drive me insane!" He thought to himself.  
  
"What is wrong, Drizzt? Why did you run outside like that?"  
  
"Because you are too beautiful, and too innocent to know modesty." As he walked behind a tree out of the line of sight of the cottage.  
  
###########  
  
Please Review 


	4. Gods and Demons

**Chapter 4: Gods and Demons**  
  
They scouted around until early evening. Kyorlyn led Drizzt to the circle of trees where she went to meet her goddess.  
  
As the came into the small clearing , a unicorn appeared from among the trees.   
  
"Meilikki," Drizzt thought to himself as he went up to her. Kyorlyn followed him.  
  
The horn of the unicorn lightly touched Kyorlyn on the forehead and she fell asleep. Drizzt caught the sleeping girl and made her comfortable.  
  
Meilikki changed to her human form and spoke to Drizzt.  
  
"We needed to speak with you alone for a moment, Drizzt."  
  
"We?" Drizzt said as he noticed a dryad in robes, and a man covered in leaves came out of the trees and towards him.  
  
"This is my father, Silvanus. Seronamede is his consort."  
  
"I am pleased to meet both of you." Drizzt said with a respectful bow.  
  
"I am the one who called you here." Silvanus said plainly, " Seronamede is dying. The girl you call Kyorlyn is partially the cause."  
  
"Why? I am certain she means no harm."  
  
"She does not mean harm," Meilikki said," but Seronamede was never meant to be worshipped."  
  
"She uses my name, but I am not who she seeks when she uses it. It drains my energy as quickly as it empowers me."  
  
"It is possible for Seronamede to survive. She planted the seed of her tree here in this place when no other mortal was living here. Her tree new tree must be allowed to grow. She can not grow as long as her energy is being drained by the false worship."  
  
"My purpose for being on Nyärith was to keep the faith of Silvanus alive. Now that Nyärith is no more, my tenure has ended."  
  
"It is Meilikki that Kyorlyn worships under Seronamede's name."   
  
"It is for you to convince Kyorlyn to look into her heart. She believes she has worshipped Seronamede, but in truth, it is me whom she has followed since childhood."   
  
"Those who taught her were not of the forest. Seronamede was the only forest creature they knew of. Even so, the invoking of Seronamede has its consequences." Silvanus said.  
  
"It is a difficult task."  
  
"Yes, Drizzt, but I am positive you are the most qualified to do this." Meilikki said as she gently put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"How can I do this?" Drizzt said as he lowered his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Silvanus answered, "Just love her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You already do," Meilikki added, " You just have to show her. She feels the closeness Seronamede has for Silvanus. It is a closeness she has never been allowed to have. She is lonely, and craves to know love. She is ignorant of much. There are many things about the world you must teach her."  
  
Drizzt looked back at Kyorlyn as she peacefully slept. The gods were right, he did love her, but he had not known her for very long. He was the first male she had ever really seen. Her naiveté could be his undoing.  
  
"Once she is secure in her faith, you must take her with you, away from this place. Use the book she has to show her error in worship. The garden is on the verge of being destroyed. You must both be gone before then." Silvanus stated.  
  
"Destroyed?"  
  
"You will understand when you find the limits of the garden. We must go now. She will wake soon."  
  
Meilikki, Silvanus and Seronamede turned and disappeared among the trees. Drizzt picked Kyorlyn up and carried her back to the cottage.  
  
##########  
  
He carefully placed Kyorlyn on the bed. He sat on one of the pillows and stared at her. "Once she knows that other males exist outside this place, will she still love me?" he thought.  
  
He went to the fireplace and stoked the fire. He put some moist meal on the baking shelf in the fireplace to make some flat bread. She would be hungry when she woke.  
  
Kyorlyn rubbed her eyes as she smelled the food cooking.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
"You met Meilikki, and she knew you needed rest. I carried you back."  
  
"Was Seronamede there too?"  
  
"Yes. I spoke with them and with Silvanus."  
  
"Oh, and I hoped to speak to Seronamede. I hoped she could clear something up for me."  
  
"Does it have to do with the strange feelings you have?"  
  
"Well, yes, Drizzt."  
  
"Meilikki told me to help you, with your feelings. Seronamede does not want you to worship her anymore."  
  
"How can you say that! She has been the only thing that helped me get through the loneliness of this garden prison!"  
  
"If you don't believe me, go back and speak to her yourself. You should eat something first though."  
  
"I don't want any of that!" She said as she stood up and slapped Drizzt's face, "I will go for myself! You are wrong!"  
  
Kyorlyn stormed out of the cottage into the night.  
  
Drizzt did not want to be so blunt with her, but dragging out the inevitable was no good. If she chose to hate him, so be it. He would stuff her in a sack and carry her back with him to Icewind Dale if he had to.  
  
##########  
  
Kyorlyn ran back to the holy place in tears. "It can't be true. She would never abandon me."  
  
She fell on her knees and screamed out to the sky, "Seronamede! Please! Don't leave me!"  
  
Meilikki, in her unicorn form, came out of the trees and up to Kyorlyn. Kyorlyn reached out her arms to the unicorn and nuzzled its snout.   
  
"I knew he was wrong, I knew you would never leave me."  
  
Meilikki transformed into her human form and spoke to her.  
  
"Shh, it is alright now, Kyorlyn. I am always with you. I am here but I am not who you think I am. I know you can not read well. That is the reason you call me by the name of another. "  
  
Meilikki helped Kyorlyn to stand. She looked into the girl's eyes and waited for the tears to clear.  
  
"Look at me, Kyorlyn. Am I the vision of the goddess you have always worshipped?"  
  
"Yes, you are the unicorn in the trees."  
  
"Good. Now, go back to Drizzt. He will teach you to read the holy text properly. Next time I see you here, I want you to call me by my real name, not the one that was assumed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You assumed your name was 'girl,' until you found out that was not a real name. The name you use for me is not mine. You can understand the pictures and a few of the words. Now you must be able to understand all of the words in your books. That is part of the reason Drizzt is here. Now go home. You need to eat. Drizzt is a very good cook."  
  
Meilikki slowly turned to mist and disappeared.   
  
##########  
  
Kyorlyn slowly walked back towards the cottage when she heard a strange noise in the trees. She broke into a run, trying to get to the cottage. A large, red skinned, winged monster jumped from the trees and gave chase.  
  
Just before she reached the door, one of the winged, red colored creatures jumped in front of her. She pulled her dagger and stabbed at it. It deftly dodged her attack and laughed.  
  
"Look what we have here, brother, an elf woman. Perhaps we should take her with us? We are a little short on females."  
  
"Drizzt!" Kyorlyn shouted as the winged creatures tried to grab her, " Help! We are under attack!"  
  
Drizzt flung open the door to see the two creatures who were trying to kidnap Kyorlyn. He pulled his scimitars and jumped between the two winged creatures.  
  
"Fay'ri!" Drizzt said, "Demon Elves!" As he slashed at one of the two, "Silence them! They always have a wizard!"  
  
Kyorlyn began casting spells to protect her and Drizzt from the vile creatures. Kyorlyn was not sure what Drizzt meant by, 'silence them' but she guessed he meant with magic.  
  
She stabbed at the Fay'ri that had blocked her before. The creature pulled out a sword and tried to cut her down. Drizzt quickly wounded the Fay'ri before it could make its strike. Drizzt's distraction gave Kyorlyn the chance to plunge her dagger into the Fay'ri's stomach.   
  
Drizzt leaped and landed next to the other Fay'ri. It parried and dodged his strikes with expert skill. Even so, Drizzt managed to put a few nicks in its wings.  
  
Once she was sure the one she had cut was dead, Kyorlyn ran to the side of the cottage and grabbed her bow. She was frightened that she would hit Drizzt, but she did not know what else to do. Drizzt and the creature were evenly matched. If she could tip the odds in Drizzt's favor, she had to try.  
  
Her first arrow hit the Fay'ri in the leg, not very effective, but stung enough to distract it. The second arrow went into one of its wings. That arrow knocked the Fay'ri slightly off balance.  
  
It was the advantage Drizzt needed to strike a good blow to its midsection. The Fay'ri fell to the ground, begging for its life.  
  
"Please, drow we found this place in the middle of a salty wasteland! We haven't eaten in days! We were scouting when a huge swirling wind sent us into the Anauroch desert."  
  
"I do not believe you. "Drizzt hissed, "This place may be above the Anauroch, and you may have been blown off course, but as for there being two Fay'ri scouts on their own, with not one wizard, that is impossible."  
  
"I swear.."  
  
"Where is the wizard!?"  
  
The Fay'ri quickly pulled a dagger and slit its own throat.  
  
Drizzt sighed and sheathed his scimitars. He looked up to see Kyorlyn crying and shaking. He took the bow from her hands and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Those are the winged creatures from my dream."  
  
"We need to get inside and barricade the door and window. Fay'ri scouts never travel without at least one wizard."  
  
"Alright. Do you think they will attack again before morning?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
##########  
  
Once inside and the cross beams on the door and the window shutters were in place, Drizzt sat on one of the pillows. Kyorlyn sat next to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"It will be alright, Kyorlyn. Get something to eat and some sleep. I will take first watch."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I don't want to sleep. It is not every day that creatures from my nightmares show up on my doorstep. I can't sleep. I just want you to hold me for a while."  
  
"You are driving me crazy, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Is it because I am being so frightened and clingy?" she asked as she hugged Drizzt tighter.  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Which is it, then?"  
  
"This is not the time to discuss it. Get something to eat, and get some sleep. I will wake you when I get tired. We need to think about protecting ourselves from the Fay'ri, and any other scouts that might be out there."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Kyorlyn said as she let go. She choked down a piece of flatbread and went to the bed to sleep.  
  
The warmth of the cottage made Drizzt drowsy. He fought to stay awake, but fell asleep before he could raise up long enough to awaken Kyorlyn.  
  
He dreamed of her. He dreamed of kissing her. He dreamed of her giving herself to him. It had been so long since he had a female to share his body with. Oh, how badly he wanted her.   
  
A sliver of light from the window brought him out of his erotic dreams. He looked beside him to see that Kyorlyn had pushed some of the pillows beside his and lay there in his arms. He kissed her sleeping face and whispered, " I love you." before loosening himself from her arms.  
  
He went to the small hole in the shutter and peeked out. Two more Fay'ri were camped just across from the cottage. So far they had made no move to get inside. He slowly roused Kyorlyn and put a finger to his lips to signal her silence. He motioned her to the window, and pointed for her to look.  
  
"Two more of them." She whispered.  
  
"Yes. The female, the one with the smaller wings is probably the wizard. I think the other is her guard, but he could use magic as well." He whispered back, " I will need to teach you finger speech so we won't make so much noise. There is still a chance they are listening."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I will go outside first. Do you have another bow in here?"  
  
"Yes, and plenty of arrows."  
  
"Good, When I jump out I want you to keep firing arrows or spells at the wizard. Any good hit will distract her enough to keep her from completing her spells. I will concentrate on the male until he is dead. Do not stop firing at the wizard until the other one is down. With my boots, I am much faster than they are. One other thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you found me, was there a figurine of a black panther still in my pocket?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you do with it?"  
  
"It is over on the shelf, next to the books."  
  
"It was not there earlier. I looked for it."  
  
"I put it on the shelf over the loom at first, with the other figurines I have. I moved it because I was not sure if you saw it there."  
  
Drizzt went to the shelf and picked up Guenhwyvar's figurine.   
  
"Now, don't be startled. She will not hurt you. Guenhwyvar, come."  
  
Smoke swirled around the room and the panther appeared at Drizzt's feet.  
  
Kyorlyn stared with awe at the huge cat. Guen looked up at Kyorlyn, walked to her, nuzzled her, and made a contented purr.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"Now we may have a better chance of ridding ourselves of those Fay'ri. Guenhwyvar will go first, then me, then you. Do just as I told you before."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Drizzt heard a creaking sound came from above them. "Guen , handle the one on the roof."  
  
##########  
  
Drizzt flung the door open for Guenhwyvar to leap out. She turned and bounded onto the roof with one leap. The Fay'ri above screamed and fell off or the roof.  
  
Drizzt went straight to the Fay'ri fighter. Scimitars whirling in their deadly dance.  
  
Kyorlyn shot her arrows at the wizard. She was amazed at how accurate her aim was. She managed to hit one of the wizard's hands.  
  
"Those killed our kin. I smell it. Kill them both!" The female Fay'ri shouted, but her cries went unheeded. Drizzt was cutting one of her soldiers to ribbons, and Guen was tearing into the other one.  
  
"What is your business here?" Kyorlyn shouted to the wizard.  
  
"You murdered our kin!" She answered as she cast a beam of blue light at Kyorlyn.  
  
The spell hit Kyorlyn squarely in the chest. She was not hurt badly, but it made her aim off. She nearly hit Drizzt.  
  
Guenhwyvar left her prey and leapt onto the wizard. The Fay'ri wizard did not expect the attack. Once Guen knocked the wizard off of her feet, the panther ripped out her throat.  
  
The Fay'ri Guen had abandoned shook the pain from the gashes away. He rushed Kyorlyn, pushing its demon horns into her side. The blow knocked Kyorlyn halfway across the clearing.   
  
"No!" Drizzt howled as he delivered the final blow to the one who had injured her.  
  
Guenhwyvar went over to the unconscious Kyorlyn and licked her face. Kyorlyn moaned but did not move. Guen fussed, whined and continued to lick Kyorlyn.  
  
Drizzt went over to the panther and patted her before he looked to see how badly Kyorlyn was hurt. "It's alright girl, she knows you were trying to protect her."  
  
Determining it was alright to move her, Drizzt carried Kyorlyn into the cottage. He was relieved to find that she was not too seriously hurt. Once her bruises were tended to by Drizzt, Guen insisted on lying next to Kyorlyn.  
  
"She just has some big bruises, a couple of cuts and the wind knocked out of her. I am sure she still thinks of you as her friend, Guen."  
  
The panther huffed a couple of times, then perked up her ears, and purred. She went over to the shelf above the loom and started pawing at the dusty figurines. Drizzt started to scold her, but the panther just huffed and continued to paw, until she had knocked every one of them off of the shelf.  
  
"What's the matter, girl?"  
  
Guenhwyvar sniffed through the various carvings. She picked one up in her mouth and handed it to Drizzt. It was an intricate carving in pale yellow stone, of a lion with wings.  
  
"Hm, Guen. Do you think it is like you?" he said as he held up Guen's figurine. Drizzt studied the carving closely. It did seem to have magical properties.  
  
"She may be unaware of what she has. "Drizzt said as he replaced the various figurines on the shelf above the loom. "We should find out as soon as she wakes up. Look after her, Guen. I need to clean up the mess outside."  
  
##########  
  
Please review 


	5. Bride

**Chapter 5: Bride**  
  
Drizzt fought with Kyorlyn for several days to keep her in bed until she healed. Her wounds were not bad, but she caught a cold when she spent a day outside. One of the freak rainstorms blew in and soaked her to the bone.  
  
"If you keep this up, I will make Guenhwyvar sit on you until you are better."  
  
"It is just a few bruises. I will be fine. We are nearly out of lamp oil. I need to gather more firewood. I need to wash the clothes and blankets."  
  
"I will handle that. Quit being so difficult."  
  
"I need a bath."  
  
"You can have one when I get back. I am going out to get us something to eat. You have been running a fever off and on for the last week. I refuse to risk your health because of your stubbornness."  
  
"I have been through worse."  
  
"Fine. If you insist on doing something, go to your spinning wheel or your loom. That will not strain you too much."  
  
"I want to go outside."  
  
"Then I will take your spinning wheel outside. You need to stay here."  
  
"Are all males so overprotective?"  
  
"I am not overprotective."  
  
"You just want to scout the garden by yourself."  
  
"I have been doing just that for the last few weeks, while you were resting. "  
  
"Then you know that there is no way out of here."  
  
"I found some caves to the south."  
  
"Those are the caves the babbians live in."  
  
"I know that too. The babbians carried off the bodies of the Fay'ri. I followed them."  
  
"You are crazy."  
  
"That is not the first time I have been accused of being so."   
  
"Why do you insist on being away from the cottage all the time?"  
  
"Because you are being a pain."  
  
"That is just an excuse."  
  
"Maybe it is, but I will not discuss it until I get back."  
  
"Drizzt," Kyorlyn said quietly," I miss you when you are gone."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kyorlyn started to cry. "What is the matter with me? Why do I feel so sick when you are gone? "  
  
"Please, be patient." He said as he picked up her spinning wheel and carried it outside. He started to pick her up and carry her outside as well.  
  
"My legs are not broken." Kyorlyn said as she shakily stood up.  
  
"Then at least lean on me. You are not steady. You could fall over and hurt yourself worse."  
  
The stood there a moment face to face. Drizzt stared at her a moment and stroked her cheek with his free hand.  
  
"I will tell you when I get back."  
  
##########  
  
"What should I tell her?" Drizzt mused as he searched around the edge of the garden. He knew there had to be a way out of this place other than through the tunnels the babbians inhabited. The weather was getting colder and the rain storms more frequent. The leaves had started to turn yellow and red, although Drizzt guessed it should still be summer.   
  
It was true that he had been avoiding Kyorlyn. He needed to sort out his own feelings. He loved her, not like he loved Catti-Brie, but no less intensely.   
  
She had no idea what love was. How could she truly love him back?   
  
He had not chased the voice on the wind to find a new lover, or bride. Yet, is seems like that is what Silvanus and Meilikki had brought him here to find.  
  
He had been along the outer wall of this valley dozens of times in the last weeks. The wall was a large circle, several meters around. No wonder he would have missed it if he had not climbed the steps.   
  
He remembered the crude paintings in the cave outside the garden. One painting showed a stick figure being thrown into a bowl of fire. If the bowl was the garden that could mean only one thing.  
  
The garden was nestled deep in the caldera of a huge volcano. It was dormant now, but how long would it stay that way. The hot spring indicated that it was still hot deep down. He knew of lava flows from his wanderings in the Underdark. The caves the babbians used might not be an option.   
  
Guenhwyvar roused him from his musings.  
  
He sighed, "What has Kyorlyn done now?"  
  
He quickly made his way back to the cottage.  
  
Kyorlyn had climbed a nearby tree. She was gathering some sort of flowery vine that grew in the branches. She threw the oddly rooted plants to the ground, then moved to get another plant.  
  
"What in the nine hells are you doing up there? I told you to take it easy today!"  
  
"I told you we were almost out of lamp oil. I am gathering these to make some more."  
  
"Get down from that tree! You could fall and kill yourself."  
  
"What do you care? You won't let me sleep next to you, although I did for weeks after I found you. You won't let me cook. You rarely let me out of the cottage. When you do let me out, it is only for a very short time. You won't let me go take a bath unless you are there. You won't talk to me unless you are issuing orders. You have your guard cat on my heels. You rarely even look at me. You look at the ground so much, if I hadn't seen your eyes already, I would never know they were purple."  
  
"You have been sick."  
  
"It is being cooped up in that stuffy cottage that is making me sick! You are a ranger! You should know that."  
  
"Kyorlyn, please come down. I'm sorry. I have been very worried about you."  
  
"Alright, as soon as I get this last root. And, to make up for you ignoring me, you have to read to me while I crush these roots for their oil."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
Kyorlyn made her way slowly down the tree. She slipped when she was two thirds of the way down. Drizzt, was right under her to catch her. He pulled her closer to him. He squeezed her tightly as she put her arms around his neck to keep him from falling over.  
  
"I'm sorry Drizzt, I got dizzy. You are not hurt?"  
  
"No, I am fine. You just startled me. Please, don't do that again. I could never live with myself if you were badly hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't.." she started when Drizzt covered her lips with a kiss.  
  
He dexterously sat cross legged on the ground, while keeping Kyorlyn in his arms. He slowly deepened the kiss. He moved his hand to her cheek.  
  
"I love you," he said as he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.  
  
Kyorlyn started to cry and buried her head into Drizzt's shoulder.  
  
He continued to kiss her head and neck while running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I was scared. I am still scared. I don't know why."  
  
"Shh, let me carry you over to the spring. The warm water will do you good."  
  
Drizzt stood and carried Kyorlyn to the side of the pool. Once she disrobed, he carefully helped her to sit down in the warm water.  
  
"I will be right back. I need to get the comb and clean blankets."  
  
As he passed by the tree she had climbed, he bent down and grabbed one of the roots that she said she used to make the lamp oil with. He realized what it was and laughed out loud.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"I will tell you in a minute." he said as he gathered what he needed from the cottage.  
  
Her back was to him as he disrobed himself and sat next to her in the pool.  
  
"Kyorlyn, do you know what that flowering root you were gathering is?" Drizzt said as he carefully combed Kyorlyn's hair.  
  
"I just know it is very oily and smells better than any other oil I have tried for the lamps. "  
  
"It is called a tree lotus. The oil and the scent are a very powerful aphrodisiac. No wonder I had so much trouble controlling my, um, urges."  
  
Kyorlyn looked into the pool at her reflection, "What is an aphrodisiac?"  
  
"It is a powerful drug that enhances the instinctual urge, particularly in males, to mate. I have been avoiding you because I have felt the urge to make love to you. To mate with you. Unlike animals, we can control our urges most of the time."  
  
"Oh my!" Kyorlyn said as her eyes grew wide and she brought her hands to cover her mouth.  
  
"It's alright. Now that I know what was causing the problem I can remedy it. We will grind and keep the tree lotus in a jar. It has other, better uses. If you dip your arrow tips in it, you can stun an opponent as well as injure it. You have more than one book on plants on your shelf. I am surprised you do not know about tree lotus. "  
  
"I didn't know. I only knew that it was not deadly," she said as she put her hands back in her lap and stared back down at her face reflected in the water.  
  
" Never mind. I know where there is a plant not far that makes better smelling oil than that. It doesn't have the 'interesting' side effects."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't really read the books on my shelf. I can't read very well. I just look at the pictures."  
  
"That is one thing that will change. I will teach you, starting tomorrow."  
  
"Drizzt."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Now that we have found out about the tree lotus, do you still love me?"  
  
He took her head in his hands, turned her head and gave her another kiss, " Does that answer your question? Mating is part of love, but love can stand on its own without it. My feelings for you have not changed."  
  
Kyorlyn smiled, "Can you touch my lips again?"  
  
"It is called a kiss, and yes, I planned on it."  
  
He parted her lips with his tongue so he could explore her mouth. She responded by mirroring his movements, deepening the kiss. His hands roamed and explored her body. She put her arms around him to bring him closer.  
  
"We should dry off and go inside the cottage."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need you. I need to make love to you. It will be easier for the both of us to explore each other's bodies. The breeze is too cool out here."  
  
"Alright." she said as she slowly began to shake from the breeze. She stood up and left the spring, with Drizzt closely following behind.  
  
He closed the door once they were inside. He lit the lamps so the sweet smell of the tree lotus filled the room.   
  
He embraced her shaking body and whispered calming words in her ears as he slowly lowered her to the bed. He massaged her entire body to help her relax. He stood and let her look at him.  
  
"You do not need to be afraid. My body was made to give you pleasure. I will be gentle."  
  
"I, I love you, Drizzt. I loved you the first moment I brought you to this cottage."  
  
He bent down and kissed her. He let his mouth roam her entire body. He listened for her moans of pleasure, to discover exactly which way she liked to be touched. He knew what pleasure was like. She needed to know every pleasure he could give. He carefully held her arms as he kissed and teased her clitoris. Her screams of pleasure urged him on, until he lay atop of her to kiss her waiting lips again.   
  
He rolled over beside her and allowed her to explore his body with her hands and her lips. She took her time studying every line and curve of him. When she would kiss or touch him in a way he liked, he would touch her hand and whisper for her to touch him like that, again.   
  
She hesitated when he lie on his back. She lightly touched his phallus and was amazed how it moved. She looked at it for a few moments.  
  
"Is it supposed to do that?"  
  
Drizzt smiled, "Yes, it is supposed to do that."  
  
He rolled over and kissed her and massaged her more. He was in no hurry. Her moans, her soft hands and her soft lips pleased him.   
  
They continued to massage and explore until Drizzt felt he could no longer hold back. He parted her knees and slowly entered.   
  
She gasped as he slowly pushed himself further into her. She felt a little bit of pain, but because they had taken their time to this point, it quickly faded. His movements remained slow until she started moan in pleasure. He quickened his pace but waited until she tightened to release.  
  
They both screamed as they climaxed together.   
  
Drizzt rolled off to the side of Kyorlyn and took her into his arms.  
  
"Thank you. Do you feel alright? I did not hurt you too badly, did I?"  
  
"No, it was wonderful. I have never felt so, so.."  
  
"I think the word you are looking for is satisfied."  
  
"Yes, that's it. I'm sleepy. Are you supposed to get sleepy after you make love?"  
  
"Yes. It takes a lot of energy to do right. We are more than mere animals after all. I am sleepy too. Go ahead and sleep. I will be right beside you. I love you, Kyorlyn."  
  
"I love you too," she said as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
A playful grunt came from the door as Drizzt tried to nod off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Guen. " he said as he grabbed the figurine and sent his friend to her home.  
  
##########  
  
The Autumn season seemed to pass quickly. The leaves took their color then fell to the ground. A light snow that signaled the beginning of winter.  
  
As the snow fell to the ground, Drizzt wondered if he would ever be able to bring himself to leave the garden. He was content and happy.  
  
Kyorlyn proved to be a very quick learner. He started teaching her to read with the books that had the most pictures. In a matter of weeks, she was reading some of her books to him.   
  
Likewise, he taught her drow sign language. She loved the way that her hands could send these silent messages. "This is more a skill for a spy, a thief or an assassin."  
  
"Most drow are all of those and more."  
  
At her insistence, Drizzt taught her the Drow language. She was like a sponge, soaking everything in she was taught.  
  
They hunted and scouted together. He taught her the names of plants and animals she did not know before. Drizzt had not felt so happy since he first married Catti-Brie.  
  
"Tell me about Catti-Brie." Kyorlyn often asked.  
  
Sometimes Drizzt wondered how jealous Kyorlyn was of Catti-Brie. He knew she must have been a little jealous. It did not take Drizzt long to realize that Kyorlyn was not jealous of Catti-Brie herself. She envied not having a family to depend on.   
  
"Are my stories really that much more interesting than your books? I am wondering. After building this cottage, I am surprised that you did not learn to read in the last hundred years."  
  
"I didn't build the cottage. I only repaired it. I was sent here with only the clothes on my back and the book of Anthealda. I had to hide the book in my clothing to take. Everything except for the pillows and the bed were already here. The books, the pottery, the figurines, the spinning wheel and the loom were all here already. Whomever lived here before left in a hurry. It was not hard to repair."  
  
"I suppose you know nothing about the figurines on the shelf above the loom. I have studied them carefully. All of them have magical properties to some degree."  
  
"I never really concentrated on those. I just thought they were decoration."  
  
"These figurines on the shelf are the reason the Fay'ri could not get near the cottage. Some of them are made to ward this place against evil. This gargoyle is one of them. Some of these figurines are for summoning, I think. There is a carving of a Dog, a Centaur, a Bear, an Owl, and a Lammasu. The Lammasu, this one that looks like a winged lion, is the most powerful. I think it is like Guen. I am not sure about the others."  
  
"So as long as those figurines are here, no evil creature can get inside the cottage?"   
  
"That is right. And there is another benefit, if we take them with us when we leave, evil creatures will not be able to chase after us."  
  
"We can't leave, Drizzt. You know it is impossible to get out of the garden alive."  
  
"It is not impossible. With these figurines, we could use the babbian caves. Even better, if this Lammasu is similar to Guenhwyvar, we may be able to fly over the top."  
  
"We can leave the garden? We can go be with your family?"  
  
"Yes, but we should wait until early next fall to go. We could go earlier, but I do not want to risk your health right now. We should start packing soon though, in case there is an emergency."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"I know you are fine, but you have been getting a sour stomach easily of late."  
  
"Oh, it must just must be some of the winter stores. Some of the food may have gone bad without me realizing it."  
  
"I do not think so," Drizzt said with a wry smile.  
  
"What are you looking me like that for?"  
  
"Tell me. When was your sanguine humor out of balance? When was the last time the movement of the moon caused you to bleed?"  
  
"Quite some time. It was before the leaves started falling. I know that is what is making me sick. I just did not want you to be sad. I feel so weak and tired. I must be dying. "  
  
Drizzt smiled and pulled Kyorlyn into his arms. " You are not dying."  
  
"I'm not? How do you know?"  
  
"Because, I am a father. You are going to be a mother. I am going to be a father again. You are with child. It will be easier for you to travel once the baby is born."  
  
Kyorlyn took a sharp breath and hugged Drizzt tighter. Tears of joy streamed down her face.  
  
##########

Please Review


	6. Attack

**Chapter 6: Attack  
**  
Drizzt encouraged Kyorlyn to read every day as the snows became deeper. The books helped to pass the time through the long winter months. It also helped keep her mind off of the little aches and pains that occurred as her belly began to swell.  
  
"Drizzt, I am puzzled." Kyorlyn said one cold morning.  
  
"What is the matter? Is the baby causing you discomfort?"  
  
"No, he is asleep. It is this passage in the book of Anthealda."  
  
"Do you need help reading it?"  
  
"No, I understand the words fine. It just confuses me as I read it."  
  
Drizzt looked at the illuminated page of the tome. She was reading the pages that described the forest deities.  
  
"It says that Seronamede is only a dryad. It says that she is the consort of Silvanus, his high priestess and intermediary on Nyärith. The picture shows the tree to be Seronamede, and the unicorn to be Meilikki. Silvanus stands here to the side. The nuns at the monastery told me that the unicorn goddess was Seronamede. If this is so, I have done something terrible. I have worshipped Meilikki under a false name."  
  
"No, you were taught by humans. It is very possible those who were made to care for you could not read either. It would explain why you could not read. It is a simple mistake in names, that is all."  
  
"I have been worshipping Meilikki and calling her by the name of something else. Don't you think I should be punished in some way? What if she decides to take our baby away?"   
  
"She would not do that," Drizzt said as he embraced Kyorlyn, " It is only a simple mistake. She does have more than one name. Seronemade just happens to not be one of them. Our child is a gift. Meilikki understands. She told me she wanted you to discover the mistake on your own. No harm will come to you or our child."  
  
"What shall I do, my love? How should I make amends?"  
  
"Simply go to the holy circle and apologize, Kyorlyn. She will understand. A long time ago, when I first emerged from the Underdark, I could have made a similar mistake. I worshipped her in my heart, but I did not have a name for her at all. She forgave me, she will certainly forgive you."  
  
"The time of the crescent waning moon is tomorrow night. Will you help me reach the holy circle?"  
  
"Being out in the snow is not good for you or the baby. The snows are already starting to slow. Just continue to pray to her here, under her true name. As soon as the thaw comes, we can go."  
  
"But, Drizzt.."  
  
"It will be alright. Meilikki would not want you to put our baby in danger. I know it is hard, being forced to stay indoors. I know you are used to fending for yourself, even in the winter. But, now, please think of our baby."  
  
She turned and kissed him tenderly, " Alright, if that is best for our son, so be it."  
  
"How do you know it is a boy? It could be a girl."  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
"Well, if it is a boy I have a perfect name. How does Montolio sound?"  
  
"I like it. It could work for a girl too, I think."  
  
"No, it is too boyish."  
  
"Sometimes you can be so silly, Drizzt."  
  
##########  
  
Drizzt was glad he talked Kyorlyn out of going to the grove the next morning when he heard the grunts and howls of creatures outside. The clearing was crawling with babbians. He looked over at Kyorlyn sleeping. He would have to do something about them, but he did not want to wake her. She would insist on going outside to help.   
  
He quietly put on his boots and armor. He unsheathed his scimitars, and took the figurine from his pocket.  
  
"Guenhwyvar, come. Do not let Kyorlyn outside. Protect her."  
  
The panther purred and grunted.  
  
"Shh, Guen. She is asleep."  
  
Kyorlyn groaned and rolled over as Drizzt opened the door and stormed out.  
  
"Lucky for us, these beasts are stupider than orcs," he said to himself as he slashed left and right.   
  
Before the babbians knew what hit them, four of them were dead. A number of them carried off the dead carcasses, but the scent of blood seemed to bring more of them into the clearing. More fell to his whirling dance.   
  
He climbed the small hill that made up the back of the cottage and hacked several babbians who were trying to cave in the roof.   
  
The door of the cottage flew open. Drizzt could hear Kyorlyn's frantic screams as Guen tried to keep her inside. Arrows flew from the open door, injuring more babbians, as they carried more dead away to cannibalize.  
  
"Drizzt, where are you!? Please answer me!"  
  
"I am above you, Kyorlyn. Close that damned door before you catch a chill."  
  
"Thank goodness!"  
  
A couple more arrows flew at retreating babbians.   
  
"I told you to close that door!"  
  
"I am bored out of my skin! I can't let you have all the fun. I'm fine. I'm sitting down and Guen is draped over me. She will keep me plenty warm."  
  
The reprimand pushed Drizzt's anger over the edge enough for the hunter to emerge. He not only killed the babbians that came towards the cottage, he chased them back to their cave. He killed every one of them he came across.   
  
He turned back towards the cottage, to slaughter all of the babbians making for the cave. His mind became a complete blur among the carnage.  
  
Once his mind cleared, he found himself standing outside the door of the cottage. His heavy breaths hung in the air as the snow started to fall again.   
  
He looked down to see that he was covered in blood from head to toe. Guen was at his legs, moving back and fourth and whining loudly.   
  
There were several dead babbians lying around the cottage. The door was closed, but had several gash marks in it. Marks, that could only be made by a sword.  
  
"Oh sweet Meilikki, forgive me!" He said as he heard Kyorlyn's frightened whimper from inside.  
  
"Kyorlyn! Kyorlyn! Are you hurt!? "  
  
More whimpering and crying was the only answer he heard.  
  
He threw down his weapons and winced. There were large gashes on his chest near his shoulder, in the shape of claws. He sat down studied the still bleeding wounds, thinking one of the babbians had managed to hit him.  
  
Guenhwyvar walked up to the wounds, whined, fussed, and began licking them. As the claw marks got clearer to see, he saw they were not the marks of one of the babbians.  
  
"Guen?" he said as he looked at the panther. She looked at him and licked his face as she continued to whine and fuss.  
  
"You did this to me?" he asked his distraught friend, but he knew what the answer was before he said it. "I attacked her, didn't I?"  
  
Guen wrapped herself around Drizzt. The cold from the snow and the wet blood chilled him to the bone. He jumped to his feet when he realized what he had just asked the panther.  
  
"Oh Gods! No! Why?!" he screamed as he started pounding on the door. "Kyorlyn! Kyorlyn! Are you hurt?! I didn't mean to! I didn't realize! Please open the door!"  
  
"Go away!," Kyorlyn shouted tearfully from the other side.  
  
"It's alright now! Please open this door! The baby! Are you alright?! Is the baby Alright?!"  
  
"I said, go away!"  
  
"It is alright now. I have calmed down. The blinding rage had subsided." He said as he kneeled down with his head against the door. "Please, let me make sure you are alright."  
  
"No! Please, go away!"   
  
Drizzt could not keep back the tears from his eyes. He choked out, "I'm sorry," over and over again in between deep sobs.   
  
Guen cuddled up close to him. When his tears subsided, he pushed Guen aside. He stood, went to the hot springs, and jumped in fully clothed. He knew it might ruin his armor, but he did not care. There was no excuse for what he did to Kyorlyn. He needed to get the blood off of him, bind the wound, find some shelter and get a fire going.   
  
The likelihood of Kyorlyn letting him into the cottage was not good. She was much too frightened of him.   
  
He managed to find a small outcropping above the spring. He knew he would not be able to sleep, but tried to at least rest. Guen stayed close to help him stay warm.  
  
"You did the right thing, girl. I told you to protect her."  
  
Drizzt kept his eyes on the door of the cottage through the night and the entire next day. He wanted to go check on her, but he was afraid he would be turned away again.  
  
"At least my clothes are somewhat dry," He said as he let out a sneeze.  
  
The sun set, but Kyorlyn still did not open the door.   
  
The snow kept falling.  
  
A few straggling babbians collected up the bodies near the cottage, but they did not stay long. There was not much Drizzt could do anyway. He had left his weapons in the snow by the door.  
  
Two more days came and went. The snow had gotten heavier, but Drizzt refused to move from far from his shelter. The rock was warm from the hot water that heated it from underneath. He only left his perch to relieve himself and to gather more twigs for the fire.   
  
Guen stayed with him, although she was exhausted. He had lost her figurine somewhere near the door. He would let the panther rest and send her back as soon as she could.  
  
He wanted to make sure to keep Kyorlyn in sight. He still loved her. She may hate him now, but he still needed to protect her.   
  
The door finally opened. Kyorlyn was emptying out her chamber pots. Drizzt just sat and stared. She looked alright. Her belly was still swollen with child and there was no blood stains on her.   
  
##########  
  
Kyorlyn knew she could not put off emptying the chamber pots any longer. The cottage was gaining a foul stench that made her stomach queasy. Opening the door did not make her feel much better. She was still frightened. Her beloved had turned into some sort of a monster.   
  
If it were not for Guenhwyvar jumping against him and clawing his chest, he would have killed Kyorlyn with one swipe from Twinkle. The growling and the noise from Drizzt's scimitars hacking into the door still burned in her mind.  
  
Kyorlyn looked at the ground where she had thrown the warm piss. There was something shining where the snow melted. She curiously dug through the deepening snow to find Twinkle, and next to it, Icingdeath.   
  
She studied each weapon for a moment, looking at the remainder of the bloodstains. She looked down to see that Guenhwyvar's figurine was also buried in the knee deep snow. She knew Drizzt never went anywhere with out the figurine, even if he left his weapons behind. She looked from the figurine to the scimitars and back. Her eyes grew wide as she threw them to the side and stared frantically digging with her hands through the snow.   
  
"Oh please," she said to herself and started crying as she continued to dig. He may have turned into a monster, but he still was her beloved Drizzt. It was wrong to leave him out in the snow to die.   
  
##########  
  
Drizzt watched as she found his scimitars and Guen's figurine. He stayed where he was until she started howling and digging.   
  
He rose and gasped, nearly bumping his head. " She is looking for me!"  
  
He ran to where she was on her hands and knees digging. He hesitated a moment and put his hand on her shoulder. She rose with a start.  
  
"Drizzt!" she shouted as she stood unsteadily and flung herself into his arms. He grabbed her hand hugged her tightly. The tears flowed from his cheeks again.  
  
"It's alright now. Everything is alright now," he repeated slowly in her ear.  
  
"When I saw your swords, and Guen's figurine, I was certain you were dead. You frightened me so bad. I did not know what to do. I had to think of the baby."  
  
"I know, I should have told you about the 'hunter' a long time ago. You did well, you protected our baby. You are already a good mother."  
  
"Drizzt, are you okay now?"  
  
"Yes, but I think I have caught a bit of a cold. I am very hungry. I need to send Guen back too." he said as he bent down to retrieve the figurine from where it had fallen in the snow. " Go on home, Guen"  
  
"I am sorry. I should have let you in when you started talking instead of growling."  
  
"You were protecting our baby. Now let's get inside. It is freezing out here." Drizzt said as he picked up his weapons and lead her inside the cottage."  
  
##########  
  
Drizzt slept off and on for a couple of weeks. Whenever he woke up, Kyorlyn was forcing him to eat porridge and broth. It annoyed him somewhat, but he knew it was her motherly instincts kicking in.  
  
"You are insufferable, Kyorlyn."  
  
"You still have a cold. At least the snow has stopped and it is warming up. I am surprised the babbians haven't been mulling around more. The are usually out more near the end of winter, looking for game."  
  
"Between the three of us killing them off, they have enough of their fellows to cannibalize for a while." Drizzt replied with a sneeze.  
  
"I will go get some more firewood. You stay right here."  
  
"Let me do that, you shouldn't be out in the cold with the baby."  
  
"It is not that cold, and there is plenty right by the spring. I won't go far. If you are so worried, keep the door open and keep an eye on me. Be sure to keep that blanket around you."  
  
"I will be so glad when the baby comes, then you will have someone to baby besides me."  
  
"Now who is being insufferable, Drizzt."  
  
"Just go get the firewood and get back."  
  
###########  
  
Please Review 


	7. Destruction

**Chapter 7: Destruction  
**  
As soon as the flowers indicated the coming of spring, Kyorlyn insisted that they needed to go to the circle of trees, so she could apologize to Meilikki. Drizzt argued that it was too soon. He convinced her to wait another month. She needed to wait until it warmed up a little more.  
  
Her legs were hurting because of the long winter inside the cottage without the luxury of room to walk around and exercise them. Kyorlyn used the warmer weather to walk around the clearing, to strengthen her legs and shake off the winter blues.   
  
Drizzt knew they could not put off the visit any longer. As soon as the snow melted away, there had been small tremors in the earth. Nothing large, but they were becoming more frequent.  
  
On the second waning crescent of spring, he led Kyorlyn to the holy circle. She was not too big yet, but it was still hard for her to walk far. Drizzt helped her, making sure she rested every few minutes.  
  
The crescent moon hung in the evening sky as they both knelt and waited.   
  
As she had promised months before, Meilikki appeared, first as a unicorn, then as a woman as she came closer.  
  
"I have heard you both. Kyorlyn, do you know the name of the one you worship?"  
  
"Yes, your name is Meilikki. I apologize for the mistake of name. I have always had you in my heart, nonetheless."  
  
"Very good, you have done well. Drizzt, have you accepted your love for Kyorlyn? She loves you, and will to the end of her days."  
  
"I have accepted my love for her. I will do my best to be a good husband for her."  
  
"Kyorlyn, do you love Drizzt back, and promise to be a good wife to him?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. There is more you must do before you flee this place. You will not be able to stay here much longer. The garden is nearing it's destruction. Near the cottage, there is a sapling. You must take it with you when you leave. The Lammasu will take you to where it must be planted. In the wall behind the loom is a small book. It is a journal of the ranger that was here before Kyorlyn. In it, are the names of all of the figurines. Take them with you. Kyorlyn, that ranger was your mother. She sent you through the portal to Nyärith to save your life. Take the book of Anthealda to Icewind Dale. There, among a group of barbarians is a warrior called Mord. He will deliver it to the daughter of Renshyyda. You must be gone from this place before the next full moon. This place will be completely engulfed in fire." Meilikki said and slowly disappeared.  
  
"Come, Kyorlyn. Lets get back and rest. Hopefully we can be ready to leave by the day after tomorrow, but do not strain yourself. Our baby won't come for a while yet. We do not need it coming any earlier than it needs to."  
  
"I will miss this place."  
  
"I know. So will I"  
  
##########  
  
As soon as they were back at the cottage, Drizzt tore the loom away from the wall. Kyorlyn looked at the shattered heap of wood and cloth with dismay, but did not protest.  
  
He tore at the wall to find the secret compartment. Inside was a package wrapped tightly in a leather binding. He took it and handed it to Kyorlyn.  
  
"It belonged to your mother. You are the one who should open it."  
  
Kyorlyn carefully cut away the cords holding the leather. Inside, among a bed of cedar shavings, was a small, leather bound book. She opened it and began to read it aloud.  
  
##########  
  
"I, Eina Starym, leave this journal for my daughter to use when she needs it. Due to the constant bickering on Evermeet, my life, and the life of my daughter were in peril.   
  
I am an orphan. My family perished during their flight from Myth Drannor.   
  
I am a ranger. I serve Meilikki, as did my foster parents.   
  
I wandered Cormanthor forest for many years before a kind man convinced me to go to Evermeet. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I reached the island. I was accepted because of my heritage. Nonetheless, I was scorned by many because of my devotion to my goddess. Those who shunned me believed I should turn to an Elven god. Those who knew the goodness of Meilikki supported my decision to continue her worship. My very presence there caused conflict.   
  
My husband disappeared before our daughter was born. I knew he was dead, although his body was not found. He had gone to defend the queen. I know he fell.  
  
Hostility towards me rose once Simpetar disappeared. My husband was a moon elf, not chosen for me, as was per the unwritten law. Our marriage was frowned upon as much as my faith.   
  
As soon as Vari was born, my elderly cousin opened the only stable dimensional gate out of Evermeet. It lead to this garden. The gate closed and could never be reopened. My cousin gave me the five figurines to pass on to my daughter when the time to leave came. Each figurine can only be used once. The power in them stays dormant until such time as it is needed. The power of the figurine increases as the time comes to use it. The names to activate each figurine is as follows: The Blink Dog is called Corum; The Centaur is called Fern; The large Were-Bear is called Circynio; The Gigantic Owl is called Haori; The Lammasu is called Merlinnius. "  
  
##########  
  
"I did well choosing your name. The name 'Vari' is Elven for 'protect, 'or 'guard.' Kyorlyn means the same in drow."  
  
"There is more in this journal."  
  
"I know, Kyorlyn. There will be time to read the rest when we get out of the garden. We need to finish our packing. Do you mind if I use the remains of the loom for firewood?"  
  
"No, it is of no use for us anymore, Drizzt."  
  
"Alright, you rest. Just think, soon you will be with my family, our family. I know they will love you as much as I do."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, they will not think I am just a replacement for Catti-Brie. I do not see myself like that, but I am not sure what your children with think."  
  
"They are all grown. They knew I was sad and lonely when I left them. They will be glad to accept you. Rest now. We have much to do tomorrow."  
  
##########  
  
They awoke with a start. The ground shook for several minutes. Kyorlyn grabbed Drizzt tightly as the pottery fell from the shelves and dust flew around the cottage.  
  
"What is happening?!"  
  
Drizzt took a couple of deep breaths. "The garden is inside a volcano. It is getting ready to erupt."  
  
"Is that what she meant when she said this place would be engulfed in fire?"  
  
"Yes. The tremor seems to have stopped. I will get up and continue to pack. In the morning, we will get one of the unbroken jars and plant the sapling in it. You rest. I anticipate a long journey."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Drizzt sifted through the jars to find one suitable for the sapling as he packed everything he thought they would need. The would need to keep the packs as light as possible. He knew only of Lammasu from books and legends. He did not know exactly how much one could carry.   
  
He heard the howling of babbians outside. They were not close, but he readied his weapons just in case. The last tremor must have collapsed some of their tunnels.  
  
No babbians came any closer, so he went inside to rest a little bit before the coming of dawn.  
  
Another large tremor struck shortly after the sun rose, rousing both Drizzt and Kyorlyn. Drizzt quickly pushed Kyorlyn aside as a piece of the roof caved in. The ground still shook violently.  
  
"Get outside. I will get the rest of the gear. Find Seronamede's sapling."  
  
"Drizzt!"  
  
"Don't argue! Just go!"  
  
The tremor subsided, but another one was slowly starting. Drizzt worked as quickly as he could to get their supplies out before the entire cottage caved in.  
  
Kyorlyn found the pot Drizzt had set outside. She took it with her. She found the sapling shaped like a small person. She dug around it and planted it into the small pot.   
  
She turned to see Drizzt dive out of the cottage as it collapsed.   
  
The fire in the fireplace caught some of the rubble and slowly set the heap alight. Drizzt stood with Kyloryn for several moments as the rumbling subsided and cottage went up in flame.  
  
"Did we get everything?" Kyorlyn asked.  
  
"Let me check the packs," Drizzt inventoried the contents aloud, " Books, figurines, food, blankets, weapons, clothes, water, yes it is all here. You have the sapling?"  
  
"Yes, I have her right here."  
  
The howls of pain from babbians were getting louder. The ground shook again as a jet of hot steam erupted straight up from above the hot spring.  
  
"Call the Lammasu. We need to get out of here." Drizzt said as he handed Kyorlyn the figurine.  
  
"Merlinnius, come to us."  
  
The figurine crumbled to dust as Merlinnius slowly appeared. He was huge. He had the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the face of a human.  
  
"It is time." Merlinius clearly said, "Quickly, get everything on my back. I should have no trouble carrying both of you and your gear."  
  
Drizzt helped Kyorlyn on first, secured the sapling and the packs, then hopped on.  
  
"Are you ready?" Merlinnius asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Merlinnius made a quick jump and rode the hot air up as another tremor turned the hot spring into spewing geyser. They flew over the rim. Kyorlyn looked back to see lava spewing slowly from what had once been the babbian caves.  
  
"That will make Malar think twice about creating a secret army of his beasts again." Merlinnius chuckled, "It is good to fly again."  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Drizzt asked.  
  
"To Cormanthor Forest, near the ruins of the court. Rest yourselves. I have rested for over two hundred years waiting for this. I will not tire easily. We will be there after nightfall."  
  
##########  
  
Drizzt watched as the terrain below slowly changed. The salty shallows gave way to snowy peaks, then to desert, then to a forested mountain. Kyorlyn, behind Drizzt, kept her hands around his waist as they flew. She had fallen asleep hours before. He wondered how she could sleep sitting like that. He did not mind. He could feel the slight stirrings of their child against his back. It relaxed Drizzt. He could not help but smile as the wind blew in his face.  
  
As they came closer to their destination, Merlinnius lowered the altitude of his flight. The moon was already high as he softly landed.  
  
"We are here," Merlinnius announced, " I will stay with you until morning, after you have planted Seronamede. These woods are teeming with evil. There is a safe place two hours walk from here, but it should not be traveled at night. I can not leave you to fend for a bearing female by yourself in such a place."  
  
"I welcome your company."  
  
"I would like one more thing from you, Unusual drow. In your pocket is a figurine. I would like to say hello to my friend before I go. I have not seen her since Josidiah Starym was still her master. He has been dead for years."  
  
"I am called Drizzt Do'Urden, The lady is my wife, Kyorlyn Starym Do'Urden. I would be glad to let you visit with Guenhwyvar." Drizzt said as he called forth his companion.  
  
"That makes sense. She must be a relative of his. Guen always makes her way back to protect them, eventually. She protects who she can until then." Merlinnius replied.  
  
Guen perked up her ears as soon as she appeared. She grunted and nuzzled Merlinnius.   
  
Drizzt checked on Kyorlyn. She had started a fire and was making something to eat.  
  
"I knew you would be famished when you woke up."  
  
"I am making enough for both of us. You need to eat too."  
  
"I'm not eating for two."  
  
"No excuses. Sit with me and eat."  
  
Drizzt smiled and shook his head, " Why do I end up with such aggressive women?"   
  
"Pure luck, my love." She said as she smiled back.  
  
###########  
  
Please Review 


	8. Friends and Family

**Chapter 8: Friends and Family**  
  
At sunrise, Kyorlyn planted the sapling. It quickly started to grow. She and Drizzt sat and watched as it reached nearly their height.   
  
"I am free. Thank you. Now you must go. It is too dangerous for you here."  
  
"It is time for me to go as well," Merlinnius added," You should call the next guardian before you make your way to the lodge." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Drizzt reached into the pack and pulled out the four remaining figurines. He studied them for several moments.  
  
"It's the centaur. Take the figurine and call it."  
  
"Fern, come to us."  
  
The figurine crumbled and a well armored centaur appeared from the mist. Its long black hair was covered in braids and feathers. It bowed its head before Kyorlyn.  
  
"It is time, let me assist you ."  
  
As Fern looked up, he saw Drizzt. He started to unsheathe his sword. Kyorlyn stood in front of Drizzt with her arms extended.  
  
"He is with me. You will not harm him."  
  
"I am sorry, milady," Fern said, " I had not expected to see a drow protecting you. I am a warrior, I exceed at the killing of evil drow."  
  
Drizzt looked at Fern and nodded. "Do you know the way we need to go?"  
  
"Yes. I will carry the lady's packs. A bearing female need not strain herself. If she grows too tired, I will carry her as well."  
  
An hour into their journey, Fern signaled for them to halt. He pointed to his ear and then to a group of trees ahead. He shrugged off Kyorlyn's pack and pulled his sword. Drizzt pulled out his scimitars and Kyorlyn readied her bow.  
  
Two masked drow jumped down from the trees, but Fern anticipated their movements. He stomped to one side, cracking one of the attacker's skulls with the pommel of his sword.   
  
Drizzt signed to Kyorlyn, "Vhaeraun worshipers." before he jumped into the fight.  
  
Kyorlyn scanned the trees for any slight movement and fired her arrows. She had dipped the tips in the oil from the tree lotus.   
  
Two more Vhaerunites fell from the trees, trying to shake off the burning sensation from Kyorlyn's arrows.  
  
Another crept up behind Kyorlyn, but she heard him. The attacker found himself gutted by her dagger before he could capture her.  
  
There seemed to be no end to the opponents. Drizzt was afraid they might be overwhelmed.  
  
The attackers made no move to harm Kyorlyn. They wanted her alive.  
  
Not long later, an arrow from another direction hit one of the drow opponents. Bird whistles and battle cries erupted as a group of humans and elves rushed in to aid them.   
  
The Vhaeraun worshippers scattered. One knocked Kyorlyn over and tried to drag her off. An arrow from an Elven archer hit the attacker in the eye.  
  
"Now there is a face I have not seen in many years. What brings you this direction, Drizzt?" A blonde haired elven male said as he held out his hands.  
  
"Kamiel. You are looking well."  
  
"Oh, will somebody help me up?" Kyorlyn shouted, "It is a little difficult for me in my condition."  
  
Drizzt smiled and rushed over to help her to her feet.  
  
"Kamiel, Meet my new wife, Kyorlyn Starym Do'Urden."  
  
Kamiel furrowed his brow as he looked at Kyorlyn. "There are no more from house Starym roaming free."   
  
Kamiel grabbed her chin and looked at her eyes. He gasped, "She could be a Starym. She has the eyes. But, does she have the gift?"  
  
"What gift are you talking about?"  
  
"The song, and the healing touch. Starym have a very powerful, sometimes dangerous, gift. The power to bring someone at the last point of death back to good health, without the necessity of clerical training, is one such sign."  
  
"I was nearly dead when she found me." Drizzt said.  
  
"It is true. I can heal with my hands."  
  
"No matter. Lets get to the lodge. This no place for a woman with child. Ilinsar and her guests are waiting for us to return." Kamiel said.  
  
"You are safe now. My time with you is done. I will go." Fern said as he slowly disappeared.  
  
##########  
  
"Father!" rang out in Drizzt's ears as he entered Kamiel's lodge. He looked up to see his son, Zaknafein and his son's wife, Malina rushing towards him.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Evangeline had a fit when you were gone for more than a year. She came to Silverymoon to give us the locket. She begged me for two weeks to come look for you. The locket led us here."  
  
"Evangeline." Drizzt sighed as he shook his head.  
  
Kyorlyn clung close to Drizzt. She was frightened at the crowd of people. She buried her face into Drizzt's shoulder as she clung.  
  
"Kyorlyn, are you alright?"  
  
"There are so many people, so many, males."  
  
"Don't be frightened. It will be fine. Zak, your stepmother is a bit overwhelmed. I need to get her something to eat."  
  
"Stepmother?" Zaknafein said as he came closer to embrace his father.   
  
Drizzt carefully turned Kyorlyn so that she could look at Zaknafein.   
  
Zak smiled. He looked down at her swollen belly. "I see I am going to have a brother or sister soon. Welcome."  
  
"M, m, My name is Kyorlyn."  
  
"Odd name for a sun elf."  
  
"I will explain it later," Drizzt said.  
  
"Everyone out of my way! I need to care for this bearing woman!" Ilinsar shouted as she came closer to Kyorlyn," Come milady, I am Ilinsar. I am Kamiel's wife, and the local priestess of Eilliastrae. I will get you some food and a comfortable place to sit. Your feet must be very sore." She lead Kyorlyn away from the crowd.  
  
"So that is what you have been up to the last two years, father. It is good to see you smile again."  
  
"I will tell all of you how I found Kyorlyn later."  
  
"I have missed you, father."  
  
"I missed you too, Zaknafein."  
  
##########  
  
Kyorlyn watched as Drizzt went to a corner of the room and talked to his son. She ate slowly, letting Ilinsar rub her back.   
  
"It looks like you have about four and a half more months to go. This time always seems to take forever. I am surprised you are traveling with the baby coming so soon." Ilinsar said softly.  
  
"We had no choice. Our home was destroyed. We barely made it out."  
  
"I see, Drizzt is being as humble as ever. Bards sing his praises all over the world. His good deeds are the stuff of many legends. Yet, he never wants to be the center of attention, like so many other heroes do."  
  
"He is extraordinary."  
  
"You two are much alike. Quiet I, mean."  
  
"I'm not used to being around people. I was alone for a very long time."  
  
Drizzt looked up and gave Kyorlyn a small smile. Her serious expression softened.  
  
"You should stay here for a couple of days before you continue. You need your rest at this time more than any other. Drizzt hates crowds as well, most of these freeloaders will be gone by this evening. I will make sure of it."  
  
"Thank you, Ilinsar."  
  
Zaknafein left Drizzt to talk to Kamiel. He made his way over to sit by his new stepmother.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kyorlyn? Father is very worried about you. He loves you very much. I haven't seen him so content since before my mother died."  
  
"I love him very much. I think he is jealous more than worried."  
  
"Why would he be jealous? He is the handsomest male in the room. I am lucky I inherited his looks." Zak said as he made gestures to show off his face. Other than his face looking a little fuller, he was the spitting image of Drizzt.  
  
"There are so many males in the room. He is afraid my eye will roam. Um, well, he is the first male I saw in over a hundred years. He is afraid that if I have time to compare, I will leave him."  
  
"I would not suggest it. Father is an excellent catch."  
  
"You're right Zaknafein, he is the most handsome man in the room." Kyorlyn said as she smiled and blushed.  
  
"Good, because if you break his heart, I'm afraid I will have to kill you." Zaknafein said half jokingly.  
  
##########  
  
Kamiel gave a sigh as soon as Zaknafein left the conversation. He wanted to talk to Drizzt, and he was not sure how to phrase his words.  
  
"I want to talk to you about her special gift."  
  
"I told you, my wife can heal with her hands."  
  
"That part is not so uncommon among the Starym women. Have strange things happened when she sings? Do plants grow at her whims, like that of a druid, but more fluid and naturally? Does she seem to cast spells without knowing she is casting?"  
  
"Not that I can recall."  
  
"She may have only part of the gift then. The healing part. Even so, once the word gets around that another Starym is alive, her life will be in danger. This danger comes from a kind you might not expect."  
  
"I might surprise you."  
  
"Surface elves, in particular, sun elves. House Starym was annihilated by their own kind. Only a scant few remain. It may be common for the drow of the Underdark to do such things, but not for sun elves. They were killed because of their gift. The Starym that are still alive are subjected to arranged marriages and strict scrutiny. Any child that is not from an arranged union, disappears. I suspect that is why you found Kyorlyn like you did. She was an unarranged birth. Her mother and other survivors of her house, hid her."  
  
Drizzt furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth. He had believed for many years that surface elves were different from drow. The only surface elves that he had met in more than casual passing were either wild elves or moon elves.  
  
"You make the sun elves sound just like drow."  
  
"No, religion has nothing to do with their actions, only pride and riches."  
  
##########  
  
Two days later, Drizzt, Kyorlyn, Malina and Zaknafein got underway for their journey around the Anauroch.   
  
Malina kept her hair in two long braids that started near her chin. Her pale gray skin and deep blue eyes complimented her hair color perfectly. As a ranger herself, she was well armed and ready for anything.  
  
Drizzt decided to keep the remaining three guardian figurines in a pouch on his belt. It would make them easier to get to, and easier to tell when it was time to use them.  
  
The traveling was haphazard and slow, due to Kyorlyn's rapidly expanding form. She needed to rest much more often than the rest.  
  
"Father, are you sure we should not find a town in Cormyr and wait until Kyorlyn has the baby?"  
  
"I am standing right here, Zaknafein, I will be fine. I have been through worse."  
  
"I warned you how stubborn she was."  
  
The four walked slowly along the trail. Malina helped to keep Kyorlyn steady on her feet. Zaknafein's face slowly turned into a scowl as he saw Drizzt lower his head to hide his concern. He wondered how that female could not take his father's feelings into consideration on this journey. He held his anger. He knew getting into a conflict with Kyorlyn would only make things worse.   
  
As they entered Cormyr, they were lucky to catch a caravan of merchants on their way west to Baldur's Gate. The merchants were mostly made up of Dwarves and humans who had heard the old tales of Drizzt, and the more recent ones of Zaknafein. They were happy to have the four of them as far as they could before turning to the south.  
  
As they made camp after leaving the caravan., Zaknafein pulled Drizzt aside to talk.  
  
"Father, it is getting too close to her time. We will not make it much farther. We need to make her see sense and think of the baby."  
  
"I will deliver the baby myself if I have to. I will not subject her to people who will hate her for being my wife. It makes her nervous, that can make the baby come early as well."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"I have said my piece."  
  
Suddenly, Drizzt felt a warmth from the pouch. One of the figurines was ready. It was the gigantic owl.  
  
"If you must complain, go home, Zaknafein. Malina, is Kyorlyn awake?"  
  
"Yes, I am awake, my love."  
  
"The owl is ready."  
  
"Very well, Haori, come to us."  
  
Both Zaknafein and Melina gasped as they saw the owl figurine crumble and the biggest barn owl either had seen, appear. It preened its dark brown feathers and stretched its wings.  
  
"All who are coming, get on my back, I am to take you to Evereska." Haori squawked."  
  
"Go home if you want, Zaknafein. I have not been to Evereska since I was a child. I have relatives there I would like to see. It is good this creature flies. By air is the only way to get there." Melina said as she began placing her gear on Haori's back.  
  
"You win." Zaknafien said, " But what will they think when they two drow on this thing."  
  
"You are expected and under my protection." Haori squeaked.  
  
##########  
  
Please review 


	9. Evereska

**Chapter 9: Evereska**

Haori flew over the hills towards the Elven City of Evereska.

"You three should all keep our hoods up," Melina warned, "They are not friendly to Drow. I want you to look like my passengers."

"I am guiding you. I will protect you as I would my own chicks."

"I understand, Haori, but we will be clearly seen by the protectors before we are in sight of the city. Unless you are happy about avoiding several elven warriors riding giant eagles, pegasi, wyverns, or other such creatures."

"You are wise. I will consider it."

Seasoned Eagle Riders of Evereska saw the owl coming and called for the alarm. They surrounded the bird and tried to determine it's purpose. Their weapons were at the ready.

Melina called out to one of the warriors, " Siril, is that you?"

"Melina? What are you doing on a gigantic owl?"

"What else? I am coming home to visit you and aunt Couri."

"She will not be happy to see you. She has been livid since your mother allowed you to marry _that _ranger."

"She should not be so critical."

"I suppose that one of those passengers hooded behind you is your Drow husband?"

Siril moved his eagle in closer, to poke his spear at the leg of one of Haori's passengers.

Kyorlyn gasped and shifted slightly. The hood of her cloak fell away.

"Get your mount and your spear away, Siril! I am escorting the Lady Starym and her party to Evereska. If you impede us, I will inform the counsel of your transgression!"

"Lady Starym! I will ride ahead to inform Master Noldo of your arrival. My squadron will escort you to the landing area."

Siril went ahead as his warriors surrounded Haori.

As Haori landed, both Drizzt removed his hood. He did not want to stall the prejudice he knew the moon elves had for his race.

Evereska was a wonder to behold. Terraces of stone and trees perched atop a giant plateau. Every platform, walkway and villa was decorated with meticulous care.

The people looked content and peaceful, despite the pointing and hush whispers directed towards the landing pad where Haori was touching down.

The owl settled to a resting stance. "I am Haori," the bird squawked, "Inform Tauron that I am here."

The guards were as startled by Drizzt as they were of the owls capability of speech.

"Very well , but all of you stay put until he is informed," the captain said forcefully.

Kyorlyn squirmed as she sat. He face showed a measure of pain.

"Kyorlyn, are you alright?" Melina asked quietly.

"Yes. I just really need to relieve myself, badly." Kyorlyn whispered back.

"I have an idea." Melina whispered then turned to the captain, " Please at least let the Lady Starym down. She needs to be looked at right away. Can't you see she is with child and in pain."

"Starym? Has Master Noldo'maian been informed?"

"Yes, I sent my cousin Siril ahead. I am Melina Fallbreeze. I was born here."

" Since she is with child, I will allow her down off the bird."

"Thank you, now where is the privy?" Kyorlyn said to the guards.

"There is one over by the edge of the platform. You, guard the door until she emerges."

Kyorlyn relieved herself as quickly as she could and returned to stand beside Haori.

Drizzt turned to see a richly dressed silver elf running toward the platform where Haori landed. A group of guards tried to persuade him to slow down.

"Tauron Moonflower Craulnober. I charge you under the name of your grandmother, Queen Amlauril of Evermeet, to put these good people under your protection."

"Sire! How can you trust this bird? It carries two drow on its back. Do you expect us to protect filthy drow beasts?"

"Please, hold your tongue. This is Haori, the mother of the owl that brought me here when my selfish father learned of my birth. She and her brood are charged by oath to serve my grandmother. If Haori trusts these people, then I do. Please tell me your names. "

"I am Drizzt Do'Urden, This is my son, Zaknafein. The lady with child is my wife, Kyorlyn Starym Do'Urden. The other lady is my daughter in law, Melina."

Tauron's face beamed as he recognized the name. "Drizzt Do'Urden! I have heard many stories about you! It is an honor to have you here! I would love to see a demonstration of your skills! Please, make ready my guest house. You are all welcome!" Tauron turned and made his way back the way he came.

"I will go hunt for food. I will return to take your guests to their next destination." Haori said as she took to flight.

"What is this about a Starym coming to us?" A blonde-haired, extremely handsome elf with fine armor and two sheathed swords strapped to his sides walked to the platform. "I am Noldo'maian Starym, Master Songblade of Evereska."

The elf took one look at Kyorlyn and dropped his cocky composure.

"This is impossible." He whispered, "Eina'loma? No it can't be. Vari'vanim? Is it you, Vari?"

Kyorlyn reached for Drizzt's hand. She gripped it tightly.

Noldo came closer to examine her swollen belly. He brought one of his hands to her chin and looked at her eyes. Kyorlyn looked back fearfully and tightened her grip around Drizzt's hand.

"Is there a good reason you are frightening my wife?" Drizzt said tersely.

"Vari? Is this the truth? You share your bed with a drow?" Noldo said, slightly taken aback.

"My name is Kyorlyn.," she said shakily," How do you know the name my mother used for me? I only discovered it recently."

Noldo furrowed his brow and looked closer at her. "I see, you have taken a drow name as well. I am disappointed in you. I would have thought your mother to have taught you better."

"I never knew my mother. She sent me through the gate to Nyärith when I was a child."

Drizzt looked at Noldo with disgust. He did not know why an elf who claimed to be his beloved's only kin could be so shameless.

"Nyärith! She actually found the gate to the lost continent?"

"She must have, to send me there."

"Then she must have sent you to Moth. She is the only other spellcaster who was able to find a gate to Nyärith. Many of my family were sent there when political strife doomed us."

"I know no one by that name. After the battle of gods, I was placed in a human monastery. They sent me to the garden when they were fed up with me."

"I see, still, that is no excuse for you to let a drow bed you."

"That is enough." Kyorlyn said quietly.

"Someone with your special gift should not taint it with the foul dark blood."

"I said, enough!"

Noldo took a step back, "How dare you, child, speak to your elder like that? "

"I am Kyorlyn Do'Urden! I am the second wife of Drizzt Do'Urden! I will not have an old coot, no matter how handsome and cocky he is, speak like that! It is ill-mannered and undignified! Oh, ugh." She shouted then grabbed her stomach.

"Kyorlyn!" Drizzt shouted, "Get out of here, you old piece of offal! You have no right to endanger her or the child she carries, no matter how you think of me!"

"Drizzt Do'Urden?"

"You heard correctly."

"I will take this matter up with Tauron and the council." Noldo whirled around and stormed off.

"I will be fine, Drizzt, The baby just decided to kick me in the ribs, that's all."

Drizzt gave a deep sigh. "I will help you to our accommodations."

"I love you, Drizzt."

Drizzt smiled and let out another sigh. "I am glad."

* * *

Tauron met them at his guest house. It was richly appointed with several rooms, a compliment of servants and lavish furnishings. It was decorated in shades of greens and browns, making use of the natural color of the huge interior of the tree.

Drizzt and Kyorlyn felt uneasy. Drizzt did not like such extravagance and Kyorlyn had never seen such.

_"All of this for just the four of us?", _Kyorlyn thought to herself, _"How wasteful."_

"Please, all of you, make yourselves at home. I will have a cleric of Hanali Celanil come to check on Kyorlyn. Otherwise, you should be left pretty much alone here. The wealthy idiots in this city are very wary of drow, even a good person like you, Master Ranger Do'Urden. They are even more riled because I stood up for you."

Kyorlyn walked in plopped herself down on a comfortable couch. Two servants came in to help her with pillows, or anything else she might need.

" Craulnober, are you related to the one they call, Eliath 'The Serpent' Craulnober?" Drizzt sat in a nearby chair and rested his chin on his hand.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is my father. Although he had no idea that I had been conceived or born until about five years ago. I myself did not know my true parentage until then. I was raised by a Moon Elf ranger and his human wife. I was brought here, after an embarrassing situation happened on Evermeet."

"Do tell," Kyorlyn said with excitement.

Taoron gave a sigh and sat next to Drizzt. "Even though my grandmother's will keeps her alive as Queen of Evermeet, of late she has been feeling the call to Arvandor more strongly. My foster father revealed that I was the son of Amnestria Moonflower, the queen's daughter. He took me to Evermeet to draw the Moonblade and allow my grandmother's release.

While there, I found out I had been betrothed by way of an arranged marriage. Unfortunately, she had mysteriously disappeared years before. Eliath Craulnober had returned to Evermeet from Waterdeep in an attempt to break the previous engagement, and allow his daughter, Azariah, to marry me and become queen. He and his supporters paraded the girl in front of grandmother and me. For weeks, they insisted that above all of the other girls that were offered, She had the best claim. Me, not used to being around crowds and attention, finally accepted, to get them off of my back. The morning before the wedding, my sister Aria Moonblade, returned to the island. She was not about to miss her long-lost brother's wedding. The minute she found out who I was going to marry, she told me to get my behind over to the throne that instant. I obeyed. There was such a stir that many of the courtiers showed up as well. Aria burst into the room practically dragging Eliath behind her. My sister, and my uncle, Lamruil, were the only two alive who knew whom my real father was. Aria screamed at the top of her lungs and announced that there was in no way that she would allow me to marry my own half sister. Eliath stood there in shock. Deeply embarrassed, he left the island. Grandmother sent me here to learn about politics, and find a bride before going back to claim the Moonblade. I still hate crowds, and I still do not know if I am up to being the next King, but I will do my best."

"So your father is out to kill you?" Kyorlyn asked.

"Not really. Actually, I think he finds it a relief that he doesn't have to push himself to put one of his bloodline on the throne. The problem now, is a bride." Tauron said with dismay.

"Do you have anyone you feel strongly for?" Kyorlyn asked sympathetically.

"Yes, I do. But the council has argued strongly against it. You see, they insist that I honor my arranged betrothal. That also makes you, Master Do'Urden, and Kyorlyn's presence here a heated issue."

"Enough of the 'Master Do'Urden' call me Drizzt."

"You see, Drizzt, the girl I was arranged to marry was, Vari Starym, you, Kyorlyn. This puts a heavy chink in the council's plans. They want the Starym gift to belong to the throne.

I could never be happier because it could allow me to marry Daelia Brasher. Her father, Solonund, brought her here for magic training. I do not want them to try and invalidate your marriage, force Kyorlyn to send you and her baby away, and force her to marry me. I love Daelia."

Drizzt put his hands over his face, "Solonund Brasher is here?"

"Yes, he, Thelan and Daelia are here visiting. They flew in on Thelan's flying ship a week ago. I am afraid I must leave you now. I am certain the council has been gathered to give their rant."

"Could you send Solonund and his wards to visit us?"

"Certainly, Drizzt." Tauron said as he left.

"Zaknafein and I will be going as well," Melina said, "I want us to go visit my cousin Siril, for a proper apology from him."

"We will see you, later then." Kyorlyn said.

* * *

The Council chambers bustled with activity. Shouts from all the members could nearly be heard outside.

"This is an absolute outrage!" Noldo Starym shouted out at the council, "My great niece was promised to Tauron. Her gift should be extended into the royal family, not wasted on, a drow ranger."

"I do not object to Drizzt Do'Urden's marriage to Kyorlyn. I have no wish to force my hand." Tauron replied.

"You are a child. You have no idea what the implications are."

"I am far from a child. And, need I remind you, that I am also a ranger, as was my grandfather. I have been fending for myself for nearly two hundred years! I was introduced to this place of political stupidity only five years ago. Drizzt is only a scant few years older than I am, yet you treat him as an adult and a criminal." Tauron said as he pushed away a strand of dark blue hair that had fallen over his eye.

"He is a drow!"

"He has proven himself a friend."

"I agree, he has proven himself."

"His marriage to Vari Starym is unofficial, and therefore nonexistent."

"What do you qualify as nonexistent? She carries his child."

"Carrying a child of a lover has nothing to do with marriage. The Queen carried three of Zaor's children before being crowned."

"That was a fluke. Zaor's arranged marriage should have never happened. The bride must be accepted by the Moonblade, Lydi'aleera was never accepted."

Tauron shouted over the din, "Then It is agreed! The Moonblade will decide my bride! I will not repeat my grandfather's mistake because of you ninnies! Kyorlyn will remain Drizzt's wife! I will ask Daelia Brasher to be my wife. She will consent to the trial of the Moonblade itself! This meeting is over!"

"Young fool." Noldo whispered to himself.

* * *

The Priestess of Hanali Celanil arrived at the guest house on the arm of Solonund Brasher. Solonund's son, Thelan, and daughter, Daelia, followed close behind.

"I see you waste no time."

"Good afternoon, little brother. So nice for you to invite me over."

"It has been a long time, Solonund." Drizzt winced. He hated it when Solonund called him that.

"I am Yave'fini, I will see to your wife, Master Do'Urden." She said as she quickly went over to examine Kyorlyn.

Drizzt sighed, shook his head and offered his guests places to sit.

Thelan found a chair and sat down sideways with his legs over one arm. Daelia made a face, shook her head, sat in the chair next to him and pushed his feet to the floor.

"So, is this the son you were looking for when I was up to my ears in dead orcs?"

"Yes, Drizzt. This is Thelan, sometimes known as Thel the Dashing. I found my daughter not long after. Or, rather, Daelia found me. She is the daughter of a lover I kept in Waterdeep."

Drizzt looked at Thelan's lacy shirt, leather breeches, red surcoat, and red headband for a few moments.

Thelan teased and tormented Daelia to the point that she screeched in rage at her brother.

"Your son dresses like a pirate."

"My son is a pirate, Drizzt."

"Uh, hum, Father, I am not a pirate, I am a privateer. I only attack other pirates, at the right price, of course."

"He is the captain of the Golden Doom, an Elven spelljammer under employ of Queen Amlauril. He insisted on coming here to help his sister with her love troubles, but I think he is not much help. He takes too much after me."

"And your daughter?"

"Daelia is here to snag the prince."

"Father!"

"Come now, I know you are twice the wizard and cleric of most of those here to instruct you. "

"The proper term, father, is Theurge. I am happy to meet you, uncle Drizzt. It is alright to call you uncle?"

"I have no problem with it."

"Good," Daelia said breathing a sigh of relief, "I have had nothing but grief since I got here."

"You didn't look like you were grieving when I caught you on your secret rendezvous with Tauron." Thelan said with a smirk.

"You are part of the grief, little brother."

"You two, behave yourselves in front of your aunt and uncle. Or, kindly go back to our villa."

"I'm gone! Nice to meet you, uncle Drizzt." Thelan said with a wink as he left the house.

"He is just like you were at that age. Although, Solonund, you do not seem to have changed much" Drizzt said, making a quick glance over at Yave'fini.

"I have changed more than you think, Drizzt," Solonund said with a sigh, "My exploits are fewer and farther in between. I am becoming something I never expected would be possible."

"Responsible?"

"That too. I will explain it another time."

"It is good to see you."

"Drizzt, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I did to you and Catti-Brie. I was a coward to run off when Mithril Hall was attacked."

"I forgave you for that a long time ago. You had to hurry to save Thelan's life. I understand."

"Thank you. I just needed to hear it. So how did you meet your new wife?"

"In the middle of a dormant volcano."

"Now that is a story I need to hear."

"Master Do'Urden," Yave'fini said, "It is good you and your wife reached us here. The baby has already turned. It has not dropped yet, but will any time. I suspect you have two weeks, or less before your child is born. Congratulations. One other thing."

"Yes?" Drizzt arched his brow, puzzled by the sly smile Yave'fini exhibited.

"Solonund, Daelia and all the servants present are to bear witness to this. Master Do'Urden, go sit next to Kyorlyn please."

Drizzt cocked his head slightly, but did as Yave'fini asked.

"Take her hand.", Yave'fini said as she pulled two flower garlands out of her robes.

Drizzt, understanding perfectly what was happening took both of Kyorlyn's hands in his.

"By sacred law, do you, Drizzt Do'Urden promise to love this woman and take no other until one of you may die?"

"I promise," he said as he looked into Kyorlyn's eyes.

"By sacred law, do you, Vari Starym, also called Kyorlyn, promise to love this man and take no other until one of you may die?"

"I promise."

Yave'fini placed the garlands on both of their heads. "Then by sacred law, and the authority given me by the goddess, Hanali Celanil, goddess of love, you are officially married. You may kiss."

Drizzt smiled and kissed Kyorlyn. She put her arms around him and brought him as close to her as she could.

"Surprise!" Solonund said with a grin.

"You arranged this, Solonund ?"

"Of course, with the approval of Yave'fini and Tauron."

"My father was Tauron's foster father. I am the daughter of Joran's second wife, a priestess of Hanali Celanil. In my heart, he is my only brother. I will do all in my power to insure his happiness, and yours. Now, the council can do nothing to you. Solonund came to me immediately after you landed on the platform."

"How did you find out so quickly?"

"I told you Drizzt, a lot about me has changed."

"I will stay here in this house until the baby is born," Yave'fini said, "That way I can be here in case her water breaks early."

* * *

Drizzt paced back and forth in front of the bedroom door. Every time Zaknafein, Tauron or Solonund tried to get him to sit and rest, he just pushed them away. A week into their visit to Evereska, Kyorlyn's water broke. The long labor, made Drizzt very nervous.

"Catti never labored this long with any of you," Drizzt said to Zak.

"Little Bruenor's first too took nearly this long. Father, pacing like that will not make it happen any faster."

"I wish I was in there with her."

"Oh no you don't, Drizzt. Women tend to get extremely violent during the birth." Tauron said, "I assisted with the birth of a friend's child. The father insisted on being in the room, as per his family tradition. During her pains, she gave him a black eye, broke several of his fingers while holding his hand, kicked his manhood several times, and called him every hateful thing she could think of. On top of that, he fainted twice because of the blood. I am content to stay outside."

A loud wail made Drizzt stop in his tracks. He shakily found the closest chair to the door and waited. Yave'fini came out with a huge smile.

"Master Do'Urden, you have a son. Both mother and child are doing fine. I will let you in as soon as the midwives are finished."

Drizzt got the largest grin on his face that either Solonund or Zaknafein had ever seen him make. Drizzt whistled, sat back and relaxed in a chair.

"I must go to Noldo'maian and tell him of the birth. He is still fuming over your secret wedding that Solonund arranged. He will also expect for the three of you to stand before the council once Kyorlyn is up to it. I wish there was a way I could avoid this, Drizzt. If only Haori would return before the meeting." Tauron rose and left the guest house.

"This child is very special, Drizzt. I will aid you in his protection. Many hopes ride on this child." Solonund said, his eyes glazed over in an odd daze.

"All children are special, uncle Solonund."

Yave'fini opened the door and beaconed Drizzt inside the room.

* * *

Noldo'maian Starym rubbed his face as he looked at the various documents on his desk. His study was dark and poorly lit. It had a window, but Noldo refused to pull back the black curtain from it and open the shades. His hopes were nothing but darkness and sorrow. He felt he deserved to be in the dark with his broken heart.

He tried to pour over the letters from prospective songblades. He had no intention of taking another student, but if one letter peaked his interest, he'd change his mind.

He tried to look over the strict itinerary that the council had given him.

No matter what he tried to distract him, his hand and mind always wandered back to the book that recorded his family members. Tears fell as he looked and saw the numerous entries of family members that were mysteriously killed, and of children that mysteriously disappeared.

He poured over the last few entries and slammed the book shut.

Noldo went to a cask and pulled out a bottle of wine. He roughly pulled out the stopper and took a long swig. He hadn't been drunk in quite some time and felt he deserved to be drunk.

Noldo stood and looked at the family portraits on the wall. He cursed himself. The only visage among the pictures that was still alive was his own face.

He looked at the portrait of himself and his two sisters, Kaane and Eina.

Noldo had no idea what really happened to Eina. He wished Vari had not been too young to remember what happened.

As for what happened to Kaane, he remembered that all too clearly. He was supposed to be watching her, but he failed.

Kaane was near her due with her first child. He left her for a few mere moments to get some food for his dear sister. When Noldo returned, Kaane was gone from her room.

His family found Kaane's body several days later. She was horribly mutilated. Her child had been cut from her body.

Noldo's eyes wandered to the wedding portrait of himself and his first wife.

Re'na had been the love of his life. Their marriage was not arranged, as per the unwritten rule, yet he felt he could protect her and any of his issue. He was wrong.

Re'na bore him four children, all of which disappeared within the first week of their birth. Re'na killed herself shortly after their fourth child was taken.

Noldo's eyes wandered to the dour portrait of his second wife. Elora did not care for Noldo at all. Their marriage had been arranged. She died giving birth to his son, Siriel.

Siriel had grown to be a fine male. He was well on his way to being a Master Songblade, like his father. Better, he had all of the gifts that the Seladrine had gifted his family. Siriel disappeared when Noldo sent him to go bring Eina and Vari home.

Noldo hoped that with ties to the crown, Vari could be protected. All of that had gone awry. His niece married Drizzt, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_"I have failed again. How will she and the child be protected?" _He whispered as he finished off the bottle and fell into a drunken sleep.

* * *

Drizzt went over to the bed where Kyorlyn was cradling Montolio in her arms.

"I told you it would be a boy. Montolio, open your eyes and look at your father." Kyorlyn said as she stroked the baby's forehead with her fingers.

Montolio's eyes popped open. He looked at his mother as she handed him to Drizzt. He turned his tiny eyes to his father and gurgled.

Kyorlyn smiled, "There is no mistake who his father is. Those bright lavender eyes give it away."

Montolio stretched and whimpered a moment, then turned to nuzzle his father. He was dark colored. A ring of short wisps of white hair surrounded his head like a halo. He looked like a little angel.

"He's hungry. " Drizzt said as he handed the baby back to Kyorlyn.

"I am certain your brother and uncle are itching to see you, Montolio. Let them in, Drizzt."

Drizzt went to the door and waved for those waiting to come in and see. They slowly filed in to look at the baby.

"I present my new son, Montolio Do'Urden."

"He looks just like you, father."

"He is a very special child." Solonund said, still on the odd daze he had before.

Drizzt looked at Solonund. There was something strange about him. Solonund seemed to have a faint light coming off of his body. He remembered what Solonund said the week before, about changing. Drizzt decided he would need to keep a close eye on his sworn brother.

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Changes

**Chapter 10: Changes**

Yave'fini insisted that she sleep next to Kyorlyn for the next couple of days, in case the new mother was in need of healing. Montolio was placed in a bassinet on the side of the bed next to Kyorlyn.

Drizzt insisted to stay close to his wife and child. He pushed a lounge chair to the foot of the bed, and kept his scimitars in reach.

As they slept, a shadowy figure made its way through a window. He walked through the shadows, hiding, inching closer to the bassinet. The thief carefully looked at Drizzt. He sure the drow stayed asleep by casting a spell. Likewise, the thief put spells on Kyorlyn and Yave'fini.

He looked at the sleeping infant. Slowly his hands reached down to take the baby.

_"Be gone from here." _"rang in the thief's ears. The thief felt the sharp edge of a sword at his throat.

At first, he thought his sleep spell had failed, and Drizzt had awakened. He looked over to see the ranger still sleeping peacefully.

_"Who are you?" _the thief whispered.

_"Your executioner if you do not step backwards to the window and leave." _the one with the sword whispered back.

As the thief back stepped, he saw the golden glow of a katana, and the glow of pale green eyes in the darkness.

"Brasher. This is none of your concern."

Solonund smiled wickedly. "It is my concern. My master has made it my concern."

"You give fealty to a drow?"

"I give my loyalty to one much more powerful than the Queen herself."

"Traitor. You will die tonight."

"No, you will die and be judged by my master." Solonund's katana dug into the throat of the thief. A small amount of blood began to trickle down the thief's neck.

The thief pulled a dagger and plunged it into Solonund's side. Solonund did not move, wince, or bleed. The thief pulled his dagger away and felt at Solonund's form. His hand went right through.

"A trick?"

"_No_ trick." Solonund said as his Katana made the previous nick more prominent. "I can kill you, but you can not touch me. If you wish to live, leave this room, go to the temple and pray. My master has given me leave to send you to the abyss if you do not."

The thief quickly backed his way to the window as Montolio began to cry. Solonund made a wave with his free hand, dispelling the sleep spell on the three adults. He slowly disappeared in a faint golden light as the thief tripped trying to exit the window. The thief fell noisily outside.

Drizzt woke to the noise of the thief. He looked up and saw a light fade next to the bassinet. Kyorlyn turned, took the baby in her arms, and bared her breast so Montolio could suckle.

Drizzt breathed a sigh and crept quietly to the window. The thief was out cold on the balcony. Drizzt took some of the cord that held back the large curtains. He hog tied the thief and carried him into the front room.

Drizzt locked the bedroom on his way back inside. He would deal with the interloper in the morning.

* * *

Drizzt woke to screams coming from the front room.

_"It looks like the servants found him," _He groaned as he got up, went to kiss his sleeping wife and son, and walked out to explain the presence of the tied up thief.

Zaknafien and Melina had woke to the screams of the maid and rushed into the front room.

"Who is that, Father?"

"He tried to steal Montolio last night."

"Than this fellow is lucky you just cut him. I would have killed him if he touched my son."

"I only tied him up. Someone else cut his throat like that."

The thief shouted vulgarities at them and demanded to be released.

"Call for the guards," Zaknafein said.

Solonund and Tauron, rushed through the front door. The first servant who screamed had sent for them.

"Drizzt! Is everyone alright? One of your servants fetched me. He said it was an emergency."

"Demon! Vile thing! Kill it! Solonund Brasher is a demon!" The thief screamed.

"Ektelle! What are you doing here!?"

"Sire! Kill Brasher!"

"You are the one who needs to explain why you tried to steal my child! Tauron, please have this piece of offal taken away from my sight before I kill him!"

"I will take him to the guard, Tauron." Solonund said as he drug the thief away.

"I will make sure this does not happen again Drizzt. Even if it means I stay in the same room guarding it myself. The council has called the meeting for this evening. Do you think Kyorlyn will be alright to attend?"

"I will help her. Knowing her, she would attend even if she was in no condition."

* * *

"What!" Noldo shouted at the page who informed him of the near abduction of Kyorlyn's baby.

"Yes sir, but due to the quick thinking of her husband, the thief was captured. It is Ektelle."

"Thank you. you can go on now." Noldo paced back and forth through the dusty living room of his villa. _"Ektelle?"_

Ektelle had been begging for many years to be considered a student to the Master Songblade. Noldo always refused, first being too busy with his son and later being in no frame of mind to teach.

Over the past five years, since Tauron's arrival, Ektelle had made himself into an overwhelming pest to Noldo. Ektelle had gone so far as to get on his knees and beg Noldo to train him.

_"Could that pest with no talent for song or for blade have been trying to secretly kill me?"_

* * *

The council chambers bustled with activity. Heated conversations were erupting among the members themselves before Drizzt, Kyorlyn, Tauron, Solonund and Daelia arrived.

Kyorlyn tried to calm the fussy Montolio, but the noise was upsetting him.

"Silence!" Tauron shouted as he took his seat, "The first order of business is the attempted kidnapping of Montolio Do'Urden from his parents. Ektelle was captured, but I am sure he did not act alone. I want those responsible to step forward right now."

"Prince Tauron, do you accuse members of the council of being responsible?"

"I do."

Noldo Starym gasped. " None would stoop so low as to endanger an infant. Would any of _you_?"

"I know otherwise. Ektelle has already told us who hired him. I am merely allowing you to lessen your punishment by stepping forward."

"Ektelle is a fool who would say anything to get out of his punishment."

"It is you, Nimbreth Shadowstar, who are mistaken. You are one of the conspirators." Solonund said. The glazed look slowly washed over him again, "All who do not admit their guilt, and ask the forgiveness of the gods, will be punished, by me."

"You have no authority here, Solonund Brasher. Whatever luxuries you are afforded at Straankeep do not extend here."

"For hundreds years, this conspiracy has lasted. It is time to end it. If you do not punish your traitors, Tauron, this city will fall, as Cormanthor did."

"A drow threat?" a female member squealed, "Then shouldn't the drow that are here be put into custody?"

"The Do'Urdens are not the threat." Tauron said, "It is the traitors already living among us. Ektelle has warned that this city is about to come under attack, from within."

"That little snit!" Nimbreth shouted.

"Guards, take Nimbreth. The rest of you, this is your last chance. "Tauron said sternly.

None stepped forward.

"Very well, I am giving the list to the guards. All those accused will be escorted to the dungeons."

A shout of , "The Starym curse must end," sounded over the commotion as a dagger suddenly flew into the air towards Kyorlyn and the baby. Noldo Starym jumped in front of the dagger and took it's poison.

"I, I am sorry for being so upset at you. I was wrong." Noldo stumbled and pulled out the dagger. He fell, clutched the wound as his breath grew ragged and his eyes closed.

The guards wasted no time in gathering all the conspirators, including the one who had thrown the poison blade.

Kyorlyn handed Montolio to Drizzt.

"Hang on, uncle," she said as she pulled out the dagger and lay her hands upon him. She started to slowly and quietly hum.

A faint light emanated from her hands, and Noldo began to breathe slowly again.

"Get the clerics in here! Guards! arrest all on you list immediately!" Tauron shouted.

"The witch must die! The Starym curse must not be allowed to live!" One of the councilors shouted as he was being dragged away.

Tauron sat back at his place and asked if there was any more business to be discussed.

Noldo shakily stood up and said, "I have thought on this. I was concerned with her protection and the protection of her gift. I believed only the crown could protect her well. I was wrong. I, as the only living elder of house Starym approve of my niece's marriage to Drizzt Do'Urden. He has proven himself to be an excellent protector in my eyes. Therefore, I release any obligation Tauron has towards her."

"Thank you. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

The rest of the day, Noldo spent much time in the guest house with Kyorlyn and Drizzt.

"The House of Starym has always been criticized for our tolerance of humans, dwarves, halflings, and other non-elven races. We have also been under strict scrutiny because of the amount of songblades, and rangers among our house. My grandfather fought long and hard with the Cormanthor court on just that issue. The gift Corellon gave our house is partially what makes us so excellent at these endeavors."

"Then why such heated disapproval of Drizzt, uncle? He himself has counted all of those races his friends, and most of his own as his enemies."

Noldo rubbed his eyes. "Quite frankly, I looked at his coloration and let it cloud my judgment. Forgive me, but I do not put much credence in fanciful bard's tales. Once I took the time to verify the truth, I realized that Drizzt was a much better choice than Tauron. I am not too old to start training more songblades. They are the only type of bards that try to keep their tales as close to the truth as possible. They know, because they are often in the thick of battle themselves. I may be nearing four hundred, but I am in no way past my prime as many of these idiots here think. I still practice my bladedance at dawn. Occasionally, I still have young maidens come to watch me. Truth be told, I am grouchy because I have been itching to get into a fight, even just for sport. My council duties, and keeping Vari's location secret kept me tied down."

Noldo took a cup of moss tea from the tray left by one of the servants.

"If you knew where she was, why didn't you go and get her a long time ago?" Drizzt asked.

"We tried. The magic gates to that place would not work. I found master wizards to try and make a new gate so we could retrieve Eina and Vari. The magic around that place was too strong. The wards were made to keep Malar's servants from overwhelming the place, and finding the gate to Nyärith. If those beasts took the lost continent, they could use that valley to launch an attack against the place where Prince Lamruil has planted the sacred tree. "

"You could have used other means besides magic." Drizzt said tersely.

"We did. None of those we sent there ever came back. In the last fifty years, I personally sent a dozen rescue parties. One of them included my only son, my only child. I mourn his loss every day. I am amazed that you, alone, were able to get her out."

"We had divine help." Kyorlyn said, "Our goddess guided us."

Noldo smiled. "I must thank Meilikki then for delivering you safe. Drizzt, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"What do you want?"

"I would like to spar with you. I have plenty of time after my morning ritual. If you think you are up to it?"

"I am. I would like that."

"Good. Tomorrow, meet me on my patio behind my villa. Kyorlyn can come and watch if she wishes, as long as she promise not to giggle too much."

"What would make me giggle?"

"I spar in the nude. I would ask Drizzt to do the same."

Kyorlyn's cheeks reddened slightly, making Drizzt smile.

"I will see you tomorrow then," Drizzt said as he walked with Noldo to the door.

* * *

"My love, If you thing you can manage here for a while, I need to go talk to Solonund."

"I will be fine, Drizzt. I am a tough girl. I think I can handle Montolio. His care is easier than killing babbians."

Drizzt laughed," I will see you later."

Drizzt made his way to Solonund's villa. Thelan opened the door.

"Father is not here. He is in the grove, praying." He brushed aside some of his curly, blondish gray locks.

Drizzt cocked his head, "Praying? That is a bit strange, for Solonund."

"Father has gotten very odd in the last thirty years or so. He quit adventuring. He quit chasing women. He quit picking fights, unless they were fairly matched. He left Evermeet, then Straankeep and went into seclusion. He lives somewhere in the High Forest. I don't know exactly where it is, neither does Daelia. This outing to Evereska is the first time either of us has seen him in two years. Even so, he doesn't act like the father we know, except at small intervals. He has gone completely religious, and I have not the faintest idea why."

"Perhaps you should come with me to talk to him then. I am also concerned about his odd behavior."

"Alright, just let me send this pretty on home and let me grab my boots."

"Thel!" a feminine voice rang from inside the door.

"I can continue to seduce you later, sweet. I have family business to attend to."

"If you leave, I am not coming back."

"C'est La Vie." Thelan joined Drizzt outside and closed the door.

"I take it back. You are worse than your father was at your age."

"I must get the rest of my wanton ways from my mother then, she was no saint either." Thelan said as they rounded the corner and headed into the grove.

A huge group of statues portraying the court of the Seldarine, in natural looking poses, was at the head of the grove. Solonund was on his knees in front of the statue of Corellon Larethian, holding his talisman and chanting in hushed tones.

"Father?" Thelan gently placed his hand on one of Solonund's shoulders.

Solonund turned and looked up," Oh, hello son, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is." Drizzt said," You are not acting like yourself and I want to know why."

"Lets go over to that bench. It is time some things were said. I am loathe to say them, but I must."

Drizzt got a concerned look on his face," What kind of trouble are you in? You are not the type to go off and hide for no reason."

"I am not in trouble. I went into seclusion because it is what my master bid of me."

Thelan's eyes went wide, "Father! What master? What have you done, father?"

"You don't understand, he is my master." Solonund calmly said as he pointed to the statue of Corellon.

"Is that why you have gotten so penitent all of a sudden?"

"I made a promise, the day I saved Thelan, to honor his wishes. Corellon himself helped me to save Thelan. The price for my son's life was to become this." Solonund said as he held up the talisman.

"To become what? A talisman?"

"No, to become the god this talisman represents. This is the talisman of Pilin'Solor, translated, the arrow's surge. The Herald, the Pathfinder, the Renewer. Half-brother of Erevan Ilesere. Father to Lashrael and Felarathael. Elven god of battle mounts, fire, messengers, pathways, gates, fair play and fair fights. I met him after the freeing of Myth Fredaine. He told me that the god-spark of Pilin'Solor resided in me. It is the only reason I can use the talisman. In exchange for my son's life, I am _forced_ to become a god. It is not entirely bad. I can do many things I was unable to do. I have not aged since that day. No blade or poison or much else can harm me. I was able to travel directly into your bedroom, Drizzt, and stop that thief before he could steal your newborn. I could not be hurt, but I could have killed him with one swipe. Unfortunately, that would go against my oath of fair play. I had to give him one chance."

"The faint light I saw when I woke!" Drizzt gasped.

"Yes, that was me. I have been charged to help to protect Drizzt's child until he can fend for himself. My master has not told me why, only that I must do it. The good thing about being mortal and serving mortal masters is that you can disobey from time to time and get away with it. When the master is a god, that option goes away. I am not unhappy with the decision, but it doesn't make me happy either."

"Solonund, I'm sorry." Drizzt stood, turned from Solonund and crossed his arms.

"Oh, father, I was not worth the misery I have caused you!"

"Both of you, calm down. I will get over it. Even my master is upset at my sudden sullenness."

"Is there anything I can do to help you, father?"

"You must help your uncle and aunt. I want you to make sure that once you visit Privateer's Port, you will look in on them. Your mere presence here, Drizzt, caused a large plot to be averted. Tauron is planning a party and festival in your honor. Plus, I think Tauron would use any excuse to have a party now that he has finally gotten his way."

"I must go, father, I have a pretty thing to apologize to." Thelan said as he rose and left.

"In son-speak, Solonund, I think he disagreed with your requests. I will go and leave you to your rituals. Do not hesitate to call on me if you need to talk."

"I will Drizzt."

* * *

Drizzt and Kyorlyn spent the remaining summer months in Evereska.

Yave'fini refused to allow them to leave until she was sure that Montolio was old enough to travel.

Tauron, concerned for their safety, wanted them to stay until Haori came to fetch them. So far, there was no sign of the giant owl.

Every morning Drizzt sparred with Noldo.

Kyorlyn had to avert her eyes more than once as she watched them spar together. It was not embarrassment, but self control which made her do so.

The fluid motion of Drizzt's naked form made her wish she was not so tied down to Montolio. The baby was always near, and sound asleep in a sling which hung across her chest. With the attempted kidnapping still fresh in her mind, Kyorlyn was loathe to hand her son over to anyone else's care. Even if doing so meant forgoing some of her creature comforts.

She longed for Drizzt to be finished with the match so she could take him in her arms. A giggle from a nearby bush brought her back from her lucid daydream.

"Shh," she said to whomever was spying from the bushes, "I know my husband and uncle are both incredibly handsome, but there is no need for you to disrupt their match."

"Oh!" a startled voice sounded. The bushes rustled and a long haired girl slowly made her way to sit beside Kyorlyn.

"I am not supposed to be here, but if I am talking to you, he might not go so harsh on me."

"Who are you?"

"Sara." the girl replied. "I have been watching Noldo for many years. He makes me feel so wonderful. I just have to watch him here. Usually, this is the only time he is alone, or not locked away in his study."

"I am certain the fact he is naked holds no appeal for you? Hmm?"

"That too, Lady Do'Urden." Sara put her hands over her mouth as her cheeks reddened.

"So have you told him? How you feel, I mean."

"No. I have tried, but I just can't find the words. I get so nervous around him. Nothing comes out right. When he does turn his attention to me, I run off, like a coward."

Kyorlyn smiled," It took Drizzt a long time to muster the nerve to tell me."

"He has caught me a few times. He always gets _so_ upset."

"What does he look like when he catches you peeking?"

"Angry. His face turns red, and he stutters."

"Does his phallus rise?"

"I, um, well. I think it does. I try not to look."

"Why don't you just let him have his anger, then kiss him when it calms slightly."

"That sounds barbaric."

"No, it is practical. You have been in love with him for over twenty years. If he has _caught_ you more than once, then, he knows you watch him. He may actually _like_ it when you watch. Just follow my lead, I know by the way Drizzt fights that the match is almost over."

"I, I can't" Sara said with a deep blush coming to her cheeks.

"How old are you?"

"Two hundred six."

"Then you are old enough to do this." Kyorlyn said as she saw Drizzt deftly disarm Noldo, "It's now or never."

Kyorlyn rose and grabbed Sara tightly by the hand. Noldo looked over. His face got a tell tale redness to it.

"Just as I thought. He wants you to make the move. He is to reserved to do so otherwise," she whispered in Sara's ear.

Kyorlyn dragged Sara beside her as she went to embrace her husband.

"S, S, Sara, I have told you a thousand times, you are not supposed to watch my morning ritual."

"I, I wasn't. I was talking to Kyorlyn and watching the match."

"Nothing else?" Noldo said with a forlorn look on his face. He looked over to see Drizzt and Kyorlyn in a passionate kiss.

_"It's now or never" _Noldo grabbed Sara and kissed her, " I have been wanting to do that for a long time."

"You have?"

"I have lost two wives. I was afraid to love again."

"Come on, we need to get dressed, so Tauron can throw his party. I hope he doesn't expect anything formal, because I'm not dressing up fancy. I am sure Drizzt isn't either."

Drizzt smiled, "I am glad you agree."

* * *

The so called party was more like a street festival. There were games and booths all over the main plaza for everyone to enjoy.

Tauron was kind enough to not put Drizzt on the spot by demanding a speech or the like. He felt it enough to place banners all over the place saying," Thanks to Drizzt, we are safe." all over the place.

Drizzt must have shook hands with dozens of people.

Kyorlyn danced around, avoiding direct contact with people. She was having fun, but the crowds still made her nervous. She headed for the platform when she saw Haori fly overhead.

As soon as the enormous owl landed, Zaknafein and Melina quickly loaded their gear onto him. Drizzt slowly made their way through the cheering crowd to the platform.

"I will meet you in Icewind Dale" Solonund said as he held the crowd back so Haori could depart.

"Where is out next destination?" Drizzt asked Haori.

"Silverymoon."

* * *

Please Review


	11. Silverymoon

**Chapter 11: Silverymoon**

Haori reached the gates shortly before nightfall.

"When you leave, release the Blink Dog. He will lead you to your next destination." Haori said as he flapped his wings, turned and faded away.

"It is good to be home! I am sure that Cattryn is pulling her hair out trying to take care of our little roughians."

"Our children can behave themselves." Melina said.

"Not around Cattryn, she spoils them. She was the only one of us to marry a human remember."

"Ranger Zaknafein! Melina! It is good to see you! Who do you have with you?" the guard at the gate shouted."

"My father, his new wife and my new brother. Please inform Lady Alustriel that we are here."

"Right away sir!"

* * *

Drizzt sighed and became sullen as they walked through the streets to Alustriel's palace. He kept looking at shops that Catti-Brie once liked to visit. The tavern she liked to go so they could talk alone. The shop where he bought her ring, it was all still there. The last time he came to Silverymoon was before Catti died. Yet, looking around made it seem like yesterday.

He glanced over at Kyorlyn. Her eyes sparkled with wonder. As he gazed at her, he wondered if she _was_ only a replacement for Catti-Brie. Kyorlyn was stubborn, just like Catti. Her hair was red, much like Catti's was. She was innocent when they met, just like it was when he met Catti. Yet, Kyorlyn was not Catti-Brie. She never could be.

"What was I thinking?" Drizzt thought to himself, "What have I done?"

* * *

Alustriel had Drizzt's room cleared of dust. The visit of the drow Mater Ranger was a welcome surprise. She arranged for food to be brought to them. She was also very curious about Kyorlyn.

Alustriel knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Drizzt answered.

Alustriel held a gasp as she saw Kyorlyn. She had expected the girl to be a drow. More surprising, was her slight resemblance to Catti-Brie.

Alustriel smiled as she saw the newborn in Drizzt's arms. The baby did wonders for Drizzt. Yet, Alustriel could not help but notice the way Drizzt avoided Kyorlyn. There was something bothering him, and Kyorlyn seemed part of the cause.

"May I hold him?"

"Of course," Drizzt said as he carefully handed Montolio to Alustriel. Montolio blinked his little eyes and cooed. She could feel that there was something special about the child, but she could not place what.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your wife?"

"Oh, yes." Drizzt said almost flatly, "This is Kyorlyn Starym."

"It is nice to meet you. Although, you are not quite what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Someone who looked older." Kyorlyn said with a slight blush.

"Kyorlyn!"

Alustriel gave a slight laugh, "It is alright, Drizzt. I am a chosen of the goddess Mystra. She maintains my youth. You two have a beautiful child. He looks just like Drizzt."

"Thank you, Lady Alustriel. He has a good father. I hope to be a good mother to him. That is all I can hope for."

"Drizzt, if you think this little one will keep you awake, I can have him and Kyorlyn placed next door. I have a nursemaid ready as well to help Kyorlyn. She may need to rest if Montolio gets fussy."

"That sounds fine with me. I am exhausted."

"Drizzt! What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I am tired and need some sleep away from you for a few days." Drizzt growled, refusing to look at his wife.

Tears started slowly down Kyorlyn's face as she agreed. Alustriel carefully handed Montolio to Kyorlyn and led her across the hall. Alustriel stayed with Kyorlyn until a bassinet and the nursemaids could get to the room.

* * *

Drizzt's harsh tone had completely unnerved Kyorlyn.

Alustriel wanted to make sure Kyorlyn was not alone, and in better spirits before she left. Montolio wailed in accordance with his mother's distress. The nursemaids immediately took the baby from the crying woman's arms and tried to soothe him while Alustriel tried to sooth Kyorlyn.

"Shh. It will be alright. Men tend to get edgy right after a new baby is born. I'm sure he just needs some rest."

"He is avoiding me. He is acting strange. He has been doing so ever since we walked through the gates. It is the first time he has let me out of his sight at night since before we were married. Even before then, he watched me like a hawk."

"It's a phase. Drizzt will get over it in a few days. You need to get some rest. The nursemaids are Daphne and Hannah. They will wake you when Montolio needs you. "

"Thank you, Lady Alustriel."

"You are welcome, Lady Do'Urden."

* * *

As soon as she was sure Kyorlyn was asleep, Alustriel left the room and stomped across the hall. She did not knock when she flung open Drizzt's door. Drizzt bolted up in bed. She closed the door carefully behind her. There was no mistaking the disgust on Alustriel's face.

"Is there a good reason why Milady chooses to visit me while I am in bed?"

"You know why I am here. You need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Kyorlyn."

"What about her?" Drizzt said dryly.

"Is she simply a toy for you to play with? A toy to give you more children?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you being so cold to her."

"I'm tired and she is being a pain. The baby is putting her under a great deal of stress. Babies tend to do that. Please, I need some rest."

"I suppose her resemblance to Catti-Brie has nothing to do with it?"

"She doesn't look like Catti-Brie."

Alustriel made a sour face and sighed. She turned and opened the door to leave.

"Until tomorrow then."

* * *

Drizzt avoided Kyorlyn as much as he could for the next few weeks. Kyorlyn's smiles and pleading annoyed him. Her ignorance embarrassed him. The only thing she seemed to be good at was taking care of their son. He avoided touching her in any way, even if it meant only holding her hand. He insisted she find something else to do when he spent time with Montolio.

Cattryn had insisted they stay with her for the remainder of their stay. It was nice to have the support of her stepdaughter, but it did not relieve Kyorlyn's foreboding. Zak and Melina tried to help her feel better, but it did not work.

The problem peaked one morning while having breakfast with Lady Alustriel.

Drizzt was silent. He rolled his eyes whenever Kyorlyn made one of her ignorant observations. He refused to look at Kyorlyn. He would turn his face from her when she would try to catch his attention.

Alustriel stared at Drizzt with disgust. She could not fathom how her old friend could treat his wife like that.

"Drizzt, taste this." Kyorlyn said as she held a bit of bread with some ginger jam on it to his lips, "Lady Alustriel's cook says they acquired it from a merchant from Kara Tur last month. It is heavenly."

Drizzt moved his face away," I will taste it later."

"Please, for me?" Kyorlyn purred softly.

Drizzt knocked the bread from her hand, and shot her an angry look, "I said I will taste it later! Quit bothering me!" He stood up, bowed to Alustriel and excused himself from the table.

Kyorlyn put her hands in her lap and stared at her plate. She could not fathom what she had done wrong. That sinking, frightened feeling was welling up in her. Kyorlyn knew if it got worse, she could take Montolio and go back to Evereska. She knew Noldo would take her in, no matter how badly she had been shamed.

"Kyorlyn, are you alright?"

"Yes, Lady Alustriel. I just feel odd. I don't know what to say. I apologize for Drizzt's behavior. Perhaps, I should go see to Montolio. I am certain he is getting hungry."

"As soon as he is finished, will you meet me in the gardens?"

"Yes Milady." Kyorlyn said as she politely excused herself.

"_There is no excuse_" Alustriel thought to herself as Kyorlyn left.

* * *

Drizzt had gone to the guard's training area. His blades whirled and sang with his frustration.

"How could I have done that?" He thought, "She is not Catti, I still love Catti. What am I doing?"

His scimitars sliced into several practice dummies. He practiced every move that he knew, from the earliest his father had taught him, to ones he learned recently from Noldo.

"Meilikki!" He cried out unconsciously, "What have you done to me?"

In the hours that he continued to fight with his phantoms, he reduced the practice room to a shambles. Time to time, a soldier or guard went in to check on him. He just shouted at them to leave. His muscles ached, but he continued. Sweat streamed into his eyes, but he wiped it away and continued.

"Father!" A feminine voice called out forcefully.

Drizzt looked up to see Cattryn. She had his skin tone, but her mother's features and red hair. She wore a richly adorned dress., and carried an ornate staff.

Cattryn was an artisan and a wizard. She had never felt suited to life in Icewind Dale. Her artwork was famed and had made her very wealthy. She married a human wizard, and had no children. To satisfy her maternal instinct, she often babysat Zaknafein's children. She taught art to children as well. She had lovers from time to time, but she had found no one she would care to marry. Overall, she was content with her life.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Practicing."

"That is the biggest load of bull iblith I have ever heard, father. You are wearing yourself out, so you don't have to face your problems. I am your oldest. I know you too well."

"That is no way to talk to your father, Cattryn."

"No, it is the way I talk to anyone who acts like an idiot in front of me. Unfortunately, this time, my father is the one acting like an idiot."

"If that is all you have to say, you can leave."

"I will not budge from this spot, until you listen to me. If you want me to leave, you will have to cut me down with those fancy knives."

"What in the hell do you want?"

"First, to come over to my house and get a bath, then have lunch with me. It is about time we had a long father-daughter talk, about mother."

Drizzt gave a sigh, "Very well, you win. You inherited your mother's tenacity, in spades."

* * *

Kyorlyn brought Montolio with her in his baby sling as she went down to the gardens to meet Alustriel. She appreciated the occasional relief the nursemaids gave her, but she wanted to have her baby close. If Drizzt left her, Montolio would be the only part of him she had left.

"Over here, Kyorlyn." Alustriel called out from a shaded bench. Kyorlyn slowly walked over and took a seat.

"It is a beautiful day, for such late in the fall." Kyorlyn said.

"Yes it is. But the weather is not why I brought you out here. I am certain a ranger prefers to talk out in the open rather than indoors."

"That's true. I have been pretty cooped up for the last few weeks. It is good for both me and Montolio to get outside."

"He is a very good baby. His father is a good man."

"I know he is. I just feel like I have failed him in some way. I have been a burden to him since we left the garden. I have tried my best to be a good wife. I promised Meilikki when she married us that I would. Yet, I have failed, and I don't know how."

"You have not failed him. I think it is being here in Silverymoon that may be part of the problem."

"Why is that?"

"He and Catti-Brie spent many days here. This city holds many of his fond memories. His oldest daughter makes this city her home. His oldest son lives here part of the time as well."

"I suppose I should give Montolio to Drizzt, and go see Zaknafein, for my punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Zaknafein told me that if I ever broke his father's heart, he would kill me."

"I am certain he was not serious. Besides, you have not done anything wrong."

"Haven't I? I married him without knowing anything about what a wife is. I am only a replacement for his other wife. Despite how hard I try not to be, I am only a substitute. I never wanted to be Catti-Brie, or to replace her in his heart. I just wanted to share. I have broken his heart. I should be punished."

"There is no reason for you to be punished. Let's have some tea. I want you to tell me about yourself and how you met Drizzt."

* * *

Drizzt felt much better after the bath. He did not much care for the scented salts and oils Cattryn kept in her large, square bath, but he knew they were good for the skin.

Cattryn had many of Drizzt's favorite foods laid out. He could pick what he wanted from the buffet, and sit at the small table where Cattryn was already seated.

"You miss mother."

"I have since the day she died, you know that."

"Do you think she would be happy with the way you are acting towards your new wife?"

"I see the rumors have already spread from court."

"Not really. I inquired about you at the palace. They sent me to the guard barracks. You don't go insane with your scimitars unless you are frustrated, and have no one to take it out on. Yet, it is too easy to wound the one closest to you, in more ways than one."

Drizzt rubbed his shoulder where the scar that Guen had given him was.

"I have been cold to her, since we entered the city."

"I see. She reminds you of mother?"

"In some ways. In other ways she is very different."

"Is she just trying to be a replacement for mother?"

"No, not at all. She nags me to tell her all about your mother, yet, she never tries to be her. If anything, she tries to _not_ be Catti-Brie."

Cattryn sighed as she put some tomato preserves on a piece of bread.

"That is good. She has a good head on her shoulders. Do you feel like she is a replacement for mother?"

"Sometimes, especially since Montolio came. The way she looks at him is the same way your mother looked at you."

"That is not unusual. Its maternal. She loves her son. Mother loved me."

"I suppose."

"What way do you think of her?"

"An Innocent."

"Not so innocent if she bore you a child."

"I don't mean in that way. She was isolated and alone for a hundred years. She is full of wonder, like a small child."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Drizzt took a few more bites of food and thought. Perhaps his problem was the prospect of raising both his wife and child. Kyorlyn was a survivor. She was doing her best to adapt and survive life out of the Garden. She loved him, even though he was the first male she had seen as an adult. There were plenty of men fawning over her on this journey, yet Kyorlyn's eyes were only for Drizzt. She was curious, about everything, but she knew her limits. She clung to him when she thought she was over her head. It took very little encouragement for her to test her limits when needed.

"No, I don't think it's a bad thing. In some ways, it is an advantage."

"You are the only one Kyorlyn trusts completely."

"Yes, and that makes her a nuisance sometimes."

"Since when is complete trust a nuisance? Mother trusted you completely. Grandfather trusts you completely. Uncle Wulfgar and aunt Delly trusted you. Regis trusted you. Alustriel trusts you. All of us, your children, trust you. Well, except for Evangeline, but she is high strung about everything. What is so bad about allowing one more person to trust you completely? She loves you, _and_ trusts you. Do you realize how rare that is?"

"Is it that rare?"

"It is, father."

"Do you mind if I leave you for now? I need to go apologize to Kyorlyn."

"I will see you at dinner, father."

"Thank you, Cattryn, for your _youthful_ wisdom."

* * *

Notes:

iblith- shit

Please Review


	12. Savage

**Chapter 12: The Savage**

Drizzt headed for Alustriel's garden. The thought of Kyorlyn doing something rash kept running through his mind. He knew that the stress of being away from the garden made her thoughts unclear. Was he feeling that stress and reflecting it back on her, making it worse. She was innocent, but growing. His coldness was pushing her back to the loneliness of the garden.

He heard Alustriel's laughter, and slowed down. He knew he did not have to rush in and make himself look like an idiot twice in one day.

"Ouch, Montolio. I know you like mama's hair, but it is not for you to pull like that." Kyorlyn said as a content coo came from the baby.

"He has a strong grip for one only a few months old. He is a very special child."

"He is. He is a treasure worth more than all the gold in the world."

Drizzt slowly walked among the ivy hedge and peeked through. Kyorlyn and Alustriel lay on a blanket on the grass with Montolio on his back between them. Kyorlyn had the most beautiful smile on her face as she teased Montolio with one of her braids, encouraging him to try and reach for it.

Drizzt took a deep breath and walked around the hedge so they could see him. He tried to keep composed as possible as he walked up to the blanket.

Kyorlyn looked up at Drizzt and her beautiful smile faded to sadness. She lowered her eyes and backed away from Montolio. She crossed her hands in her lap and stayed silent. Drizzt stepped forward and started to hold out his hand.

Kyorlyn winced, cow-towed and used her hands to pull her shirt in the back up to her shoulders. She made no movement except for controlled breathing. The movement was so fluid, that it looked like an automatic reaction.

"Oh gods! Who made those scars?" Alustriel gasped.

"Kyorlyn. Please look at me."

As soon as Drizzt spoke, Kyorlyn jumped up and ran off through the garden.

"Kyorlyn!"

* * *

Kyorlyn ran through bushes, looking for an escape route. In her mind she was no longer Kyorlyn, but the _Savage_.

The nuns at the monastery called her a savage animal whenever her deep survival instincts kicked in. They would catch her, beat her down then imprison her in her room. In her mind, she was no longer in Alustriel's palace, but on Nyärith

_She was an eight year old, trying to defend her home and her mother from the enemy gods. Her mother was killed, by the one they trusted to help them. _

_The one named Moth. The male who taught her how to use her bow and how to make little plants grow. He was standing over her, his sword poised to strike as he spoke of a sacrifice and bellowed the name of a god Kyorlyn was unfamiliar with. She managed to cause a tree to grow and carry her to a nearby path. She blended in with the fleeing crowd. She had no weapon, she needed to find one. She needed to escape._

Drizzt managed to corner her near one of the walls, "Kyorlyn! What are you doing?"

Kyorlyn looked back at him wit a glazed feral look in her eyes. She made a half growling sound, half humming sound. The branch of the tree next to her grew and formed itself . Kyorlyn pulled the fully formed staff from the tree, leapt forward and attacked.

_"The Hunter!" _Drizzt carefully blocked her, "Kyorlyn! Wake up! Kyorlyn, it is me! It is Drizzt! You are safe!"

"Grrrrr. " Kyorlyn hissed out. She attacked him again, made a fluid jump over him and headed off towards the palace gate.

"Catch her!" Drizzt shouted as Kyorlyn ran off into the streets.

"Drizzt, what happened to her?" Alustriel asked as she held the wailing Montolio in her arms.

"The _Hunter_ in her is awake."

* * *

Once free of the palace, Kyorlyn immediately ran into the crowd. In her mind she was escaping an enemy.

_"They will not get me." _

In the mud, she found a ripped up cloak. It was not much to look at, but the hood was still in good shape. She put it on and covered her head. She made her way to the front gates. There was a wagon waiting to be passed through. She wrapped the cloak and her hair around her and rolled under the wagon. She carefully climbed up the axle and held on to the bottom of the wagon. She hoped the guard did not see her.

Well out of sight of the gates, she let go and rolled to the side of the road. She walked among the trees for an hour until she found a decent size mud puddle. She rolled herself in it.

_"Let the demons try and use their heat vision through this." _

She kept moving until she found a large tree. She used her abilities to temporarily create small branches. She climbed up to the existing branches and worked her way up through the tree. Some of the branches seemed to be placed in order to be walked up, like a spiral stair. Once finding a suitable branch, she sat near the trunk. In the trunk was a hollow place that took very little of her power to re-open. She often had refuges like this, to avoid being locked away.

She sat and waited. She was sure that the nuns would send soldiers after her once they knew she was missing. The sun shown it was past the time for afternoon prayer. The nuns, in exchange for the safety of the monastery, were going to give her to the Xelsians, the enemy. That would not happen. She was nothing but an animal to them anyway, not worth the trouble.

When no patrol came, she slowly leaned back in her hollow and rested. Suddenly she felt sharp pains in her chest.

"Where am I?" Kyorlyn asked herself as she looked around.

She saw she was inside a shelter formed in a tree trunk. She had several of them around the garden. It was the best place to hide from babbians.

"Was it all a dream? Drizzt, the baby?"

The pain in her chest and the milk flowing freely from her breasts told her otherwise.

"Montolio!" she said as she climbed out onto the branch. She looked around. She did not see Silverymoon.

She looked at herself and knew what had happened. Something had caused her to black out again. This often happened when she was very stressed.

"Perhaps it is for the better," she thought with an aching heart, " Drizzt no longer wants me."

* * *

"Is it possible she got outside the gates?" Cattryn asked as she tried to soothe Montolio. A wet nurse had come to make sure he was fed, but it made him colicky.

"I don't know." Drizzt paced back and forth across Cattryn's sitting room frantically.

"If she as resourceful as you have said, father, she might very well be. She may not remember much, but if she was as close to a battlefield where gods were fighting, it is more likely she was fighting _in_ the battle."

"She said she was only eight."

"Father, _eight_ is old enough if you are fighting for your _life_." Zaknafein grabbed his father's arn to force Drizzt to quit pacing.

"She said she was mistreated in the monastery where she lived after the battle. She did not know how to read. She was beaten. It is possible she was a slave. She may have tried to escape. She may have more up her sleeve than you noticed before." Cattryn added.

"She would have told me."

"Perhaps she was afraid." Melina said.

"Or, perhaps she doesn't remember. Father, do you ever black out when the _Hunter_ takes over?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps she hasn't told you because she has only tried to escape when the _Hunter_ in her emerges. She may have not remembered what she did!"

"Zak, Melina, come with me. We will track her."

"Yes father."

A guard met them as they made their way through the streets. "A shop keeper said he saw an elf in brown breeches and a white shirt grab a worn out cloak from out of the mud."

"She could have used it to hide her head." Zak said.

"She _is _out of the gates." Drizzt said.

* * *

Please Review


	13. Awake

**Chapter 13: Awake**

Kyorlyn climbed up to the top of the tree to survey the area. She knew she had to get back to Silverymoon, but she was not sure which way back was.

She was amazed at what she saw. Trees, stretching for miles. It seemed like they did not end. She looked to the south and saw a slight glimmer in the distance.

"That must be one of the towers of Silverymoon. How long did I black out?"

She made her way back down to the hollow of the tree. As she sat and planned her route, she heard a noise. Inspecting below, she saw a group of humans preparing to make camp. They were emptying out sacks , pouches and bags to divide the contents.

_"Thieves." _Kyorlyn muttered, _"And me in a tree with no weapons besides this staff."_

She settled back inside the hollow, trying to think how she was going to get herself out of this one. These were men, not babbians. Men were smarter.

"If I only had a bow, I could perhaps get a few of them off before I had to jump down."

She sat in the hollow. There was nothing left to do but sit and wait for them to leave. She hated that worse than anything. She hated feeling helpless. She wished Drizzt were there to give her a little encouragement. There had to be a way to get past those thieves.

She carefully looked down from her perch and counted how many enemies she would have to rid herself of. She counted six, but something in her gut told her to keep watching. Out of the shadows stepped two hooded women.

"_Human_, have you the payment we asked?"

"Yes."

"Give it here." The woman reached out a coal black hand to take the large pouch from the theif.

"Take it. Now, where is my sword?"

"Here, and take care not to attack us again. We may live on the surface, but Lloth still smiles on us. I have had an itch to create a human drider for some time now."

"What is that sour smell?"

* * *

Kyorlyn inched back into the hollow as the slowly as she could. She took the remains of the dirty cloak and put it against her breasts. She was producing milk again. If that was the sour smell, they could find her at any time. She placed her staff in the narrow opening, hoping its presence would slow any attacker.

As the light faded, she looked over to one of the walls of the hollow. Something about one part of the wall looked strange, as if the tree had grown around something. Perhaps it was something she could use to protect herself. She desperately dug at the wood, to no avail. She sat and calmed her breathing. She could not panic, those below could find her at any time. She concentrated on the item in the tree. Slowly, the wood moved away and a tubular shaped item rolled onto the floor of the hollow.

The tree had grown around a shelf. There were various bits of rotten clothing, a rusty dagger, a brittle leather pouch, full of gems and various other items.

She examined the tubular object. It was made of horn and bone, inlaid with shell and silver. It had a pocket on one side, with something made of bone and antler inside the pocket. She pulled the item out. It looked like a bow that had been folded. The grip was well carved. It looked like it had once been a very fine weapon, but now, it was just a piece of junk. The bottom of the cylinder was recessed and had a small x shaped hole in the center with a broken stick protruding from it. She pulled out the stick. An arrow, tip first, popped out of the hole. Buckles indicated that the sheaf had once had a leather strap to allow it to be strapped around the thigh or waist. The strap was long gone.

"_Great. I have arrows and a useless bow._ " she muttered," _Perhaps I can fix the bow, but it might alert them to my presence here._"

She looked over at the place where the sheaf had fallen. Inside the hole there was a symbol of some sort. She squinted slightly and took a closer look. It was an elven house symbol that she did not recognize.

"This must have once been a watch post. Hmm. If I have any chance of making it out of here alive, I need to find a way to repair that bow, _Quietly._"

She went back to the folded bow and examined it more closely. On the grip there seemed to be some sort of small toggle switch. She moved it to where it fit smoothly into the grip. The bow suddenly snapped into its shape. She checked the string. It was old, but still useable.

She read a rune on the inside of the grip that she had not noticed before.

"Mievn'e? Well for me, this will help to balance out the odds."

She pulled out an arrow and knocked it. It those drow were going to bother to climb up to find her, she would strike them as they looked into the hollow.

She ripped long, thin strips from the discarded cloak and braided them to create a strap for the sheaf. There was no way that she was going to leave the sheaf behind if she needed to move.

* * *

"Guenhwyvar, come." Drizzt said as soon as they were past the gates. The panther materialized and perked her ears. "Kyorlyn is missing. Help us to find her."

Guen made a circle then bounded off of the road toward the northwest.

"This could be trouble." Zak said, " A group of spider kissers have been seen scouting in that direction. We suspect they have been working with the highwaymen in the area."

"Yes, Drizzt, we have been working to drive them out for some time. As yet we have had little luck."

"Sweet Meilikki, protect her." Drizzt said as he ran after Guen.

As they continued on the road, Drizzt felt a familiar twinge run through him. He had been here before, but not recently. There was magic coursing through the trees.

An hour into her run, Guen stopped at the mud puddle where Kyorlyn had covered herself. She sniffed around and huffed a few times. Zak and Melina were able to catch up as Drizzt examined the puddle.

He looked to pick up the trail of mud, when something caught his eye. An outcropping. Drizzt went to it and studied the opening in the ground. The opening had mostly caved in. He touched the side of the cave and gasped. He whirled around, looked at the young trees, then looked at the trail of mud.

"What is it, father?"

"It was here."

"What was here?"

"The first time I came to the surface. A soldier, to raid and kill surface elves. There are certainly more tunnels in this place."

Zak placed his hand on Drizzt's shoulder. "We have found signs that there was once a small silver elf community here. We also know they were slowly destroyed by drow."

"Forgiveness for my sins. I think I know where she is. Let's go."

* * *

"We are being watched, human." the older female said as she signed to her younger counterpart.

_'The thing is up high in the tree. She has been there a while to smell so bad.'_

"No one knows of this place but me and you. I have camped here dozens of times with no problems."

"Then you are a fool, human. You do not notice how the branches on this tree have been cut higher than those around. "

"I did that, to stoke the fires."

"I highly doubt that. Never mind. The fact is that she has been up in that tree watching us. The perch where the female resides is not new. Your enemies know exactly where you are and where you camp. The rotten breast milk of this one makes her much easier, for drow, to smell. Your men stink so bad, you never smelled her."

"I assure you that you are mistaken!" The leader of the bandits pleaded. He knew that all of their lives were in jeopardy.

"You stupid male!" the younger female said, "You wouldn't notice a scout post if it hit you in the face! That is exactly what this is!" She struck the side of the tree where Kyorlyn was hiding.

A younger bandit snuck away, knowing that his life was already forfeit if he did not run.

"Please, I swear I didn't know. None of us are scouts or rangers!"

The younger one started to raise her sword to cut down the leader when the older one signaled for her to stop.

"Since this is a scout post, it is very likely someone will come to relieve this one from duty. I suspect there is only one up there, but usually there are two at a post this large. If you are lucky, you can trade the lives of the scouts, for your own. Phyrra, chase the one that escaped down, and kill him."

Kyorlyn heard the shouts from below and inched towards the door to hear what was said.

_"A scout post? That is why this tree was so appealing." _

She had a clear shot at one of the humans. From their conversation, she knew that waiting was no longer an option. She took the shot. It went clear through the bandit's neck.

The man fell with a silent gurgle. One of the other men went to see what had fell his comrade. Kyorlyn took another shot and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out.

She wished she could get a clear shot at one of the drow. The drow knew exactly where she was and stayed carefully out of her line of sight.

* * *

Drizzt heard shouting up ahead of him. He pulled his scimitars as Guen growled and pounced on the person running towards them.

The young man screamed and yelled to the panther to get off . He pushed Guen to the side and kept running. Guen shook herself and ran in the direction the man came.

Drizzt spotted the female drow warrior. She wore adornments on her armor that indicated she was a priestess of Lloth. Drizzt started for her, but halted as he came close enough to see her face.

"Stupid male. Go kill the human."

Drizzt growled, "I do not follow your orders."

"Then you will be punished." the female said as she launched into combat.

The female was an accomplished warrior, but she was no match for Drizzt.

Zak and Melina found Drizzt, "Go chase Guen! She has her scent!"

"You equal yourself with half breeds and fairy elves. How disgusting." The girl said as she blocked his blows.

Drizzt growled, " I do not listen to your orders!"

"Stupid male, Matron Vierna will kill you for disobeying me!"

Drizzt deftly disarmed her and held twinkle at the girl's throat.

Phyrra stared into Drizzt's eyes. She suddenly lost all of her composure.

"Drizzt! But, but, mother said you were dead!"

"Not yet. And neither are you. You are a prisoner. Take me to where you are holding Kyorlyn."

"I know no one by that name."

"Take me to your camp."

"I would rather die."

"I will not kill you, _niece_, yet. Take me to your camp."

Phyrra rubbed her chin against one of her shoulders, quickly grabbing something in her teeth and biting her tongue. "I go to the Spider Queen." She said as the poison quickly killed her.

Drizzt took a deep breath and shook his head. "Will they ever learn?" he thought to himself.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise." the older drow female said as Zak and Melina entered the small clearing.

Zaknafein drew his scimitars and began cutting down the advancing three bandits in the manner which his father had taught him.

Melina drew her short swords and went straight for the drow female. Drizzt had also taught her how to fight. There was no way that she was going to let a spider kisser live.

"I know your style of fighting, elf. You have no chance of hitting me." the drow hissed as she drew her sword and launched at Melina.

"No spider kisser can beat my skill."

A rain of arrows flew down from above, aimed at Zak's attackers. The distraction made them easy to cut down. He rushed over to Melina who was hard pressed as she fought with the spider kisser.

Kyorlyn checked the arrow sheaf and climbed down the tree. She hoped she could help in case any more thieves were around.

Drizzt came into the clearing and noticed Kyorlyn climbing down from the tree.

"Kyorlyn! Thank the gods!"

Kyorlyn spotted someone sneaking up behind Drizzt and fired off an arrow. It hit the attacker in the head but grazed off to the side. Drizzt whirled around and engaged the drow male who had come to the clearing.

"Ambush!" Drizzt shouted as he quickly cut down the dazed male.

A score of drow males entered the clearing. Kyorlyn stayed in the tree and started firing at them as best she could. Her only hope was that she would not run out of arrows.

The males pressed in around the priestess. Zak and Melina fought the males as the priestess backed up to let her underlings do the work.

The drow fighters were seasoned, but not nearly as skilled as Drizzt and Zak were. Between Zak and Melina's blades, Kyorlyn's arrows, and Guenhwyvar's claws they had things well in hand. Drizzt began making his way to the priestess, before she could escape.

"Get back here, Vierna! You and I have an old score to settle!"

"Oh, so it _is _you, Drizzt. If you insist."

"Do not mock me, sister."

"I have no more use for you. I have formed a new house on the surface. Lloth has blessed me with power. House Do'Urden is long dead, but house D' Ultrin rose from its ashes. It would please the Spider Queen immensely, although, if I were to catch you, and bring you to the altar."

"You will not threaten my husband in my earshot. No matter how you are related to him." Kyorlyn said from a tree behind Vierna.

"Kyorlyn, this is between Vierna and me."

"I am your wife, that makes me involved whether _you_ like it or not." Kyorlyn said as she shot an arrow into Vierna's foot. Kyorlyn jumped down and touched a small tree near where Vierna stood. Kyorlyn started to concentrate and make a low humming noise.

As Vierna tried to pull the arrow out, branches from the small tree nearby grew out and folded around her. The branches pulled her to the tree and wrapped around, pinning Vierna firmly to it.

"Now you can do whatever you want with her, Drizzt." Kyorlyn said as she swung around made a twisting leap to land in front of Vierna's face.

"You don't look very tough."

"Dos Ibl'elg'caress!"

"Dos wahven dosst breth! Xa'huuli in'loil de' xa'huuli !" Kyorlyn rattled back. The tuned and made her way back to where Zak and Melina were.

"So what are you going to do with me, Drizzt."

"Leave you there, to rot. There are plenty of animals that will be attracted to your bleeding foot. Lloth will not rule the surface. If your death slows her down, so be it." he said as he slashed Vierna a couple more times so she bled more profusely.

"You think I can't escape from this!"

"I could care less. Goodbye sister."

Vierna's eyes went wide as she screamed and cursed and tried to release herself from the entwined branches.

* * *

Drizzt walked back to the clearing to find Zak and Melina going over the bodies for anything useful.

"Where is Kyorlyn?"

"Up in the tree. She said she wasn't coming down until you asked her, nicely."

"She can't be _that_ angry still, can she?" Drizzt said,

An arrow flew between his feet, barely missing his crotch.

Melina laughed, "Apparently, she can."

"Father, she is nothing like mother. You have no need to worry about that. She is much more like _you_. Whether that is a good or bad thing is for you to decide."

Drizzt made a smirk and called up to Kyorlyn," Please come down."

"Nicer!" She shouted down and launched another arrow at Drizzt's feet.

"My dearest, Kyorlyn. I am sorry. Please come down and come home with me."

"Getting better!"

Melina and Zaknafein were trying hard to keep from laughing too hard, but it was not working.

"Why don't you two shut up?"

"Sorry father," Zak managed to choke out.

"Kyorlyn, I was wrong to be so cold to you. I love you. Please come down."

Kyorlyn slowly made her way back down to the lower branches. She threw down her arrow case with Mievn'e carefully folded and tucked back into its sleeve. On the lowest branch, she made a flip and landed squarely on her feet in front of Drizzt. Before she could take a step, Drizzt tightly embraced her and held on tight.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I nearly fell apart when I could not find you! Please, forgive me."

"You are forgiven. Now let go."

"Not yet," he said as gave her a deep kiss.

Once they both relaxed, Kyorlyn pushed Drizzt away from her. "I need a bath."

"Yes, you smell like sour milk. There is a bath waiting for us, at Cattryn's house in Silverymoon."

Kyorlyn went over to one of the bandits and took his leather belt. She threaded it through the buckles on her arrow holder and strapped it to her waist.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was buried in the trunk of the tree. It was pure luck I found it."

"Lets get back, it will take an hour or more to get back to Silverymoon. If you don't mind traveling in the dark."

"Not at all. The stars are out tonight."

* * *

Notes:

Dos Ibl'elg'caress!- you filthy bitch!

Dos wahven dosst breth! Xa'huuli in'loil de' xa'huuli - You waste your breath! You worthless piece of trash!

Please Review


	14. Treasures

Chapter 14: Treasures

Cattryn was relieved as soon as Drizzt and the others walked through the door. She embraced her all of them in turn.

"Welcome back, Kyorlyn. Excuse me for saying but you definitely need a bath. It is ready for you. Don't worry about Montolio just yet. The wet nurse fed him, and he is sleeping well. He prefers his mother, but that can wait until he wakes."

"Cattryn, while we are bathing, I would like you to take a look at the arrow sheaf and bow Kyorlyn found. If that is alright with you, my love?"

"Yes. I have felt strong magic on it. I know part of it has to do with the never ending supply of arrows. The bow is here in the side pocket. It is an elven wyvern wing. It magically collapses to make it easier to carry. The name is marked on the grip is Mievn'e."

"Yes, this bow is interesting, but the magic is coming from the sheaf. Have you tried to open the top?"

"No, I was a little busy with a group of bandits."

Cattryn carefully removed the top cap. she worked very slowly as the hinges to the cap made a small sound.

The pommel of a sword popped up, as if it were being held in a sheath. It had a finely tooled grip, with a hand guard made to look like leaves of ivy. On the end, was a group of jewels arranged to look like a small blue flower.

"_That_ is what is giving off the strong magic aura. Allow me to carefully pull it."

It was a double edged short sword with runes running down the center. The metal itself had a blue hue to it.

"Go ahead and take your bath. I will see if I can translate these runes. I will also send a message to a friend of mine who helps out in the city archives. He has a particular interest in ancient and magic swords." Cattryn said with giddy excitement.

"We will see you when we are finished," Drizzt said.

Cattryn smirked, "Father, Kyorlyn, take your time, and go ahead to bed afterwards. This will take me a while."

Drizzt awoke in Kyorlyn's arms. He looked down at her sleeping face. He wondered to himself how he could have ever doubted her. He carefully rose and dressed.

Montolio woke more than once during the night. He wanted to let Kyorlyn sleep. Between the earlier ordeal and having to feed the baby upon her return, he expected her to sleep.

He sighed and made his way to the room where Cattryn was studying the sword. His daughter had fallen asleep at the table. Notes and drawings were strewn everywhere.

Drizzt smiled, grabbed a small quilt from a nearby chair and lay it over Cattryn's shoulders.

"She works too hard," he whispered to himself.

* * *

He walked to Alustriel's palace to make a formal apology for his and Kyorlyn's actions.

Alustriel met him in her sitting room. "Tea?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"What exactly happened to Kyorlyn?"

"She has had a difficult life. I never realized how difficult until yesterday."

"So, much like yourself, when she is deeply distressed, she reverts to survival instincts."

"Exactly. I suspect she was reliving a traumatic event from her past. The stress of motherhood, the journey home, and my rejection triggered it."

"Understandable. Do you know what caused so much trauma? Besides, _your_ rude behavior I mean."

Drizzt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "She told me about a battle, between gods, that she was caught in the middle of. I will let her tell you the details."

"Battle between gods!"

"Yes. Anyone would be scarred by something like that."

"Despite that, her episode did cause an incredible power to emerge."

"Yes, Milady. I suspect it is part of the Starym gift that her uncle, Noldo, spoke of. The gift that makes her a target."

"You are talking about _The Voice _aren't you Drizzt."

"I believe that is one name for it. If she learns to control it better, it can be an asset."

"If she can't, it is highly volatile."

"Yes, Milady, that is why some elves feel she would be better off dead."

"Thank you for telling me this, Drizzt. You must excuse me. I have pressing matters I need to attend to."

Drizzt bowed and excused himself. He decided to go to the market place to find a gift for Kyorlyn. He felt that he needed to do something more to make up for his actions. It would be a small token, but perhaps it would make them both feel better.

* * *

William walked up to Cattryn's house, loaded down with books and scrolls. He spilled many of them on the ground as he tried to knock on the door.

The sound woke Cattryn from her cat nap. She quickly got up and let William in.

"You took your sweet time." she scoffed.

"Your information was too vague for me to make a quick search. Do you know how many elven masterworks we have cataloged in our records?"

"Never mind that. Come have a look at it. I have managed to translate some of the runes. They are written in an archaic language, similar enough to Draconian, but different enough to make it seem like babble."

William gasped as he looked at it. "It is absolutely magnificent! It looks newly forged, but I am sure it is ancient." He picked it up, studied every part of the blade, hilt, and pommel. He set the sword down and went through his myriad of books.

"The runes seem to say something like, _repair the body and the soul. _Does that make any sense to you, Will?"

"Hmm, maybe." he said as he grabbed a scroll and skimmed through the contents. He shook his head and went to another of his references.

"While you are looking, I am going to get some tea and something to eat."

"I haven't had breakfast either, thanks. Would you get me some?"

"Yes." Cattryn hissed as she left for the kitchen.

William pored through his books, tossing the ones aside he felt of no use. He picked up the sword again and took a magnifying glass to inspect the pommel. He hummed to himself as he poured over the tiny, intricate lines. He let out a whoop as Cattryn came in with a tray of tea and bread, causing her to nearly spill the contents. She quickly set the tea on a clean table.

"What have you found?"

"More writing, on the pommel. It is very tiny and blends in with the decoration."

"What does it say?"

"Lindelea. Elven for melodious."

"Well now we know it's name."

"Yes, and that makes it a little easier to see if it is among my records. Cattryn, where is the sheath?"

She went to the arrow sheaf and showed William the secret compartment. He quaked with excitement. He studied the sheaf and babbled unintelligibly. Cattryn decided to sit and eat while William was having his little happy tantrum. He shuffled through books and scrolls, making an absolute mess of the sitting room. Finally, he unrolled a scroll, turned to Cattryn, and gave a wide grin.

"Have you found it?"

"No, but I have found a record of its brothers. There are only three of them known to exist, this makes the fourth. It was the secret sheath that narrowed it down to them. One is owned by Khelben Blackstaff..."

"Will, get to the point. I do not care who owns the other three. What kind of sword is it?"

"It is called a _Blue Healer_. Whomever wields this sword, heals from the wounds incurred while in battle. They were originally made for use by elven druids and rangers, hence the odd sheath. I need to make notes and drawing of the sword and sheath. Was there a bow with the cylinder?"

"Yes, its in the pocket on the side."

"As I thought, a _wyvern's wing_. The name had nothing to do with the bow's composition, but rather a description of how it unfolds. All the others save one had a similar type of bow accompanying the sword." He said as he threw the switch that opened the bow up. He studied it with awe and wonder.

"My colleges will be so jealous!"

Cattryn rolled her eyes and sighed.

The sound of a baby broke William from his revels. He looked up to see Kyorlyn cradling Montolio in her arms.

William made a polite bow. "Lady Do'Urden, I presume. I am William Eliass, chronicler of magic swords and weapons for the library of Silverymoon. At your service."

"I presume you have found something out about my new toys?"

"Oh, yes they are wonderful!" He exclaimed as he explained his findings and the need for chronicling the particular weapon. "My friends in Candlekeep will be so jealous! Let them have their rare, priceless books. "

"Cattryn, have you seen your father this morning?"

"No, he was up before I woke. I suspect he is at the palace."

"Alright. I was just wondering."

"Go rest, Kyorlyn. If Montolio is as fussy as he was yesterday, you will need it."

* * *

Drizzt wore a smile when he walked through Cattryn's door. The smell of freshly cooked food hit his nostrils, making his stomach growl. The clatter of silverware indicated everyone was already sitting down to eat.

"Grandfather!" Two bright faced boys yelled as they leapt from their seats and ran to embrace Drizzt. They laughed and babbled and vied for his attention.

"Boys! sit back down and let your grandfather come have something to eat."

Drizzt smiled, nodded, and made his way to the seat next to Kyorlyn.

"Grandfather, did you bring me a present?"

"Me too."

"Jabaleth, Aolias, that is enough. Now eat your lunch."

"Yes, mother."

"Uncle Montolio is so cute!" Aolias spouted.

"Boys, either eat or go out to the garden to play." Zaknafein said. Both boys jumped up and rushed out of the door.

"I have something for you, Kyorlyn. I will give it to you when we finish eating." Drizzt said.

"I have something for you as well." Cattryn added.

Kyorlyn and Cattryn told Drizzt and the others about the sword and sheaf.

Drizzt smiled. "A fitting weapon. I will need to teach you how to use it, properly."

"I look forward to your lessons, my love."

* * *

Drizzt led Kyorlyn into the sitting room. He took a box out of his pocket and gave it to her. Inside was a simple gold ring, with small carvings of leaves in the band.

"You can have it sized if it does not fit. I thought it was close when I tried it."

"It's beautiful." She said as she slipped the band onto her left hand. It fit perfectly.

She showed Cattryn her ring. Cattryn smiled, "Here is my present for you."

Cattryn held up a finely carved piece of scrimshaw on a gold chain. The pendant was of a unicorn within a moon. The lover half of the moon was inlaid with green shell to resemble leaves and gold thread to resemble a branch.

"I thought you should have a proper symbol of Meilikki." She said as she slipped the chain over Kyorlyn's head . "It suits you well,"

Montolio, from his spot in his mother's lap, reached for the pendant, held onto it and cooed.

"Our son likes it too." Drizzt beamed.

"How much longer will you be staying, father?"

"Only a couple of more days, until the weather clears."

"Good, It makes me nervous you and the baby might be traveling through an early snowstorm. I will give you a couple of horses."

Kyorlyn took her old, wooden, symbol of Meilikki under the tree and put it around Montolio's neck. As he gummed on it, she felt at peace.

* * *

Please review


	15. Dangerous Journey

**Chapter 15: Dangerous Passage**

As soon as they were out of the gates, Drizzt handed the dog shaped figurine to Kyorlyn.

"Corum ,come to us."

The large dog appeared and happily jumped around. It made the horses nervous, at first, but Drizzt was able to calm them quickly.

"Alright, Corum, where is our next destination, although I can probably guess." Drizzt asked.

The dog simply perked his ears and ran in a circle. He made no move to talk or show much intelligence.

"Oh alright." Kyorlyn said, "He said, in my mind, that we are going to a place called Mithril Hall."

Drizzt gave a slight smirk, "I thought so."

They both stayed silent as they followed Corum along the road. Drizzt had traveled this way many times, but that was before Catti-Brie grew old and ill. He was glad to be going, because his daughter, Wulvia had chosen to live in Mithril Hall. Yet, he had his reservations.

Bruenor Battlehammer was still alive, and still King. The old Dwarf was growing feeble in body, but Drizzt imagined his mind was as sharp as ever. He wondered what his former father in law would think of his new bride. He hoped that Bruenor would not go into one of his angry fits. Especially since the last time Drizzt saw him, he said that he would never fall in love again.

* * *

The first day's journey went smoothly. Drizzt was glad to see that Zak and Melina had been keeping the camps he used well stocked and clear of debris.

Kyorlyn was exhausted and sore. She was not sure if she could ride the horse. Yet, once she was atop its back, she knew that she had ridden before. It had just been a very long time.

Out of the three of them, Montolio did the best on the journey. It was easy to feed him on horseback while he was in his baby sling. He slept most of the journey. The motion of the horse kept him lulled.

Drizzt made a fire and cooked some food. Kyorlyn agreed to sleep and take the second watch.

In the early morning hours, they got back on the road. Drizzt emphasized that in order to make better time, they should travel until well after sundown. Even so, it would take at least another two days to reach their destination.

As dusk started to fall, Corum started blinking around the sides of the road.

"He says it is dangerous here, Drizzt and we should keep traveling until he thinks it is safe."

"Has he told you why?" Drizzt asked but knew as soon as he saw a large strand of spider web slowly waving in the breeze.

The webs never crossed the road, but the further they traveled, the more numerous the webs became along the sides.

"A spider colony?" Drizzt muttered to himself, "When did this happen?"

It occurred to Drizzt that Vierna was not the only one trying to establish a house under Lloth's control on the surface, but he never imagined they would create a colony in such a blatant and obvious place.

"Thank goodness it is close to winter," Drizzt muttered to Kyorlyn. "Spiders large enough to create these types of webs do not come out when it is cold, like tonight. With luck, we will avoid the spider kissers who are controlling them."

Kyorlyn gasped as they passed by breaks in the trees where fairly large cocoons could be seen. The road slowly became littered with broken wagons, bones, and various pieces of junk. The debris had been swept to the sides, but it made it no less unnerving.

Corum blinked not far in front of them and whimpered.

Kyorlyn grabbed the reins tightly. "He said, run!" She said as she spurred her horse into a gallop. Drizzt followed while pulling out one of his swords.

A large phase spider appeared in front of his horse, spooking it and knocking Drizzt to the ground. It lashed out at Drizzt, narrowly missing. Drizzt leapt up and pulled his other sword. The spider blinked behind him. Drizzt managed to anticipate the phase spider's next movement and killed it with one good hit.

Corum blinked around Drizzt's horse, keeping it from leaving the road. As soon as the horse was near Drizzt, Corum blinked away.

He leapt back on the horse and set off down the road after Kyorlyn. He found her plugging arrows into two large spiders. Corum was ripping another one to pieces. Montolio started to wail.

As if drawn by the sound of Montolio's screams, a large animal peeked a head onto the road. Kyorlyn quickly spurred her horse down the road again, with Drizzt following closely behind.

The were held up by large spiders twice more before they reached a break in the trees. The spiders were no match for Drizzt's blades and Kyorlyn's arrows. The brought their horses to a slow trot as Kyorlyn tried to sooth the baby.

Drizzt leapt down from his horse and led it buy the reins, scouting around for signs of any more spiders. He called Guen to help him, just in case he missed something.

Montolio ate and quickly nodded off. Drizzt got back on the horse. Kyorlyn was not steering her horse well, partially from exhaustion and partially because she could not see well in the blackness. A storm was rolling in, making the night seem even darker.

"Why did Corum have you race ahead again?"

"He said that there was a displacer beast in the trees. He said it was a _herder_ under magic control."

"It is good that he had you run. I have only fought a displacer beast once. I would never care to fight another. I wonder if Corum is alright."

"I hope so too. I don't want to have to keep riding through that storm. I don't mind lightening, in fact, I like to watch it. But, this is not like it was in the garden. There is no rim for the strikes to hit."

"We should just let the horses keep walking until we are too exhausted to continue. It will give Corum a chance to catch up."

* * *

The lightening flashed and the thunder rolled, followed by cold rain. Kyorlyn kept her cloak tightly wrapped around Montolio's sling to keep him from getting wet.

The baby was awake. He babbled and cooed, seemingly unafraid of the sound made by the storm. He turned his head to force Kyorlyn to bare her breast to him. Once fed, he slowly went back to his slumber.

"I hope Corum reaches us soon," Kyorlyn said after a half an hour had passed and no sign of the blink dog.

"What is the matter?"

"Montolio needs changing, _badly_. Why do sweet things like him have to smell so bad?"

Drizzt let out a slight chuckle and started looking for a place to stop. He found another of the caves he used to use on this road. He had Kyorlyn wait until he was sure the cave was safe until he let her enter. He sent Guen home, so she would be rested in case they needed her.

She immediately changed Montolio and draped the dirty diaper on a stone outside for the rain to clean. She put her shirt, the baby blanket and the baby sling outside as well. She was glad she thought of bringing along an extra couple of slings for Montolio.

Drizzt took the first watch as Kyorlyn wrapped a fresh blanket around Montolio and snuggled next to the babe.

Drizzt looked at the way the light from the fire danced on the faces of his wife and child. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He stared for a moment to make sure it stayed etched in his memory.

Corum blinked inside the cave, startling Drizzt. At first, he though the dog was going to scold him for stopping. Instead, it made a circle next to the fire and lay down to sleep. After Montolio waked again for his feeding, Kyorlyn took watch.

* * *

Drizzt awoke to see that Kyorlyn had strung a line to dry the rain cleaned clothes from the night before. Corum and Montolio were both still asleep. Drizzt snuck behind Kyorlyn, embraced her and kissed her neck. The storm clouds were still thick outside of the cave, but at least it was no longer raining.

"Good morning, love."

"I almost wish that Montolio and Corum would stay asleep. The smell of fresh rain against your skin smells nice."

"Me too, but I doubt we will have that luxury today. How much further to Mithril Hall?"

"From here, we might make it late tonight, if we start soon. I want to let the dog sleep. He looks pretty roughed up. It's lucky he isn't dead."

"True, he can not be freed from the spell that bound him until he completes his task. That is how Cattryn explained it to me. He saved our lives. He deserves a little rest. Besides, the storm could clear by the time he wakes."

Montolio shifted on the blanket he was laying on and started to fuss. Kyorlyn quickly changed him and fed him. Unfortunately, the baby was in no mood to sleep. He wanted to play. Drizzt took his son, relishing the chance to play peek-a-boo or another game he knew babies his age liked. Kyorlyn smiled as she watched the play between Montolio and Drizzt. She slowly drifted to sleep, taking a much needed cat nap.

* * *

Please Review


	16. Mithril Hall

**Chapter 16: Mithril Hall**

The storm had blown over by the time they continued their journey. They tried to make as good time as possible, because another storm looked like it was rolling in. From the smell, Drizzt suspected that one contained sleet or snow.

Other than problems with the weather, the final leg of the journey was relaxing. They entered the high mountains just as dusk started to fall.

Drizzt called Guenhwyvar to keep an eye out for bandits. With winter close, the thieves usually came out in droves to attack anyone for clothing, money or food. Often, all three.

The further they got into the mountains, the brighter the stars became. The storms were staying south, but it would not remain that way for long.

They reached the nearest watchtower and gate to Mithril Hall as the moon was making its way back down the sky. Corum said his goodbyes and bounded off into the night.

Drizzt sent Guen home, thanking her for her patience. The panther huffed before turning into mist.

"Who goes?!" A dwarf shouted from inside the tower.

"Drizzt Do'Urden to see King Bruenor Battlehammer."

A rustle of conversation erupted within the tower before an older, half asleep, dwarf opened the tower door and brought out a torch.

Drizzt told Kyorlyn to stay still and make no movements until the dwarf had a chance to come out and inspect them. Drizzt knew full well that the dwarves in the upper part of the tower had crossbow bolts aimed at them. One false move could be disastrous.

The dwarf held up the torch and looked at Drizzt. He asked him to get down from the horse so that he could see the ranger's eyes. Once satisfied, he went over to Kyorlyn and asked her to dismount. Montolio started to fuss and cry from being jostled.

The dwarf looked into the sling at the baby, "Aw, ain't ye just the cutest little thing."

The dwarf turned and waved the torch to signal that all was well.

"Good te see ye, Drizzt. Sorry if me eyes ain't as good as they used te be."

"It is good to see you as well, Sonntaerin."

Sonntaerin led them to the gates and closed the doors behind them. A couple of younger dwarves gathered their things as Drizzt and Kyorlyn headed for the festhall and throne room.

* * *

Bruenor was asleep but Wulvia was sitting at a table going over various documents. Her red hair with white streaks at the temples was brought back into a bun. Her shirt and her breeches were crumpled. Her brow furrowed in thought over what she was doing.

She looked up to see her father, dropped what she was doing and ran to embrace him.

"Da! It has been forever since ye visited. What brings ye here?"

"I want you to meet someone." he said as he motioned for Kyorlyn to come to his side. "This is Kyorlyn, my new wife, and Montolio, your new brother. Kyorlyn, this is my daughter, Wulvia , chief accountant, alchemist, and metallurgist to King Bruenor Battlehammer."

Wulvia's eyes grew wide as she made a gasp. "Da!"

"What is the matter?"

"How could ye?"

Kyorlyn lowered her eyes to the floor and started to turn away. "Should I go get our things?"

"Wulvia! What is the matter with you? That is not how me or your mother taught you to treat guests."

Wulvia put her hand on Kyorlyn's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "So, why did ye seduce me da?"

Kyorlyn could not hold back her tears. She wanted to run, but felt as if her feet were nailed to the ground.

"Wulvia! You have no right to talk to her that way! Truth is, if anyone did the seducing it was me!" Drizzt growled angrily.

Several bleary eyed dwarves wandered in to see what all the yelling was all about. If a fight was about to happen, none of them wanted to miss it.

"Is it just cause she looks like me ma!"

"She doesn't look like your mother!"

"She does too! She may be a durned elf, but she looks like ma!"

"She is nothing like your mother!" Drizzt shouted louder.

Kyorlyn stepped aside to a seat at one of the tables. The dwarves started filing in, putting in their two coppers worth to keep the shouting match going. One short bearded dwarven female sat next to Kyorlyn and offered her a mug of ale. She also looked in the sling at Montolio, smiling and cooing at the baby.

"Never ye mind them two," She said," Them two always have somethin te fight about the minute her da walks in the door. She is jest a usin ye as an excuse. She'll get over it in a bit."

"Spoiled Brat!"

"Durned da! Ignorin me fer years an never visitin!"

Drizzt and Wulvia continued to hurl loud insults at each other about any subject they could think up. The dwarves in the room were now fully awake hooting and howling and tapping the barrels at the far side of the festhall.

A loud shout from the entrance to the throne room made the din fall to a halt. "What is all the noise disturbin my sleep!" Bruenor walked into the throne room in his night shirt. Drizzt whirled around to look at his old friend.

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"I shoulda known it was ye, ye durned elf. Ye always cause a ruckus when ye get here."

Wulvia grabbed her paperwork and stomped out of the room in a huff. Bruenor looked at her as she left.

"What is wrong with me gran-girl this time? I ain't seen her this upset in a while."

"I'm afraid it is my fault. I gave her a shock she was not ready for. You know how she hates surprises, except on her birthday."

Bruenor sighed, "Perhaps I been spoilin her a bit too much. Her and that other durned elf she married, an me great-grans."

"I don't blame you. She is a good girl."

Bruenor made his way to the throne and sat down. "So what is the shock that upset me gran-girl?"

Drizzt held out his hand for Kyorlyn to take. He led her over to present her to Bruenor. "King Bruenor Battlehammer, I would like to present my second wife, Kyorlyn Starym Do'Urden, and our new son, Montolio."

Bruenor furrowed his brow as Kyorlyn politely bowed. "Come here an let me look at ye, girl."

She looked at Drizzt who nodded. She walked up to the throne so Bruenor could get a good look at her.

"Yer hair is like me girl's, otherwise ye don look a thing like her. Yer an elf. Air ye tryin to replace me girl, Catti-Brie?"

"No sir. He was so sad. I know he still loves Catti-Brie, and I have no wish to make him stop. He loves me too, and I love him. I want to make him happy."

"What do yer da and ma think about ye bein married te Drizzt?"

"My father died before I was born. My mother died when I was little. The only blood relative I have is an uncle I first met just before Montolio was born. Drizzt is the only family I really have."

Bruneor smiled, laughed and slapped his knee. "That'd be tha way me girl would want it! She hated it when that durned elf was sad. I told him, me girl's spirit should na tormented by his sorrow. Now lemme see that baby. Don't worry about me gran-girl. She's expectin, an it is drivin us all crazy."

"Now that explains things somewhat." Drizzt added.

"Oh, this babe, he likes me!" Bruenor said as Montolio started giggling and playing with his beard. "Consider yerself adopted, girl, sister to me other girl. Ye now have yerself a da, _me_. I want ye ta be puttin Battlehammer in yer name from now on."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Give him here! Oh ye is a doll little un! Look just like yer da."

Montolio continued to coo and giggle as Bruenor tickled his tummy. The sight made Kyorlyn smile and Drizzt beam.

"Show him a baby and he melts like butter."

"Shut up ye durned elf."

* * *

"Ye are nah takin me girl an me granbabe north until spring. It's gonna be a bad winter. It's already bad outside. Better you stay here." Bruenor said.

"That is why we can not stay much longer. I want to get Kyorlyn and Montolio home before the snows get deep."

"Ye are gonna stay here. Ye won't make it. If it was just ye, I would na be keepin ye. But the babe, think o yer boy."

"I suppose you're right." Drizzt sighed. "Have you seen Wulvia today?"

"Nah, she is still havin a snit."

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Kyorlyn said with a slight chuckle.

"Bah! I told ye to call me yer da."

"Very well, good morning, father" as she and Montolio came in to the dining room to grab something to eat.

"Is there a good morning for me?"

Kyorlyn answered Drizzt by giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So has father convinced you to stay the winter?"

"You are in on this as well?"

"Of course. I want to spend more time here. I want to get to know my new father. And, I want time to let Wulvia give me a chance."

"How could I refuse?" Drizzt smirked and shook his head.

Wulvia was in the armory practicing her swordsmanship. She was angry that her grandfather had agreed to let her father and that female stay until spring. It was an outrage. Worse, Bruenor adopted the whore. That made her both aunt and stepmother. She felt it was thoroughly disgusting.

"I wish I could just kill her."

"You can," came the seductive voice from her sword.

Wulvia was the child who inherited her mother's sword, Khazid'hea.

Catti-Brie had given it to her when Wulvia decided to go live with her grandfather at Mithril Hall. She was only sixteen at that time.

Of all of Drizzt's children, Wulvia was the most difficult. Neither Catti-Brie nor Drizzt could keep her under much control. They felt that perhaps Bruenor could keep her in line. Catti also felt that the need to control the sword would help Wulvia with her own self control.

There was something wild and fierce about her. Drizzt was afraid that Wulvia may have inherited some of the evil from his heritage, but Catti disagreed. Catti believed that Wulvia just wanted attention.

Wulvia felt that her father taking another female to wife was a complete insult to the memory of her mother. It did not matter that Wulvia and Catti fought constantly, usually coming to blows. Her father had no right to do what he did.

Worse, Wulvia was pregnant with her third child from her weak, good for nothing, husband, Tarka.

Tarka was whiny. He couldn't handle a weapon to save his own life. He was rotten in bed, unless he was very drunk. The only thing Tarka seemed to be good for was negotiation with outsiders and taking care of their two young daughters. Even though she no longer loved her husband, she did not send him away and go off to find another. It was just not done.

_"If I had wanted a wife, I would have asked the gods to make me a man." _She often mused.

Drizzt looked in at Wulvia as she whirled and practiced with perfect precision. She was concentrating so hard, that she did not notice her father watching her.

Drizzt clapped as Wulvia finished and sheathed Khazid'hea.

"What do you want, da?"

"I need to talk to you about Kyorlyn. It has been weeks, and you still avoid her."

"No. She just wants to have her name in the bard's songs."

"That is far from the truth. Please, get off your high horse and come talk with us and your grandfather. Your attitude is making Bruenor sick."

"Gran-da is old. He's lived far past what normal dwarves do."

"True, but you do not need to be the source of his grief."

"That whore ye married an the bastard ye got are his grief."

"If you saw him with Kyorlyn and Montolio, you would know that is not true. Kyorlyn has grown extremely fond of Bruenor. She takes her adoption by him very seriously. Montolio makes your grandfather smile. The only grief in these tunnels is you."

"I've heard enough , da. I will na listen to ye anymore."

"Fine, I will leave. But please consider my offer."

* * *

Please Review


	17. Trapped

**Chapter 17: Trapped**

Bruenor found Kyorlyn sitting on a nicely padded bench in a well lit alcove. She seemed to be talking to someone, but there was no one else in the room.

Stumpet had decided to take Montolio for a while, whether Kyorlyn liked it or not. Kyorlyn did not mind. She knew how fond Stumpet was of the baby.

"Who ye talkin to, me girl?"

Kyorlyn pointed to a small shelf where two dusty, small paintings of Catti-Brie and Wulfgar sat.

"Ye talkin te pictures?"

"Yes and no, father. I wanted to know what my brother and sister looked like. I was hoping their spirits could hear me. It is just easier to talk when I have something to look at."

"Well, I could tell ye a story about them two. Would ye like that?"

"Oh yes, father!" Kyorlyn squealed as she gave Bruenor a big hug. "Yes! Very much."

"Alright! Ye don't have te get so giddy! I'll be tellin ye anything ye want te know about yer sis and bro."

Bruenor did his best to try and make Kyorlyn feel more comfortable. Stumpet said that Kyorlyn's insistence on Bruenor telling stories helped out his slowly failing health as well.

Yet no matter what anyone did, Kyorlyn felt uneasy while wandering through the tunnels of Mithril Hall. Kyorlyn would always smile and say that she was just feeling a little claustrophobic.

Drizzt and Bruenor both knew that was a lie. Kyorlyn felt bad because of Wulvia's contempt.

She was afraid of Wulvia.

As the days wore on, Kyorlyn felt more and more threatened. At first, she thought it was her imagination, but then small accidents started happening.

For her own safety, Kyorlyn sparred with Drizzt as often as she could. She knew it would not be long before Wulvia openly challenged her.

As Bruenor continued on his story about how Wulfgar brought Delly and Colson with him to Mithril Hall, a small rumbling shook them in their seats.

"Now what in tarnation could that be?" Bruenor said as he brushed the dust from his beard. He tried to stand, but the pain in his joints made it difficult. Kyorlyn helped him up and followed as he walked slowly to the tunnel.

They looked in both directions. Nothing seemed to be amiss.

"Must'ta been a slide in one of the lower tunnels. No need fer ye.." He stared to say when a cascade of falling rock headed towards them.

Kyorlyn held onto Bruenor tight as she dragged him back into the alcove. The rock covered the opening to the alcove, trapping them both inside.

Bruenor seethed with rage. "Some good fer nothin tripped one of tha colapsers, or I'm a bearded gnome!"

"How are we going to get out of here, father!?"

"An alarm woulda gone off. We best be sittin and waitin. We got plenty of air. This alcove has a small vent to tha surface. We just gotta wait. Rest easy, me girl. Taint far from the main corridor. They'll be findin us pretty quick."

* * *

Wulvia smirked to herself as she rigged the tunnel colapser to go off. She knew Kyorlyn would be in the alcove talking to the dead when it went off. She unhooked the alarms too. The whore would be dead by the time they found out which tunnel collapsed. That passage was rarely used anymore.

She reveled in her victory as she went to the armory and practiced with Khazid'hea.

The sword groaned with dissatisfaction. It wanted to taste blood. It had to satisfy itself with the fact that the more Wulvia used the sword, the more energy it could leach from her unborn child. It had done so many times before. Her exhilaration made it all the more easy.

She would miscarry in another week or too, leaving Khazid'hea unfulfilled again, but it did not matter. It could persuade the girl to lust again, easily, if need be.

This was the first master in many years that made it feel in control.

Wulvia had not discovered the connection to the sword and her lack of ability to carry a child to term.

* * *

Stumpet was playing happily with Montolio. The baby was growing quickly. She laughed as she fed him a bit of porridge, only to have him spit it back in her face and giggle. She was covered in goo, but she did not mind. It reminded her of when her twin sons, Donnar and Halaur were babies.

Donnar was off on patrols, training to be the next king. He had little to no time to spend with his mother those days.

Halaur had taken a group to go reopen the mines in Icewind Dale. Wulvia had suggested to Bruenor that he _'not keep all his eggs in one basket.' _A group in the northern mines would serve to the benefit of Mithril Hall. Bruenor sent his second, by ten minutes, natural born son to oversee the operations earlier that year. Stumpet missed him terribly.

Drizzt walked in to see the huge mess. He shook his head at Stumpet as she laughed at his playful son. "It looks like Montolio got much more on you than he did in his stomach."

"Doesn't matter. As long as the babe gets a little in, I'll be happy."

"Perhaps I should take him and clean him up."

"None of that. I'll be the one a cleanin this angel up. Ye go off an do somethin else. I want some more time with me granbabe."

Drizzt laughed. "Alright. I will leave it to you then."

"Ye might want te check up top. Kyorlyn said somethin about wantin to go up and check te see if the weather is better. I told her it wouldn't be cause the snows be much nastier this year then in years past. If ye ask me, I think she was more interested in findin Donnar. He is back a little late. But with them snows, I expected that. She has been ittchin te meet her other new brother."

"I will check then. You be good for your grandmother, Montolio." He said as he kissed his son's messy head. Montolio's white hair had grown into a mass of ringlets, that were at that time covered in porridge. Montolio cooed and patted his father's face.

"Dada," came from the baby's giggling mouth.

"Yes, Montolio. I am your dada. Now dada has to go find mama."

"Dada," Montolio babbled again as he yanked on Drizzt's hair. Drizzt winced slightly and carefully untangled his hair from Montolio's chubby fingers.

* * *

Kyorlyn took the framed paintings off the shelf and carefully dusted them off.

"If you don't mind, father, I will put these in my pocket, so I can put them somewhere else."

"Do as ye please. What in the bowels of hell is takin them so long?"

Kyorlyn looked at the spot where Bruenor indicated a small air shaft existed. Water from the snow above trickled slowly into the alcove. She noted that the water was starting to trickle in larger amounts. Kyorlyn got on her hands and knees to see where in the floor of the alcove the water was exiting. Dust and small pebbles from the cave in had blocked where it was draining down. She carefully dug out the debris, but the water still pooled.

"What be the matter, me girl?"

"The water from above. It is coming in faster. And, it has no place to go. If the air shaft widens enough for water to flow more freely, but not wide enough for us to get out.."

"We could be findin us in a whole heap of trouble. Were in the hell are them durned tunnel clearers!"

* * *

Drizzt was amazed at the amount of snow that was above in the gorge. It looked more like Icewind Dale than Mithril Hall. The snow was still falling, despite the fact that it should be nearing spring.

"Have any of you seen Kyorlyn?"

"Nah Drizzt, not since this afternoon. She went back down te go have her chat with her sis, whatever that means. Were still bein on the lookout fer Donnar. If these snows get much higher, we're gonna be takin a party to go look fer him. The King don't need te be worryin so much fer his son."

"Thank you. I think I know where to look."

Drizzt headed down the hall to the turn that led to the little alcove where Kyorlyn liked to spend time by herself. He found the side tunnel caved in. It did not seem odd, the tunnel where the alcove lied was not used much. In the winter, the dwarves caved in unused tunnels all of the time to conserve heat.

"Looks like Kyorlyn will need another place for her quiet meditation." Drizzt said as he went on down the main hall. He hoped she was in the weapon's training room, preparing herself for the next lesson.

Kyorlyn had made quite a lot of progress at learning how to use Lindelea properly. Although, Drizzt often had to make her angry in order to get her to attack him aggressively. She had a natural talent for the sword. From her posturing and her style, it was clear that she had once been trained when she was very, very young. The movements she used looked natural as breathing, and were just as deadly. It was no wonder her house were known for their superb swordsmanship as well as their other gift.

Drizzt looked forward to the daily practice. It made him feel as alive as he knew it made her feel. As he came upon the door, he heard one of the miners arguing with Wulvia.

"We will be needin the results of the testing of this ore before the melt. Ye have been spendin too much time in here and not enough time in with yer potions and yer testin setup in your study."

"You have no right to be issuin me the orders."

"These here orders came from yer gran-da. Ye are holdin up the progress on the forges. We hafta know whether these new veins are worth smeltin."

"Very well. Where is me gran-da. I will discuss it with him."

"He was in one of his rooms playin with his new granbabe last I saw."

Wulvia rolled her eyes and gave a grunt of disgust. "I'll go look then."

"You should be getting to know your brother anyway."

"Good evening da," Wulvia said curtly as she started to leave, " I don't spend time with me own babes, why should I care fer yer bastard get?" She pushed Drizzt aside and left the room.

Drizzt furrowed his brow and looked at the dwarf in the training room. "Is that true? My daughter spends no time with her own children?" Drizzt remembered that he never saw Wulvia when he visited with Tarka and their two girls. He had believed it was just another way of her avoiding him and Kyorlyn.

"She leave all the care of her babes to her husband. He don't seem to mind."

"Have you seen Kyorlyn?"

"Nah, I ain't seen her today. Ye did good. She be a smart an good girl." the dwarf said as he left the room.

"That is not like her." Drizzt mused, "Perhaps Wulvia shooed her off. I wonder which room she is using to talk to the paintings now?" He decided to go see if Stumpet was finished feeding and cleaning Montolio, then he would go talk to Tarka.

Something was not right with Wulvia.

* * *

Kyorlyn tore a strip of cloth from her shirt and tried to plug the widening hole from which the water was flowing. It helped some, but it was not going to solve the problem. The trickle had hastened, and widened the. The water was nearing their ankles, and continued to rise.

Bruenor was digging at the rubble at the entrance while Kyorlyn was trying to keep the hole plugged.

"I has been too durned long. I'm gonna have te get those alarms checked. Or, I am gonna have te beat the one whose supposta be keepin them in working order. Don't ye be worryin. If I can get some of this dirt outta the way, it may make a oppenin for this water te git out. I aint gonna let ye or meself get drowned. Keep on tryin te keep the hole there plugged. Ye are doin good."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold back this water."

"Ye got te, me girl. Think of yer babe and Drizzt. They'll be needin ye."

"I will do my best, father, for them, for my brothers and sister, and for _you_. I am so glad to have a father after so long alone. I am even more glad it is you. I would _never _get along with a father who was not as tough as you are."

"Thats the spirit. Keep talkin positive."

"I will keep the water slowed!"

"That's it, me girl. An I will make enough noise te let em know we are in here."

* * *

Drizzt liked Tarka. He was a decent fellow. He took excellent care of his granddaughters. Unlike Wulvia, he also never denied Drizzt the chance to spend time with them.

Tarka ran his fingers through his long black hair. He knew that the problems between himself and his wife would reach his father in law eventually. He just hoped Drizzt did not blame him.

"Tarka, is it true that my daughter has no interest in her girls?"

"Well, the only time she has ever spent with them, once they were weaned, is when she pulls them into the training hall to practice weapons, or into her laboratory to learn alchemy. These days, the dwarves have taken care of that as well. We only see her at mealtime."

"That is very strange," Drizzt replied," Perhaps I made a mistake sending her here when she got too hard to handle."

"You should not blame yourself for her cold attitude. Sometimes, I wonder myself why she let me marry her. I love her with all of my heart, but I have never been sure if she loved me at all. I do my best, yet she constantly demands more." Tarka stroked his pale gray chin.

"That is not healthy, Tarka. Perhaps you and the girls should come with us when we go back to Icewind Dale."

Tarka's dark blue eyes stared at Drizzt, "I can't. She won't let me, or the girls. She seems to see us as property. I tried to take the girls once. She became enraged and followed us. She brought us back."

Drizzt made a deep frown, "Perhaps I was right."

"About what?"

"Wulvia is acting like a Drow Matron Mother. She has more interest in power and superiority than in lives. It makes sense. She sees Kyorlyn as a rival Matron. "He sighed, "I am afraid she has somehow inherited the nature of my vile race."

"I do not believe that." Tarka replied, "She can be sweet and kind. She was that way when I met her. This coldness started around the time when we lost our first child. It gets worse every time she looses another baby. She is drowning in sorrow. That is my opinion."

Drizzt looked closely at Tarka. It was terrible to loose a child. He and Catti had a stillborn son when Wulvia was a small girl. Wulvia had taken it hard. She had looked forward to having a younger sibling. Wulvia was likewise distressed when her sister, Evangeline came a month early.

"She never told me she lost a child."

"More than one, Drizzt."

"What?"

"She has miscarried three since we were married. I am concerned for her, now, that she is expecting again. I keep telling her to rest. I tell her to bring her paperwork here to our rooms, so I can look after her. She will not listen. When she is not working, she is practicing in the training hall. She rarely takes reverie, little own sleep. I suspect we would not have our girls if it weren't for the fact that she had a broken arm when she was with Lucinda, and had a dislocated ankle when she was with Circa. Sometimes she spends so much time on her swordplay that she neglects her paperwork and alchemical work. Circa has been trying to catch up the paperwork and Lucinda has been working in her laboratory."

"Does she use Khazid'hea when she practices?"

"Almost exclusively, from what I have seen."

Lucinda and Circa played in the floor with Montolio. Both girls had inherited their mother's dark skin and beauty, but had their father's hair and eyes. The loved playing with Montolio's white curls.

Circa giggled and squealed at her grandfather to look, "Montolio is trying to crawl! He has his head up but just scoots his back legs. He is so cute! I hope my babies are as cute as him when I am allowed to find a husband."

"I am sure they will be." Drizzt said as he picked up Montolio and playfully tossed him a couple of times. Montolio squealed with delight. Drizzt brought the child close and kissed his head.

"Let's go find your mother, hmm."

* * *

Drizzt walked all over the main halls of the mines looking for Kyorlyn. No one had seen her. No one had seen Bruenor either. Drizzt suspected that the old man was giving her an extended tour. Her relationship with her new foster father made he look even more beautiful in Drizzt's eyes.

Stumpet came down the hall towards him at a quick pace. It was nearing time for dinner in the festhall, and Stumpet wanted to get Montolio ready to eat some more porridge.

"Where be Kyorlyn?"

"I don't know."

"Bruenor is missing too. Wulvia has been chomping at the bit looking fer him."

"It is safe to say they are together, wherever they are."

Stumpet held out her arms. "Now you let me be takin that sweet babe while ye go look fer the king and his other girl. I know Bruenor will nah want to miss a meal. He already missed his lunch."

Stumpet turned around with Montolio in her arms and nearly slipped on water trickling across the floor of the hallway."

"Durned it! I told them te make sure te dig trenches along these halls te catch this durned water. It is always the same in winter."

Drizzt looked where Stumpet was standing. She was next to the adjacent hall that had been caved in.

"They must have loosed a water pocket when they caved in that hall."

"What, Drizzt? Nobody were ordered te plug that hall. There's a vein down there one of the miners wants te explore closer once Wulvia tests the ore he found."

"Then why is it caved in?" Drizzt stood with wide eyed realization, "The alarms should have gone off if a cave in trap was accidentally tripped. I heard no alarm."

"Neither did I. An I know that one was a workin. I checked it meself on account Kyorlyn spends so much time in the alcove down there front of the trap."

They both went to the cave in and listened. The sound of water, and scraping could be clearly heard.

"Get a digging crew here now! King Bruenor and Kyorlyn are trapped behind that rubble! If the water is this frequent, it means a pocket is filling! They could be drowning as we speak!"

Stumpet went to the side of the hall and pulled on a cord. She was surprised it did not trigger the alarm. She studied a moment.

"We got ourselves a traitor, Drizzt! This alarm rope was cut loose!" She yelled. She hurried down the hall with Montolio in her arms to rally anyone she could find.

* * *

The water had climbed up to Bruenor's waist, but it did not seem to be climbing any higher. They were both thankful for that, but the water was bitter cold. Kyorlyn had managed to keep the flow of water even. She took a rock from the rubble, wrapped cloth around it and stuck it in the hole, pounding it with a bigger rock to secure it. Bruenor praised her for her inventiveness.

She clawed at the rubble beside Bruenor.

Bruenor groaned in pain but gritted his teeth to keep from yelling. The cold water was agony on his joints, but he was not about to let a little cold water kill him.

As she got a large amount of dirt and rock gathered in her folded up shirt, Kyorlyn piled it next to where the water was coming in. She hoped that if she could pile the debris up in front of the spring, it would slow it even more.

"Father, you should stand up on the bench and dig. Thee is no need for you to freeze your bones."

"I'm doin alright. Just keep diggin where I tell ye to. I kin feel the water flowin out. It'll make diggin easier, if it don't cause the whole durned place to cave in."

"I wish I had a shovel."

"Anyhtin would be better than our hands right now."

Kyorlyn kept digging until her hand hit something long and thin. "What's this?"

"That be the end of a tree root, me thinks. Some of them trees above get pretty deep roots, especially around water pockets. Some of em are just remainders of burried trees."

"Perfect!" Kyorlyn shouted as she started to hum.

She had studied her mother's journal much more carefully once Montolio started eating some solid food. In it were detailed instructions on how to control her rare gift. Kyorlyn had been practicing on plants she found in the tunnels, as well as various types of lichen and fungi. She was best at plants, especially trees.

"What 're ye singin about?"

"I'm going to try and make this root grow, and make us a tunnel. If I imagine part of it digging and other parts making beams above, I think I can do it. It will take much out of me. Father, pull me up if I fall in the water. This is bound to knock me out cold when I do it. I don't want to drown."

"Lemme hold onta ye, girl, I wont be lettin ye fall. Do yer singin!"

* * *

As soon as Stumpet announced her and Drizzt's Discovery, all the dwarves within earshot jumped up and ran to the side tunnel. Drizzt was there digging and shouting. The dwarves had to push him aside. They were afraid his haphazard digging would cause the tunnel to cave in worse. The made Drizzt wait out in the main tunnel while they did their work.

"What is all the noise about?" Wulvia said to her father as she came down the passage. She was careful to hide her inward delight at the commotion. She was positive they would find Kyorlyn's body at any time.

"There was a fault in one of the cave in traps. Your grandfather is trapped behind the rubble, as well as Kyorlyn. We are hoping they are not dead."

Wulvia nearly fainted. She had not meant for Bruenor to be trapped, only the whore. She would never do anything to hurt her grandfather. He loved her. He encouraged her. He was more a father to her than Drizzt was in her eyes.

Khazid'hea, in its sheath at her hip, began to laugh in her head.

Wulvia made a short gasp. The sword was laughing. Her beloved grandfather could be dying, and the sword was laughing! She unbuckled the waist strap and held the sword in its sheath in front of her face.

"How could you laugh at something so awful!" She shouted at the sword.

Drizzt turned to look at Wulvia, "What is that sword doing to you!?"

"Da! It is laughing because grand-da is trapped!"

"That sword feeds on death. Of course it would be happy to hear someone dying! It does not care who dies, as long as it has someone to constantly wield it!"

"I never meant for this to happen!"

Drizzt grabbed the sword and tossed it down the main tunnel. He grabbed Wulvia by the arms and shook her. "Don't tell me you had something to do with this!"

"I thought if she was gone, you would stay here. Da, ye never payed any attention te me! Ye quit as soon as Evangeline was born! It is all yer fault! I'm miserable an it is all your fault!"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"No I don't! Ye sent me away! I did so many things fer ye to give me some attention, an all ye could do was send me away!"

Drizzt embraced Wulvia. "Shh, You are going to be alright now. Your mother and I love you. We never stopped. You have many people who love you. Tarka, Lucinda, Circa, Stumpet, and all of your brother's and sisters, even Evangeline as flighty as she is."

Wulvia looked up and down the tunnel where Drizzt had thrown Khazid'hea. The sword was screaming in her head. "No! He is a liar! Don't listen! I am your only friend!"

When Wulvia ignored the sword's constant taunts, it began screaming out loud, so all around could hear it.

Drizzt slowly rocked Wulvia back an forth. "How often does it talk?"

"All of the time, da."

"Then it is the traitor we have been seeking. It has been controlling you. It is also the reason you have lost three children. Your mother found that out the hard way as well. The sword is the reason your mother lost one baby. It fed off, and killed the baby in her womb."

Wulvia looked at the sword and back at her father.

"What should be done about the sword?"

"As soon as we make sure your grandfather and Kyorlyn are safe, we will have it disposed of."

Khazid'hea screamed and wailed as it tried to inch its way down the corridor. Drizzt let loose of Wulvia and grabbed the sword before it could get away. "It won't be that easy, this time."

* * *

Bruenor held onto Kyorlyn's waist tightly as she started to make the root grow. First she made small tendrils grow out from the main stalk. The tendrils slowly grew up and made a sturdy archway. She made the grow in a spiral motion, clearing away the rock and dirt as another tendril grew to make another support as it made its progress.

Bruenor crouched, but did not loose his grip. She was shaking so hard that it made it difficult.

Her body was growing hot with fever. Bruenor kept splashing the cold water on her to keep the fever down. He knew it was all he could do for her until she came out of the trance.

"Take it easy, me girl, ye don't have to hurry too fast. Ye are doin good."

The root slowed its boring, but continued to dig and make supports. As the path grew slowly longer, it looked like part of the ribcage of an enormous animal. The water started receding as the chamber lengthened.

As the root went about six meters, at the end of where the tunnel that led off to the alcove was, the root slowed down to a crawl.

Bruenor listened to hear the sound of shovels and axes. "Ye be doin good. They be findin us. "

The digging root lodged itself into the far end of the ceiling of the tunnel.

Kyorlyn took a couple of labored breaths, and collapsed unconscious into Bruenor's arms. He moved her over to lay on some of the rubble so she would not slide into the water. She had grown pale, and her breathing was slowing. Her fever was not going down. The cool water he splashed upon her body did nothing to cool her.

Bruenor listened to her chest. Her heartbeat was faint, but she was still alive. "Hang on, me girl, ye did good. Just hang on, they be findin us now. I can hear em. Hang on."

He ran into the root tunnel to the spot where he could hear the digging. "Ye better be hurryin up! Me girl is hurt!"

"King Bruenor! Are ye alright?" A voice rang though the rocks.

"I be stiff an cold, but fine! Now get yer rears in gear! Me girl is hangin on, but she be hurt real bad!"

He went back to hold Kyorlyn's hand and keep listening to make sure her heart was still beating. "Hang on, me girl, they be commin." He whispered.

A panicked dwarf ran out from the side tunnel, nearly knocking into Wulvia. "Lady, yer grand-da be alright, but yer aunt be in bad shape. We is almost through to em. Ye better go off te tell yer da while I go fer Stumpet an her girls."

* * *

Wulvia ran down the corridor towards the armory, where Drizzt was locking up Khazid'hea. She heard the sword scream and howl as Drizzt shoved it into a warded safe in the wall, close the door on it and lock it.

"Da! They found em! Gran-da is alright, but Kyorlyn is hurt bad!"

Before Drizzt could form a word, he rushed back down the corridor towards the cave in.

_"Please, don't take her from me." _he breathed as he saw the dwarves slowly help Bruenor through the opening .

"Git yer hands off of me! Get somebody back in there te help me girl! She be dyin if ye don't!"

"But your majesty?"

"None of yer buts. Just get yer arses in there!"

Bruenor quickly got out of the way as the dwarves widened the hole so they could get inside. He could hear the screams of awe and wonder at the sight of the interior of the alcove.

"Shut yer damn traps and get me girl out o' there!" Bruenor bellowed as he grabbed onto Drizzt's hand," Me other girl tried te tunnel us out herself when the water started a climbin. It be too much fer her. She saved her da's life, and may have lost hers."

Drizzt stood still in shock as Bruenor tightened his grip around his hand. He was numb to the pain the old Dwarf was causing. All he could feel was the pain in his chest.

Wulvia ran up to Drizzt as the dwarves pulled Kyorlyn out of the rubble.

Drizzt turned to his daughter and said, "I hope you are satisfied," before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry da, and gran-da." She said as she went on her knees and embraced them both. She cried hard as she looked up at Kyorlyn's ashen form.

"What this be all about?"

"It be all me fault, gran-da. I be the one who cut the alarms an caved the tunnel. I did na want ye to be caught. I was so selfish. I wanted me da an me gran-da all to meself. It be all me fault!"

"Wulvia! I thought I be teachin ye better than that! Yer aunt is still alive, barely. Yer aunt is the lovinist, most unselfish girl I ever met. She'll fergive ye if ye give her the chance."

"You mean if I get the chance."

Drizzt wiggled out of their grasp and picked Kyorlyn up in his arms. He kissed her face as tears streamed down his own. "She's burning up. I will get her to bed, if someone will get Stumpet and her clerics."

"Already done," a dwarf replied, "I'll point her the right way."

* * *

Please Review


	18. Trials And Tribulations

**Chapter 18: Trials and Tribulations**

Drizzt held Kyorlyn's hand as the dwarven cleric worked her healing spells.

In the two days since Kyorlyn was rescued, her fever had slowly lowered and her breathing evened. She did not wake. She did not move.

Drizzt knew it would be a matter of time before she was gone. He did not want to accept another woman he loved was at death's door. He held her hand and prayed.

"Drizzt, ye should be gettin to the throne room. I will be watchin after her. I doubt she will git any worse while ye are gone."

"I don't want to leave. I want my face to be the first one she sees when she wakes."

"Ye need te go speak in defense of yer girl. They are accusin her of treason. Ye can't be fergettin that. Ye need te make sure them elders knows it were that sword doin some of the thinkin."

Drizzt shook his head, "Wulvia. I tried my best, Catti, where did we go wrong?"

* * *

"Da! She endangered your life, and she nearly killed someone else with her most recent stunt. How can you forgive her?" Donnar, who had retuned earlier that day from patrols, protested.

"Ye are not gettin the point. It were that durned sword. Her ma were able te control tha thing, she never were."

"I canna believe ye, da! Ye blame her actions on an enchanted sword!"

"We refuse te make our decision about this until Drizzt gets here with the sword." Thibbledorf Pwent, in full gutbuster armor, shouted, " I be not trustin magic, especially that there sword."

"This be me gran-girl we are talkin about. The daughter of me girl, Catti."

"An that does na make her exempt from our law. Da, ye know that."

"An I know how me gran-girl used te be before tha sword started messin with her! Donnar, yer still too young te be issuin me orders."

"Now, Wulvia. How de ye mean te be plannin to make up fer what ye have done? I aint tellin these here ye aint gonna be punished, but ye are gonna have ta give em a good reason not te have ye dead."

"I will continue to do me work of testin the metals fer as long as I live. I will start diggin and workin in the forges on top of me other work. I will take tha sword te Longsaddle in the spring te have it destroyed. If I try te take it from them that go with me te do this, then they can kill me."

"Where is Drizzt with that durned sword?"

"Here," Drizzt said as he walked in with Khazid'hea sheathed. He threw the sword at Bruenor's feet. Drizzt had taken a sash and tied it so the sword could not be easily pulled.

The sword screamed out and changed its pommel shape several times as it moved and pointed around the room. It begged for the strongest of them to draw it from the sheath. It spat out promises.

Many of the elders who did not have knowledge of the sword gasped at it, spit, and made various curses.

"I concede that my daughter, Wulvia Do'Urden Trestine, was under control of this sword. In the past it tried to control me and my first wife, Catti-Brie Battlehammer Do'Urden. We were strong enough to keep the blade under control. If anyone is to blame for this, it is me. I was the one who gave her the sword. I believed she was strong enough in conviction and character to handle it. I was gravely mistaken. It has cost the lives of three of my grandchildren and may cost the life of my second wife, Kyorlyn Starym Battlehammer Do'Urden. My daughter should not have been given the sword. She does not have the proper temperament to control it."

The room fell to hushed whispers as they discussed what should be done. Khazid'hea slowly inched its way towards Donnar, whispering promises of glory.

"Take me up. Draw me. Your father is too old and too feeble to rule. You should already be the King of Mithril Hall. He is standing in your way. He takes humans and elves and adopts them. You are not important to him. Draw me and take his head."

Donnar started to reach for the sword. Drizzt, as quick as his boots could speed him, rushed over and stepped on the pommel.

"Git outta my way, durned elf! Tha sword is mine te take! I will take it an the crown!"

He launched at Drizzt, trying to get Khazid'hea away from him. The center of the festhall cleared in anticipation of the fight.

"Bruenor! Get out of here! Khazid'hea has taken your son!" Drizzt shouted as he held up Khazid'hea. The pommel decoration showed a foaming mug.

"That sword belongs te me, ye filthy Drow!" Donnar said as he took his axe and swung it as Drizzt. Drizzt threw Khazid'hea to Stumpet. She caught it and looked at it intently.

Drizzt drew his weapons to parry Donnar's blows. He did not want to hurt the young prince, but he was afraid he might have to.

Donnar's brow beaded with sweat as the madness filled his eyes. The only way to get the sword and the crown that was rightfully his was to kill Drizzt. He tried to sweep Drizzt's legs, but the elf was too quick. He tried to take off Drizzt's arm, but only managed a superficial cut.

Stumpet started walking towards where they were fighting. Her eyes never left the pommel of the sword.

"What the hell ye doin!" Pwent shouted as he grabbed Stumpet by the ankles, casing her to trip and loose grip of the sword. Khazid'hea skidded across the floor to the feet of Donnar.

Donner let out a laugh as he cut away the sash and drew the sword. He threw his axe aside and went at Drizzt.

"Donnar! this aint the time te be fightin! Get yer arse over here and let go of that cursed thing!" Bruenor shouted as he tried to make the mayhem of the fight and the crows to cease. "Knock em in the head, Drizzt before he hurts himself!"

Stumpet shook her head and rose from her place in the floor. She slowly backed up from the battle in the center of the floor.

The fighting spirit had spread throughout the room. Mugs of ale were flying all over the place as fist fights erupted. Pwent was running around in circles, trying to keep the brawlers away from Drizzt and Donnar. Stumpet started praying and casting spells, to calm down the room.

Bruenor stood up and shouted at the top his lungs to make the fighting cease, but it was too loud in the room for him to be heard.

Suddenly, Donnar turned and made a running lunge at Bruenor. "The crown is mine!"

Wulvia stepped in front of Bruenor just before the steel met her grandfather's chest. It's blade sliced through her and tore her in half. A full mug , thrown by one of Bruenor's nephews, hit Donnar squarely in the temple, knocking him out. The room grew eerily silent as all witnessed the attempt on Bruenor's life by the hands of his own son.

The laughter of Khazid'hea filled the room as it remained tightly in Donnar's grip.

Drizzt walked over to the cursed sword and touched it with the tip of Twinkle. Khazid'hea fell to the floor at Donnar's feet and wailed in pain.

Drizzt followed by striking the sword with Twinkle. With every nick, Khazid'hea gained a small vein of rust.

"Murdering piece of junk!" Drizzt screamed.

Bruenor picked Wulvia up in his arms. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

Wulvia gave a labored breath, "It is done. I am sorry, gran-da." She fell over dead.

As soon as there was enough rust on the blade to make it brittle, Drizzt picked up Khazid'hea and bent it over his knee. The blade did not break, but it wailed in pain. It would take it time to reform itself to its proper shape. The process would be slowed in the warded safe of the weapons room. It would give Bruenor time to have it taken to the Harkles, or someone more powerful, to have it completely destroyed.

Drizzt looked up at the bloody form that had once been his daughter. "All my fault," He tearfully whispered as he took Khazid'hea and its sheath back to the armory.

Donnar woke and shook his head. He looked up at his father and Wulvia. "I could na have? I attacked me da? I killed me niece? I wolda never thought of doin such a thing. It were that sword!"

"Yes, me son," Stumpet said as she healed the bump on his head. "It were that durned cursed sword."

Bruenor did not even look up. He simply buried his face in Wulvia's hair.

* * *

Drizzt cuddled and rocked Montolio as he watched Kyorlyn still in her sleep. It had been a week, and still no progress.

Stumpet visited regularly. "There aint nothin wrong with her body. It is like she don't want ta wake up. It be like she is in some sorta trance."

Wulvia was given a grand dwarven funeral. The sight of Wulvia's body as lay to be viewed by the entire host of Mithril Hall still haunted him. She looked more peaceful then she ever had in life. It sent a shudder down his spine, causing him to cling closer to Montolio.

The baby fussed and squirmed. Montolio wanted to be set down in the floor so he could crawl and explore.

Donnar came into the room to see how his newly adopted sister was doing. "Spring is comin. Ye said she liked smelly flowers. Do ye mind, Drizzt, If I be lettin her hold em. Maybe if she holds em and smells em, it might help."

Drizzt looked up and nodded. "I am willing to try anything."

Donnar carefully placed the flowers in Kyorlyn's hands. He gasped and jumped back as the flowers sprouted, grew and continued to make more blooms.

Drizzt jumped up," Donnar, go get your parents, and the clerics, Now! I know what is happening!"

* * *

"Has me girl woke up!" Bruenor shouted as he entered the room.

"Not yet," Drizzt said as he handed Montolio over to Bruenor, "But I think I know how to wake her."

"Well quit foolin around and do it!"

"Bruenor, what was she doing when she passed out?!"

"Savin my arse by makin that root grow. That's how she made that there hallway. Dang good work too."

"Stumpet! She still thinks she is trapped in the alcove. She is using up her energy on her gift. Is there any way you can think of to let her know she is safe?"

Bruenor handed Montolio to Stumpet and went over to Kyorlyn's ear and started slowly talking. "We is safe, me other girl, ye did it, ye did good." He repeated over and over.

Drizzt went on the other side of the bed, grabbed Kyorlyn's hand and started to talk whenever Bruenor would pause. "Kyorlyn, my love, please wake up, please don't leave me."

Stumpet made an inquisitive look and left the room with Montolio.

She came back a few minutes later with Circa, Tarka and Lucinda in tow. She handed Montolio to the two girls as she yanked Tarka to the side of Kyorlyn's bed beside Bruenor.

"Tarka, can ye do that thing ye said ye used ta be able to do, talkin with just yer head?"

"Telepathy? I think so. I haven't used it in a long time."

"Well now is the time te be usin it. We need ye te wake this girl up.

Tarka lay his hands on Kyorlyn's head. He took a few breaths as he tried to connect his mind with hers. He gasped and shook with fear, but refused to break contact. "Start talking. I see the alcove and the root."

"Me girl, wake up we is safe. Ye got us out. Ye don't have te be straining yerself anymore. Yer da is safe. Now wake up before I have te throttle ye."

"Kyorlyn, I am here. It is your Drizzt. I need you to wake up. Montolio needs you. I need you."

"Cm'on me girl, ye can wake up. We are safe now. That root is done with it's job. Ye did good. Ye can stop now. We're out of there."

Tarka took a gasp and spoke," We are going to die. I don't want to die. I don't want my father to die. We have to get out of here."

"We are out. Ye did it. Ye aint gonna die."

"It is so cold!" Tarka squealed.

Drizzt kissed her hand. "Feel my lips. Feel my hands. My warm hands. I am here. I am warm."

"The cold water is all gone, me girl. We are out. We are safe."

"Out, get out. I can't breathe!" Tarka said.

"Just slow down. It is alright. There is no need to panic, my love. I have you."

"Ye can breathe! Breathe, me other girl! Slow now, breathe."

"Breathe." Tarka said, " I have to control my breathing. I can not panic. It goes wild if I panic."

"That's right. Just breathe, Kyorlyn. I am here. You are done making the root grow. I have you."

Tarka's breathing started to mirror Kyorlyn's breathing. He slowly took his hands off of her temples. He took a step back and nearly fell from exhaustion. "That is all I can do. If I try to go any farther, I could hurt her. I saw flashes of things I know I should not have seen anyway. At least she is on her way out. She must do the rest herself. If you want, Drizzt, I can take care of Montolio so you can stay and keep talking to her."

"Yes, that would help."

"Ye best come with me, _Yer Majesty_. " Stumpet said, "Ye are too likely te get riled an make it worse. Besides, these two ain't been alone much since they got here."

Bruenor made a gruff groan, but nodded an left the room. Stumpet closed the door after them.

Drizzt leaned over and picked Kyorlyn up in his arms. He turned and sat on the bed and rocked her back and forth. He slowly whispered in her ear. He told her of how Montolio had started crawling. He told her how much he and Montolio missed her. He played with her hair. He kissed her face. He pulled her close. For hours, he continued.

He positioned her arms so that they were around his neck. The exact same way they were when he first kissed her. Her arms remained loose, but it made Drizzt feel better. He slowly fell asleep sitting there.

* * *

Pressure against his shoulders caused him to slowly wake," No, I want to keep holding her." Drizzt said drowsily, thinking that someone was trying to take her out of his arms.

He looked around the room. The candles had burned down and out. He switched his vision to see in the blackness. No one else was in the room."

A soft moan came from Kyorlyn.

Drizzt took a sharp gasp, pulled her closer and kissed Kyorlyn lightly.

"Mm, that's good. Do that to me again."

Drizzt smiled in the darkness and kissed her again, more deeply.

"I need you." She softly said.

"Welcome back." he said softly as he continued to kiss her. He turned and lay her back on the bed to slowly massage her sore muscles.

"Come closer. I need you." Kyorlyn whispered.

"I am so glad. I love you, Kyorlyn."

"I love you, Drizzt. Is this a dream?"

"No, I am here. You are safe."

"Father?"

"He is safe too. "

"Good," she said, " Now come _here_."

"I hoped you would say that."

* * *

Stumpet brought new candles and a lamp into Drizzt and Kyorlyn's bedroom. She gasped at the state she saw the two.

"Drizzt, ye shameless.." She started when Kyorlyn turned over and looked at her.

"Good morning Stumpet. My breasts hurt. Does Montolio want a little of my milk?"

"Good gracious! Girl, ye had best be gettin up and seein yer da. He's been worried sick about ye."

"Alright, but let Drizzt sleep. I'm afraid I wore him completely out last night."

"I'll see te Drizzt. Ye get dressed, an have some of these here cakes. Ye must be famished."

"I am pretty hungry, now that you mention it. I feel like I haven't eaten in a week."

Stumpet gave a snort and urged her to dress quickly.

Kyorlyn looked at Drizzt's sleeping form as she quickly gulped down the barley cakes and milk. He looked so peaceful. She wanted to go back to bed and wake him in an erotic manner, but Stumpet ushered her out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Kyorlyn must have been stopped in the corridor a dozen times before she reached the throne room. She had no idea what all the excitement was about.

Bruenor sat on a bearskin rug on the floor, playing a game of peek a boo with Montolio.

"You wanted to see me, father."

Bruenor jumped up and ran to Kyorlyn and embraced her tightly. "We thought we'd lost ye."

"What do you mean?"

"Ye have been asleep fer over a week! That root growin ye did took everything outta ye. We were na sure if ye would wake up!"

"Oh! I did not know I had been asleep that long! The last thing I remember was making the root grow, then waking up to Drizzt kissing me."

Bruenor made a smirk, snorted and laughed out loud, "I thought tha sort of thing only happened in them stories ye tell te little girls! The handsome prince wakin up the princess! Ha! Ha!"

"I am just glad we are alive, and you are well."

Kyorlyn walked over to Montolio to keep him from crawling off of the rug. "Come here my little one."

Montolio nuzzled her and let out a happy squeal. "Mama."

"Are you hungry? Want some of mama's milk?" Montolio's head went straight for her breast as soon as she lifted her shirt for him to crawl under. She sat on the rug and slowly rocked him.

"Where's Drizzt?"

"Sleeping."

"He could use it. He stayed awake most of the time ye was sleepin."

Donnar's boots clacked loudly as he walked in to talk to his father. "Sister! I had te come right away when I heard ye was finally awake. I be yer brother, Donnar. I got back about the time ye escaped the san..."

"Now ye keep yer mouth shut, boy. Ye don't wanna be spoilin the surprise before it be finished!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Father, Donnar, what surprise are you talking about?"

"That is fer me te know fer now. Ye will see it when it is finished."

"Kyorlyn, once you are finished feeding Montolio, I thought ye might like to go on a short patrol with me later today. Da says that ye have been feelin prety cooped up. We are gonna be scouting the northern trail te see if it is meltin. The melt be already several weeks overdue."

"Ye better be takin good care of yer sis, Donnar, if ye take her out there. Both me an Drizzt will have yer hide if ye don't"

"No worries, Da. Drizzt said she be a ranger like him. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. But, I will be helpin her anyway."

* * *

Please Review

Note: I know nothing about dwarven funerals, and the idea sounded dull. That is why Omitted it.


	19. Siege

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Siege**

Kyorlyn loved the smell of the cold, crisp air. There were a few clouds in the sky, but it was mainly clear. The snow drifts shined like hundreds of diamonds in the sun.

"Pretty, ain't it. I like the first sun after the snows meself."

"It is lovely. Which way is the trail we need to check?"

"Up the gorge an to the northwest. Keep an eye out. There still be orcs wanderin the area around here. Lot of em stayed when Many Arrows packed up an left. They was mad at him, so they decided te dig in. They'll be wantin te check the snow melt just like us."

Kyorlyn reached in the pocket of her arrow sheaf, pulled out Mievn'e, and flipped the switch to unfurl the bow. Donnar gasped when he saw it. He looked visibly shaken.

"What's the matter, Donnar? You look like you have never seen a bow before."

"That bow be magic?"

"Not exactly. It was designed by gnomes, I was told. The bone is thick, but has a thin hollow in the center of its length. It has a spring in the middle of it that draws in the string and makes it fold. It is called a wyvern's wing because of the way it unfolds. They are rather rare. This one is called Mievn'e, which means to even out the odds in elvish. I just flip this toggle to fold and unfold it. The magic I carry are my arrows, that don't run out, and my sword."

"Wha.. what kinda sword?"

"You are awful jittery for a seasoned dwarven warrior?"

"It's just ye didn't hear what happened while ye was asleep." Donnar said as he went on to explain the events of Wulvia's trial and death.

Kyorlyn let out a tear. "You are going to have to show me to her grave, so I can put flowers on it. I wish she had given me a chance."

"We all wish that. It were that cursed sword that did it."

"You have no concern for my sword," Kyorlyn said as she pulled out her sword from its magic sheath. This is a type of holy sword called a blue healer. This one's name is Lindelea, or melodious."

"It be a very pretty weapon." Donnar said as Kyorlyn put the sword back in its sheath.

"And, deadly to any enemy."

* * *

Drizzt felt around in the bed. He opened his eyes to see that Kyorlyn was up. He knew that could be the only answer to her absence. Her pack was open and her armor, leathers, and weapons were gone.

"Someone must have taken her hunting. That's good." He said to himself as he got dressed.

The corridor was very noisy. Drizzt was not sure whether he wanted to step outside the door or not. The commotion only meant one thing. Bruenor was throwing a party to celebrate Kyorlyn waking up. He was not in the mood for a party.

He had his wife back, but it had cost him the life of his daughter. He hated to admit it to himself, but Wulvia had always been his favorite. It was the reason she was so possessive. Now she was gone.

He slowly opened the door and peeked out.

Stumpet met him in the doorway, "Good yer up. I want ye to come help me."

"I am not in the mood for a party, Stumpet."

"This does na have anythin ta do with the party. I want ye ta look at the plant Kyorlyn made grow in tha alcove. If it be what I think it is, she gave us another good gift."

Drizzt gasped in awe when he saw the little hall to the alcove. What Bruneror and Kyorlyn had believed was a tree root, was actually the stalk to a very rare plant.

"Lumina Bells! These are highly prized and extremely rare, even in the Underdark." He said as he studied the growing plants. From the stalks, grew tiny leaves that resembled ivy. Tiny roots bored their way into the seams of the rocks. The way these roots adhere to the stones makes them like a type of cement, keeping the walls in place. Small stalks jut out from the larger ones, covered in blue luminous, bell shaped, flowers.

"That is what I was thinkin. The berries them flowers make are powerful fer healin. In fact, it is them berries that is used in many really good healing potions. These are blue ones, the most potent of them all."

"Incredible." Drizzt said as he turned his eyes from the plants to the two statues carved in bas relief on the wall. One showed Kyorlyn, with a finely carved hand holding the original stalk she made grow. Below and in front was a statue of Bruenor, making gestures of encouragement. A line in dwarvish behind the carvings said, "Ye did good."

In the alcove itself a large cistern with a bench lip was built into the floor. Along the back wall where the water flowed in, several half bowl shaped cisterns started small and got progressively larger until the water filled each and spilled to the bottom. It was a finely crafted fountain. On the wall closest to the top bowl was another phrase in Common saying, _'Kyorlyn's Sanctuary.'_

A spout below the lip of the cistern in the floor allowed water to flow down a channel to keep the Lumina Bells watered.

Along one wall, on nails were an array of dippers, pitchers and buckets, making the cistern practical as well as beautiful.

"So de ye think she'll be likin it? Bruenor wants te surprise her with it once the party is over."

"She will love it. I suppose you mean, if the party is over. The King's parties do tend to go on until everyone is passed out. "

"That is the other reason te be showin you. Ye will have to blindfold her an lead her in here. I suspect most everyone else will na be sober enough."

"I would be glad to."

* * *

Donnar, Kyorlyn and two others scouted ahead through the snow.

"Ugh. I be smellin orc." one of the warriors commented as the wind blew in their direction.

"Look at them birds, they must be dead. " Donnar said.

"I smell blood," Kyorlyn said, "They must not have been dead long. We should keep our weapons at the ready."

"I agree with that" Donnar replied.

They found the orcs near the side of a small, melting drift. The bodies were clawed and ripped into many pieces. It looked like parts of the bodies were carried off to a nearby cave. The bodies did not look like a group of raiders. Many of them were too small to be of much use as warriors.

The two who accompanied Kyorlyn and Donnar went nearer to the cave with weapons at the ready.

"These be lookin like the claw marks of yetis, but I have never known em te come this far south."

Kyorlyn took a closer look at one of the bodies. She reached opened one of the hands of the victims. In the Orc's hand, was a small tuft of dark reddish hair. She gasped, "Babbians."

"What did ye say?"

"Babbians. Huge, ape-like monsters. They lived in caves and tunnels where I used to live. Feral creatures that eat raw flesh, even of their own kind. They have dark red hair, that looks almost black. They have big snouts, red faces and red tails. They have claws on both their hands and feet. It was those claws that ripped these orcs apart. How did babbians get here?"

"I aint never heard or seen anything like ye are describin. If they did get here, it probably means they went thru the Underdark. Ye two over there! do ye see any thing in that cave?"

Grunting and growling could be heard as the warriors held firm. They waited for the creatures to come to them. Suddenly, two babbians bounded out of the cave and attacked.

The babbians were no match for the dwarves. The clumsy movements of the animals made them easy to slice down. Three more came out from the cave. Kyorlyn put two arrows in to one as Donnar made a shout and headed into the fight.

Kyorlyn slung the bow over her shoulder and pulled her sword as one of the babbians jumped over the fighting dwarves and came right toward her.

The babbian managed to get in a scratch at Kyorlyn's leg. Lindelea began to glow as the cut began healing. Kyorlyn was glad that Drizzt had trained her to use the sword. she whirled around and nearly decapitated the monster before it could rake her again with its claws. She would have cut off its head if it were not for a collar that was around its neck.

The cave fell silent and the bodies of a dozen babbians lie on the frozen ground.

"Look at this." Donnar said as he pulled an armband of some sort off of the babbian. "Slave shackles. An these collars, they be slave collars. We need te be gettin back and tellin me da about this."

"The writing is in drow."

"Durn it! Spider Kissers!"

* * *

Stumpet had a warm bath and fresh clothes ready for Kyorlyn as soon as she got back. The clothes were nicer than what she usually wore, but were still practical in make. On the collar, on the left side of the shirt, a likeness of a foaming mug was embroidered . On the right side, was the likeness of Kyorlyn's arrow sheaf with Lindelea sticking out of the top and Mievn'e opened and lain across the sheaf.

"Where is Drizzt?"

"He is playin with his an your babe. Ye just get yerself cleaned up. Yer da wants ye te look nice."

"What is all of the commotion."

"Yer da had decided te throw a party te celebrate ye wakin and te lift the spirits around here."

"I hope the news Donnar and I brought doesn't cause the mood to sour."

"Bah, we beat them spider kissers once. There aint no way they're gonna take the Hall again. We got more warriors now. Them things just helped warn us, that be all."

"I suppose."

"Now ye get dressed. Yer babe and yer husband are waitin fer ya."

* * *

Drizzt sat on a chair in the festhall with Montolio on his lap. Drizzt wore a black, long slashed-sleeved tunic over a pale violet shirt. A matching violet sash was around his waist.

His hair was carefully combed and simply styled.

Drizzt did not want to get dressed up at all. Stumpet managed to only get him into the shirt, sash and tunic. Drizzt wore a pair of his less scuffed black boots and his less worn black leather breeches. Montolio was fussy and whinny as he chewed on a strip of leather.

"Oh, my poor little one. What is the matter?" Kyorlyn said as she took the baby into her arms.

"He's teething. I expect his first tooth to come in any day now."

"He is getting big so fast."

"Babies always do. Much too fast."

"Donnar told me about Wulvia."

Drizzt looked at the floor and shook his head. He gave a few deep sighs, trying to hold in his sorrow.

Kyorlyn set Montolio on the floor next to his chair. She pulled up another chair that faced Drizzt. She pulled his head to her chest and embraced him. He fingers combed lightly through his long white hair. He put his arms around her waist, shook and sobbed. There were no words of comfort that could calm him. Kyorlyn held Drizzt tightly, allowing him to cry all he needed to. She joined in, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I miss her so much. She was so free spirited. I envied her. She was like I wanted to be when I was young. I sent her here to give her the opportunity to learn and grow. I gave her that cursed sword so she could learn her limits and her strengths. I failed her."

"There was no way you could have known."

Montolio chewed on the leather strap, whimpered and fussed loudly. He crawled over to Kyorlyn's leg and pulled himself up, steadying himself in the lip of her boots.

"Drizzt, look." Kyorlyn said softly as she let Drizzt turn his head to look at the baby.

He slowly let go of Kyorlyn, wiped his eyes on his sleeves and stared at the smiling child. "He's standing."

"Yes, he is." Kyorlyn smiled as Montolio lost his balance and plopped down on his behind.

"Let's go for a walk, just the three of us. I am not interested in the party. Perhaps we can _accidentally_ forget about it"

"I doubt we will be able to avoid it without attending for at least a little while. Lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat." Kyorlyn said as she picked Montolio up and balanced him on her hip.

* * *

Bruenor's party started out grand, but quickly erupted into a drunken brawl. Kyorlyn was glad that Tarka volunteered to avoid the party and take care of Montolio.

She was not fond of mead or ale, but Bruenor refused to let anyone else in the festhall have a drink until Kyorlyn drank a mug of Stumpet's _holy water._ The alcohol went directly to her head, making her giggle uncontrollably.

Drizzt smiled and laughed as he watched Kyorlyn dance around on the tables. She deftly dodged various mugs the dwarves were tossing about, despite her condition. It was funny at first, until she started complaining about it being too hot and trying to disrobe.

Drizzt quickly ushered her to the kitchen for some bread, cheese and water to sober her up.

It was a difficult task to get anything down her. She would not keep her hands to herself. With every sip or bite Drizzt fed her, she insisted she have a kiss. He found her playful aggressiveness attractive, but he did not want to bed her while she was drunk.

It took an hour before she was sober enough to go back to the festhall. The party had grown rowdier. They decided to leave the ruckus to the dwarves. Drizzt knew they would continue to revel until they were all passed out.

On the way down the corridor, Drizzt fell in step slightly behind as he pulled off the sash he was wearing. He tossed it over her and pulled her to him.

"Drizzt, not here in the hall!" Kyorlyn said with a slight giggle.

"I have a surprise for you to see. Do you mind if I blindfold you and lead you?"

"Alright, but it better be good."

"Trust me."

Drizzt carefully blindfolded her and led her down the side passage to the small passage that led to the alcove. As soon as they were under the arbor of glowing flowers, he undid the blindfold.

Kyorlyn gasped, "It is beautiful! How do the flowers give off light like that?"

"They are called Lumina Bells. They only grow and bloom underground. I don't really know why they shine, but they are beautiful, and rare.

Kyorlyn walked into the alcove where the fountain was. Some of the light from the flowering vines gave the room a romantic air. She looked at the statues of herself and Bruenor and gasped. "This is the alcove where we were trapped."

Drizzt smiled and nodded. "What you thought was a tree root was the blue variety of lumina bells. I decided that this variety should be called _Kyorlyn's eyes_. They shine just like your eyes do." He pointed to the words in common by the top of the fountain.

"Kyorlyn's Sanctuary. So this is the surprise father had for me. It is wonderful!" She said as she embraced Drizzt. "It is also romantic. The fountain reminds me a little of the hot spring where you first kissed me."

"That water is much too cold for a dip." Drizzt pulled her tighter towards him and kissed her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room.

* * *

Donnar awoke to a scratching sound. His head ached so bad that he believed it was just his hangover getting the best of him. A loud scream sobered him quickly.

"Strange beasts are in the lower tunnels! We need more down there to fight them off!"

"How many?"

"At least thirty, Donnar. They are all wearing slave collars. We've not seen any drow, but we believe they may have found another opening to the Hall from the Underdark."

Donnar went to the festhall and woke his father. He went to Pwent, who was sprawled on the floor. He kicked him on his helmeted head, careful to avoid the spikes. "Rally the gutbusters!"

Pwent bolted up and ran down the corridor screaming at the top of his lungs.

Drizzt and Kyorlyn both jumped at the sound of the alarm. The noise did nothing to make them relax back to their peaceful sleep.

The dwarven warriors rallied and shouted "We're under attack!"

Drizzt got out of bed and hurriedly put on his clothing, armor and weapons. He called Guenhwyvar as soon as he was ready.

Kyorlyn likewise readied herself for battle and prepared to go fight alongside her husband.

"Kyorlyn, no. You go and guard Tarka's apartments."

"I can fight. You know I can. Let me fight beside you."

"No. I know you can fight, but Tarka can't. His girls can, but they are not seasoned enough for this. Montolio is with them. He is still a baby. I need someone I trust with all of my heart and soul to go protect them. I will come back to you when this is over."

"I will. As long as you fight to protect us all."

" Meilikki, please let the defense of this place be strong, and this battle end quickly!" Drizzt fervently prayed as he sped out the door.

* * *

Kyorlyn helped Tarka, Lucinda, and Circa barricade their apartments.

Montolio was frightened, wailing loudly while in Circa's arms. Kyorlyn longed to comfort her son, but there was no time.

The room shook, and the young girls squealed in fright.

"They must have collapsed a tunnel. Spider kissers are using the babbians for fodder, to weaken our forces. It was the same tactic they used when they last tried to take Mithril Hall." Tarka said.

"I am glad they were not successful."

"As am I. I would not have my children, and you would not have your husband if they did."

"I thought it was the Matron Mother of Menzoberanzzan who launched the attack, so she could gain a foothold to the surface."

"Partially, Kyorlyn, yes. There were a separate group of drow whose only goal was to capture Drizzt, use him as a breeding stud until his seed gave satisfactory results, then sacrifice him to Lloth. It disgusts me whenever I hear the story told, but perhaps you should hear it. A good human friend, Lucinda's namesake, told it to me when I first married Wulvia."

"It is that awful?"

"Yes, you see, that other group was lead by his own sister. She planned on mating with him to create a new drow noble house. To start over, because her house had been destroyed. Vierna wanted to make sure the matron that followed her had all of her houses' strengths, including Drizzt's fighting ability. Drizzt's older brother refused her, and she turned him into a drider."

"You are right. That is thoroughly disgusting. I wonder if her goals have changed now that she lives on the surface."

"What!?"

"I met her, Tarka. She was baiting Drizzt to follow her and I stopped her. Drizzt was angry with me for butting in, but he got over it. I did not kill her. I just tied her to a tree. I don't think Drizzt killed her either. He has too much of a good heart. We just left her there, humiliated."

Tarka pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "If that is so, your sympathy may have damned us all."

* * *

Vierna tapped her fingers against her throne.

"Everything goes well, Matron mother," a dark skinned, leathery winged creature announced with bowed head.

Vierna hated the cold, and the itchy clothing that kept the cold out. At least the clothing hid the scars made by her brother and his mate.

The manor of House D' Ultrin lied just a scant few meters underneath the surface. Tree roots had been molded to look like spider webs. In the largest cavern, a miniature replica of Narbondel shown its light. It also housed Vierna's throne room and the shrine to Lloth.

In a slightly smaller cavern off of the throne room, was a room littered with magic gates. Only Vierna and her house wizard, Ilmryn, were allowed to enter the _mirror cavern._

The mirror cavern had not been made by the drow that occupied the caverns. The caverns had once been a stronghold to Fay'ri. When Vierna found it, it had been nearly deserted by its former occupants. Vierna enslaved, or sacrificed most of the Fay'ri they found.

One male Fay'ri, a powerful wizard, swore allegiance to Lloth, and begged for his life. Paraque was rewarded by strict captivity. Vierna wrestled the key phrases to the mirror gates from him while he was imprisoned within Vierna's apartments.

Paraque had given her three strong, demon blooded, daughters before Vierna decided to have him sacrificed. Each of his daughters were fiercely loyal to their mother and to Lloth. They had their mother's dark features, white, beautiful hair, and sensuous curves. They gained their father's wings, tail, claws, and natural talent for arcane magic.

All three daughters had become priestesses of Lloth, as well as wizards. Vierna, however felt that none of her demon spawn were fit to rule after her. She had hoped Phyrra would succeed her, but Phyrra was gone.

She stood and went to the mirror room. She had never discovered exactly why this room had been built. Most of the gates opened to areas within close proximity to each other, suggesting the Fay'ri wizards were looking for something. Vierna found no interest in most of the gates.

One of the gates opened near Ched Nassad. From that gate, she had absorbed many of the refugees of the fallen city into her new house. Their sheer numbers made her very powerful.

Another gate opened to strange caverns occupied by the strange ape creatures. Vierna's forces managed to capture the only one of the creatures with a shred of intelligence, Babbia. Vierna killed her in front of her brood in order to take control of the babbians.

The babbians bred faster than kobolds, were more deadly, and more vicious. Any of them that showed a spark of intelligence was taught to worship Lloth and serve Vierna. She steadily brought them through the gate, until the other side became covered in lava and unusable.

"Matron Mother," Ilmryn said, " How goes the battle against the cursed dwarves?"

"Well. Tell me, are you certain my cursed brother and his are still there?"

"Positive, Matron Mother. The dwarves I observed through this mirror," Ilmryn motioned to one of the smaller portals," still speak of him. I am positive before long we will be able to see him through this. If he is as rash and impulsive as his reputation says."

"Try to take him alive. If not, take his children. We need to strengthen House D' Ultrin with the blood of the root house."

"As you wish, Matron Mother."

* * *

Please Review 


	20. The Prisoner

**Chapter 20: The Prisoner**

"We have had small skirmishes with drow for quite some time now." Lucinda explained as she put the sleeping Montolio into the basket she had converted to a cradle.

"They have seemed to take less interest in actually taking the Hall as keeping us from encroaching on the tunnels that lead to their fortress, Kyorlyn."

"Why haven't you told this to me or Drizzt before? Our mere presence here puts everyone in danger, Tarka."

"The attacks were infrequent, and defensive. Since they were not advancing, we never felt it was a problem. We did not know the name of the Matron Mother until a few days before you and His Highness were trapped in the cavern. Guards in the lower tunnels found a male nearly torn to bits. He was fleeing in order to keep from being sacrificed. He had been the bedmate of the Matron. He gave us information in exchange for his life."

"What happened to him?"

"Some of the clerics kept him in a secret location. They tried to heal him, but he died. At least, that is what everyone was told."

"So there is a possibility this male is still alive?"

"A possibility, but it is not likely," Tarka replied.

"If there was a way I could go to where he was being held and find out. It would help our defenses, if he was alive."

"If there was a way I could ward this room against evil, Kyorlyn, it might keep the drow out if they come this way. Circa and Lucinda are decent fighters, but they have never been in an actual battle. I am just a bard, and not a very good one. My magic is limited. I do not have the power to ward our apartments."

"Ward these small rooms against evil, hmm." Kyorlyn thought out loud, " Wait! I think I know of a way." She want to her pack.

"What is it, aunt Kyorlyn?" Circa said with interest as she watched Kyorlyn rifle through her backpack.

"It is a good thing I thought to bring this along with me when I left my room." She reached in and pulled out a group of figurines. "Yes, they are still here."

"What are those?"

"Gargoyle figurines representing the Nyärith god, Honorus."

"Honorus?"

"The Nyärith Gargoyle god of sieges, fortresses and defenses. Mithril Hall is a fortress. These create a barrier against evil. I am not sure why they work here in Faerun, but I know they work. Although, it would help if we had a way to test the power of these figurines."

"I know!" Circa shouted as she went to a jewelry chest in the corner of the room." Here it is!" She held up a pendant in the shape of a silver hand.

"Circa! I told you to get rid of that!"

"Oh, father. I was planning to, I just never had the chance. Here, Kyorlyn. Hold this over the figurines. If they repel the figurine, then they still work."

"What is that?"

"A souvenir mother collected off a priestess of Kiaransalee, Drow goddess of the undead. It has evil power. That jewelry box is warded."

Kyorlyn arranged the figurines so that she could test each one with the pendant. She held the small silver hand over each gargoyle. The tiny hand pendant tried to leap away over every figurine. She handed the pendant back to Circa to put back into the jewel box.

"This settles it. They all work. Tarka, place these figurines over every the entry ways to this place. I will leave these seven figures here. Any extras should be placed here in this room. Stay in this room as much as you possibly can. If any of you must leave these apartments, take a gargoyle in your pocket. I am taking the eighth gargoyle."

"Please be careful."

"I will, Tarka. Please take good care of my baby." She said as she kissed Montolio's sleeping face. "May the gods protect us all."

* * *

Babbians swarmed the tunnels. Unlike the ones Drizzt had killed in the garden, these were not stopping to carry off or eat their dead.

"They are being controlled!" Drizzt shouted, "These animals are cowards. Their only concern is their stomachs. They would not fight with fresh meat in their reach."

"Fall Back! Let them come to us!" Donnar shouted.

As Drizzt slashed a babbian who had leaped over is head, he saw a globe of darkness in the cavern above. "They are here!" He shouted, "The Drow are here!"

the globe of darkness above disappeared to reveal the horrible creature hiding behind it. It looked like a female drow, but had leathery wings and a tail.

"A Fay'ri?" Drizzt said in shock.

"You will coming back with us." She said as she swooped down to try and capture Drizzt.

Even with the speed of her flight, she was no match for Drizzt's speed. Drizzt slashed at the oncoming babbians as he dodged the swooping creature that dogged his retreat.

Four gutbusters charged in, quickly gutting the babbians ahead of them and allowing Drizzt to retreat back behind the trap.

"Back!" Donnar yelled as he tripped the switch to make the tunnel cave in. Drizzt and the four gutbusters made it safely, but so did the Fay'ri drow.

She swooped through the passage, casting spells and brandishing her snake whip. She flew as high as she could in the narrow corridor in order to avoid the axes of the waiting dwarves. As the ceiling got closer, she landed and brandished her claws to slash anyone in her way. In a matter of mere moments, she was behind the dwarves. the dwarven warriors chased after the Fay'ri drow as she made her way towards the festhall.

* * *

Kyorlyn followed the winding passages that Tarka had indicated the male drow was being held. She had to bypass a few of the tunnels due to cave ins, but she quickly found a series of dungeons. Most of them were not in use, and were covered in dust. She quickly found herself lost.

"Meilikki, if that male is still alive, please guide me to him."

She found a spot where the dust had been disturbed. She quickly made her way down a narrow passage that ended in a large wooden door with strong metal bindings. Kyorlyn bent down and pushed aside the metal covering to a peep hole. The rooms inside were well lit. Some very worn, but comfortable furnishings were easily visible.

"Thank you, Meilikki." Kyorlyn whispered. She examined the heavy lock on the door. It was complicated, and she knew she could never pick it. She turned and headed back up the hallway to look for the keys.

She found a set of keys after searching through an array of broken tables. From the smell, it looked like the guards here had been drinking, and brawling. they must have dropped the keys when the alarm was sounded.

Kyorlyn undid the lock and readied her sword. She slowly opened the door.

She listened and heard a slight snoring sound. Whomever was in the dungeon was asleep. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could.

A groan came from the direction of the snoring. "Is it _draeval_ to eat?" a voice sounded in broken, heavily accented, common.

"Vel'uss Phuul Dos?" Kyorlyn asked.

A male drow in a threadbare robe leapt up from the pile of rotten furs on the floor he was using as a bed. His eyes filled with fear as he saw Kyorlyn.

"Xun Izil Dos Phuul Quarthen, Lueth Dro."

"Zharlin. A'dos quarth!" The drow made a polite bow

Kyorlyn continued to talk to the male in his own language. "Zharlin. You give your trust to me very easily for a spider kisser."

"I do not worship Lloth. I never have. I was born on the surface. My parents, and the people of entire secret village, worship Eilliastrae. Scouts of the reformed House Do'Urden found Elamshinae K'lar. Their Matron Mother created a large nest of spiders along the road nearest to our settlement. The matron wanted to flush us out of our village. I was sent to the reformed House Do'Urden as a spy. It worked rather well until Matron Vierna took a like to my looks. I fled to the Dwarven tunnels when I believed she would sacrifice me to that vile thing they worship."

"What proof can you give me that what you say is true?"

Zharlin went over to a spider web in the corner of the room. He grabbed the small bulbous spider and crushed it between his fingers. "Is that enough proof?"

"Not quite," Kyorlyn said as she fingered inside her pocket with her free hand to pull out the figurine of Honorus. " Here, catch."

Zharlin easily caught the figurine. He looked at it carefully at the gargoyle. "This is a very fine carving. Why did you throw it to me?'

Kyorlyn sheathed Lindelea and gave a deep sigh. "That figurine is warded so that no evil creature can touch it. You would be writhing in horrible pain if you were not telling the truth."

"Thank you," Zharlin he handed the figurine back to her. "for believing me. I have been locked in here because none of the dwarves would. May I have the name of my savior?"

"Kyorlyn."

"That is an odd name for a surface elf. Very drow." He said as they left the dungeon and made their way back to Tarka's apartments

"The knowledge of what my name was, was lost to me when I was a very small child. I believed I had no name. My husband gave me the name when we met."

"Oh, I see," Zharlin said with a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Is there something the matter?"

"No, just a little disappointed. You are extremely attractive. Your husband is very lucky."

"I am the lucky one. He is a very good man. I am taking you to some warded rooms, for safety. Vierna's forces have invaded."

"How much farther to the place?"

"It should take us about an hour to get there. These dungeons are a maze. Very well thought out and made."

"Pardon me for asking, but what is a _golden_ elf doing here among the dwarves?"

"My husband brought us here to spend the winter, before traveling on. I am a daughter to His Majesty."

"You are one of the King's adopted children. Ah, I see, you are the wife to Drizzt Do'Urden. I pray that you and yours remain safe. Vierna has no interest in Mithril Hall itself. Drizzt, and any children he may have, are her targets."

* * *

Drizzt followed the Fay'ri drow into the festhall. She was panicking and tossing spells haphazardly around the room to try and find a way out.

Charinida did not want to be captured, nor did she relish stabbing herself. Her mother had given her poison. That stupid mother of hers never realized that poison had no effect on Charinida. Charinida drank drow poison when she wanted to get intoxicated. The wine her mother served was as useless as water for getting drunk off of. If she survived this, perhaps she would kill her stupid mother and take her throne. Dwarves and their holdings here were useless. She wanted no part of it.

Fairy fire rimmed her form, she turned to look at Drizzt's snarling face.

"I have no time to deal with you now."

"You will deal with me," he replied as he flung Icingdeath at the dark Fay'ri like a spear. Charinda deftly dodged the weapon , did a flip and grabbed the pommel in her slim hand.

"A fine weapon. Thank you for the gift," she said as she lunged at Drizzt.

Her spry moment caught Drizzt off guard. Icingdeath grazed his side, despite his speed.

"You see, _uncle_, I have been taught well." She said as she landed and ran down a side tunnel.

Drizzt turned to give chase, but winced at the wound in his side. He cursed at his own stupid move. He knew better than to give up his weapon like that.

"Where'd she go!" Donnar shouted as he and his Dwarven warriors rampaged into the room.

Drizzt pointed to the side tunnel as he grabbed his side and winced in pain.

"You're wounded, stay here. You, go call fer a cleric," Donnar barked, "Perhaps ye should go to Tarka's rooms until ye get this healed up. I'm sure there'll be a lot more of em fer ye whip once ye check on yer family. We collapsed the tunnels them things were usin. We're just cleanin them out now."

Drizzt took a deep breath and nodded, "She has one of my swords, and she is well trained. Get my sword back if you can"

"Will do. Her comes that cleric, she'll go with ye te Tarka's rooms with ye."

Drizzt held the wound in his side and nodded.

* * *

"Drizzt!" Tarka shouted, "Here let me get you a seat!"

Drizzt leaned his hand on the Dwarven cleric's shoulder to steady himself. She huffed and puffed as she tried to keep them both from stumbling.

"Now ye best not be movin' around. That there cut may look little, but it be prety deep. Lucky she did na get through yer ribs. Ye'd be dead alredy." the cleric spat through her beard. "Great Sharindlar! Ye are bleedin all over the place. Get that shirt off of ye. So I can be sewin ye up."

"Tarka, where is Kyorlyn, where is my wife?"

Tarka hung his head and shuffled his feet," She is not here."

Drizzt stood up quickly and grabbed Tarka by the front of his tunic," You let her go?! What in the hells were you thinking?"

"Sit yerself back down here, Drizzt before ye tear yerself up worse. Let go of that fella now!" The female cleric barked as she laid a hard blow to Drizzt's leg, hoping the pain in his shin wound make him come to his senses.

"Ow!" Drizzt shouted. He fell back down into the wooden chair, nearly braking it. Tarka stumbled face first on the floor next to the chair, Drizzt's hand still grasped around Tarka's tunic.

"I couldn't stop her!" Tarka shouted as he tried to pull himself up, only to be jerked back to the floor by Drizzt.

"Grandfather! Let go! It is true!" Lucinda shouted trying to pry Drizzt's fingers apart from her father's tunic. "She went to find a male prisoner in the dungeon maze!"

Circa grabbed one of the gargoyle figurines and showed it to Drizzt. "Grandfather, she used these to protect us! She took one of them with her to protect herself. She had her weapons. She is so kind, strong and brave. She knew that if she could find that male drow prisoner, it might help save the Hall!"

"What!" Drizzt shouted as he wiggled around and tried to stand again.

The cleric of Sharindlar kicked him in the shins again to force him to stay still.

"Do I have te be breakin yer legs te get ye to settle down. Yer wife is a strong and capable girl. Bruenor himself taught her how te spot our traps. She can take care of herself. She knows which limits she has got. Besides, them intruders ain't runnin around them dungeons. She'll be fine."

Drizzt sat and sighed. He knew that Kyorlyn was far form a weakling or a child. He needed to stop being overprotective. She had showed him time and time again that her innocent heart was her greatest strength. It allowed her to know who, and who not to trust.

Montolio started fussing and crying at the top of his lungs, bringing Drizzt out of his musings.

"You are right. All of you are. Kyorlyn is completely selfless. She knows the value of trying to protect the ones she loves. We will just need to trust her and _hope_ she makes it back safe."

"Now, get yerself some rest. There'll be plenty of them things to vent on later, If Donnar don't get em all first." The cleric said as she smoothed her beard and left the rooms.

* * *

"Are you sure we are not lost?" Zharlin asked.

"No, some of these tunnels are trapped, I don't wan to trip the traps. They are for our protection. We need to go around."

"Alright, but it doesn't make me any less jittery"

"You are Drow, you are _supposed_ to be jittery. I am mostly sun elf. Believe it or not, my race can be just as bloodthirsty. I personally believe that the inclination towards ruthlessness is because we are elves, no matter our skin color."

"You say that like you know it to be a fact."

"Many houses of surface elves have tried to destroy House Starym for hundreds of years. There are only two of my house left. Me, and my uncle Noldo. We know what it is not trust your own kind, all too well."

"Starym? Did you just say House Starym?"

"Yes, I am one of the last of the Starym. What of it?"

"In Matron Vierna's harem, where she keeps those she couples with, and those she finds more useful than the average slave, there is a male surface elf. Vierna forces him to use a power that she refuses to allow any other but herself and her wizard to witness. He is called, Siriel. While I was there as one of Vierna's sex slaves, he told me his house name was Starym. I believe Vierna brought him through one of the gates in the mirror room."

"Mirror room?"

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of claws tapping against smooth stone. No Dwarf made that sort of sound against the ground.

"In there, Zharlin." Kyorlyn said as she pulled Lindelea and prepare to strike whatever it was as it rushed past. She had used this tactic with babbians for years. It sounded too fast to be a babbian, but it was not paying attention to where it was going.

"I'll slice it as it runs past," Kyorlyn signed to Zharlin as they waited.

Zharlin nodded as he signed back, "Alright."

* * *

Charinida bounded down the hallway with the Dwarves on her trail. Her pursuers were a good distance behind, but she did not want them to gain any ground. She was lost. Despite extinguishing the purple flame that rimmed her form, there was still a chance she could be spotted.

Charinida kept Icingdeath at the ready. It was much better than the crude sword her mother had given her. Although she preferred to fight with her claws, it was better to have the extra reach that a good sword could provide. As she gripped the pommel and swung it to accustom herself to it's weight and shape, she understood well why her uncle preferred this type of sword. It helped that it contained magic, although she was not going to take the time to determine what kind until she was free.

Charinida halted in her steps when a blue sword jutted out from a small alcove. If she had not slowed her advance with her wings, it would have cut her in two.

Kyorlyn stepped out of the alcove brandishing Lindelea menacingly in front of the dark Fay'ri. Behind her, Zharlin jumped out with a crude staff made from the remains of a discarded tunnel support.

"Get out of my way!" Charinda shouted as she lunged at Kyorlyn with Icingdeath.

"I will do no such thing, monster," Kyorlyn shot back in the drow language.

"Your life ends here, Charinda" Zharlin shouted as he waved around the stick in his hands.

Kyorlyn spun around, narrowly missing Icingdeath's blade. She turned and brought Lindelea up in a swoop, slicing one of Charinda's wings in half.

Charinida screamed as her blood sprayed all over Kyorlyn. Charinida spun and sliced Kyorlyn's hip with Icingdeath as Zharlin swung at the demon spawn.

"That sword does not belong to you ." Kyorlyn hissed as the blade cut into her." Where is the owner of that sword?"

"I pierced his side and took it. The stupid male should be dead by now."

Kyorlyn let out a hideous growl and slashed at Charinida. She hit the demon two more times with Lindelea and started to laugh maniacally. Kyorlyn's eyes glazed over as Lindelea's magic healed her hip. The _Savage _was loose.

"You think you can kill me, demon spawn, but you are mistaken." Kyorlyn said through feral growls. She licked her blood stained hand and laughed.

Charinida had never seen a surface elf act like that, much less, a _female_ surface elf. Charinida had seen male fighters gain that feral fire, but this, she believed was not possible. Her only consolation was that if Kyorlyn got enough of the demon blood in her, she would be dead by it's poisonous quality.

Zharlin dropped his weapon as he heard the dwarves heading towards them He did his best through gestures and broken common to explain what was happening by yelling "Kyorlyn" and pointing down the hallway.

Zharlin quickly got out of the way as the dwarves rushed past him. He found another alcove and hid so the onslaught would not mistake him for an enemy.

Donnar came upon Kyorlyn fighting with the demon. He rushed forward to aid when Kyorlyn dealt the final blow to Charinida. The demon fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Kyorlyn laughed so loudly and maniacally that Donnar was sure her voice carried throughout the entire Hall.

Donnar walked toward Kyorlyn to congratulate her on her skill, when Kyorlyn picked up Icingdeath in her off hand and howled at the top of her lungs. The entire passage shook to the sound.

"Kyorlyn, ye found Drizzt's sword. Let's take it back to him." Donnar said as he inched cautiously forward.

Kyorlyn growled at him and slashed with Drizzt's sword, barely missing.

"Whoa! That be no way te be treatin yer brother!"

Kyorlyn simply grunted and hissed as she tumbled, leaped over and pushed past the dwarves and ran down the hall.

Donnar stood there in shock for a momment. "Ye three there, ye go follow her, but don't be gettin too close. She be havin her husband's nature. She'll cut ye down before she knows what she be doin."

"Yes sir!"

"Ye drow!" Donnar shouted, "Come on outta wherever yer hidin. I ain't gonna kill ye, yet. I just want te be knowin what ye was doin with me sis."

Zharlin inched out of his hiding hole and kept his hands out where the dwarves could clearly see them. "Kyorlyn, save, help. Zharlin want help, Kyorlyn speak, Zharlin, so help"

"Oh, now I be gettin it." Donnar said," My sister be a smart girl. She can speak drow, so she will be a translatin what this feller knows about them spider kissers. Good tactics, very good, me sis. Lets get this feller over to Tarka's rooms. Maybe Drizzt can make head or tail of what he be sayin."

* * *

Notes:

draeval- time  
Vel'uss Phuul Dos? - Who are you?

Xun Izil Dos Phuul Quarthen, Lueth Dro.- Do as I say and you will live.

Zharlin, A'dos quarth!- Zharlin, At your service!

Please Review

Elamshirinae K'lar- Place graced to us, place of grace


	21. Pure Luck

**Chapter 21: Pure Luck**

Drizzt was bouncing a freshly changed Montolio on his knee when Donnar brought Zharlin into the room.

"How ye be doin, Drizzt?"

"Much better. Who is that with you?"

"He be sayin his name is Zharlin. Other than that we don't be knowin much what he says. He don't speak much common. I think that is why me sis went te find him. I was hopin ye could make head or tails what he be sayin."

"Where is Kyorlyn?"

"That _Savage_ that she's been talkin te me about came out. She took yer sword and ran off down the tunnels. Ye not be worryin. I got some of me warriors after her at a distance. they'll be followin her until she calms down."

"I should go after her. It was likely the sight of my sword that called the _'Savage_' forth. I know how she feels. I did much the same thing about ninety or so years ago, when the orcs attacked the Marches."

"Nah, ye best be restin. That be a bad cut. She'll calm down an we'll bring her back."

As Drizzt and Donnar were talking, Zharlin looked deeply into the babe, Montolio's eyes. He made a gasp, cow towed to the child, and mumbled prayers.

"Now what be the matter with ye?"

"Drizzt looked at Zharlin with a puzzled look. "Why are you being so reverent to me?" He asked in the drow language.

"I am sorry, I am just shocked and honored to see the _holy child_."

"My son, Montolio? A holy child? You must be mistaken."

"There is no mistake Lord Drizzt. We of the village of Elamshinae K'lar, the secret city of the Dark Maiden, have held prophecies made over one hundred years ago. A holy child, born of outcasts, will help all who have turned from the Spider Queen to find their way to Arvandor. His birth signals the end of the curse on our kind."

Drizzt furrowed his brow," I have heard no such prophecies."

"They are not commonly known. Clerics and priestesses of Eilliastrae keep the knowledge of the prophecies carefully guarded. If we did not, those that follow Lloth would pursue us with more fervor than they already do."

"I see. I have no reason to believe you. But, as long as you mean no harm to me and mine, you are welcome here."

Zharlin rose his head and sat on the floor. His face displayed a panicked expression. "Lord Drizzt, you and yours are in grave danger here. If the spider kissers know of that child's birth, they will destroy this place in order to possess him. The prophecy says that if the child is possessed of Lloth, a thousand years of blood will cover the entire world. The world will be cast into the shadow. Gods will wither and die. No prayer will reach the goodly gods of those that survive. "

"A fanciful tale. It doesn't matter to me. It does not change the fact that I would give my own life to keep my children safe, all of them."

"I, Zharlin, a minor cleric of the Dark Maiden, was sent to be a spy in the tunnels of the reformed House Do'Urden, now called House D' Ultrin. A reincarnated elven goddess came to our village seer, Aesir. It is she who warned us of this rogue drow house."

Drizzt handed Montolio over to Circa as he thought about his sworn brother. _"It is possible that Solonund is not the only dead god that has reincarnated."_ he thought to himself_," Is war among the heavens brewing?"_

"What will you have me tell you about the fortifications and numbers about House D' Ultrin. I will freely give you and the all who fight against Lloth, any information you want."

"Who is this reincarnated goddess?"

"She is called Kalyaluhta, goddess of perception, perspective and strategy. She was the mirror twin sister of Aruashnee, who became Lloth. Lloth stole and tried to murder Kalyaluhta's son. Lloth then goaded her ivory pale, dark haired twin to suicide. Ninety years ago, Lokteruost, the son Kalyaluhta bore to Corellon, was found and ascended to godhood. When he did so, all of the mortals with something she called the god-spark awakened and started building themselves to reach the heavens. This is also written of in Aesir's prophecies as signaling the coming of the _holy child_."

"You are certainly long winded."

"It is natural when you have spent many weeks in a secluded prison surrounded by those who can't speak your language, and don't bother to teach you theirs."

Drizzt smirked and gave a slight huff," Tell me everything you know of House D' Ultrin. I will translate it to Donnar here, the heir apparent to Mithril Hall."

"Oh!" Zharlin said as he turned to Donnar and bowed.

"Drizzt, What the hell is he a doin?"

"I just told him you were a prince. He is showing his respect. He is a spy from a temple of Eilliastrae, the only good drow goddess. He will tell us everything he knows. I will translate. You had best get a scribe in here. I suspect it is going to be a long night.

* * *

Kyorlyn sat in the tiny cavern and shivered. He was gone. The one who had given her so much, and asked nothing in return, Drizzt, was dead. How else could that vile demon get her hands on Icingdeath. Her body was racked with pain.

She stared at Lindelea in her hand. Her sword glowed blue as it healed her, but it was not enough.

"What was it all for? I should have been left in ignorance. He should have never come to the garden. He should have never let me know the pleasure of his touch. I should have died in the garden when the volcano erupted." She said to herself.

She could hear the dwarves in the tunnel near the crawlspace leading to the cave, grumbling. They were waiting for her to come out.

Kyorlyn was not sure where within the dwarven tunnels she was. She was in the crawl space when the _Savage_ subsided. She was alone in the small little oubliette rimmed with shining ore, and felt she belonged there.

She looked at her reflection in the blade of Icingdeath. "_Beloved_," she whispered to the blade. She brought the pommel to her nose. Drizzt's scent still lingered, permeated into the leather.

Kyorlyn wanted to plunge Icingdeath into her own side, so she could be with Drizzt, but she knew that would be selfish. Montolio was growing fast, but he still needed his mother. She refused to allow herself to make him completely an orphan. Kyorlyn could not force her son to endure the pain she knew all too well.

"I must find Twinkle," She thought to herself, "As soon as Montolio can lift his father's swords, he will wield them. That will make Drizzt proud."

Her mind wandered to earlier that morning, before the alarm rang out. She closed her eyes to savor the memory. The warmth of his body, the softness of his skin, the strength of his arms as he held her in his peaceful sleep.

She vowed to never forget the way his lips tasted when he kissed her, the way he hugged her tightly, or the way his eyes sparkled in the last moment she would ever see him again, alive. She would hold that image, and give it to their son when he grew up. Montolio would know how much Drizzt loved his mother. Montolio would know how much Drizzt loved him. She would make sure of that.

Kyorlyn curled up into a ball, crossed Icingdeath and Lindelea in front of her, and cried. She did not hold back the tears or loud sobbing coming from her throat. There would be time to hold her tears later.

"When in the hells do ye think she'll be comin out of there?"

"Dunno. But I be hopin it be soon. I want me some _holy water_."

* * *

Drizzt listened and translated as Zharlin spoke about the tunnels and caverns that Vierna and her new household inhabited. The information was useful, but tiring.

Drizzt wanted to leave and go look for Kyorlyn. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, very wrong, with his wife. But, until Stumpet released him from leaving the room, he was not allowed to go.

Stumpet had come to Tarka's apartments as Drizzt started translating. The younger cleric who had treated him before, told Stumpet the severity of Drizzt's injuries. Stumpet decided it would be best if she continued to heal him herself.

Zharlin droned on about the way the roots of the trees were grown and formed to resemble spider webs including, how and where the ornately decorated tunnels were trapped.

Drizzt found it completely uninteresting until Zharlin told him about Vierna's personal dungeon.

"The intricate root work was done by a surface elf she keeps in her dungeon. Siriel is one of her favorite bed partners. This, she keeps a well guarded secret from her underlings. He pleased her by giving her a daughter. Then he angered her by giving her a son. After her son's birth, she gave the babe to a wean mother and she forced me into her bed. She did not even give her womb time to heal before she forced herself upon me. I am certain the is close to time for the birth of my child. I would like to take it from her and back to Elamshinae K'lar, to be raised among those who will love the child."

"Tell me more about this, Siriel. Do you know exactly how he makes the roots grow like he does?"

"He told me it was part of his family curse. A rumor among the harem is that his surname is Starym."

"That gives me a good reason to force my sister's house to fall. I will help you to rescue your child, if I can. I want to rescue Siriel as well. If he is who I suspect, His father mourns for him daily. It would do Noldo's heart good to know his son is alive. I wonder how he got his far west? He was last seen going to the north and east of his home."

"I can answer that easily, Lord Drizzt. Vierna brought him, the other surface elf slaves, and the babbians through gates in the mirror room."

"Mirror room?"

"Yes. There is a large cavern, full of portals. The drow did not create the room. It was created by the Fay'ri that held the tunnels before. The tunnels, were mostly abandoned when her forces, armed with refugees from Ched Nasad, took the three rooms still occupied. Those were what is now her throne room, her personal chambers and the mirror room. There are dozens upon dozens of portals in many sizes there. Some lead to Menzoberranzan and other drow cities. Most though lead to an area in the north near what is called Hartsvale. The slaves of Ilmryn, her house wizard, believe that the Fay'ri were looking for something specific. One surmised it might be to Aina'Talorn, the fabled city where the Tree of Souls from Evermeet was planted by Prince Lamruil and his wife, Princess Maura."

"I know what they were looking for, and you are not far from wrong. They were looking for the gate to what Noldo Starym called, _the lost continent. _It is called Nyärith."

* * *

"We can hear ye in there. When are ye gonna be comin out of that hole?" One of the dwarves shouted into the crawlspace at Kyorlyn.

"We still aint figured out how ye got in that little spot, but we'll be goin in after ye if ye don't come out. Drizzt an Donnar will be havin our hides if ye don't come out soon."

Kyorlyn could hardly believe her ears as she continued to listen to the two dwarves ramble on about Drizzt.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Kyorlyn hoarsely yelled," Drizzt is not waiting for me." She inched her way further into the tiny cave, hoping they would leave her alone.

"Of course Drizzt is waitin fer ye. Why would he not be a waitin for his wife?"

"Drizzt is dead! Don't try to sweet talk me out of this little cave with his name! I will come out when I am good and ready!"

"What are ye talkin about? He be alive when I saw him." The heftier of the two dwarves said as the slimmer one took off his armor and made his way into the crawl space.

"There is no way he would give up Icingdeath! If that demon had his sword, then he is dead!"

"Now calm yerself down," the slimmer dwarf said as he stood up in the small cave, "Ye know it be me, Burakrin. One of em that were with ye and Donnar up top. Ye know I won't be lyin to ye. Drizzt be alive, just cut up a bit. That demon stole his sword, but he be alive. Let me get me some light in here, so ye can talk te me. If ye look at me, ye will know I not be lyin to ye."

Burakrin lit a small twig to give some light to the small cave. He was distracted by the reflective brilliance that surrounded him.

"Alright. I can see your face, but you will not still convince me that Drizzt gave up this sword while still drawing breath."

"Kyorlyn! Do ye know what ye have found?"

"A tiny cave to drown myself in so I don't cry in front of my son."

"There be no need for ye te be drownin yerself in anything. Drizzt be alive an he be worried about ye. Ye will be the one killin him if ye don't come outa this duk. Stumpet an hers is fightin tooth an nail te keep him in bed so he don't go openin his wound again."

Kyorlyn looked at Icingdeath. She still did not believe Burakrin, but she was in no mood to be fighting with anyone. Especially, that dwarf that had bothered to invade her space. She sheathed Lindelea and let out a deep sigh.

Burakrin carefully walked over to where Kyorlyn was sitting. Although he could stand, the ceiling still bumped his head. "Come on. Yer as white as a ghost. Ye need te get te Stumpet fer some healin yerself."

Kyorlyn nodded and rose to her knees so she could crawl out of the small cave. Her head began to swim and she vomited.

"Ye better be givin me Drizzt's sword. I'll give it back te ye when ye crawl out. Ye made yerself sick. Ye need yer strength te crawl out of this duk. Pembur is in the tunnel. He'll be helpin ye out. I need to be takin a sample of this ore before I crawl out meself."

Kyorlyn made her way on her belly through the crawl space. Her stomach churned and the dizziness did not go away. Once out, she had to rely on Pembur to keep her steady as she slowly stood.

Burakind slid Icingdeath out through the crawl space as he emerged. He strted to hand it to Kyorlyn, but decided it was not a good idea. He reached up his hand and felt her brow.

"Ye be burnin up with fever. Let me be caryin this sword. Pembur, ye get on that side while I be on the other. We need te be gettin this girl te Tarka's rooms."

* * *

Drizzt stood and winced as Pembur and Burakind dragged Kyorlyn into the room. Her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious as she tried to walk towards Drizzt.

"Oh gods, she is running a very high fever!"

"Lemme see her." Stumpet said as Drizzt lay Kyorlyn on the floor. Stumpet gasped and cast a healing spell. Kyorlyn seemed to breathe a little easier, but it did nothing for her fever. Within moments, Kyorlyn started spasming.

Zharlin pushed Stumpet aside and forced Kyorlyn's mouth open. Kyorlyn's tongue was slightly swollen and was a blackish color.

Zharlin turned to Drizzt and said in drow, "She has been poisoned. Demon blood poison. I will cast my healing spells to slow the poison and keep it from killing her outright, but she needs the antidote to recover. Charinida, the demon's body, the antidote can be made from it."

Drizzt turned and translated to Stumpet and to Donnar.

Stumpet nodded left as Donnar lead her to the tunnel where the demon's body lie.

"She will be alright, Drizzt. I will make sure of it. I owe her much," Zharlin said, " It is good she killed Charinida. It will make preparing an antidote fairly easy. She should be fine in a couple of days."

"Good." Drizzt replied.

"Lucinda, " Burakrin said as he patted Kyorlyn's head and took the half fist sized piece of ore out of his pocket. "kin ye be goin te yer ma's lab and be testin this? Kyorlyn found it. If it be what I think, she as given the Hall another gift."

"Let me have a look. " Lucinda said as she passed Montolio over to Circa. She carefully studied the large pebble. It almost looked like marble. The silvery substance was veined with gold, black, and copper colored veins. Lucinda walked over to a desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a tiny hammer.

Lucinda carefully tapped along one of the black veins. The rock split, revealing small, watery blue crystals along the vein.

"This is a very good ore. I can already tell." Lucinda said calmly. "The gold and coppery veins are made up of gold. The silver is, I suspect, almost pure mithril. But, it is these crystals that make it all worthwhile."

"What do they be?"

"Diamonds, blue water diamonds. Harder than average diamonds, and extremely rare. Just this cluster of pin sized crystals is worth the same as one of entire mithril shipments. Although, I would not sell them. I would imbed them in the tips of drillers."

"Kyorlyn either be a walking miracle, a saint, or just has the luck of a dozen rouges. "

"You may be right, Burakrin, you just may be right."

* * *

Kyorlyn slowly woke and looked around. She recognized Tarka's apartments. Circa was sitting in a chair beside the bed, playing with Montolio.

Kyorlyn held out her arms. Circa smiled and handed the baby to his mother.

"Hi little sweetie. Mama missed you."

"Mama, mama, mmm."

"You are getting so big, so fast. You are going to be a good man, like your daddy some day. You are going to be strong, and sweet, tough, yet romantic, all that your father was. I will make sure. You will know how much your daddy loved you. You will know, even if you can't see him."

Drizzt sat across the room and quietly listened to Kyorlyn. Her words were that of a widow, explaining why her son's father was not coming back. She did not know Drizzt was still alive, but Drizzt did not want to startle Kyorlyn. She could accidentally drop Montolio.

Montolio started to wiggle and fuss to be put down. Zharlin, who had become very attached to the child took the baby and set him in the floor to crawl around.

Drizzt slowly walked to her. "Kyorlyn," He softly said.

She looked up, and through her blurred vision, she thought he was Zharlin.

"What is the matter?"

"Kyorlyn, I am sorry for making you worry. I made a mistake, and that nearly made our son an orphan. It was selfish of me."

"Drizzt? Is that you? It can't be, you must be a spirit." She softly said as she turned from him.

"No, I am here. I am still among the living. Look at me, please."

Kyorlyn turned back to Drizzt and sat up. He sat on the bed next to her and took her into his arms. She took a deep breath and gave a relieved sigh. She would have felt overjoyed, but she was just too exhausted to do more than hold him. She relaxed and fell back asleep in his arms.

* * *

Drizzt, Zharlin, Donnar and Bruenor sat in the festhall going over the maps Zharlin had drawn of the tunnels of House D'Ultrin. The snow had finally started to melt after a winter that chose to last four and a half months instead of three. It was the perfect time to gather resources, allies, and attack before the spider kissers became more of a nuisance.

Drizzt wanted to destroy that mirror room, and rescue Siriel. Zharlin wanted to steal away his child from Vierna. Donnar and Bruenor wanted the drow gone.

Tarka was helping as well. He had messenger birds. He sent them to Silverymoon, Waterdeep, and Neverwinter, urging help in destroying House D'Ultrin.

As soon as a initial attack plan was laid out, Drizzt went back to his room to check on Kyorlyn. He brought her back to their room from Tarka's apartments earlier that day. Her injuries had healed and the poison had been purged. She was just suffering from sheer exhaustion.

Drizzt was tired as well. He decided to lay down next to her and get some rest himself.

Kyorlyn slowly woke and put her arms around Drizzt, holding him tight.

"Ouch, careful, my side still hurts. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I am sorry I did such a stupid thing, going to find Zharlin."

"It was not stupid. It was tactically sound. You had no idea how long the fight would last. Any advantage was worth the risk. You don't give yourself enough credit because you had to rely only on yourself for so long. I have to remember that, not so long ago, I was not much different."

"So when do we attack your sister?"

"As soon as Tarka's messages get answered. I want you and Montolio on your way to Icewind Dale before we mount the attack."

"No."

"Yes, you will go. You need to get Montolio out of here. If you choose to leave Montolio with one of his brothers or sisters and come back, you can. But, we can not let Vierna get her hands on our son. Before you go, talk to Zharlin. Make sure he tells you about the mirror room in Vierna's fortress. I hope after you hear what he has to say, you will choose to stay with our son."

"Where is Montolio?"

"Stumpet has him. She insisted that she have more time with him before you leave."

"You should come with us."

"And leave one of my oldest friends when he needs me?"

"Like you just told me, you could choose to come back once things are settled. I can not abandon the only father I have ever known, when he needs me."

"I will think about it."

"Plus, my other foster brother is in the mines up there. Doesn't make sense to gather help from Halaur? He needs to be informed that his father is off to war again. It makes sense to go and come back with reserve forces. If I learned anything from father, it is that having a backup is a very good idea."

Drizzt shook his head, "Bruenor has taught you well. At least you don't speak the dwarf pidgin constantly."

"I don't need to."

"Come here, you." Drizzt took her into his arms.

* * *

Please Review


	22. North

Chapter 22: North

Kyorlyn pulled Bruenor into her sanctuary so she could talk to him privately. Many of the luminescent flowers had already borne fruit.

"It be a good thing, me girl, that ye made that there grow. Stumpet has made lots of potions fer us te carry in case we get ourselves roughed up. Gives us an advantage."

"Father, I wanted to talk to you. When I take the baby to the North, I want to take Drizzt with me. I don't want to keep him there. My plan is to contact Halaur and have Drizzt come back with the extra forces. Drizzt is dead set against leaving. Do you think you can convince him to go? He thinks he is abandoning you, despite all that I say to the contrary."

"That be a very smart idea. I know ye wouldn't be abandinin me. I will give him a talkin to. Tarka is teachin that other durned elf common. He is better te lead us around through them tunnels. Ye take Drizzt. Ye are gonna be needen him to keep track of me granbabe on the trip anyway. I will be seein ye when ye get back."

"Thank you, father. I love you." She said as she grabbed Bruenor in a tight squeeze.

* * *

Drizzt grumbled and groaned as Kyorlyn shook him to wake him up. Drizzt could hear Montolio fussing and babbling. If Kyorlyn had not been his wife, he would have strangled her.

"It is too early to leave yet." he said as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Not that. Sit up, now. Look, I need to show you something."

"Can it wait?"

"No, just sit up for a moment."

Montolio babbled and giggled as Drizzt sat up and pulled the covers from his face.

"Peek, peek." The baby babbled out.

"You woke me up to play peek-a-boo with Montolio?" Drizzt groaned dryly.

"No, just turn and sit on the side of the bed."

Kyorlyn took Montolio a couple of steps away and turned the child to face Drizzt. She stood the baby up, putting a hand on his chest to help steady him. Montolio gripped Kyorlyn's other hand to balance himself.

"Look Montolio, there is your daddy."

Montolio looked up into Drizzt's eyes and squealed, "Dada!" as he let go of Kyorlyn, threw his hands in the air, and happily took a few rushed steps towards Drizzt.

Drizzt gasped and scooped Montolio into his arms as the child reached his leg. "He's walking! My son can walk! My good little one."

Kyorlyn smiled as she watched Drizzt praise their son. "I am glad you approve. We are nearly ready to go. I have the packs done, and your clothes set out. You can lay back down and rest some more if you want."

"How _can_ I sleep now? I just saw my son take some of his first few steps. Now he just needs to learn fairie fire, globe of darkness, and if possible, levitation and he will be ready to hold a sword."

"Don't forget healing song and hum of growth. He is my son too."

Drizzt hugged his son and gave a hearty laugh. He placed Montolio on the floor as he stood and went to get dressed.

* * *

Bruenor, Donnar, Stumpet, Tarka, Lucinda, Circa and several other dwarves were waiting near the northern gate to see them off.

Stumpet hugged Montolio and let out a few tears. She was going to miss having the baby around.

"We will be ready fer ye when ye get back." Bruenor said as he hit Drizzt on the arm. "Ye take care of me other girl and me granbabe, or I'll be throtlein ye when ye get back."

"Don't worry, Bruenor, I will."

An hour into the ride north, Drizzt felt an itch in his pocket. He had forgotten about the last figurine.

"I think this is one is ready to be called upon, Kyorlyn."

"Very well. Let's see." She said as she pulled out Eina's journal and searched for the name.

Montolio waved his arms excitedly as Drizzt tired to keep him still as he sat in front of him on the horse's saddle.

"Here it is. Circynio, come to us."

The figurine crumbled to dust. A mist swirled and a bear stood before them. It had a strange holy symbol on a pendant around its neck and a mace in its mouth. The bear set the mace on the ground, grunted a couple of times and shifted its form. A half-orc stood where the bear had once been. It bowed to Drizzt and Kyorlyn, picked up its mace and spoke.

"I am called Circynio. I am a cleric of Tharros , Ursanus Silverstar, Servant of Selune, savior of the good orcs and orcish lycanthropes. I am at your service."

Drizzt gave the half orc an odd look. "I have never heard of an orc that worshiped a good god before."

"There are not many of us. I am a pilgrim, on my way to convert the orcs away from evil. I chose to become one of the figurines. Although, I _never_ expected that I would wake from my slumber to meet you, Drizzt Do'Urden. It is an honor."

Drizzt shifted in his saddle nervously. He hated orcs. An orc that claimed to be good made him nervous. He took a deep breath and questioned his own prejudice. At least this orc smelled of clean soap.

"So you are here to help escort us to Icewind Dale?" Kyorlyn asked.

"Yes, and _much_ more. There are many families of orcs along this road that have turned away from the worship of Gruumsh and his minions. They live in danger and despair. I am here to show them that they are not forgotten, and in times of trouble, they can join with other races to fight against evil."

"Let's go then," Drizzt barked, not happy to have an orc with them, but helpless to do anything about it.

"Do you need a horse?" Kyorlyn asked.

"Oh no. I am very fit and fast. I can keep up." Circynio replied as he turned to the north and stared walking.

After a day on the road, Cyrcynio motioned for them to stop. "I can smell a group of orcs. You ride on ahead, I will take care of them."

Cyrcynio took a bunch of small spheres from his pockets.

"I can fight. I will not let some half-orc take all the fun."

"You are not going to fight. These are mostly women and children. I can handle it."

"If you think that is wise. You are the guide."

"Kyorlyn!"

"Drizzt, he was sent here to protect us. Have any of the other figurines harmed us?"

"No, they haven't."

A group of starved male orcs jumped in front of Circynio. Their weapons brandished.

Circynio held up one of the colorful orbs. The two male orcs stared at it. One of them dropped his sword and reached for the small orb. Circynio gingerly handed it to the orc.

An image floated above the orb. The orc in the image spoke to the warrior.

Circynio handed the orc a handful of the orbs. The two warriors took them and retreated back into the cave they were protecting.

"They will not trouble us. They were searching for the wisdom to bring them out of their despair. They were seeking Tharros Silverstar."

"So they are not bad?"

"No, Kyorlyn. In fact they may help you with your cause. They are the descendants of drow slaves. They are ripe for revenge against House D'Ultrin."

* * *

Drizzt groaned every time they had to stop. He knew traveling with a toddler was not a pleasant experience, but he had not remembered it being so nerve wracking.

During a stop to refill their water skins, Montolio wandered off.

Kyorlyn was frantic, until she found him hiding in one of their clothing packs.

"Your son will be the death of me, Kyorlyn."

"He is _your_ son too."

"Not when he is acting like this."

"How many more days until we reach Icewind Dale?"

"Too many at this pace."

"Well make an estimate!"

"Three to four more days, at this pace."

"Drizzt, I will not talk to you if all you are going to do is growl at me."

"So be it."

Circynio chucked as he watched the light argument. "Ah! Love is so grand!"

"Kyorlyn, just get on the horse." Drizzt harrumphed and rode a little ahead while Kyorlyn kept pace with Circynio.

"Circynio, Zharlin called Montolio a holy child. Do you know exactly what that means? I mean there has been so much talk about Nyärith, and god-sparks that it gives me a headache."

"If you are worried about Montolio being some sort of god, don't. He is not a god, but he is very special. It is simple really. You are aware that every race of elves was given a special gift?"

"Yes."

"And, among each race of elves, the Seladrine has given gifts to specific families."

"Like Drizzt's natural ability with swords and my healing song?"

"Exactly. Well, for hundreds of years, the elven races have intermingled, at least all of the surface elves have. In doing so, many of them have gained the gifts of more than one elven race."

"I see."

"The only race not to mix in its unique gifts were the drow nobles."

"Until Montolio."

Circynio smiled. "Until Montolio. I suppose you could say he is more elf than any other on the face of Toril."

"So Montolio has the drow innate gifts."

"Exactly. In a vision, I was shown a male drow whom had been carefully bred to contain the bloodlines of the most powerful of drow houses."

"Drizzt?"

"Actually, _no_. Drizzt's father. Since Drizzt and Vierna both share that heritage.."

"She could also produce a, so called, _holy child_."

"Yes, but only if she had a male of your line to produce from."

Kyorlyn gasped, "Gods, she does! my cousin, Siriel, if Zharlin is telling the truth."

"Of course, it would only work if the child chose to honor all of the gifts of its heritage. Drow matrons would rarely allow that sort of thing. Take heart. The battle is far from determined."

* * *

As the hours and days progressed, Circynio walked ahead a few paces in front of the horses. In his bear form, he was able to scent out possible dangers. He kept his distance from Drizzt.

Although he held no anger or hate towards the drow ranger, he could smell the animosity Drizzt felt towards him.

Drizzt walked beside his horse and checked for hidden sink holes among the snow banks.

Kyorlyn cradled Montolio in her arms as she rode her horse. She wanted the baby to sleep as much as he could.

Circynio let out a grunt and a growl as he slowly changed back into his orcish form. He slowly walked up to Drizzt. "There are humans ahead of us. I am not sure if they are bandits or just merchants."

"It could be either this time of year. Traders from Luscan and Baldur's Gate make their way north to trade for scrimshaw."

"Why do you hate me, Drizzt?"

"I don't. I do not trust you. "

"I see. I have yet to prove myself. Solonund told me once that you were the type that was slow to trust."

"You never mentioned that you knew my brother."

"You never asked. As for that matter, you never talk to me. You wife is much more cordial than you are."

"My _wife_ is my wife."

"Do you not find it curious how we have not encountered many dangers through this journey? I am no ranger, but it seems odd to me. There are too few obstacles."

"You think we are wandering into a trap?"

"I am wary of near perfect journeys. We should have at least encountered a yeti or a few rogues."

"We have encountered plenty of orcs."

Circynio sighed. "Yes, most of them starving castoffs. Even that seems odd to me. Tell me, are we traveling above a large drow city? I doubt your sister is the only one who wants you dead, and I doubt she is the only one who wants to kidnap Montolio."

Drizzt knelt down to study a footprint in the muddy road. "That is one thing I had not considered. I am guessing we are somewhere above Menzoberranzan. Mark that it is only a guess."

"I will go ahead and search for caves near the road. Yes, I do think we are walking into a trap."

* * *

Kyorlyn jumped slightly when Montolio started to scream at the top of his lungs.

The toddler had woken from a sound sleep and bolted upright.

Montolio screamed again and held out his hands toward where Drizzt was standing.

Suddenly several figures among the trees were rimmed with faerie fire.

"What in the hells!" Drizzt shouted as he drew his swords and rushed towards the hiding figures.

Circynio rushed beside Kyorlyn's horse. "Flee ahead. There are many more of them than we can see, even with Drizzt's faerie fire." He transformed into bear form and faced the direction from where they had just come. He let out a monstrous roar, flushing out several of the leather clad figures from their hiding holes.

Kyorlyn held the reigns with the same arm she held Montolio, and pulled Lindelea with the other. She used her feet to spur the horse on ahead past Drizzt.

In the trees were a mixture of drow and half-drow, half-human people. None were nearly as skilled as Drizzt, but not knowing their number made them a problem.

One of the half-drow stole Drizzt's horse and rode off after Kyorlyn.

After injuring the few that he had not stunned by his roar, Circynio rushed after Kyorlyn.

The half-drow screamed as the horse reared and tossed him to the ground. He stood quickly only to find himself staring into Circynio's snout.

"Now _where_ do you think you were going?" Circynio grunted out.

"I have to catch Kyorlyn! There is a pack of yetis on the road ahead! Please! Get my grandfather's attention! He doesn't know he is fighting friends!"

Circynio transformed and escorted the half-drow to Drizzt.

* * *

After a few moments of fighting, it was clear to Drizzt that his adversaries were more startled than combative.

A female rushed out from the trees and removed the hood from her cloak.

"Father! It is me, Regina! Don't you recognize me? We thought you were one of the bandit bands that have been frequenting the road in large numbers lately!"

"Regina?"

"Father, don't you recognize your own family! We got Tarka's message."

Drizzt shook his head a couple of times as he recognized several grandsons from his son, Bruenor, and from two of his older daughters. He sheathed his sword.

"Hurry, father, we need to catch Kyorlyn. A large number of yetis have made home in the caves near the main road."

* * *

A huge, white creature cut off Kyorlyn's race away from the attackers Drizzt and Circynio were facing. The yeti roared, causing the horse to bolt.

The horse squealed as the yeti reached out with one of its long claws. The horse managed to avoid the yeti's strike, but Kyorlyn and Montolio were thrown.

Kyorlyn dropped Lindelea as she forced herself into a roll to protect Montolio. The blade flew to the side of the roar and landed near the trees.

The toddler wailed and screamed with fright as the yetis closed.

Two of the yetis gave chase to the horse while two more made their way toward Kyorlyn.

Kyorlyn brought Montolio close to her body as she pulled a dagger from one of her boots.

_"My only chance is to keep moving. I can not fight with Montolio panicking in my arms." _She tossed the dagger at the closest yeti.

Kyorlyn had never seen yetis before, but she thought they looked much like white furred babbians. She hoped and prayed that the natures of the white beasts were similar.

Her efforts to keep the yetis at a distance was not working. They may look much like babbians, but yetis were a small measure smarter.

Kyorlyn ran into the trees. She hoped that with a measure of cover, she would be able to keep her son from harm.

She tripped on a snow covered root. Kyorlyn rolled to the side slight ly to keep from landing on Montolio.

The toddler managed to wiggle away from her grasp. Montolio screamed and ran into the trees, out of his mother's sight.

Kyorlyn panicked, then growled. She rolled over, half leapt and kicked the yeti squarely in its groin.

The yeti grunted and stepped back. It took one of its arms and swiped at Kyorlyn. Its claw grazed her cheek.

The pain was nothing to her. She saw Lindelea's pommel and dove for the sword.

In a matter of moments, Kyorlyn was on her feet and drawing yeti blood.

* * *

A tall, blonde haired woman hid in the trees. She was frightened but was not about to let the yetis take her. She had fought yetis and more fierce creatures before. She only needed to time her attacks right to be successful.

Oomanni's clothing was made of the furs of yetis that she had killed over the years.

To Oomanni, yetis were not a huge threat. The bigger threat her tribe faced were other barbarian tribes. Any tribe that worshipped Tempus brutally abused Oomanni's tribe and clan.

Oomanni's people were a group of barbarian shape shifters. Each of the shifter tribes worshipped a god that reflected the animal form her people took in battle. Oomanni's tribe worshipped Wolf.

Wolf blessed his worshippers greatly that year.

Wolf had blessed them with friendship from a small group of orcs with mixed heritage.

The orcish humans clearly had the blood of the Wolf tribe flowing through their veins, and were welcomed as true family. This acceptance gained the ire of Tempus worshipping barbarians and full orcs alike.

Oomanni was not far from her tribe. In a couple of days, she should make it back to the tundra where the Wolf Clan was camping for the spring. Her husband waited for her there.

Oomanni was sent to scout along the roads. Her goal was to find any other barbarians and extend a welcome to all who were lost.

The sound of a frightened horse caused Oomanni to groan. _"Damned travelers. This complicates things."_

Oomanni's annoyance dissipated as a wailing toddler ran past her feet.

_"Has Wolf answered my prayers? Has he brought me a child?"_

Oomanni had miscarried several children over the years. Worse, any children who had lost her parents had been given to other childless couples. It did not matter that she was the wife of the chieftain, Wolf deemed that she should not be a mother yet.

Oomanni ignored the fight on the road and ran after the frightened child. She quickly grabbed the dark little one and brought it to her chest. "Shh, little one. I have you. Those mean yetis will not get you."

"Mama! Dada! Maaaama!"

"Oh, little one. Do not worry. I will be your mama. Lets go away from here, hmm? We need to get back to our tribe."

The baby looked up into the tall woman's deep blue eyes, calmed, cooed, and smiled.

"Lets get to the tribe now. We will be safe my little one."

* * *

Drizzt, Circynio and the others rushed to aid Kyorlyn.

Most of the yetis grabbed the remains of the dead horse and ran away. They knew enough to cut their losses and run.

The two yetis fighting with Kyorlyn ignored the others, only to be cut down by Drizzt and the others.

"Kyorlyn, are you alright? Where is Montolio!"

Kyorlyn breathed heavily and lunged toward Drizzt.

Drizzt disarmed her as best he could without harming her. "Everyone stay back and sheathe your weapons."

"Father?"

"Kyorlyn. Calm down. It is alright, you do not need to fight. The yetis are gone." Drizzt grabbed Kyorlyn and held her tightly.

She struggled and growled for a few moments before she relaxed in his arms. "Drizzt?" Kyorlyn looked around. "Where is Montolio? Where is my baby?"

"That is what I asked you!"

"I fell and he got loose. He ran into the woods!"

"Regina, you and the others start tracking down your baby brother. Kyorlyn, let them track him. You are hurt. I need to bind your wounds."

Drizzt grimaced as he saw the claw marks on Kyorlyn's face. He knew they would leave scars.

"Aren't these the ones you rimmed with fairie fire? The ones who attacked us?"

"_I_ didn't cast the fairie fire. It startled me when the light rimmed them. The yetis and bandits were their targets. Most of these are my children and grandchildren. The rest are rangers in their training. Don't worry. They will find Montolio."

"If you did not cast the spell, who did?"

Drizzt gasped, "Montolio?"

* * *

Regina Do'Urden Eliahan took her party of rangers into the forest to find Montolio.

The toddler's movements were fairly easy to track. Montolio had broken an easy trail to follow, despite his small size.

The lack of yeti tracks calmed her nerves as she followed the broken twigs and disturbed pine needles.

Her nephew, Kevan, came up to her side. "I found a group of large tracks up ahead. They were well disguised. Apparently we were not the only ones on a yeti hunt."

"What kind of footprints?"

"Human. Although they looked somewhat large, they were not those of a man, too small and thin for a man of that size."

"A woman then. She may need our assistance. Take a few of your brothers and continue to track her. Keep your distance. You know how wary most humans are of drow, even if we are Do'Urdens."

"Will do." Kevan took a couple of the nearby searchers and headed to where the woman's footprints were.

Regina continued to track Montolio. she carefully listened for whimpering or any other such noise a toddler might make.

She met with Kevan as the two trails they were tracking met.

"Montolio's trail ends here."

"Yes. It looks like the human found him and took her with him."

"Yes. I do not know many human women who would leave a little one out alone. For that matter, any female would take a little one who was alone. Sometimes maternal instinct overrides everything else. Go tell your grandfather what we have found."

"He is not going to be happy about this."

"Neither will Kyorlyn. Go. I will take some of your brothers and continue to track the woman. Hopefully, we can find her soon. From what I can already see, she is traveling north among the trees next to the road. If everyone continues to journey to Lonelywood, there is a good chance we will meet up with her."

"That will not ease their worry."

"No, but it is the best I can do. "

* * *

please review


	23. Paved with Good Intentions

**Chapter 23: Paved with Good Intentions**

Kyorlyn was frantic when Kevan brought the news of Montolio's disappearance. She was beyond words. She tore off the bandages around her face and begged to be allowed to go look for her son.

"Don't, you will cause the wounds to bleed again."

"They are not as bad as they look. I have used my healing spell on the slashes. I need to find our son."

"At least we know he is not dead. There was not even the hint of blood where we tracked him."

"Do you think that makes her or me feel any better! You stay with Kyorlyn. I will track my son myself!" Drizzt shoved Kyorlyn's weeping form into Kevan's arms.

"Grandfather. We know how to track. Aunt Regina and the others are hot on the trail. You need to stay here with my next-grandmother. Can't you see she needs you more right now?"

"And when they find Montolio tied to a tree and split like a pig? I know what humans can do to drow infants! I have seen it one too many times with my own eyes!"

"We are too close to Icewind Dale. Almost every merchant knows how many of us live there. They would be a fool to harm him."

Drizzt growled. "I will hear no more of your excuses. You have never seen how drow infants have been taken to a nearby opening to the underdark and used as a reminder to try and keep the drow in their holes!"

"But grandfather, Montolio is a male."

"It does not matter to the ignorant."

Kyorlyn started to wail loudly as she listened to the conversation. "I want my baby!" her swollen eyes looked into Drizzt's. That look was all he needed to spur him forward.

"Stay here with Kevan and Circynio. They will take care of you. Go on to Lonelywood. I will bring Montolio back. I promise."

"I am going with you."

"No you are not. You need to stay here with Kevan. Regina will come back to the road if she sees anything. You are needed here."

"You are not my slavemaster."

"No, I am your husband, now stay."

"Then you must stay with me."

"Do you trust me to find out son?"

"Yes."

"Then let me find him."

Kyorlyn hung her head and nodded. "I will stay here with your family and Circynio."

Kevan and the other rangers in training looked around for the half-orc who had accompanied Kyorlyn and Drizzt.

"I don't see your friend, grandfather. Where did he go?"

Drizzt harrumphed. "He probably went to find more orcs to preach to. He will catch up on his own." He summoned Guenhwyvar and sped off into the forest.

* * *

Oomanni held the infant close as she made her way quickly through the brush. She did not want to frighten the infant.

A group of hunters were tracking a group of yetis nearby. She had so far avoided the yetis.

There was also a bear in the nearby brush. The bear had her scent, and was following.

Oomanni knew better than to fight while trying to protect the infant, so she kept moving.

_"If I can only reach the camp, we will be safe, little one._"

Oomanni smelled cooking meat. Her stomach growled as Montolio tried to nuzzle one of her breasts.

"Oh little one! There is nothing there for you. I smell the camp. I will get you something to eat there."

Behind her the bear grunted and made its way forward carefully. Circynio was in no mood to fight the human woman, nor was he in any mood to be noticed by a camp of human barbarians.

Circynio had circled the camp. Four men and one woman were there. He listened to their heated conversation for a moment as he watched the woman enter the camp with Montolio in her arms.

"Ah, Oomanni, what has taken you so long? The chieftain will be sick with worry that we are not back yet. We are already a day late, and the hunters are growing more numerous."

"I have been blessed by Wolf." Oomanni calmly replied as she showed Montolio to the group.

"What is the matter with you woman? Why bring a blasted drow babe to us? The Drow have given us nothing but woe for the past year and now you bring one of their kittens to feast on our bones?"

"But Dleeneh, he is just a tiny baby. I was in the grove to the south, talking to our half-brothers when yetis came upon me. Then this child came wailing into my arms. Can you not see that this is a sign? Wolf has given me this child as a reward, and a challenge. Has Wolf ever not wanted us to challenge ourselves?"

Dleeneh and the others grumbled for a few moments and nodded.

"'Tis true, Wolf has always made us see past our differences. Praise to Father Wolf, the cheiftan has a, has a.."

Oomanni carefully checked inside the squirming toddler's diaper. "A son."

"Praise be to Father Wolf, the chieftain has a son. Now put him into your pack and let us change and go from here. There are far too many hunters."

"First we feed my son. He is hungry. I will grind some meat and let him eat."

"No, woman. The hunters are coming closer. I can smell them. We can feed him once we reach the chieftain's camp. Pack up all the meat you can carry and let's go." He started breaking camp and ordering the others to cover their tracks.

Once Dleeneh had placed his pack on his shoulders, he stretched out his arms and fell forward on all fours. As his hands hit the ground, they had shaped themselves into paws, wolf paws.

Once Dleeneh's transformation was complete, the rest of the small hunting party did the same.

Montolio giggled as he rode in the pack on Oomanni's back.

"This is not good." Circynio grunted to himself as he followed the group of wolf shape-shifters.

* * *

Drizzt looked at the remains of the campsite with a puzzled look on his face.

Guen had led him directly to the spot where Montolio should have been, but his son, nor his abductors were there.

Blood was everywhere, but Drizzt quickly determined that they were all bones of deer.

He shook his head as he studied the tooth marks on a rib of on of the deer. He studied the paw prints left in the dirt. They could have only been gone for a half an hour at most.

Whomever this camp had belonged to, they left the camp in a hurry. The campsite was struck and covered, but not well.

Wolf paw prints littered the camp. Drizzt surmised that the wolves were the reason that the camp was hastily left.

Guen circled pawed at the ground and urged Drizzt to follow her.

"What is it girl?" Drizzt looked at the spot where Guenhwyvar pawed.

The wolf prints were different. The pack was laden down with something, and running away in a great hurry.

As he followed the prints along the trail, he found a set of large bear prints.

"Circynio?" Drizzt muttered. "Girl, why would Circynio follow a pack of wolves?"

"Father!" Regina's voice came from not far behind Drizzt. She and her two sons caught up with him quickly. "Have you found anything?"

"Only the trail of a pack of wolves. Odd, though. They seem to be burdened down."

"Not as odd as what Illiak found back at the camp. You must be overly emotional to have missed it."

Drizzt furrowed his brow, sheathed his weapons. "I am not over emotional."

Regina ran her hands through her short-cropped white hair and shook her head. "You need not lie to me father. If Illiak or Tosbian had gone missing as toddlers, I would feel the same. I am a parent."

Drizzt simply looked at his daughter's slender, dark frame and stared into her blue eyes. He crossed his arms and twisted his face in disgust.

"Come father, you are doing Montolio no good standing there like an angered badger. Come see what Illiak has found."

"Continue to follow the trail, Guen. I will be along."

The panther huffed and headed in the direction of the wolf tracks.

"Look here, grandfather. Don't these tracks look strange to you?"

Drizzt bent down to study the tracks. They were wolf tracks, but lightly, above the tips of the claws were impressions that resembled human finger marks.

"And behind them, these are the prints of a man."

Drizzt's eyes went wide. "Shapeshifters! No wonder I found Circynio's tracks following the pack. Come, we will have to be swift to catch up to them."

"You need to go back to your wife. We will follow Guen. If she is as fierce as Tarka's note said she was, then you will need to be there to restrain Kyorlyn. She will be of no use in her state."

"She told me her wounds were mending well."

"I speak of her emotional state. You know as well as I do that she will try to give overpower the others and try to give chase. It is maternal."

"You will not dissuade from searching for my son."

Regina's hot temper flared. "Fine. Run after Guen. I will care for your wife, but I doubt she will listen to me." She stomped off back towards the direction of the road.

"Let mother have her huff. We will follow you, grandfather. She sometimes thinks too much of herself. Las year, she won the trust of a highly respected merchant from Luskan. Now she thinks her decision is always the right one. I disagree this time. Lets go find Montolio."

* * *

Circynio huffed and puffed as he ran to keep up with the pack of shape changing wolves. He remained in bear form, to make it easier on himself to give chase, but it seemed to do him little good.

The wolf shifters were extremely fast, and more than likely aware that he chased them.

Circynio knew he had to keep up no matter what. there was no way that Drizzt or any of the others could do so.

_"These changers run like they were flying on the wind"_

He saw the peaks of the mountains near the ten towns as he followed. Within the hour, he had followed them past Kelvin's Carin and onto the tundra.

He slowed only when he sighted their camp.

He shifted into his orcish form and sat down for a rest. He had not run that hard since he was a boy. Then, he was being chased by slavers.

"I hope you trust me now, friend Drizzt. I have nearly run myself to death."

* * *

Mord left his hide tent as soon as his scout had seen Oomanni and the others returning. He had been very worried. It was not like his wife to go out on a hunt and stay for so long. He feared for the scarcity of game as much as his wife's safety.

Mord son of Mord, the third chieftain to carry the name took a deep breath and patted his great sword.

The mercurial great sword was a gift from his father. It had been blessed to recognize and smite all evil it touched. Mord's father used it to help bring down a temple to an ancient, evil god in Thesk.

He scratched the rough skin of his face and smoothed his bristly dark brown hair.

Sahlhar, Mord's second wife, came up beside him and fingered the rectangular pouch at Mord's waist. "Think you that she shall bring the treasure this time?"

"Get yer hands off of me woman. I didna give you leave to touch the legacy."

"Forgive me, sire. I was out of line." She rubbed her swollen belly and gave a sly smile.

"Just because you are breeding me a child does not give ye leave to touch the legacy. " Mord huffed hand put his hand protectively across the pouch.

The legacy was the most prized possession of his people. Only Mord himself was allowed to keep it.

The legacy was a journal, of sorts. It chronicled the adventures of his original namesake, and how that namesake saved the life of a goddess. It also chronicled the deeds of all of the sons of the original Mord.

Wolf was revered as the utmost of Mord's gods, but his people also respected two others.

The legacy spoke of how Mord, the first, was rescued by a blonde maiden with a flaming halberd. That maiden was Vala Royedna, known as the bastard of Roy's Vale.

Vala was the daughter of a goddess. When that goddess fell in battle, she inherited the powers of her mother.

Mord, the first, saved Vala and kept her safe until she could take up her destiny.

Every few years, Vala and her husband visited the sons of Mord and gave them blessings.

The time of blessings was fast approaching and Mord, the third, wanted to give the goddess a gift in return for her blessings.

He hoped that this blessing would include a child from the wife of his heart, Oomanni.

Mord looked up as the wolves changed back into their human forms.

Oomanni's hair whipped in the cool wind as she rushed toward her husband. "I have retuned, my love. I have a surprise for you."

Oomanni opened the flap on her pack to expose the sleeping form of the dark infant within. She pulled the toddler into her arms, cradled him and kissed his brow. "Wolf has gifted us with a son."

Mord furrowed his brow and roared, "You bring a drow child to me as a son? This is more than an insult! I doona know what has gotten into you! Vala will be insulted!"

Oomanni hung her head. "But he is so little, and yetis were chasing him. He is just a baby."

"Let me see the mite." Mord looked at the small child.

The babe slowly opened his eyes and cooed at Mord. The child reached up and toyed with one of Mord's war braids and smiled.

Mord looked deeply into the violet eyes of the child and gasped. "Oh Oomanni, what have you done?"

"What do you mean, sire?"

"This is a holy child, but he does not belong to our people. I know these eyes, and the true father of this child could bring ruin to us all."

"They are a very pretty shade of violet."

"And who else do you know from the songs has eyes such as these, Oomanni, think! This child is an elf, and a drow. Who else has eyes such as these? Tell me!"

Oomanni brought her hand to her lips as she tried to think of all the bard's tales they had heard on their journey west. "I can think of only one, sire."

"Only one. And who is that one?"

"The Master Ranger, Drizzt Do'Urden."

"And where in those tales does Drizzt Do'Urden live?"

"Icewind Dale."

Mord handed the child back to Oomanni and pointed to the mountains just to the south. "Icewind Dale. Those mountains are the northern part of Icewind Dale. Oomanni, you have kidnapped the son of Drizzt Do'Urden. Let us hope he does not bring an army to retrieve his son. At least the time of Vala's blessing is approaching. Perhaps she will spare us our lives."

* * *

Drizzt, Illiak and Tosbian met Regina and Kyorlyn as the path the wolves took crossed the road to Icewind Dale.

Kyorlyn looked up at Drizzt.

Her wounds had healed thanks to the spells and potions provided by Regina and the other rangers, but the scar on her forehead and cheek were plain to see.

Drizzt looked at her face and his heart sank. _"If I had not assumed the rangers were enemies, she would have been disfigured. Montolio would still be with us. It is all my fault." _He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

Drizzt stood and held her there. He let his own tears fall as he let Kyorlyn cry against his chest. One child was bad enough to loose in a year, but the loss of Montolio made things much worse.

For the first time in many years, Drizzt felt like an ordinary, helpless man.

"Father, night is coming upon us. Lets get to Lonelywood. The tracks go out past Kelvin's Cairn. I am certain Nalfein and Bruenor spotted the wolves. There is also a Barbarian encampment out that way. There is no way that the wolves got very far. We will find Montolio, but you and the others must rest. I will get Della out of bed and have her follow the trail where we left off."

"Thank you, daughter."

"Just be careful of Evangeline. She has been bouncing around like a rabbit since we got Tarka's pigeon with the message. "

"I can handle Evangeline."

An arrow whizzed past Regina's ear as the shout of _"Help Me!" _echoed over the frozen ground.

Drizzt looked up to see Circynio running towards them.

Circynio was being pelted with arrows by a lone figure not far to the east of where they were.

"Nalfein!" Regina yelled at the top of her lungs. "Stop firing those things off this very instant!"

The figure stopped his barrage of arrows and walked slowly towards the group.

"Oh thank the gods! Drizzt! This day has been sheer hell for me. Worse, this cold climate puts me in the mood to try and hibernate."

Drizzt wiped his face on his sleeve and rolled his eyes. "Circynio, where in the Nine Hells have you been?"

"Following the shape shifters that took Montolio. He is safe. I switched into orcish form and walked into their camp. There are several half-orcs, like myself among them. They are treating Montolio like he is one of their own. They will not harm him. Better, they know he is your son. Now tell this stupid oaf that has been chasing me that I mean him no harm."

"Father?" Nalfein walked up to Drizzt.

Circynio hid behind Drizzt and Kyorlyn in order to avoid the man chasing him.

"It is good to see you again, son. Why are you chasing my friend?"

"That orc is your friend?"

"Half-orc, and a cleric of one of the Silverstars. I only wanted to inform you that Montolio was safe."

Drizzt looked at his son and back at Circynio.

"How was I to know, father? A strange orc climbs up Kelvin's Cairn unannounced."

"I had my hands out wide in friendship."

"I don't trust orcs. How was I to know?"

"Quit bickering with Circynio and come greet me properly."

"It is good to have you home father. Welcome home, and welcome to you. You must be Kyorlyn, my stepmother."

Kyorlyn wiped her eyes and pulled her face away from Drizzt's chest. "I am pleased to meet you."

"We are all tired, Nalfein. You need to get back to your post before Bruenor or Bennan snooze through their watch. We will see you tomorrow."

"I will tell them you are home. I am glad you came back." Nalfein turned and headed back up the hill to his lookout post.

"Circynio, are you sure? Montolio is safe?"

"Yes, Lady Kyorlyn. Better, the people in the encampment plan to stay for some time. We can rest easy. "

"I hope you are right" Drizzt growled. "Kyorlyn, perhaps you should ride the horse into town. You look like you can barely stand."

"That would be nice. Will you ride with me?"

"As you wish. I am weary as well."

"How about Guen?"

"I already sent her home."

* * *

Drizzt awoke to Kyorlyn in his arms. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

He had been worried that she might feel upset that she was in the same bed that Drizzt had shared with Catti-Brie for many years. He was thankful that once they reached his home, she was too exhausted to comment.

She stirred and turned to face him. Her sleepy eyes peeked open slightly as she stretched her arms and draped them over Drizzt. "Good Morning."

"I was watching you sleep. " He touched the scars on her face. "I thought they would be worse than they are. Before long these scars will hardly be noticeable. Your beauty shines past them."

"You are trying to say something else, aren't you, Drizzt."

"Yes. I was afraid you would be disturbed sleeping here with me. This was Catti's bed."

"She would want me to have it, and keep you happy."

Drizzt pulled her tightly to him. "Are you sure it does not bother you?"

"A little, but then I remember what father told me about her. She had such a good spirit. If her spirit was jealous, she would have punished me long before now."

"How are you feeling? Are you too saddle sore to give me some comfort?"

"Of course not."

"I am so glad the gods sent me to find you. You heal my soul." He kissed her passionately and allowed his hands to roam over her body.

"I need you." Drizzt caressed her breasts as he kissed her nearly breathless.

He rolled her onto her back and rubbed himself along the inside of her thighs.

He suckled one of her breasts as he teased her dewy folds.

"Please, Drizzt. Do not tease me so much."

He kissed her deeply again as his hand went up to pin her arms above her.

He groaned as he slowly entered her. Drizzt moved slowly, wanting her to feel him as he filled her.

Kyorlyn squirmed and writhed to his touch, begging for him to allow both her and his release.

She moaned and squeezed as he tried to hold back. The sensation spurred him to move faster as they came in unison.

Exhausted again, he rolled over to her side and squeezed her tightly.

"You are still worried about Montolio."

"Yes, my sweet Kyorlyn. I am still worried, but it is more than that."

"Regina and the others know where the barbarian camp is. Don't you trust your own children and grandchildren?"

"I know, but I don't like being left out of the search. He is my son."

"Our son. And, he is related to them as well. Your children love him. I knew it when Regina calmed me on the road. She is hurting as much as we are that he was stolen. I could see it in her eyes."

"Speaking of children," Drizzt said as he slowly rose from the bed, "I suppose I should warn you about Evangeline."

Kyorlyn sat up and pulled the blankets up to her waist. "All of your other children call her eccentric and flighty."

Drizzt dressed as he slowly tried to explain. "They are trying to be nice. Evangeline is, well, special."

"In what way?"

"She was born nearly a month and a half before she was supposed to. Catti and I were afraid she would not live, but she did. She is not quite right in the head."

"I don't know what you mean."

Drizzt sighed as he put on his boots. "She's _simple_ minded. Some call her an addled. It takes her three to four times as long to learn the simplest of tasks. She has her own little cottage here in the village, but everyone has to lend a hand to help take care of her. Thank Meilikki for Nalfein's wife, Zarra. Zarra lives next door to her. Their friendship has benefited them both."

"Oh, I see."

"Now get up and get dressed. I am certain that Zarra is having trouble keeping Evangeline from disturbing us."

"Go on ahead downstairs. I will be down in a few minutes. Should I wear something special?"

"No. Your regular clothing should be fine."

* * *

Mord fretted as he watched Oomanni lavish her attentions on the drow child. He sighed and shook his head. The more his wife got attached to the child the harder it would be to let the child go.

Mord had no intention of breaking Oomann's heart, but he did not know what else to do.

The longer the child stayed in the camp, the more danger the child was in. The biggest danger being from Sahlhar.

Sahlhar was upset and jealous that Oomanni had adopted the child. Mord's second wife had wanted to give Mord the first son. He did not put it past Sahlhar to try and murder the babe as Oomanni slept.

Padarahk, as Oomanni had named him, giggled at his adoptive mother and pulled her hair.

The sunshine that made the tundra sparkle also made the red highlights in Oomanni's hair to shine.

Mord smiled. He wanted her to stay happy. Perhaps she could be persuaded to give the child back to his real mother.

Mord prepared himself to take a few of his warriors to the nearby towns and ask about Drizzt Do'Urden, and whatever wife he had now. It was the only way.

* * *

"Papa!" Evangeline squealed as she flung herself into Drizzt's arms. "I missed you so much Papa! Bad Papa, not telling me you was going to go away! I wanted my Papa so bad! I am so glad you are back Papa. Did you bring me a present? Oh please!"

Evangeline was dark like her father.

She was built huskily. If it were not for the color of her skin and the slight point of her ears, most would swear she was full human.

Her hair was white, but had small strands of red throughout, making her hair almost look pink. The large pink bow she wore did not help make her hair look any less odd colored.

She wore a fancy pink dress, decked out in ribbons and bows.

Drizzt was right, this girl was definitely a child trapped in a woman's body.

"Look here Evangeline, I have brought someone here for you to meet. This is Kyorlyn, she is uh, well, your new mama."

"Oh Papa! You did bring me a present! This is the best present ever! I got a new Mama! I got a new Mama! Oh Mama! What happened to your face?"

"Um, well, I had to fight some yetis..."

"Those mean yetis! Poor Mama! Those yetis hurt my new Mama! Papa, can I have a sword so I can go beat up on those bad yetis that hurt my Mama."

"No, sweetie. Papa took care of those mean yetis alredy. Here is a copper, go get some candy at the shop, alright?"

"Alrighty Papa." Evangeline danced along the lane that lead to the confectioner's shop. "I got a new Mama! I got a new Mama!"

"I see she likes pink."

Drizzt sighed, "Yes, and she likes you very much. Thank goodness. I was afraid she would throw one of her more famous tantrums. She throws herself on the ground, pounds her fists, kicks her legs and wails at the top of her lungs. "

"I am glad she likes me then. She may be childlike in the mind, but I am certain her fists would knock me out cold if one of them ever hit my face."

"You are right. She can be quite a bruiser. Now I hope she accepts Montolio as readily as she did you."

"I would think she would be thrilled to have a baby brother."

"None can tell with Evangeline."

* * *

Please Review.


	24. Barbarians and Pirates

**Chapter 24: Barbarians and Pirates**

Thelan Brasher leaned back in the plush chair. He ran his fingers through the mess of curls in his blondish gray hair.

Business was not good, at least according to the paperwork that he was thumbing through.

"_Three ships lost, all hands and passengers missing. What the devil is happening? My sailors are not so careless." _He mumbled incoherently to himself.

He grunted and adjusted his breeches.

He looked over at the raven-haired, copper-skinned human woman who was sleeping in his bunk, sighed and smiled.

He pulled his surcoat tighter around his naked chest. He did so less for modesty as it was for warmth.

Privateer's Port was a cold place.

He picked up the accounts of the ships that dissapeared from his small Spelljammer fleet and sighed.

The woman turned over and rested her head on one of her arms as she looked at him. "Something troubling you Señor Thel?"

"Uh huh."

"Your hair is a mess, Señor Thel."

"It is your fault."

"Si, Señor Thel."

"You are going to ask me what makes me so troubled? You always do when you call me _Señor Thel,_ Teresita."

"It is the missing ships."

"Yes. One missing shipment and two scout spelljammers. That is way too many."

"I agree. That is why I did not send any more after them. I wanted your opinion first."

"Hopefully, that good luck you and your people seem to bring me will help out this time."

"You can put your trust in Teresita Cortez."

"I always have."

Teresita rose from the bunk ands put on her clothes. "I must go now. I have work to do."

"Teresita, how can you and the others stand to live here? Especially since you lived all of your lives in Maztica?"

"Got used to it. Was not hard. I hope you will be feeing better soon, Thel."

Thelan watched as the woman sashayed out of his cabin. He remembered when she and the other refugees from Maztica had volunteered to run Privateer's Port.

Thelan found Teresita and several others in the hold of a pirate ship ten years before.

At the time, he was not thinking of rescuing a group of Mazticans. The captain of the pirate ship had stolen a very rare and precious magical gem from an elven cleric. Thelan was sent to bring it back.

In the hold of the ship, were thirty or so Maztican prisoners.

The Mazticans had been led to believe that they were free. Their former master, A paladin of Helm, led them to believe that they could prosper in the Far East. Whether the oaf knew that the ship he booked passage for them was a slaver ship or not, none could tell.

The pirate captain intended to sell them back into slavery.

Thelan promised them places on the crew of his ships if they worked hard and did not betray him.

Teresita, took it to heart.

When Thelan fell ill from a poisoned dart, she took over the ship and helped guide it to safety. Teresita then took command of the rest of the fleet and helped to save Evermeet from invasion. That selfless act earned her and the rest of the Mazticans the honor of being called elf friends.

Not long after that, Mañuel, Teresita's younger brother, found the location of a pirate base that had not been used in many years, Golden Cove.

Through the effort of both Maztican and Elven wizards, a planar portal was formed above the ice flow above the outer area of the cove. The portal allowed the port to be used by spelljammers in planar trade.

Golden Cove, renamed Privateer's Port, became a retreat for both spelljammer and seafaring ships alike.

Privateer's Port supported a full dry dock as well as a greenhouse to grow spelljammer ships. A small village sprang up within the cave walls, populated mostly by refugees.

Some of the refugees were former slaves from various countries. Some of their number were of mixed drow or mixed orc ancestry and had no other place.

In that manner, Privateer's Port was a haven for outcasts.

Magic kept the port safe from invasion. Magic lit the street and helped to keep the pueblo houses in the walls of the caverns warm.

Teresita was the undisputed Queen of Privateer's Port, and none dared to usurp her or her council or representatives.

Although Thelan and Teresita were occasionally lovers, that relationship paled to their professional relationship.

Thelan had no doubt of Teresita's competence in helping to track the missing ships, but the disappearances was not normal.

All three ships had vanished to the northeast, near to where Drizzt and Kyorlyn had indicated the Garden once was.

_"I wonder if the disappearance of my ships and the volcano where Uncle Drizzt found his wife are connected? Perhaps I should go to Ten Towns and find out."_

Thelan hurriedly dressed and left the ship. He had a long journey ahead.

He went to a merchant of draft horses and bought one for himself and two for the two members of _The Golden Doom _who volunteered to assist him on his journey.

He finished his shopping by purchasing cold weather parkas from a round faced human woman.

He did not think piloting a spelljammer to Ten Towns would be a very good idea.

* * *

"Czan!" one of the wolf scouts yelled as soon as he had changed his form, "Where is your uncle Mord! We spotted a large number of Orcs, fully armored, headed this way!"

"Calm down, Iritr. How far off?"

"At their pace, three hours, less if they increase speed."

"I don't anticipate them speeding up, especially if they are fully armored. Armor is bulky and slows the already slow dimwits down. The Chieftain should be back long before then."

Iritr spat. "You can make light of this, since you got the blood of those filthy beasts running in your veins! It is your fault that the ones with the orc taint are not turned out!"

Czan frowned and backhanded Iritr across the cheek. Iritr went flying a few paces away.

Iritr picked himself off of the frozen ground and wiped the blood off of his lip.

"You will be sorry for that, Czan. Mark my words when Sahlhar gives Mord his first true son, you and all of your kind will be cast out! It will be her first order, once she is risen to first chieftess above Oomanni!" He ran to a tent and ordered his wife to pack their belongings.

"You are wrong."

"Ignore him, Czan. Although, I myself am worried about the orcs gaining pace."

"Thank you, Chak."

Czan sighed deeply and shook his head. Other than the ridge of his brow and the slightly larger size of his mouth, Czan looked as normal as any of the other humans in the camp. "He is just upset because his cousin has not tried to overstep her bounds yet."

"That is not what I mean, Czan. Sahlhar would be ambitious even if there were none of mixed blood in the tribe. Your father had no idea he had an orc ancestor when the tribe found him near dead in Cormanthor Forest. He did not know it until after you and your brothers were born. He looked as human as any here."

"And now I am the only member of my family left."

"That is not true. Your uncle, Mord, is your mother's brother. He adopted you when your family was murdered."

"Only because I was little and slept through the whole slaughter. I would have been buried alive if Oomanni had not noticed me breathing."

"That is in the past Czan, You are eighteen now, a man. Lets concentrate on the matter at hand. Mord did not name you his second for nothing."

"Mord should have never taken Sahlhar as a second wife."

"The tribe would have split if he didn't."

"It still may, if we live through this orc attack."

"You are right. Rouse Oomanni. I will have her lead the women and children to the towns."

"I will prepare for battle. It would be easier to move the entire camp."

"Chak, you know I can not make that decision unless Mord has passed to the lands of Father Wolf. We will defend the encampment until he can return. Don't tell me you are afraid to strike your own yurt?"

"I am not married yet. I can strike my own yurt just fine, thank you."

Chak and Czan gave hearty laughes as they headed to the chieftains tent.

* * *

Halaur Battlehammer, Prince of Mithril Hall and ruler of the northern mines in Icewind Dale was happy to have received the message from his father.

He was itching to get into a fight. Other than some roaming yetis and an occasional straggling orc, there was little battle in the North.

He donned his armor and made preparations to take a full compliment of troops to aid his father. He would be ready when Drizzt arrived.

Halaur would leave some here to work the mines, and as a backup in case there was trouble at Mithril Hall and needed fresh soldiers.

Unlike his older by five minutes brother, Donnar, Halaur was a master tactician, and prided himself in that respect.

"What's it?" He replied to the knock at his chamber door.

"Alagh's returned from scoutin around the area. Them shifty barbarians are all in a tizzy about somethin. They are a sendin their women and younguns toward the towns."

"You don't haveta be standin outside the door, Ganlarg, come in ere and tell me about it."

Ganlarg slowly entered the chamber. Short for a dwarf, many suspected Ganlarg to be half Gnome or Halfling. Ganlarg was afraid of most other of his peers.

"I willna bite ye. I've told ye that a hundred times. I trust ye more than them here that like te puff out their chests. Quit yer cowerin."

"Yea sir."

"Now wha'did Alagh say about them Shifters outside the mines?"

"He said that a group of em came from the north. A scoutin party. As soon as they got inta the camp, them wolf things changed back to human and the whole place went wild. The women were a screamin and gatherin up all they could carry."

"This is not good, Ganlarg. If they be in such a panic, after bein there fer months and not botherin anythin except fer killen game and yetis, then somthin's commin. Somethin we don't need te be happenin right now. Ye said the North?"

"Yea, the northeast."

"Jest what we need. A bunch of Many Arrow's unholy gets tryin to outdo the memory of their da."

"It gets worse."

"What be worse than trouble from Many Arrows' stragglers?"

"Alagh saw a Drow babe among the fleein women. Didna Regina tell ye that her brother by her da's new wife was missin?"

"Yea, she did at that."

"If ye don't mind me a sayin so, I am a thinkin that is the missin one."

"I agree with ye. Damnit! We don't be needin this now!"

Ganlarg jumped to a corner and cringed.

Halaur jumped at Ganlarg's swift movement and stared at his friend. "I told ye I willna be hurtin ye, _ever. _I'm sorry I scared ye. I didna mean te yell. Has anyone a been beatin ye? If so, they will be a meetin my anger."

"No, Nobody has been a hurtin me since ye ordered them not te."

"Good. I have a special job fer ye. I want ye te be trailin that woman with the drow babe. That babe be my nephew since da adopted his ma. Be careful an just make sure the babe ain't hurt. Can ye do that?"

Ganlarg rose slowly. He blinked a couple of times and smiled. Never had anyone sent him on such an important mission, even though he was fully capable. "Aye. I would be proud te do it fer ye!" He excitedly ran out of Halaur's chamber, not noticing that he had slammed the door behind him.

Halaur smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Drizzt paced back and forth in front of the mantel as Kyorlyn patched up his cloak.

Earlier that day she had bought a spinning wheel and convinced the cobbler to build her a loom.

"Stop that. You are making me nervous."

"I can't. Regina and Nalfein's insistence to let them find Montolio has left me useless. I don't see why you can sit there on the couch like that. You seem too content. My son has been missing for days."

"I am no less nervous than you are. Do not think I'll cower the way I did in Silverymoon."

"Listen to me woman! I can't stand here! I have lost too much over the last 170 to loose my son!"

Drizzt stomped out of the house and slammed the door.

Kyorlyn looked down at the green cloak and remembered how Drizzt had fallen into the Garden two years before. She hastily finished stitching and tossed the cloak aside. Her fingers were covered with needle pricks and thread cuts from her efforts.

Kyorlyn's hands shook as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She sat at the table folded her arms, lay her head on the cool surface and wept.

_"I have to be the strong one this time. I have to be Drizzt's protector. Drizzt needs me. I don't know what else to do but keep my hands busy. His children just lead me back here, to his house, whenever I try to sneak off."_

She wiped her eyes and cleared her mind. She stood and opened the larder. Hidden behind a sack of dried, pungent smelling beans, she brought out her new set of armor and dressed.

The armor was intricately made. The outer part of the hooded shirt was made of white woven hair, with elven chain on the inside. The hood was thinly lined with soft fur.

The breeches were leather, dyed gray, with the same sort of woven hair over the leather. Kyorlyn was not sure exactly what the white hair was, but it proved to make the armor extremely strong.

She had white fur cloak with matching white boots.

The armor had taken her several days and a large amount of gold to acquire, but it meant it would be easier to sneak out of Lonelywood and into the Barbarian camp where Montolio was being held.

After strapping her weapons to her leg, putting extra daggers in her boots.

Once she was sure she had everything she needed, she peeked out of the larder. She listened to see if Drizzt had stomped back into the house.

All of her earlier attempts to sneak out to rescue her child had been foiled because Drizzt insisted on going with her. She had to do this alone, to prove to his family that she was capable.

She pulled up her hood and quietly exited out the back door.

Drizzt was causing a loud uproar, making it easier for Kyorlyn to not be noticed. She slipped quickly out of the gates and into the snowy wastes.

* * *

Evangeline kicked her heels and yelled and screamed.

Drizzt knew he should not have growled at her, but he was so upset at Kyorlyn's sense of calm that he forgot himself.

Zarra, Nalfein's wife helped usher the painters out of the room. She knew that the broken china was nothing to the beatings that Evangeline could do when she was in such a state.

Once the room was cleared, Zarra closed and barred the door to the room containing the kiln. She could not risk either Drizzt or Evangeline accidentally getting in there and being burned.

"Calm down, sweetie, Papa did not mean to growl at you."

"No! I don't like it when you growl like a bad yeti! You broke my special dish I was making special for my new mama!" She wailed, and dropped to the slate floor. She beat her fists against the floor, crushing the bits of the scrimshaw china until her fists were bloody.

"I know you were trying so hard to make new, fine dishes for your new Mama and for Papa."

"Look! You even made me tear up my new dress! I wanted to show it to my new mama!"

"Come on outside, Evangeline. I will get you some cocoa and Zarra will help you with those cuts."

Evangeline slowly stood up. She put her arms around Drizzt and sobbed. "I am sorry Papa. I did not mean to break the rest of the dishes." She looked at the floor at the handiwork of her tantrum.

"You can make more dishes. Your new Mama will not mind. It will give her more time to make the surprise she wants to make for you."

"She is? What is it papa?"

"It is a secret."

Drizzt walked her out of the pottery house and across Evangeline's garden to a table and chairs under a tree. "You stay here while I find Zarra to help you with your cuts and while I get your drink."

"I will Papa."

By the time Drizzt got back with a full pot of hot cocoa on a tray with several cups, Evangeline was screaming and yelling in anger again.

Evangeline had torn up her dress worse than it had been before. She had her hand over her ears and was yelling gibberish about bad things coming to get her.

Several of the potters were trying to hold her down so Zarra could put a leather strap in Evangeline's mouth to keep her from swallowing her own tongue.

Drizzt dropped the tray and rushed over to hold his youngest daughter's hand. "Zarra! What is the matter with her! This is not one of her tantrums!"

After a few moments, Evangeline quit shaking and took a few deep breaths. She pulled the leather strap out of her mouth. "I am sleepy now, Papa. I need to take my nap now." She slowly rose and went into her small cottage and closed the door.

Zarra looked at Drizzt, cried silently and shook.

Drizzt looked at the fear in Zarra's eyes. "Why?"

"After you left, she was determined to follow you. After being unsuccessful at getting through the gates, she tried to walk over the lake. She fell through a thin spot in the ice. By the time we could pull her out, she was unconscious. She slept for nearly a month. Once she woke, she started having the shaking spells. They get worse and more frequent as time passes. "

"Are you telling me that she is slowly dying?"

"I don't know. It is all my fault. I turned my head for one moment and she was gone!" Zarra wound her dark hands through her snowy white hair. Her red eyes looked at Drizzt."

Drizzt sank to the ground. "I know it was not your fault."

"I must go see to Bella. She must be driving Nalfein insane. He usually rests at his time of day." Zarra sped off like a frightened doe.

Drizzt understood Zarra's reservations. Drizzt was a noble, and considered head of the family. She had been a slave in the underdark. Some social limitations are hard to break.

Drizzt slowly stood up and walked back towards his cottage. A merchant was selling silk flowers sprinkled with perfume. He bought a flower. Drizzt felt it was one way of apologizing to Kyorlyn for his behavior towards her.

"Kyorlyn?" He looked around the dark house. The fire had died down and the candles had been snuffed.

"Kyorlyn, my love, where are you?"

Drizzt searched the house before returning to the couch where his mended cloak looked forlorn and forgotten.

He furrowed his brow. Kyorlyn was usually a paragon of neatness. She would never leave the cloak lying about without at least folding it first.

He folded the cloak over his arm and went to the kitchen. The larder stood partially open and the bag of coffee beans, was not propped where it was before.

The glimmer of a forgotten dagger caught Drizzt's eye. _"That little fool. She has gone after Montolio alone!"_

* * *

"Captain!" Jamnar said as he brought the spyglass away from his eyes. "Look at this!" He was staring into the glass as the roped barge ferried them across the wide expannse of river.

Thelan and Hapshath looked in the direction where Jamnar pointed.

"This is not a sightseeing trip."

"I know, Captain, but there is something strange about those wolves."

Thelan leaned over and grabbed the telescope. He looked at the pack of wolves running in the distance. "You are right they are wearing bits of clothing and satchels." he handed the spyglass back to Jamnar and pulled the compass from his pocket. He saw the smoke from the chimneys of a nearby town.

"Hapshath, according to the map, which town is the that one across the lake?"

"That is Lonelywood, our destination, sir."

"Damn! It looks like it is also the destination of those wolves. I should have brought The _Golden Doom!"_

"And scare the villager's half to death, sir?"

"Lets see how fast these shaggy beasts will go! As soon as we land we go after those wolves, Jamnar!"

"Aye, aye Captain." The two shouted to Thelan in unison.

* * *

Mord huffed and puffed as he and his warriors made their way to the town ahead. He hoped this was the right one.

Mord made many attempts to try and talk to leaders of the other towns, he and his group had been whipped, scoffed at and sent on their way. One of his warriors had to go back to the camp after taking an arrow in the shoulder.

Mord was weary, but not discouraged. His namesake ancestors had fared worse treatment and prevailed.

"Do you think that one will accept us?"

"I am not sure but as sure as fire is hot, are going to keep trying. We need to find Drizzt DoUrden before Oomanni gets too attached to the little crow. And, he must be back in his family's arms before the benefactor gets here. Wolf will be angered that we have offended him. It will be our ruin."

"Mord! Horse riders coming after us!"

"Keep running. We can make it to that town first with ease. Besides, they could be merchants."

"They could be guards."

"Don't think like that, just keep running. I command it."

* * *

Kyorlyn made her way along the snow drifts.

She pulled Mievn'e, knocked an arrow, and crouched to the ground as she heard the howl of wolves.

Kyorlyn saw a large group of panicked wolves running towards her. A dozen humans on sleek horses were fast on the heels of the wolves, shooting arrows into the pack.

A feminine scream echoed from one of the wolves as the riders barred down on a straggler.

Kyorlyn sat up as she watched the wolf turn into a human and fight her attackers as she was cut to ribbons.

Some of the wolves were attacking the horses, trying to slow the humans down.

The wolves switched from human to wolf form and back again.

Kyorlyn saw some of the wolves carrying bundles on their backs as they fled in her direction.

The wolf people made frightened sounds.

Kyorlyn knew the wolf people were fleeing. They did not want to fight.

Above the whimpering sounds, Kyorlyn heard the wail of a small child. Her heart felt squeezed.

In one of the satchels, Kyorlyn saw what looked like a chubby, black face.

"Montolio!" She shot arrows at the riders. One arrow hit a rider square in the chest.

The rider fell to the ground but was not seriously hurt.

The wolf people did not bother to hurt the rider any further, they just kept running.

Kyorlyn stood, pulled back her hood and rushed to meet the  soldiers chasing the wolf people.

She fired arrow after arrow at the approaching mounted troops.

"Stupid Elf! What in the hells are you doing!" One of the riders said as he rushed his horse up to meet Kyorlyn.

Kyorlyn put away her bow and pulled Lindelea.

"I am defending a bunch of creatures from overbearing humans who do not know when to quit!"

"They are wolf shape changers!"

"They are women and children running scared!"

"They are murdering animals!"

"You are murdering animals if you chase frightened creatures fleeing for thier lives. You do not even hunt for food or hides! You are murderers! Now leave before I get angry!"

"No stupid elf tells us what to do!"

Kyorlyn threw the hem of her cloak over the horse's face, casing it to rear and unseat the rider.

"Fools! I am Kyorlyn DoUrden! They have my son and I will not let you harm him in your useless masacre!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She cut a path, allowing the wolf people to slip past her.

Within moments, she allowed the Savage to take over and used the skills Drizzt had taught her.

Several of the soldiers recognized the sword style, turned tail and ran.

"It is a White Witch!" One of the humans bellowed as he ran away.

The wolf people paid no heed to Kyorlyn as they ran past her.

"Stop!" came a voice from among the fleeing humans. "Don't hurt the Changers!"

Stumbling quickly through the snow was a short dwarf. He held up his hands and begged Kyorlyn not to harm him.

"Thank ye so much fer stoppin them humans. I got most of them te listen before they charged off but I missed a few. "

Kyorlyn took a few deep breaths and sheathed her sword. "Who are you?"

"Ganlarg. Them wolf changers have been shelterin one of prince Halaur's kin. I have been a followin them since they fled their camp."

"Prince Halaur? You come from the northern mines!"

"Aye, now lets get after them she wolves afore they get themselves too far off."

Kyorlyn rushed after the wolves alongside Ganlarg. "I need to find the wolf carrying the drow child in a satchel. I saw him as they rushed towards me but I have to see if he is alright."

"Ah, ye are from Ranger's Town. Otherwise known as Lonelywood. Drizzt sent ye then?"

"No, I came on my own."

"He willna be likin that. Proud one that Drizzt is."

"And stubborn to a fault. At least that is what father and Donnar told me."

"Donnar? Ye are little Kyorlyn!"

"Yes and if we don't run faster, they will get away with my son."

* * *

Mord heard the panicked cries of the women and children from his encampment.

He slowed his pace. Unless there were trouble back at the camp, they should not have come this far.

"Ankgar, Kuop, go to the women. Shoal and I will continue to the Ranger's Town. Send them along once you find out why they flee."

"What about the riders giving chase?"

"Never mind them.  I will deal with them, if they are dangerous. I am not sure they are."

"But, Mord..."

"I am the Chieftain and I will say what is best. Doona mock my decision again or I will call you out!"

Before his warriors could get a few paces towards the women and children, Oomanni smelled Mord's scent on the wind.

She met Ankgar and Kuop. "You lead the women and children to a safe place. My place is by Mord."

"At least leave Padarahk with one of the other women. His wailing will alert more predators."

"No. He is my responsibility. He should be with his pa and ma. Besides, I don't trust Sahlhar or Iritr. That scheming bitch and her cousin are up to something."

"You should not speak so of your sister-wife."

"I speak as I please."

Ankgar spotted Kyorlyn and Ganlarg . "Oomanni! You stupid woman! You were followed!"

Ankgar and Kuop sped over to Kyorlyn and Ganlarg.

They growled fiercely at the two. They raised the hair on their backs and poised to attack the two who dared to follow their people.

"Stop!" Oomanni yelled as she shifted to human form and made her way to Kyorlyn. "This one saved us from the soldiers. If that one had not cleared our path. More of us would be dead."

Kyorlyn opened her arms wide and bowed. "Thank you. I am Kyorlyn DoUrden, wife of Drizzt. May I see the baby you carry in your pack?" Kyorlyn could not stop the silent tears falling down her face.

Oomanni gave a look of bewilderment but nodded.

She carefully took the pack from her shoulders.

Montolio wailed and fussed.

"I am sorry Padarahk is so fussy, he is frightened and wet."

Oomanni bounced Montolio a couple of times to calm him then turned him towards Kyorlyn.

"Mama! Mama!" Montolio wiggled and reached for Kyorlyn. He fell from Oomani's arms in the process.

Kyorlyn held out her arms as her son flopped into them. "Montolio! My baby! Thank Meilikki he is safe! When those yetis attacked us on the road north, I thought the worst. May the gods bless you!"

"Mama!" Montolio squealed as he put his arms around Kyorlyn's neck.

Oomanni stood there in shock. "But I adopted him. Father Wolf sent him to me."

"Then we must thank Father Wolf. Drizzt and our family have been so very worried."

Oomanni snatced Montolio out of Kyorlyn's arms. "Father Wolf sent him to me. He is mine until the gods otherwise tell me so!"

Kyorlyn squealed as Montolio screamed. "Montolio is my baby! Give him back!"

"Padarahk is my son! He was a gift from Father Wolf!

Ankgar restrained Kyorlyn to keep her from fighting and possibly harming the child. "Kuop, go bring Mord here. Mord must decide whether this woman's claim is right."

"I can handle this little witch myself, Ankgar. No need bother the Chieftain with trivial matters."

"Oomanni? Do you not see that the babe calls her mother? It's clear to me." Sahlhar said as Iritr walked smugly up next to the Chieftess.

"Ye have no right te be takin Kyorlyn's babe!"

Before Ganlarg could take another step, Sahlhar grabbed him and squealed. "Look! Another little one, for me!"

"I ain't a babe! I'm a Dwarf!"

"Stop teasing the man, Sahlhar. You need not make your sister-wife angry over this."

"It is still in the hands of Mord." Ankgar shouted, " He will decide who has the right. Come, he is waiting for us that direction"

"You can not take him!"

"_Calm yourself," _Ankgar whispered into Kyorlyn's ear as he held her fast. _"Mord was searching for the child's parents. He will certainly give him back to you. Oomanni has wanted a babe of her own for many years and has not borne one. Your son is safe. He will come to no harm."_

"I can walk on my own."

"I am sure you can, but I carry you, and Kuop carries the dwarf for your safety. There is trouble in our tribe and I will not have you blamed. Mord would cast me out if that ever happened."

"He sounds like a fair leader."

"He is more than fair. Too fair, some say."

* * *

Thelan rushed across the snow. The sun had started to shine, making the dismal area look more inviting.

"Damn barge took forever getting us across, Captain, and he charged too much."

"The wretch is poor. Better to give him the gold and not complain. We have plenty and more to spare. What in the hells?"

Thelan reigned in his horse as he watched the wolves turn in to humans as they watched.

He saw Drizzt run towards the wolves and stop as they changed to human form.

"Come on! My uncle needs our help!"

"Th.. That is your uncle!" Hapshath gasped. "You aren't part drow are you?"

"That's Drizzt DoUrden!" Jamnar hooted as he quickly followed.

"No wonder the Captain is so good at weapons."

"Shut up you two and ride! He needs our help! Can't you see? A larger group of those _things_ are rushing to join the others!"

"Aye, Captain! Gung Ho!"

* * *

"Where is my son!" Drizzt shouted as he came up to Mord.

"Are you Drizzt DoUrden?"

"I asked you where my son was." He unsheathed his swords.

"I want no trouble from you, but if it is a fight you wish, I can certainly oblige." Mord pulled the great sword from his back and brandished it. "It has been forever since I had me a good duel."

"Chieftain!"

"Nay, stay out of this! If he wants a fight I will give it. I will talk if he wants talk. He doona look like he wants to talk."

"Are you sure this is the one we're looking for?"

"Aye. Drow, green cloak, scimitars, wicked temper. I say we've found Drizzt DoUrden."

Drizzt growled. "Are you going to talk all day, or are you going to give me my son?"

"Now he's talking. Perhaps if you sheathed your sword, Chieftain?"

"I will if he will."

"Mord! The encampment is coming under attack from orcs!"

"Ankgar, good to join us. Now I have the witnesses I need for the duel with this hothead."

"But Chieftain, we need to get away from here and defend those left behind!"

Drizzt tensed as he saw the tall woman with Montolio in her arms. His heart sank as he saw a tall blonde barbarian with a striking resemblance to Wulfgar carrying Kyorlyn like a rag doll. He was outnumbered.

"In a moment. I need to take one thing at a time."

"Drizzt!"

"Kyorlyn! Put down my wife and give me back my son!"

"Put me down!"

Ankgar dropped Kyorlyn. She ran up to Drizzt.

"Now release my son and I will ..."

"No, " Kyorlyn put her hand on Drizzt's shoulder.

"They are holding our son captive!"

"Put away your sword, please."

"You have been lulled by that barbarian that looks like Wulfgar. He is not your brother."

"No, but they mean us no harm. Those idiot guards from one of the other towns might have slaughtered all of those women and children, _including_ our son, if I had not stopped them."

Mord smiled, nodded, and sheathed his sword. He held out his hands wide in the symbol of friendship. "I am Mord, son of Mord, third to carry the name and leadership of the Tribe of the Wolf. I have searched for you, Drizzt DoUrden."

Drizzt blinked a couple of times and sheathed his swords. "I should punish you _thoroughly_, wife, for sneaking off by yourself."

"More riders!"

The women screamed and scattered in many different directions. The men tried to go after and calm them, but they were just too panicked to listen.

Oomanni ran to Mord's side. "I can not protect Padarahk and fight."

"Oomanni give him to his mother."

"Mord! She does not deserve to be a mother! I do! I can protect him!"

"Then stay here and tend him."

"But I must fight!"

"Then you must give him back!"

"I tried to defend my baby from yetis. He ran in fear. That is when you found him. I could not fight and care for him both at once either. Please, Oomanni give me back my son."

"Mama! Dada! Maaaa Maaaa!"

"She is his mother. I am his father." Drizzt added.

"You are his father? Then do you agree with Mord? I have to give him to her?"

"Yes. Give Montolio to his mother, to Kyorlyn."

Oomanni shook and sighed as she tried to hold back her tears. Once Montolio was out of her hands, she embraced Mord and let her tears flow onto Mord's shoulder.

Montolio clung to Kyorlyn, slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

Drizzt slowly ran his fingers through his son's white curly hair. He smiled as a silent tear escaped from his eye.

"I never thought we would see him again. Oh Kyorlyn. We have our son back."

"Uncle Drizzt! Do you need our assistance?"

"Thelan? What in the hells are doing here?"

"You are the riders who followed me when you crossed the river."

"I was surprised to see Wolf Shifters. I had yet to see them outside of Ruathym."

"I am Mord, chieftain of the Wolf Tribe. This is my first wife, Oomanni."

"I am sorry I frightened you. " Thelan jumped from the horse, made a flip, and landed at Oomanni's feet in a courtly bow. "My lady."

"You are sure some sort of fancy pants."

"Thelan Brasher, captain of the _Golden Doom_, leader of Her Majesty, Queen Amlaruil of Evermeet's royal privateers. Son of Solonund Pilin'Solor DeBrouche Brasher. At your service."

Hapshath and Jamnar copied their captain's bold acrobatics and came to knee behind Thelan.

"I am Hapshath Moonwind, a pilot of the _Golden Doom_. Son of Cumarlus Moonwind."

"I am Jamnar Starwing, first mate of the _Golden Doom_. Son of Lamuril Starwing."

"Three fancy pants fellas."

"Sailors, Mord. More specially, pirates."

Thelan jumped up quickly. "I told you, Uncle Drizzt, not pirates, _privateers_!"

Drizzt gave out a laugh. "You are much easier to rile than your father ever was."

"I need to gather my people before they get hurt. It is near time for the coming of the benefactor. The one who helped us become a tribe. The one who told us that the worship of Father Wolf was right if that is who our hearts told us to worship."

"Ye come over here an sit with me Kyorlyn. I dinna want them humans te pack me around like a babe anymore. Lets sit up there on that bluff and watch em." Ganlarg grabbed Kyorlyn's hand.

"Me, my nephew and his shipmates will help you round up the scared women." Drizzt said.

* * *

Circynio ran around in bear form, herding the wolf changers back towards Lonelywood. He had hid among them for several days and he was not about to let them flee. He was weary because his allotted time as guide was nearing its end. He only had to give one more instruction to Kyorlyn, and he could rest in peace.

Circynio switched to his half-orc form and waved his mace around. "Get back to your Chieftain you fools!"

With help from Circynio, Drizzt, Thelan and his men, Mord was able to bring the women of his tribe to just north of Lonelywood.

Circynio sighed and wiped his brow. He went up to the spot where Kyorlyn was watching the men heard the women wolf changers. "I see Montolio is back where he belongs. My time here is nearly at an end."

"I feel sorry for Oomanni."

"Don't. she is pregnant and does not know it. She is one of those odd women who continues to have her moon blood until after the first trimester of her pregnancy. She should have a healthy son before too long. Give my mace to the cleric, Czan. And do not forget to give Mord the book. Circynio put his mace at Kyorlyn's feet and slowly backed away. He mouthed _goodbye_ as he turned completely to mist and disappeared.

Drizzt ran to Kyorlyn. "I thought I saw Circynio. What happened to him?"

"He is dead, Drizzt."

"Drizzt took a deep breath. "I know he is dead. He lived on a bit of borrowed time. In truth, he has probably been dead for nearly 100 years. The ones in the other figurines have been dead much longer."

"You mean their spirits were trapped in those figurines we took from the Garden!"

"Of sorts. They were trapped on a bit of the astral plane. In a way, they are luckier than ones like Guen." Drizzt pulled the panther figurine from his pocket. "Their figurines were made of painted clay. Once the figurine in each of their likenesses crumbled, they only needed to fulfil thier one task to be free. Guen's figurine is permanent. She shall always be a trapped spirit."

"Then she is very you have her. I know how much you love her, and she loves you."

"Drizzt!" Mord called out. "Do you think we could move our camp to the north side of your town? We will not be camped there long. Only long enough for my second wife to give birth, which should not be long."

"I have no problem. I will also speak to the counselors of the other towns so they will not send people after you again."

* * *

Please Review 


	25. Grand Solutions

**Chapter 25: Grand Solutions

* * *

**

After a short rest, Kyorlyn invited Ganlarg, Thelan and his companions for a meal.

Mord was invited as well, but declined in favor of helping his tribe set up their new camp.

Ganlarg turned it down, preferring to get back to the mines to tell Halaur of what Oomanni and Mord had said about the army of orcs headed towards them.

Drizzt decided to go inform the leaders of the Ten Towns of the menace heading their direction.

While Kyorlyn fixed dinner, Thelan and Jamnar rummaged through the furniture in the storage room to look for a crib for Montolio.

Hapshath decided he was the best to keep Montolio occupied. He had a wife and child on Evermeet. "I missed the birth my son. I suppose taking care of the little one will prepare me when I see him."

"You have not seen your son?"

"No, Lady Kyorlyn. I have been working. This is my last tour of duty before I return home."

"Montolio likes you. You will be a very good father to your son."

" I found one." Jamnar shouted, "But it needs a good dusting, oiling and some linens. Kyorlyn, where is the linen closet?"

"Next to the storage room. Where is Thelan?"

"I'm helping Jamnar get the thing out of the room. Is it okay to set it in the parlor for now?"

"Of course, but don't take too long. Dinner is almost ready."

The smell of roast pork and baked yams wafted through the house.

Thelan found the smell distracting as he and Jamnar readied the crib.

"Is the crib ready yet? Montolio just fell asleep on my shoulder. Kyorlyn's food is making my mouth water and I need to go to the garderobe."

"Almost." Thelan said quietly. "I just need to get the blankets into it."

"Dinner is ready. Wonderful! You three did a very good job of setting up his crib."

"We are sailors. We have to be prepared for anything that comes our way. We do it quickly and we do it well. " Jamnar stood, and made a flourish with his arm as he bragged.

Hapshath put Montolio into the crib carefully and covered him wit the soft woolen blanket. He then rushed for the garderobe to relieve himself.

Montolio opened his eyes a moment, made a sweet sigh and fell back to sleep.

Kyorlyn leaned into the crib and gave Montolio a kiss on the forehead before she told her guests that dinner was on the table.

"Go ahead and eat. I am going upstairs to change."

"Where did you get that armor Aunt Kyorlyn?"

"A merchant in the square, Thelan. The craftsmanship is exquisite. It cost me quite a bit, but no more than some of the other masterworks he was selling. Is there a problem?"

"No, no. Go ahead and change. I will talk to you about it after dinner."

* * *

"Collin, you have to listen to me. There are a large number of orcs headed this direction." Drizzt pleaded with the young lord who ran Bryn Shander. 

"I know you mean well, Master Drizzt, but we have to have our own proof. You understand?" the too thin, pale young man said in a haughty tone.

"That will do no good. They will murder your scouts before you can get word back."

Collin played with a curl on his finely coiffed red hair. He brushed a stray speck of dust off of his blue velvet surcoat and reached into his pocket for his gold snuffbox.

"I see you have very little concern for this threat."

"Your own children watch from Kelvin's Cairn. They have yet to report sighting anything other than that tribe of shape shifters. Do not tell me that you trust those shifters to your own children?"

Drizzt bristled with anger. He tried to keep himself from shouting at the young man.

Drizzt had sent some of his children and grandchildren to the other towns to inform them of the threat.

Drizzt preferred to handle Lord Collin Pennwyth himself. If Lord Pennwyth approved of arming, the rest of the cities would easily follow.

Collin had been spokesman for Bryn Shander for a scant four years, and treated his post as if he was entitled to it by birth.

Cassius, whom had led Bryn Shander when Drizzt first arrived, was Collin's great-grandfather on his mother's side.

Collin's father had been a nobleman from the east.

Collin used those two facts to assume power. He wanted to eventually control all of the Ten Towns.

Drizzt was one of the main opponents to stand in the way of his grand ambitions.

"I trust my children. I sent them to the other towns to warn them as well."

"Tsk, tsk. You should have waited until you had my approval to do so. There is no sense in spreading a panic based on rumors from filthy shape-shifters. If I had my way, I would drive them off."

_"If you had your way, you would claim the Ten Towns as your own personal kingdom." _Drizzt thought to himself.

"You can not trust such beasts. They are no better than the animals they change into."

"So, was it you who gave the outer guard of the city to attack their women and children?"

"No, I was unaware until my captain reported it to me here in my manor. Which reminds me, I will have to have it expanded very soon. I have signed a marriage contract with a maiden from a very prestigious family from Waterdeep. I expect you to attend the wedding, along with that son of yours who runs Lonelywood. Which one is he?"

"He is my grandson, and his name is Bennan. We are getting off of the subject. Are you going to ready your troops or not?"

"I think not. I do not want my new bride to be alarmed when I meet her. She is on her way, you know. I must make a good first impression. I assured her father that Bryn Shander had not seen war or hardship in seventy years. Please do not try to tarnish my reputation, Drizzt."

Drizzt sighed. "I will take may leave, Collin."

"Lord Collin, Drizzt. You may not be much for formalities but I am."

A servant led Drizzt from Collin's self-made _'throne room' _and closed the door.

Drizzt could hear the fool's loud laughter through the door.

_"I hope your new bride spits in your face and runs back to her father," _Drizzt muttered to himself as he left the manor.

* * *

"Czan, you'd best stay out of sight. The way these silly city people fear orcs, they might take one look at you, draw weapons first and ask later." 

"I will do as you ask, Uncle Mord."

"Keep an eye out for Sahlhar. She is driving me insane with her constant nagging."

"She wants you dead. That affection she has for her brother is more than it should be."

"I don't think I will let her kill me yet. Wait until the babe is born. Then I will see whether to divorce her or not. The babe's existence will help keep the tribe together."

"I hope so."

Czan picked up his gear and helped Oomanni to pitch up the Chieftain's yurt.

He was very concerned with the moodiness and crying fits the woman was having.

Czan knew that if Oomanni hurt herself, Mord would be heartbroken.

It was too dangerous for Mord to be over-emotional. Czan knew too well what happened the last time Mord went berserk. It was these infrequent rages as much as animosity towards half-breeds that made the Wolf Tribe's existence dangerously near extinction.

"Oomanni, don't be so sad. Kyorlyn said you could come and see the little one as often as you wanted. Isn't that what Mord said?"

"Yes, that is what he said, but what happens when we move on? My little Padarahk will have to stay. "

"You will have another little one to help take care of soon."

"Sahlhar will never let me near the child. She will take over as Chieftess, then she will try and cast me out any way she can."

"That will only happen if it is a boy, and you know it. Mord's seed is strong, but it is the women in Sahlhar's family are the strong ones. Her body may force out a strong girl, despite he longing for a boy."

"I hope you are right,"

* * *

Drizzt met with his children that he sent as representatives to the other towns as the nine of them headed back to Lonelywood. 

"How was your luck with Lord Collin?"

"Not good, I'm afraid, Nalfein."

"So far, only two of the other towns stand behind us, father." Regina added.

"Those are not good odds, especially since I will be taking Halaur and his dwarven armies down to Mithril Hall."

"Perhaps having the wolf-changers among us is not a bad idea."

"True, Tobian, but it is a question of whether they will stand with us, after the harsh treatment they have received." Regina said to her son. "They may just have their ceremony and move on."

Drizzt stopped midway in his brisk walk and put his left hand to his chin.

"What is it, grandfather? "Kevan asked as he stopped and turned.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that they may stay longer. The chieftess of their tribe is very attached to Montolio. That alone may be the one factor that can keep them here long enough to fight."

"When is their ceremony?"

"Sunrise, after the next full moon."

"Two days." Regina clarified.

"Come, let's get back. I am certain that Kyorlyn is waiting for news from me."

Tobian gave a chuckle as he said, "Oh yes, I am sure it is only news that Kyorlyn wants from you."

"That, is not a subject I wish to discuss right now," Drizzt said as winked and made a slight smile at Tobian.

* * *

Kyorlyn knew that Drizzt would be upset that she left Montolio with Thelan and his men, but Mord had requested her presence. 

Sahlhar had gone into early labor.

Although Kyorlyn expressed to the messengers, Chak and Ankgar, that she was not a midwife by any means, but the two insisted that she be there for the birth.

Kyorlyn did not mind. She had planned to go for a walk to collect her thoughts anyway.

The information Thelan gave her about the origins of her armor and her cloak kept running through her mind as she walked with Chak and Ankgar.

_"That armor is very rare. As far as I know, it is only made one place, Perinath. _

_The cloak is made from an animal called a giant snow weasel. Because of the harsh, volcanic, snow covered peaks where the giant snow weasels live, their hides are nearly impervious to both cold and heat. The weasels are hard to catch and even harder to kill, making anything made of their hides valuable._

_The armor is known as gossamer witch hair armor. It is not really hair, but hair-thin branches of the witch willow tree. There is only one tree to be known to exist, and only those who tend and protect the tree make the armor. It is extremely strong, yet does not hamper spells, which is why it is made primarily for spell casters rather than warriors. The wizard on one of my ships that recently disappeared had such armor. I am not certain, but the armor you are wearing could have belonged to her. Please help me find the merchant. He may hold the key to my missing ships."_

"Lady Kyorlyn?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were feeling alright."

"I am fine, Chak. My thoughts were just wandering."

"I thought perhaps that the scars on your face still pained you. They are still pink."

"No, they no longer hurt."

"If you wish to be rid of the scar, I am sure my friend, Czan would be happy to return your face to its former beauty."

"No. I have many scars, and every scar reminds me how precious life is. This scar will help me to remember that Oomanni saved my son's life. I owe her much."

A wail made its way across the cold breeze.

Chak and Ankgar changed form into giant wolves.

"Come, it will be faster if you ride on my back." Chak stood still to allow Kyorlyn to get on his back.

* * *

Mord sat on the pile of furs outside of Sahlhar's yurt. 

The wailing sounds of the women praying to Father wolf to save the life of Sahlhar echoed through Mord's head.

Czan sat on the ground cross legged next to his chieftain, partially for comfort and partially for protection.

Iritr was pacing back and forth near the wailing women, issuing threats. "If my sister dies, I will kill Mord in revenge for her suffering."

The Eldest of all the women put her hand on Iritr's shoulder, "This is women's pain. You have no right to revenge. Revenge is for a woman to take, not you."

Iritr shoved the Eldest aside.

The old woman fell onto the cold ground with a thud and a crack. The sound of her scream carried on the wind.

The women broke their prayer circle to go help the Eldest.

The old woman's left hip was broken.

"You've dishonored the Eldest, Iritr. Go to your yurt. You will be dealt with later!" Czan shouted as he ordered Iritr to his tent.

"You have no right to order me, orc blood."

"I order ye then!" Mord stood and shouted. "Your interference has halted the chanting of the wise women. Ye may have sealed the death of your sister when ye interrupted their prayers. "

Iritr stopped his pacing and widened his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths and stomped to his yurt.

The prayer women reformed their circle and began chanting again.

Mord went back to his seat on the furs and let out a sigh as he clenched his fists.

One of the midwives sped out of Sahlhar's yurt and over to Mord.

"Chieftain," the midwife said as she tried to hold back tears, "Her water has broken, and the baby has not turned. Sahlhar is growing too tired to push. We are doing what we can to keep Sahlhar alive. I canna be sure if anything can be done for the child."

"I hoped to have my child blessed by the benefactor." Mord sighed as he tried to keep from crying.

* * *

Thelan sat on the couch taking reverie when Drizzt came through the door. 

Montolio grunted a couple of times, annoyed at the noise, but rolled over and quickly fell back to sleep.

Drizzt looked into the crib and smiled. He straightened the blanket to make sure that Montolio stayed covered.

Thelan opened his eyes. "Hello uncle, how was your negotiation?"

"Not good."

Thelan shook his head and folded his hands on his lap. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you know a way to take out those orcs before they reach the towns."

Thelan smiled widely. "You know, uncle, perhaps I do have a way, if I can make it back to my ship. I am guessing just the sight of a spelljammer would scare the pants, or whatever orcs wear on their nether regions, off a group of orcs."

Drizzt blinked a couple of times as he sat next to Thelan. "I am not sure why I did not think of that myself. I was frightened the first time I saw a ship that could fly over the land as swiftly as it could through the waves on the ocean."

Thelan stood. "Then it is settled. The _Golden Doom_ will sweep over the orcs and scatter them. Want to come along?"

Drizzt smiled, "Most certainly. Let me tell Kyorlyn of your plan. I am certain she will want to accompany us. I am certain Zarra would not mind watching Montolio while we are away."

"Kyorlyn is not here."

"Where is she?"

"Mord's second wife went into early labor. She went to the wolf-changer's camp to help."

"Alone?" Drizzt stared at Thelan and frowned.

"Of course not. Ankgar and Chak came to collect her. They assured me that they would protect her with their lives. From the way they spoke, that is not a vow the wolf-changers take lightly."

Drizzt stood, bundled up Montolio and prepared to take the child over to his daughter-in-law's house. "It will be quicker if we go to get her. Get your men ready."

"Aye, aye Drizzt."

* * *

Czan met Kyorlyn, Chak and Ankgar at the edge of the camp. 

At first, Kyorlyn was startled by Czan's physical appearance ,but the slight fear went away quickly.

"I am so glad you came to us, Lady Kyorlyn. I am Czan, Mord's nephew. Our midwives and healers are at a loss. We heard you had a way with natural things. I am hoping that you can help Sahlhar and save the baby."

"I will do what I can."

Czan lead Kyorlyn past the prayer circle to Sahlhar's yurt.

Kyorlyn paused and put her hand on Mord's shoulder.

Mord looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "I knew ye would come. Do what ye can for the child. I hate to say this to ye, but if Sahlhar canna be saved, let it be. She's been an enormous thorn in me side."

"Here, it will not cure your anguish, but it may give you some hope." Kyorlyn pulled the book of Anthealda from her pack and handed it to Mord.

"Where did ye get this? This belongs to the benefactor."

"I have had it since I was a small child. My goddess, Meilikki instructed me to give it to you."

"Yea. This is a good thing to have. We will surely be blessed this time."

"I will do what I can to help Sahlhar and your child. Perhaps the child will change her. The birth of my son changed me."

"I hope so. Go on milady."

Kyorlyn handed Mord her satchel and went inside the yurt.

* * *

"Lady Kyorlyn. The baby hasna turned. Me and the other midwives tried to turn the child, but it is too far down for us to turn. Sahlhar wouldna listen to us when we told her not to push. She is a know-it all, she is." 

"Get the witch outta here. I doona need some elf to help me with this."

"Hush, Sahlhar before ye kill yourself." another of the midwives said as she rubbed a cool, we cloth across Sahlhar's forehead."

Sahlhar took a few deep breaths and nodded as another sharp pain shot through her body.

"May the gods help me." Kyorlyn whispered as she went over to examine Sahlhar.

"Can ye turn the baby?"

"Is there any way you can put Sahlhar to sleep?"

The midwives stopped for a moment.

"How can she push the baby out if she's asleep?" One of the older midwives exclaimed.

"Do not ask questions now, just do it. I have an idea."

"See, she is going to kill me and the heir too!" Sahlhar shouted before the midwives proceeded to put her to sleep with their spells.

"Here," Kyorlyn pulled Lindelea and handed it to one of the midwives.

One of the younger midwives screamed and ran from the yurt.

"Ignore her." Kyorlyn said flatly. "Put the sword in Sahlhar's hands. It is a healing sword. It will prevent any harm while I help the baby. Help her to keep the sword in her grasp."

The midwife nodded and did as Kyorlyn asked.

"You, come here. I will massage Sahlhar's sides and stomach. If she relaxes enough, you may be able to turn the baby around."

"What use will that be if she is asleep? She will not be able to push."

"She will not have to. If my magic works, you will be able to pull the baby out with ease once the baby is righted."

Kyorlyn knew that flesh and bone was nothing like wood or plant, but she hoped that if she could widen the path enough, the baby would be safe.

Kyorlyn knew she may have to force Sahlhar's hips out of their sockets, but hopefully Lindelea would help to heal the damage once she put the hips back into place.

Kyorlyn concentrated and hummed. She slowly caused the muscles in Sahlhar's hips to ease and completely loosen. She then concentrated to make the bones of the hips come out of the sockets without tearing up the tissues that held them there.

"Turn the little one now." Kyorlyn said as she hummed her spell.

The midwife smiled as the baby easily turned in her hands.

Kyorlyn closed her eyes and hummed more intensely as she loosened the muscles around the birth canal. A bead of sweat fell from her brow as she concentrated.

A living being was much more fragile, and it was taking all of Kyorlyn's strength to make sure little to no damage was done.

"Pull the baby out now, quickly."

The midwife was amazed at the ease the baby slipped out from the birth canal.

Kyorlyn opened her eyes a moment to make sure the baby was out of the mother before she began to slowly place the muscles and hips back into place.

Once done, she breathed a sigh of relief, wiped her brow.

As soon as the baby gave out a wail of life, Kyorlyn grabbed the blade of Lindelea, allowing her hand to be cut.

The midwives gasped at Kyorlyn wounding herself.

"Why?" One midwife said as she swaddled the whimpering baby girl.

"To insure any harm I did will heal."

Kyorlyn felt dizzy as she saw the color coming back into Sahlhar's cheeks. She took the sword from Sahlhar and fell to unconsciousness before she could sheathe the sword.

* * *

"Iritr, pleas stop drinking and get up! Are you listening? The white witch is going to kill Sahlhar. Mord and Czan will do nothing. You have to go kill her now!" the young midwife shouted out. 

"Men don't enter during a birthing. It is bad luck."

"You are Sahlhar's brother. Father wolf must make an exception for you! The elf pulled a sword! Sahlhar is going to be murdered."

"As long as you have taken running around like a chicken, the deed may have already been done. I will wait, and take my revenge out in elven blood."

The young midwife sighed and left Iritr's yurt.

Iritr took a few more gulps of his mead and sat patiently until he heard a commotion outside.

Iritr threw his horn of mead to the floor and stood. He strapped his finest sword to his side and strode from his yurt.

Iritr was not prepared to walk into a celebration.

One of the young women grabbed Iritr snuggly and begged him to dance with her.

"Sahlhar is safe and the babe is hearty and hale! It is a miracle, Iritr!"

"What are you speaking about, Hani?"

"Thanks to Lady Kyorlyn, your sister is safe from all harm!"

"You make no sense woman, get out of my way."

Iritr strode towards Mord's yurt.

Mord was outside his yurt conversing with Drizzt, Thelan and Oomanni.

"What the devil is happening? First I hear the white witch is murdering my sister, now she is fine?"

Drizzt turned suddenly and grabbed Iritr by the throat. "You will not call my wife that ever again, do you hear? Kyorlyn is lying in Mord's yurt, extremely ill because she over-exerted herself saving Sahlhar and her child's life. She has done nothing to harm any of you. If anything, she has done her best to save you and yours. Shut your mouth!"

"Let him go, Drizzt, he is not worth it." Thelan said as he put his hand on Drizzt's shoulder. "Kyorlyn is fine, just exhausted. All she needs is a little rest and she will be fine."

"I am fine," Kyorlyn said as she opened the flap on the tent and stumbled out.

"Oh no ye don't, Oodachee. You need a bit more sleep." Oomanni said as she picked Kyorlyn up and tried to usher her back inside the yurt.

"But I want to be awake to see Mord present the child to the rising moon."

"That'll not be for a while yet. I will wake you, Oodachee. Don't worry."

"Oomanni, what does Oodachee mean?"

Oomanni laughed. "In the old tongue, it literally means the best of good luck. True meaning is good luck charm."

"Oh."

Drizzt let go of Iritr and laughed. "Yes, my wife does seem to have luck with her always."

Oomanni smirked as she carried Kyorlyn into the yurt and stayed to make sure Kyorlyn heeded her words.

"Mord, are you sure you should be letting Oomanni carry Kyorlyn, or for that matter, any heavy objects around right now?"

Mord Looked at Thelan and blinked, "Why not?"

Thelan looked at Mord sternly. "In her condition? I know you are a sturdy people, but why risk the life of another of your children?"

Mord's eyes went wide and he nearly fell over. "Oomanni? No, she can't be. Are you a shaman? How can you tell?"

Thelan threw his head back and laughed. He had to straighten the red headband to keep it from falling over his eyes. "No, Mord, I have no foresight. I have simply been around enough breeding women to know what areas of their body harden and thicken. I see you have not noticed her stomach, although still small, beginning to take a rounded shape."

"No. I've had neither of my wives to bed for quite some time. I've had little time for tupping, and my wives each have their own tents."

Iritr stood looking at Thelan. The words the elf spoke ran quickly through Iritr's head.

If Oomanni was indeed with child, then his grand plan to usurp Mord could never work.

Iritr strode towards the edge of the camp and switched to wolf form. He ran by himself in order to collect his thoughts and formulate a new plan.

* * *

Drizzt, Kyorlyn and Thelan sat and watched as Mord went into Sahlhar's tent to retrieve his newborn. 

The members of the wolf-changer tribe howled in salute as he exited with the baby in his arms. Sahlhar walked a few steps behind, supported by two of the midwives.

"I have a daughter! I claim to the rising of the moon, in honor of Father Wolf, her name shall be Vari'vanim, which means protector!"

Mord unwrapped the baby and held her naked form to the sky.

After a moment, he carefully lowered his daughter and handed her to Sahlhar to swaddle and hold.

The camp erupted in cheers.

Kyorlyn smiled with tears of joy in her eyes as Sahlhar made her way to her.

"You gave her my old name."

"Yes, in thanks for saving our lives. More so, ye have made my life better."

"How so?"

"I was born with a limp. I hadda depend on Iritr and Mord to help me some days. Somehow, while you saved me and my child, you also cured my limp. I no longer need the help to walk at all. I've thought about it all day. I shouldna been so arrogant."

"It was the will of the gods. I only did what I thought was right. It is them you should thank."

"I will." Sahlhar smiled and made her way to her yurt.

Czan walked over as Kyorlyn and Drizzt stood.

"I'm going with you."

"What Czan?"

"When you take the flying ship to the orcs, I am going with you."

"That may not be a good idea, Czan. Seeing someone with orc blood on the ship may strengthen their resolve instead of frighten them off." Thelan said as he stood.

"I know where the port where your ship is. I know a shortcut. I am going with you."

"Oh, Czan. with all of the excitement I nearly forgot to give you this." Kyorlyn said as she reached into her satchel and pulled out the mace Circynio carried. "I was told to give this to you."

Czan's eyes went wide as he studied the detailed ornamentation that was all over the mace.

"Do you know what this is, Lady Kyorlyn?"

"No, only that a friend carried it and told me to give it to you."

"This is a Silverstar mace, a mace made for a group of orcs and half-orcs that Selune granted godhood to. They are the only good orcish gods. These maces are rare, and blessed by Selune as well as the Silverstar gods."

"It makes sense to me. My friend was a shape-shifter. Only he was a bear."

"This seals it. Now I must go with you, and you are not talking me out of it."

"Very well," Thelan sighed, "We leave immediately."

"I hoped to be here to see this goddess that Mord sees as a benefactor."

"I too had hoped to enjoy myself a little in the celebration before we set out, Kyorlyn." Czan said, "It is important to have a little pleasure. It makes the fight more, um tasteful." Czan looked over Drizzt's shoulder at the revelers around the huge bonfire that had been lit.

Thelan also looked behind Drizzt in the direction of the revelers. "Hmm, quite nice. I agree with Czan, pleasure before business. Thelan loosened his shirt and ran toward the celebration.

Drizzt raised an eyebrow a scant moment before Kyorlyn reached under his cloak and put her hands around his waist protectively.

A nude, giggling woman ran past them, followed closely by an equally nude male giving chase.

Drizzt smiled as he understood what Thelan and Czan meant by enjoying the pleasures of the festival.

"The last group of Mord's scouts say that at their fastest, the orcs are five days away. What harm is there in a little bit of enjoyment before we go crack some orc skulls?"

Kyorlyn pulled Drizzt tighter to her and toyed with the hair on the back of his neck.

Drizzt lifted Kyorlyn off of her feet and swung her until she was cradled in his arms. "I prefer my pleasures in a bit more private place. " He strode over to the other side of some rocky outcroppings.

* * *

Please review. 


	26. The Trap

**Chapter 26: The Trap

* * *

**

The seven-foot tall stranger walked calmly through the cold marketplace of Lonelywood. No one saw what way the stranger came into the small town, only that he was there.

His height made some of the shopkeepers so nervous, that they closed their stalls as he strode past.

The stranger's hair, gray, with streaks of black hung down his back in a braid with leather lacing woven through it. His closely clipped beard and sideburns were more black than gray.

His brown robes and long leather tunic were held in place by a wide leather belt. Odd weapons hung from his belt. The weapons, white, made of bone, made musical sounds as he slowly walked.

He neither smiled nor spoke, but his golden eyes danced with a hint of merriment. He raised his nose to catch the various scents that wafted toward him on the wind.

One brave shopkeeper chose not to ignore the huge man. He held out a small piece of salted mutton for the stranger to sample.

As the stranger finished the bit of meat he was given, he pulled a pendant from his pocket. He offered the diamond surrounded by moonstones to the merchant as payment for a goodly amount of his wares.

The merchant blinked and accepted the payment. As he wrapped up the meat for his customer, he rummaged through the gold pieces he was using for change. The merchant was known for his honesty, and did not want to take advantage of his customer, despite the chance to do so.

Before the merchant could hand the stranger his change, the stranger held out a hand. "No," he said quietly. "I know your family is in great need. You have many children and your wife is expecting again. I thank you for the meat, and for your courage when none of the other merchants would come to serve me. Consider what you would have given me a birth gift for the two sons your wife will give you within the month."

"Th.. Thank you sir!" The merchant blurted out. He did not quite know how to thank the stranger. Only the midwife and himself knew that his wife would have more than one child. The money from the pendant itself would provide for them well. "May I have your name sir? I wish my children to know the name of the one who showed us such kindness."

The stranger nodded, "Wahyah." He said as he turned and made his way down the street towards the potter's shop.

Wahyah did not go to the door of the shop. He walked around the building, through Evangeline's garden and to the door of her cottage.

One of Evangeline's nieces, Minka, came to the door before Wahyah could knock. "I am sorry, sir. My aunt is not taking special orders right now."

"She is ill, and I, Wahyah am here to help her." Wahyah said softly as he made a humble bow to the girl.

"Oh, you are a priest. I should have recognized that from the odd mace you wear attached to your belt. I do not know it you can help her. If you can it will help all of us, especially grandfather, her father."

"Shh, now. Just lead me to her, little one, I will do what I can."

The dark-skinned girl nodded and lead Wahyah to Evangeline's bedside. Wahyah sat and studied Evangeline's palms.

Evangeline's most recent episode caused her to be completely incapacitated. She shook as if cold, and sweated as if she were feverish, but there was no fever. No matter what was done, none who came to help Evangeline could get her to wake.

"Ah, I see. " Wahyah said as he touched Evangeline's sweaty brow. "Something was stolen from her long ago. That which was stolen I can not retrieve for her. She left something in the depths of the frozen lake. That, I can restore to her."

Minka furrowed her brow. She had never heard a cleric or priest speak so cryptically before. "Um, how long are you going to be in the Ten Towns? I will have to ask my grandfather to give you payment."

Wahyah held up his hand. "I give this as a gift to Kyorlyn." he softly spoke, "I am here to meet my niece, who comes within a few days."

Without another word, Wahyah stood and showed himself to the door as Evangeline's niece stood in stunned silence.

Evangeline stirred, "Papa? I feel better papa. I had a good dream." She said before she opened her eyes.

"Auntie, your papa is not here right now, but he will be very happy that you are feeling better."

"Oh, it is you, Minka. I had this dream about playing with a big doggie. He dove into the lake and went all the way to the bottom. He came out of the water with a big shiny ball and he gave it to me. The ball went all swirly and all of the sparkles went into me. I felt good, but the doggie was gone. He was a real good doggie."

"Are you still sleepy?"

"Uh huh. I better get some more sleep. You think papa and my new mama will be back soon?"

"I am sure they will, Auntie."

* * *

Drizzt, Mord, Czan, and Thelan sat inside Mord's tent, looking at a map and making their battle plans.

"I have sent Jamnar to my helmsman. He has instructions to bring the _Golden Doom _here. It will be quicker."

"My half-orc warriors are ready to join your men on your ship. I know you have told me a dozen times, but I still do not understand how a ship can sail over the land." Czan said.

"I suppose I will have to show you once it gets here. Drizzt, are you coming with us?"

"Yes. Kyorlyn will hold position with Halaur above the mines to serve as our second wave in case any of them get through. She was not happy about it, she doesn't like to miss out on all of the fun."

"I will be keeping my warriors spread above the camp near the west side of the mountain." Mord added. "The third wave, along with the ones on the cairn who can swoop down."

"Now all we have to do is wait for the ship." Drizzt said.

"Are you sure it will get here on time? I doona want Czan to miss the coming of the benefactor."

"The full moon is two days away, counting this evening. That is when your benefactor comes isn't it Mord?"

"Aye."

"I sent Jamnar yesterday before coming to last night's festivities. I expect the ship to arrive some time this afternoon, or early evening at the most."

"I am still uneasy about riding on a flying ship."

"It is disorienting at first," Drizzt said to Czan, "but it does not take long to realize that it is much like any other ship."

"You have sailed on one then?"

"Yes, Czan, well, it was not exactly an actual spelljammer, but the principle is the same. It was many years ago."

"I would like to hear that tale while we wait."

"My friends and myself were traveling to visit a cleric by the name of Cadderly at The Spirit Soaring..."

* * *

Iritr bounded along the tundra in wolf form. He usually could outrun his anger, but that day he could find no relief.

"How dare Sahlhar betray me? How dare that white witch undermine all I have worked for?" he thought as he rounded Kelvin's Cairn and made his way toward the dwarven mines.

Iritr had caught Kyorlyn's scent and decided that the only way to ease his anger was to kill her, and any of those who had the audacity to protect her.

Suddenly, a huge white monster burst out from a cave partially hidden by the remaining snow and attacked Iritr.

Iritr had fought yetis before, but he had always been with a pack, never by himself. Because of his rage, he did not have the will to back away from the formidable enemy.

Iritr jumped onto the yeti, ignoring the creature's huge claws . He landed several bites into the creatures thick furry hide before he realized that he was bleeding from several wounds.

The yeti grabbed him by his head and by his leg and prepared to rend him to pieces when a piercing sound rang through the air.

"Put him down!" A booming voice yelled.

The yeti fell backwards with Iritr still in its hands. It let go of him before it shuffled backwards on its butt, turned, stood and tried to run.

Iritr saw a huge man, nearly as large as the yeti, with a mace strike the yeti in the head. The man howled in rage as he chased the beast

Iritr was racked with pain from his various wounds. He thought he was going to die.

In his unconsciousness, Iritr was able to contemplate everything he had done in his life that lead him to the point of death.

He remembered when he was a child. The benefactor instructed them to seek out Mord's tribe.

Iritr and Sahlhar's father was the chieftain of their small tribe. Iritr expected to be the next chief, but when his tribe merged with Mord's tribe, and another tribe consisting partially of orc-blooded wolf changers, it was decided that Mord's son, also named Mord, would marry one female from each of the other two tribes and become chieftain over all three when he reached his majority.

Iritr, whom had a great influence over his younger sister, convinced Sahlhar that she should bear Mord a son, then kill him, making room for Iritr to become foster father to the infant.

But, that was before the drow babe, Montolio, threw all of his well laid plans away.

The more Iritr lucidly thought of his old plans, the less sense they made.

Iritr blinked a couple of times as he looked up at the clear sky.

"Are you awake?" A voice said quietly.

Iritr, having changed back into human form while he slept, bolted straight up, barely noting that a blanket covered his nakedness.

"I see you are. " The man said softly. "Here, have some salted mutton. It is very tasty." The huge man whom had aided him was sitting next to the blanket, chewing on a hunk of meat.

"Who are you?"

"Wahyah, but that's not important. What's important is why you chose to leave in such a rage that you put your own life in peril."

"My sister's turned from me. She's the only one I have, and now she's shunned me."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Who are you to say? Perhaps I wanted to die. I hoped if I killed the white witch, everything would be as I wanted it again."

"That 's also a lie. Sahlhar birthed a girl. Your plans ended because of the girl-child, and no other reason."

Iritr wrapped the blanket around himself and stood to look down on Wahyah. "How would you know?"

"I am Wahyah."

"That explains nothing."

"You don't speak the ancient tongue?"

"I never bothered to learn the old tongue. Only the shamans and some of the chieftains speak it now. It's rarely spoken, and mainly used for naming children."

Wahyah chuckled softly as he stood, "If it's still used for names, little one, then Wahyah should be enough for you to know. Come, let's get you back to the camp. You are needed, and important, in more ways than you can imagine"

Iritr frowned at Wahyah before trying to change back into his wolf form. He winced in pain, and stared at his hands. He could not change!

Wahyah looked at him and shook his head. "You were too badly hurt. I am afraid you will not be able to assume your other form for a short time. Do you want me to carry you?"

"I am long past being a pup."

"Suit yourself." Wahyah turned and slowly strode in the direction of Mord's camp. Every few steps, he looked behind to make sure Iritr was keeping up.

Iritr plodded along, trying to gather warmth from the blanket as he strode. No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep his mind off of the cold seeping into his bones.

Wahyah stopped when he noticed Iritr slowing down. "Are you certain you do not want me to carry you?"

"I'm certain." Iritr looked enviously at the odd mace at Wahyah's waist.

"I would keep your hands off of my weapons. "Wahyah said, "They get upset if someone wields them who is not allowed to."

Iritr blinked and made up the first excuse he could think of. "I was only admiring the mace. I have never seen its like before."

"It is one of a kind. I made it from the jawbone of a creature I had slain. And these," he said as he pulled several daggers from hidden folds in his robes, "are made from the fangs and claws of those I have killed. Their bones and hides make up part of my home. I waste nothing when I kill."

Wahyah made a leering smile as he put his weapons away and changed into wolf form.

Iritr gasped and nearly fell over.

Wahyah was a wolf-changer the size of a warhorse in his wolf form.

"I think I have changed my mind. I would not mind a ride back to the camp."

As soon as Iritr was astride his back, Wahyah gave a cheerful howl as he raced towards Mord's camp.

* * *

"Her she comes, gentlemen!" Thelan shouted as he spotted the _Golden Doom _heading towards the camp.

"It is a beauty."

Drizzt whirled around at the sound of Kyorlyn's voice. "I thought I told you to stay with Halaur."

"He told me that he could handle himself. I felt like I was in the way, so I came back."

"By yourself? With the thaw, the yetis will be coming out of their holes more often."

"She weren't by herself." Ganlarg puffed out his chest as he stepped from behind Kyorlyn. "Halaur wouldna be havin his sister traipsin around by herself."

Drizzt looked from the dwarf to Kyorlyn, shook his head and made a small smile. "I suppose I will never cure that stubborn streak of yours?"

"Never. Besides, I did not want to miss my chance at riding on Thelan's ship."

"I did not say you were going on the ship."

"But you did not say I wasn't. Oh, Thel, is it alright if Ganlarg and myself join you on this venture?"

Thelan looked at Drizzt's scowl and then to Kyorlyn and Ganlarg's hopeful faces. "Well, there is plenty of room, and I could use your healing skills if someone is injured."

"Then it is settled, we will go with you."

"No."

"Drizzt."

"I said no. It is too dangerous and you have to think of Montolio. War is not a game, Kyorlyn."

"I never thought it was. It certainly wasn't for me when babbians attacked me in the garden. It wasn't a game when the fay'ri attacked my cottage. It wasn't a game when the babbians and that black fay'ri invaded Mithril Hall. Quit treating me like a child. War and struggle are two things I know quite well, thank you. Or did you forget, I was caught in the middle of a war, between gods no less, when I was a child barely out of my flannels." Kyorlyn continued to ramble on.

Drizzt put his head in his hands and made several deep, controlled breaths. It was no use trying to argue, when it could cause both of them to loose control. The _hunter_ and the _savage_ did not need to get into their own private battle.

"Shh, Kyorlyn, ye doona need te be gettin yerself all worked up. Save it fer them Orcs." Ganlarg cut in.

Kyorlyn wiped the tears from her face and took several deep breaths. Perhaps, Drizzt was right. She was acting like a spoiled child the way she lashed out at him.

"Both of you, quit your bickering and get onboard!" Thelan shouted as he motioned for the gangplank to be let down to admit Czan's warriors. "We do not have time for this."

"He be right. Let's get ourselves on that blasted contraption." Ganlarg said as he nudged both Drizzt and Kyorlyn in his path towards the ship.

"All aboard!" Thelan yelled before sending instructions to his helmsman. "Drizzt, Kyorlyn, get your arses onboard before we leave without you!"

Kyorlyn ran to the ship with Drizzt closely on her heels.

* * *

Wahyah slipped into Iritr's yurt during all the excitement with all of the warriors boarding the spelljammer ship.

Iritr slid off of Wahyah's back and sighed. He quickly went to his pile of clothing and dressed. "I am surprised that no one noticed us coming into the camp."

"They could not see us. Only those I wish to see me, can see me. Since you were on my back, they could not see you either." Wahyah quickly changed into his human form and sat down. "I still have some salted meat. I know you are hungry, so eat."

"How do you know so many things?" Iritr growled.

"I am Wahyah."

"That again?"

"If you do not understand, yet, there is no use in explaining it to you. Sit, eat."

Iritr sat down and snatched the salted mutton from Wahyah's hand and chewed on it vigorously. As soon as the first bite his stomach, his stomach growled. He ate more quickly as Wahyah kept handing him more too eat. Soon he was full and feeling sleepy.

"I see you lost your sword on your run. I have new weapons for you. " Wahyah pulled two scimitars crafted of tooth and bone from his robes. "You will need these."

"I really can't accept a gift. I will find my own sword later, after I have rested. Make yourself at home in my yurt."

"You will not have time. An unexpected danger is coming, and I choose you to protect my niece, and the tribe. It is your destiny, and an honor."

"What kind of destiny? Who are you to tell me of destiny?"

"I am Wahyah."

"Uh huh." Iritr plopped down on the pile of furs that made up his bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The _Golden Doom _clipped along at an incredible speed as it made its way floating above the tundra.

Thelan's helmsman had argued that it would be easier to just teleport the ship to the location of the band of orcs, but Czan was unsure exactly where the orcs location was. None wanted to over-estimate the distance and have to turn around.

Kyorlyn stood on the prow, laughing heartily as the cold wind blew in her face. Ganlarg tried to get her to step back, but she refused to listen to the dwarf. The sensation felt too good for her to stop.

"Can ye talk to her? She be yer wife. She'll be hurtin herself if she stays there."

"I understand how she feels. She should be fine as long as she keeps her hands on the ropes. I am tempted to join her. During my days at sea, that was my favorite place to stand." Drizzt inched his way over to where he could stand with Kyorlyn but not startle her and cause her to topple into the net below the prow.

Ganlarg huffed at Drizzt and looked around at Czan's warriors whom had gathered around the sides and marveled at the way the ship moved. "A bunch of durned idiots." he murmured as he headed toward the hold of the ship.

"Orcs ahead!" shouted the elven boy in the crows nest of the ship.

"I see them!" Kyorlyn shouted back, "Czan! Get up here, you can see them better from here."

Drizzt climbed the rope net that lead from the prow to the front mast so that he could get a better view, and so he could be out of Czan's way.

"Are you sure that is them? That does not look much like a huge army of orcs to me."

"It doesn't to me either," Drizzt shouted, "but they could have split into two groups."

"Most full-blooded orcs aren't that smart, even if it is tactically sound." Czan replied, "Who leadd the scouting party who found the orcs?" He said as he turned from the prow and asked on of his warriors.

"Iritr and Kuop."

"That explains much." Czan growled, "Iritr would want us away from the camp, Kuop blows things out of proportion when he is frightened. Thelan! Slow the ship! Where is Ganlarg?"

"In the hold."

"I will speak to him before we fight the enemy. I need to know what his people saw. Ganlarg!" Czan shouted down the stairs. "Get your arse up here!"

Thelan signaled for the ship to stop and hover.

"Ye don't need te be a shoutin' down 'ere. It make that durned wizard that makes this bucket move nervous." Ganlarg stomped up the stairs, climbed atop a stack of barrels and boxes, and held onto a rope to keep from falling. He stared directly into Czan's eyes and scowled. "Now whaddya want?"

"What did the scouts from the dwarven mines see of the orcs that were headed towards Icewind Dale?"

"Nay much. Just said that there be a large group of them in armor marchin' to the southwest."

"So they could have been following our tribe?"

"I canna say anything te that, but I never thought of the notion afore."

"Come with me, I want you to see something." Czan scooped up Ganlarg and set him securely on his shoulders.

"Hey! What ye be doin!"

"I am giving you a better view, Ganlarg, now quit squirming."

Kyorlyn had Mievn'e out and an arrow already ready to knock. Drizzt was instructing her how to keep her feet secure in the rope nets as she looked over at Ganlarg and Czan. "We are ready when you are."

Czan ignored Kyorlyn as he pointed towards the group of orcs heading towards the ship. "Look there, Ganlarg. Does that look like an army to you?"

Ganlarg squinted his eyes and looked at the rag-tag bunch of orcs that had picked up the pace as soon as the ship stopped. "They doona look like much te me. It doesna even look like their armor be a fittin them at all. 'Tis like they just threw on whatever the got."

Drizzt climbed quickly up to the crow's nest and grabbed the spyglass form the boy. He peered through the lens to look more closely at the orc enemies. "Damn it all!" Drizzt shouted down to Thelan and the others. "It is a group of elderly, women, and children dressed in discarded armor!" He handed the spyglass back to the boy before sliding down the ropes behind Czan. "I think we have been lead into a diversion. We need to get back to your encampment, now! I think that the enemy wanted the orc- blooded warriors out of the way."

Czan's eyes widened. "That means there is a spy in my uncle's camp! What should we do about them?" He pointed to the group of orcs who had come close enough for their begging and pleading to be heard.

"We will take them with us." Thelan answered, "They might have more answers than we do."

The ship sowed and picked up the group of starving orcs. None of the refugees made any move to attack in any way, but Thelan had them detained in the cargo hold, just in case.

"Lets get back. Helmsman, do you remember the coordinates of the camp?"

"Yes sir!"

"Quick, teleport us as close as you can. The camp is being targeted."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

* * *

Ilmryn stared at the dead yeti and the dead human at his feet. The stench of the creature and the dead spy was horrible. At least his experiment had borne fruit.

Matron Vierna would be pleased. He had an army of slaves and males ready to march at a moment's notice.

Ilmryn had taken one of the non-functioning portal mirrors in the mirror room and re-directed its destination point. The process was difficult, took nearly a year, but he had done it. Once he got the first mirror to work, he stepped through the portal with an inactive mirror of his own making. He activated the second mirror once it was in place on the wall of a cave used by a small group of yetis. The second mirror stabilized the link between Matron Vierna's underground domain with the yeti cave.

Ilmryn cackled to himself. It was the perfect gift for Vierna and her newly birthed daughter, he felt it would outshine the gift that her fay'ri spawned daughters had given her.

The spy who worked for Vierna's daughters gave him all of the extremely valuable information he needed. With that information, he was able to finish the portal. His success would make him the closest thing to a king in Matron Vierna's budding empire.

"What authority do you think you have, male for calling me as if I were a slave! I have other concerns. Dwarves from Mithril Hall are constantly making it past our defenses." Matron Vierna snapped as she walked into the mirror room and slapped Ilmryn hard across the face. "And what is this stinking mess doing in here? Have it cleaned up this instant!"

"I am sorry, Matron. I only had a gift for you to commemorate Lloth's favor on you. I did not mean to seem forceful in any way."

"Oh, I see. You wanted to outdo the presents my two fay'ri daughters gave to me. Two flying ships and a large number of slaves, all surface elves, were gifted to me. I can not see how any male, including you wizard, can think of a better gift than that?"

"Just look there, my Matron," Ilmryn did not raise his face as he pointed to the portal mirror."

"And what is that?"

"A cave."

"I can see it is a cave, you idiot male. Where is this cave?"

"Just northeast of the Ten Towns. I also have an army ready to march on and gather up your relatives, if you wish. I must inform you that there is something much more interesting happening in that area, or so my spies have informed me."

"Go on."

"My Matron, how would you like to have the chance to kill a heathen goddess?"

Vierna smiled wickedly, "How soon can you be ready?"

"Immediately."

* * *

Iritr woke to find Wahyah gone. He did not expect the man to stay, but his dreams filled him with questions he wanted to ask.

The two scimitars lay in finely crafted sheaths on top of a finely crafted set of leather armor. Draped across the top of the swords was a medallion on a strip of leather.

Iritr sat up and took the medallion to look at it more closely. He was not quite sure what to make of what he was seeing.

The medallion had the symbol of a hippogriff, intricately carved out of a piece of bone.

Iritr studied the armor next. It contained studs in the leather, but the studs were made of bone rather than metal. In fact, nothing in the pile that had been left for Iritr seemed to have any metal in it al all.

No'sha, a frequent member of Iritr's scouting party rushed into the yurt. His face was covered in sweat. He rushed to Iritr's side. "You must help me."

"What is the matter with you? And why did you rush in here without the courtesy of announcing yourself? I coulda been with a woman for all you know."

"It doesn't matter." No'sha said as tears streamed down his face. "Barada is dead."

Iritr stiffened at the words. "What happened?"

"We did something terrible. The two of us ran into a merchant who promised us that he could help bring Mord down and put you in his place. We didna know! I swear!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The man was a slave of a drow wizard! The wizard had Barada killed!"

"What!" Iritr shook No'sha, "You made a deal with drow!"

"We dinna know that the man had a spell on him that made him a slave! Now we are in big trouble."

Iritr shook No'sha harder, "You fool! Tell me! Tell me what kind of trouble!"

"The drow are gonna attack and kill us all, and they wanna kill the benefactor too! I heard the wizard say so. He dinna know I was with Barada. I hid while Barada tried to change the deal. He only wanted you to be chieftain like you were meant to be!"

Iritr threw No'sha to the floor. "Get out, you filthy cur! Neither you nor Barada had any right to meddle in my affairs! Go to your yurt! If you are not there when I come to fetch you, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!"

As No'sha scuttled out of the yurt, Iritr put on his new armor and swords. He looked at the medallion again, and put it on. "Anything to help will be good at this point." He smoothed out his hair and left to go to Mord's tent.

Mord, Oomanni and Sahlhar were sitting in the tent comparing what was written in the legacy with the pictures and writings in the book of Anthealda.

"What do you want ?" Mord growled.

Sahlhar's mouth flew open as she looked at what Iritr was wearing.

"What is the matter, sister? Don't you like my new armor?"

Sahlhar nodded, nudged Oomanni and pointed to the picture in the book of Anthealda. Oomanni nudged Mord and pointed for him to look at the picture as well.

Sahlhar turned the book and held it up so that Iritr could see the picture. The drawing depicted the god, Shadyyan, twin brother of Renshyyda, god of thunder, war and aggression. He wore no metal because his sister constantly struck him with her silent lightening when she was annoyed with him.

Iritr blinked. _"A god?" _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That does not matter. Mord, you have to ready the warriors and get the women and children into the gates of Lonelywood."

"We have not seen any orcs. I am sure that Czan, with all the help from Captain Thelan, has that taken care of."

"It is not orcs we need to worry about, it is drow. I just discovered that Barada and No'sha were giving out information to a human merchant. They did not know the man was under the spell of a drow wizard."

Mord stood abruptly and roared at Iritr. "Where're Barada and No'sha! They need to be punished! We need to know which merchant they were talking to."

"Barada is dead. The wizard killed him. No'sha is in his yurt, at least he is if he does not wish my wrath."

"Or mine as well. Oomanni, Sahlhar, gather the women and get them inside the gates. The family of Drizzt will help us. Iritr, question No'sha. Find out where that hole is and send someone to the Halaur of the dwarves. Make absolutely sure that you trust the messenger. The dwarves hate them drow as much as we do. They'll want to know where the drow hole is."

"As you command." Iritr said with a slight bow.

* * *

"Set the ship down in the lake by Lonelywood once we drop off Czan's warriors."

"Yes, Captain."

"Thelan, what did you do wit the refugees?"

"I put them in one of the cargo holds, Czan. It is the safest place for them right now."

"I am going to go stay with them. Chak can lead my men."

Thelan put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Do whatever you want, but don't stay down there alone. "

Czan simply smiled and headed to the cargo hold.

"Kyorlyn, you stay onboard and don't get off the ship until it is docked at the lake."

"Drizzt, I can handle my own."

"I am quite aware of that. I need you to coordinate the forces within the towns." Drizzt gave her a sly smile. "Don't worry, I am certain you will not be missing out on any of the fun."

Kyorlyn made a sour face as she nodded to her husband. She did not feel that she was the best person for the task, but she vowed to herself that she would do her best.

"I am going up to Kelvin's Cairn to see if Nalfein has spotted anything. "

The occupants of the ship saw Mord's camp preparing for a battle as soon as they came into view.

The wolf-changer warriors onboard quickly made their way off the ship and took positions.

"Drizzt! thank the gods you sped back!" Mord shouted as he made his way through the men to reach the master ranger. He shoved and growled at several of the men who got in his way.

"So you also discovered that looking for the orcs was a ruse as well?"

"Yes, but I wish it were orcs we are fighting. We had a couple of traitors that I never woulda suspected. We have been sold out to the drow. The rotten buggers got a hole around here somewhere. all of those black..." Mord caught himself in the middle of his tirade, "Sorry Drizzt, I dinna mean you."

"I am not offended. Myself and my children are the exception to the rule of my wicked kind. Do you know where the tunnel is? My sons and myself have been all over these hills, and we have yet to find anything more than caves used by yetis and other such wild creatures."

"Come with me to the traitor's yurt. Iritr is interrogating him as we speak."

"I thought you did not trust Iritr?"

"He proved himself."

Drizzt followed Mord to No'sha's yurt. On the way, they came across Ganlarg nursing an upset stomach. "Come with us, Ganlarg."

Mord walked into the yurt to find Iritr bellowing at the top of his lungs. "Quit yelling at No'sha, Iritr. Let him speak. Night is coming. We don't need those stinking drow killing everyone in sight."

"I am sorry, Chieftain. This piece of offal insists that it is not a hole that the drow will be coming from."

"Please! Have mercy on me! I am telling the truth. The drow are using some sort of mirror with magic on it. It's in a cave near the bottom on the north side of the big mountain! It is in one of them yeti caves there."

"Kelvin's Cairn!" Drizzt said as he turned to leave the yurt. "There are only a few yeti caves there, and only one big enough to bring an army through. Ready your troops Mord and send word to the towns. I will go to the cave myself."

"Take me with you. I have to tell the dwarves of the danger." Iritr said as he followed quickly behind Drizzt.

"I can tell me own." Ganlarg blasted out.

"You can't tell the dwarves if you are dead. It is safer to travel in numbers."

Drizzt continued to run ahead. "Fine, come if you can keep up. I still do not trust you."

Iritr grabbed Ganlarg and switched to wolf form to allow the short dwarf to ride on his back.

Iritr was amazed to find that his armor shifted along with his form, providing him with protection when he would otherwise be vulnerable to attack. He caught up when Drizzt stopped by a large cave at the base of the mountain.

"Change back and lets go." Drizzt growled as he headed into the cave.

Just as No'sha has said, deep inside the cave was a large mirror with runes inscribed around the frame.

"Do you know where it leads?"

"No, Iritr, do you?"

"Of course not." Iritr said as he looked more closely at the black surface of the mirror.

"You wanted to usurp Mord as chieftain of your tribe."

"I had a divine revelation. I no longer want Mord's place."

Drizzt harrumphed.

"Change yerself back to a wolf Iritr. It'll be faster if I ride on yer back. Gotta tell the prince what we found."

"I will go to the top of the mountain and inform my son. He will be able to light a signal if he sees anyone coming out of the cave."

* * *

Kyorlyn and Thelan ran through the streets of Lonelywood chasing the merchant whom had sold her armor to her.

Every time the man tried to dart towards the city gates, but his way was blocked by the rush of guards assisting the women, elderly and children from Mord's tribe. He ducked into the pottery workshop, only to find out that there was no means of escape.

Thelan was blocking one door, and Kyorlyn was blocking the other.

The man bolted into the room with the kilns. He opened what he thought was another exterior door only to be blasted off of his feet by intense heat.

"Evangeline will be upset if you ruin her creations. Now come out. We only want to ask you a couple of questions." Kyorlyn said as she blocked the door out of the hot room.

"I don't know anything."

"We haven't asked you anything yet. Now be a good boy and come out of there." Thelan said.

"You are gonna kill me."

"No we won't. I just want to know where you got the armor you sold to me, this armor."

"I took it off of a dead elf. I swear, I needed money to pay someone to help free me of a curse."

Thelan hung his head and sighed as he put away his weapon. "Where did you find her body? Her family wants to know what happened to her."

"What is your name? Perhaps I can help you. "

The man shuffled his way slowly out of the hot room. "They call me Aaron. And this," he said as he held up his right hand, "is what I need help with." On his index finger was a silver ring with runes carved into the band.

"Holy shit!" Thelan shouted. "That is a slave ring. He is under the control of whomever has the master ring. " Thelan grabbed Aaron's and jerked him to one of the tables in the workshop. Without allowing Aaron to utter one protest, Thelan pulled a dagger and chopped off the finger that held the ring.

Kyorlyn screamed, grabbed Aaron's injured hand and began to hum. In a matter of moments, a new finger grew in where the old one had been severed.

Aaron sat in a chair and looked at his hand in stunned silence, then he looked to the severed finger with the ring on it on the floor. "I am in your debt. I will tell you anything you want to know."

* * *

"They are sure taking their sweet time." Thelan said as he made sure his pistols were in working order. Dawn was coming up, but it seemed later because of the reflection of the light on the thick fog. "Kyorlyn, Drizzt will be upset if he knows you are back onboard."

"Regina is better at coordinating things than I am. Czan has the orc refugees under control, now that he has converted them to worship the Silverstar orcish gods. Montolio is safe with Zarra. I have nothing to do. Besides, I was curious about those things you are cleaning. What are they?"

"Flintlock pistols. The easiest way to describe them is that they are like slings, only no need to swing them. They happen to be my favorite weapon. I learned about them when I still was a pirate."

"Can I learn to use one?"

"Perhaps later. They are harder to manage than they look" He said as he carefully tucked the pistols in his belt. He looked up to see an odd flash of light. "What in the bloody hells?"

Kyorlyn looked where Thelan was looking. A swirl of fog showed a bit of the mast of a spelljammer. "Did you call Privateer's Port for help?"

"All hands, battle stations!" Thelan shouted as he jumped deftly to his feet. "Kyorlyn! Watch yourself, that is one of my missing ships! They are poised to ram!"

* * *

The dwarves cut down the drow warriors as they poured out of the yeti cave. Halaur made sure his warriors watched out for wizards and priestesses.

Two black skinned Fay'ri flew over the battle and barked orders. "Ignore these, we have to capture the heathen goddess for Matron Vierna!"

Halaur listened to the winged abomination's words and ran to the pyre the dwarves had made to signal Drizzt at the top of the mountain. He lit the fire and made his way up the mountain as quickly as he could.

"Drizzt needs to be knowin that me father's enemy has brought the battle north."

* * *

Mord paced back and forth in the fog as it suddenly started to part and swirl. A woman in full armor riding a winged horse and carrying a black halberd came to light just in front of Mord.

"You are early!" Mord sputtered, "We were not expecting you until later this evening, our revered benefactor, Great Goddess, Vala Renshyyda!"

"Now Mord, how can I resist a battle when it is practically handed to me."

"But you are not yet at your full strength! You have put yourself in much danger!"

"I will be here to defend the goddess!" Iritr said as he stepped forward and drew his scimitars.

"Shadyyan? but you are dead."

The prow of a spelljammer pushed its way through the fog. Harpoons shot out, narrowly missing Zephyris, the pegusus', head.

"To arms!" Vala shouted as she swung her halberd, Shatterer, in circles togather the fog intoclouds.

"No!" Iritr shouted as he jumped in front of several arrows aimed at Vala. He fought, never tiring as the drow landed the spelljammer and started pouring onto the ground.

Mord shouted to his men. "Attack!"

* * *

Note: Drizzt rode a "spelljammed" _Sea Sprite_ in _Passage to Dawn_.

Please review.


	27. More Than One Battle

**Chapter 27: More Than One Battle

* * *

**

The stolen spelljammer hit Thelan's ship hard, sending Kyorlyn over the side and into the water near the docks.

"Kyorlyn!"

Kyorlyn swam to the edge of the docks and pulled herself onto the wooden planking. "I am fine!" she shouted. Thelan was unable to hear her because of the flow of drow invading his ship after it was rammed.

A winged fay'ri-drow stopped Kyorlyn from loosening the ropes that held the _Golden Doom _to the docks.

"I can not have you doing that. We need another prize for our Matron Mother."

Kyorlyn grabbed her sword from its magical scabbard and made a gashing cut to the creature.

The creature howled in pain as it stumbled into the water. It tried to surface, but she could not swim. A wave caught the drow-fay'ri and sent her further into the lake. She went under and did not rise.

Kyorlyn rushed to the ropes and cut them loose, allowing the _Golden Doom _to take flight and fight the other ship fairly.

Thelan took a peek over the side. Seeing that Kyorlyn was well, he gave her a wave and continued to fight the drow warrior that was in front of him.

Both spelljammer ships rose high in the sky and headed over the lake to keep the battle away from the town.

Lonelywood was in an uproar over the battle. People ran in many different directions. Some ran to hide while others pulled weapons to battle the drow whom had fallen off the stolen ship.

"Mama!" Evangeline screamed as she ran onto the docks to help Kyorlyn.

"Evangeline! You should not be here!"

"I have to help you, mama! The doggie in my dream said so!"

"Come on!" Kyorlyn grabbed Evangeline by the arm and lead her towards the house where Zarra was caring for Montolio. She opened and ran through the door, closing it tightly behind her once she and Evangeline were inside.

"Zarra!"

"I am here!" Zarra shouted from one of the back rooms. Zarra was huddled in the corner with Bella and Montolio in her arms. Both children were crying in fear.

"You need to find a safer place. Does this house have a basement?"

"Yes, but it is just a small root cellar."

"It will have to do. Evangeline you go down there with Zarra and the children."

"No!" Evangeline shouted as she grabbed a dagger from a nearby table. "Doggie said I have to stay with my new mama!"

"I can not protect you if you follow me."

Zarra opened a trap door in the kitchen and carried the two children down into the cellar. Kyorlyn had to push Evangeline to get her to follow Zarra down.

Zarra circled around Evangeline to bar the door from the inside.

Kyorlyn ran out of the house and to the gates of the town, hacking away at drow as she went.

Several drow poured in through the ruined gates, scattering the people of Lonelywood who were trying to escape.

Kyorlyn was worried for Drizzt, but she knew her husband could handle himself. Her concern was for the town. The town needed aid, and she wanted to go get that aid.

She headed towards the Dwarven mines, hoping that Halaur was not overwhelmed as well.

She found Halaur and his encampment by the cave.

Drow poured out of the cave, only to be systematically hacked down by the dwarves.

"Sister, ye shouldna be here!"

"Where are they all coming from Halaur?"

"There be a magic gate in that there cave. We be tryin te plug it up but none of us kin get inside."

"Eeek!" came a voice from right behind Kyorlyn. Evangeline stood there with a bloody dagger in her hands and a dead drow at her feet.

"Evangeline! I told you to stay with the others."

"I can't!" Evangeline sniffled, "The doggie told me that my new mama needs me! She needs me to go in there!" She rushed into the cave past the throng of drow males. Because of the color of her skin, and the fact that she was female, the male drow paid her little heed. They parted to let her go inside.

Halaur blinked a couple of times as he watched Kyorlyn keep to Evangeline's heels. "Well, that be one way of gettin in there."

* * *

Siriel Starym hid in a small alcove by the newly constructed archway that lead into the mirror room. His son, Laitam, was hiding under Siriel's threadbare robes and was clinging to his leg. In a baby sling around Siriel's shoulder, was Matron Vierna's newest daughter. 

When the call to go through the mirror and fight was issued, the male assigned to care for the little girl left the squalling child by the side of a tunnel. The caretaker was a warrior, not a servant, and felt his first obligation was on the battlefield, not guarding an infant. Siriel retrieved the bundle and cuddled the child until she feel asleep.

"Come closer, I can not see you." Came a muffled voice from behind Siriel.

Siriel jumped as he turned around, nearly stumbling because of the tight grip Laitam had to his leg. A small glint of something metallic shined through the roots. Siriel carefully pushed aside the tree roots to find another mirror hidden. It was smaller, but not unlike those in the mirror room.

The small, hand sized, mirror was framed in stone in the shape of a gargoyle. The wings of the creature formed the frame while the body formed a base for the mirror to sit upon.

Siriel looked into the mirror, believing the voice came from within, when the gargoyle raised it's head slightly and blinked.

"You are not like the others in this place."

Siriel gasped and stepped back.

"Please do not leave me. You have goodness in you, not like the others. The evil is why I am hid here."

Siriel looked more closely at the gargoyle as the gargoyle stretched its arms and adjusted its neck. "What are you?"

"I am Honorus, the god of fortresses. I shrank myself to protect this mirror. When the Fay'ri found this mirror, they discovered it to be the key to Nyärith. They captured the mirror from gods who invaded my land. They used it to travel back and forth between this place and Nyärith, aiding the children of Xel in their conquest of my worshippers. Although the Fay'ri could not touch it or me while I protect it, they had a slave put me in this alcove, so they could leech the power from me to keep their other mirrors open. I have not been able to escape. I am not without power though, no evil creature can come near me."

"The lost continent," Siriel whispered aloud. "I do not see why you could not have escaped when the Fay'ri abandoned this place."

"I am locked to the mirror as long as there is no other frame. The frame keeps it small, keeps it from being used. The evil ones left a few here to guard me, when the drow woman came through one of the mirrors with her minions."

Siriel nodded. He didn't want to believe the creature, but he and his father, Noldo, had also looked for a gateway to the lost continent. They wanted to find out what happened to a member of Evermeet's royal family, whom supposedly disappeared there.

Laitam peeked his chubby dark face from under the robes and listened to the statue, but refused to release his grip on his father.

"I still do not see how I can believe you. I have to see to the safety of these children, not just my own safety.

"Take me from the alcove and place me in the halls where I know the evil ones are still roaming about, and see for yourself."

Siriel was still skeptical, but if the creature was telling the truth, but it was the only way he could think of for he and his son to escape the hell of living as a drow slave. He had to take the chance.

He carefully took Honorus out of the alcove. "Laitam, son, you must let go of daddy's leg for just a minute so he can see if this statue is telling the truth."

The small boy let go and crawled out from under his father's robes. "Do you believe it, Daddy? Is it the truth?"

"We will see." Siriel set the gargoyle mirror on the floor where a drow sentry stood.

The drow did not turn or make any sound, save to grab his head and run as blood trickled from his ears.

Siriel stood stunned and afraid as two other drow who saw the sight came closer to chop Siriel down. The two stopped as if an invisible wall blocked their way. They looked at each other then went back to their posts.

Suddenly, a drow female in a light pink tunic and breeches ran in Siriel's direction. The female nearly fell on her face as she stopped to look at Honorus.

Another female elf in white armor of some sort, and carrying a glowing blue sword slid to the side of the pink-dressed one, to avoid falling over her.

Laitam rushed back under his father's robes when he saw the females headed towards them.

"Gods, Evangeline, will you slow down!"

"Look at the pretty thing, mama. I like it."

"You can't have Honorus!" Siriel shouted as he dove for the mirror. "I need him."

The little girl in the sling fussed from being jostled around.

"Ooh a baby. I wanna hold it!"

Kyorlyn stood and brushed the hood of her cloak back to reveal her red braids. "Come on Evangeline, we have no time to play. There are lots of bad people here."

"You are not drow." Siriel said as he looked at Kyorlyn. He forgot all about Honorus, allowing Evangeline to pick up the mirror.

Kyorlyn looked up to see Siriel in shock. "Noldo, what are you doing here?"

"Noldo? I am not Noldo. Noldo is my father's name."

Kyorlyn's eyes went wide, "Then you are Siriel! Thank the gods! You are alive!"

"Not for long if we don't stop causing such a stir. Come with me, there is a small side tunnel that is easy to hide in. Laitam, please let go, we have to go to the hiding place."

The toddler let go long enough for Kyorlyn to be able to grab him up, grab Evangeline's free hand and run as fast as she could to keep up with Siriel.

Drow warriors started shouting, "Dwarves in the house! The dwarves have found the mirror."

"Oh good." Evangeline giggled. She clutched the gargoyle mirror tightly to her so she would not drop it.

* * *

Drizzt stood at Iritr's back. They chopped down one after another of their enemies while they both plotted of ways to get onto the flying ship that attacked Mord's camp. 

"If I had a beast like the one Renshyyda rides, it would be an easy task."

"But we don't. We are no match for a flying ship. If the _Golden Doom _could get here, it would be different."

The sound of thunderclaps rang out every time Iritr's bone scimitars hit the blade of the enemy he was fighting.

Drizzt wondered if Iritr's bone swords were going to break. He had never seen bone scimitars before, and wondered about their durability.

Mord and his warriors were looking for a way to get onto the flying ship. "Renshyyda! He shouted, "Please great benefactor bring that ship low for us!" He and a few of the others took wolf form and ran in large circles, speeding up faster with each rotation. Three of the warriors grabbed ropes tied to grappling hooks as thy changed and joined the circle of runners.

Renshyyda saw what the wolves were doing and used herself and Zephyrus as bait to bring the ship lower.

"Very good Mord. You may have just saved us all." Drizzt said, "Get ready to jump on the ship Iritr, as soon as Mord and the others are onboard.

"Yes. He has a good plan. If the ones with the ropes can stay alive long enough to get the ropes into place."

"Get over here, Shadyyan," Renshyyda yelled. "I need you to get atop Zephyrus and help me."

"My name is Iritr!"

"And mine is Vala. I still need the thunder to sound with my lightening. It will bring help faster."

"From who?"

"Just get on my horse."

"Alright, but what about Drizzt?"

"I have Guenhwyvar, I can call her."

"I will watch his back" Chak shouted as he pushed Iritr aside. "Go do what you must. Cats and dogs don't mix well Drizzt. Let your panther rest."

"Thank you." Iritr hopped on the flying horse behind Renshyyda.

"Chak, I thought you were with Czan?"

"And let you have the fun, Drizzt? You need to get to know me better."

Drizzt signaled Chak to follow him to the base of the mountain.

"Where did they all come from, Drizzt?"

"Ched Nassad, Maerimidra, Menzoberranzan, who knows? Hundreds of drow houses were destroyed in one night many years ago. Vierna told me she used refugees to build her new her new noble house. There is no way to know just how many refugees she gathered." Drizzt chatted away as he cut down one after another of the enemy to clear his path to the cave in the mountain.

"That is not what I meant. I meant ack.." Chak nearly got hit by a stray arrow . "I mean how many can there be in that cave." Chak slashed and cut and poked his sword through the ones that Drizzt missed. He wondered how many the Master Ranger was missing on purpose.

"No telling,. It seems like Halaur is sending his dwarves inside." Drizzt slowed his attack as fewer and fewer enemies rushed to meet him and Chak.

"Drizzt!" Halaur shouted from a distance. The Dwarven prince rushed as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Ye gotta get yerself over here and quick!"

Drizzt and Chak rushed to meet Halaur half way.

"Drizzt, it be yer wife and one of yer girls. The addled one followed her 'ere when yer wife came te ask fer help with Lonelywood. They went in the cave! It did give us a way te get a toehold in pushin them spider kissers back, but the neither of em has come out! I be thinkin they went in that mirror!"

"Oh gods, Kyorlyn. Which daughter went with her?"

"That there one that likes te wear all pink."

"Evangeline! _Oh Gods, No!" _Drizzt shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran to the cave as fast as his legs would carry him. He wondered if Kyorlyn would be able to protect herself and Evangeline after the silly child had led her right into the heart of danger?

Drizzt could not bear to loose Kyorlyn or Evangeline that way. "I am coming, my love. Please, keep yourself, and my little girl alive."

* * *

Siriel found his hiding spot. The little side tunnel was not big, but all five huddled into the tunnel well enough not to be seen. 

"I suppose going back though the mirror is not an option anymore. With Halaur's dwarves coming through, I am sure Vierna will want it closed off."

Evangeline looked at Kyorlyn with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to get us in big trouble."

"Who exactly are you? And, how do you know my father?" Siriel bounced the baby in her sling to get her to go back to sleep.

"I am your cousin, Kyorlyn. This is my step-daughter, Evangeline."

"I like pink." Evangeline said softly.

"I have no cousin named Kyorlyn. Besides, Kyorlyn is a drow name."

"Yes, drow for Vari'vanim."

"Vari?" Siriel gasped, "How did you escape the hiding place?"

"With the help of my mate and husband, Drizzt Do'Urden. I will explain later. Now, since going back through the mirror is no longer an option, we need to find another way out."

"I know of no way that is not heavily guarded and warded, if not by spells than those giant spiders Matron Vierna has bred to guard."

"With all these roots? We must be somewhat close to the surface."

"Not close enough. I have tried to tunnel out several times, with no luck. Not even my skills at growing the roots has helped. I even tried tunneling out through a large root, only to run into some sort of barrier. A wide shot of acid nearly hit me. It seems the wizards that are constantly vying for Matron Vierna's favor have put up barriers all over so anyone going up to escape sets off some kind of nasty spell."

"Then we have only one option available. We must go down and find the tunnels that lead to Mithril Hall. I know the dwarves will help us."

"Grandpapa will. He sure will." Evangeline interrupted.

"Shh, sweetie. Do you have any idea which tunnels those are, Siriel?"

"No, but, I know a few have tried to escape that way."

"I know of one, Zharlin, who made it. I met him, at Mithril Hall, myself."

"Then it was Zharlin who told you I still live. I must thank him. And, I have the best payment for his kindness here in my arms."

"So that is his child. He will be very happy to have, uh,"

"Irae, is what she is called."

"I know a way to the down tunnels." Laitam said softly as he looked up at Kyorlyn. "I followed a man that way once 'cause I thought it was my daddy, but it wasn't so I came back."

"Laitam, can you lead us that way?"

"I can help as well."

Evangeline jumped as she heard the voice come from the gargoyle holding the mirror. "Hee, hee. The pretty mirror talked. I never had a talking mirror before."

"A magic mirror." Kyorlyn whispered out in wonder.

"Uh, hum. Yes, well. This Mithril Hall, is it a fortress?"

"Yes, it is a fortress. Why?"

"Then I can point us to it. These dwarves are good creatures?"

"Of course."

"Then I can also find the safest path to use. Let the boy get us down to the tunnel, and I will take over."

"He's like the little statue you carry in your pocket, mama. I like him."

"Enough , Evangeline. We need to get to your grandpapa's home as soon as we can."

"What about papa? He will be really mad at me."

"I will talk to him."

"Oh, okay." Evangeline handed Honorus to Kyorlyn and took Laitam by the hand. "I will be with you in case you get scared, okay?"

Laitam gave Evangeline a sideways glance, but took her hand anyway. He lead the group to the place where he found the connecting tunnel.

A dwarf ran down the tunnel and nearly knocked Evangeline over before he could stop. "Princess Kyorlyn! What ye be doin here!"

Laitam jumped into Evangeline's arms, put his small arms around her neck, and buried his face in her chest.

"I got you, Laitam. That dwarf won't hurt you. He is like my grandpapa. He's a really good person."

"I be Fillup, one of Haluar's fighters. Got caught in here."

"There is a passage to Mithril hall. We are off to find it." Kyorlyn replied.

"Good!" Fillup said as he put his axe across his back, "Cause them gutbusters is destroyin that there mirror leadin to the north."

* * *

Drizzt rushed into the tunnel just in time to see two gutbusters smash the frame of the transport mirror. The mirror stayed intact for a few moments as a dwarf ran out of it, back into the cave. 

Drizzt rushed forward, only to have the glass shatter at his feet.

The dwarves cheered loudly at the victory as they killed the remaining spider kissers that were left around them.

Drizzt stood and looked at the place the mirror once stood. His scimitars sat limply in his arms as he stared at the empty space. "No." he said in quiet shock. He ignored all the revelry around him as heart sank.

"Drizzt!" Halaur shouted, "C'mon. The Towns 're under siege. Use them there swords fer protectin the rest of yer kin!"

"Kyorlyn, my mate."

Ye canna be standin there all durned day! Yer little baby will be needin ye!"

"Montolio... Montolio! Halaur what were you saying about the towns?"

"They be under siege. Lonelywood is bein hit the hardest due te another one of them there flying ships attackin te other one."

"They are after Montolio!" Drizzt turned and followed Halaur out of the cave.

* * *

Thelan used the enemy's lack of experience with a spelljammer to his advantage. "Ha, there is no way those idiots can pilot the _Moonlight Mist _very well. Even with our guests aboard, we can outmaneuver that scow. We could outmaneuver that ship with a competent helm!" He laughed riotously as he fired off the bullets in his flintlocks before switching to a falchion. 

"Go high, and in for a dive. Be ready to take the _Moonlight Mist_! "

"Captain, how many hands can handle the _Golden Doom _while we take the other ship?"

"We will help." Czan shouted as he came from out of the hold. "They hate drow worse than they are afraid of you. If you do not mind a few orcs filling in to crack skulls of any of those who dare to try to come over here. I can keep the orcs in line."

"We have no other choice! Go!" Thelan shouted as the _Golden Doom _circled for its aggressive dive.

The elven sailors jumped from one ship to the other, hacking drow left and right.

The drow were no match for experienced spelljammer sailors.

Drow who did not want to die at the point of swords jumped overboard into the lake.

The spare helm wizard from the _Golden Doom _quickly ousted the drow in the helm seat and took control. He moved the ship down to the water and had his crewmates signal Captain Thelan of their victory.

"Have the _Moonlight Mist _stay here and fight the insurgents in Lonelywood and the other towns." Thelan shouted to one of the sailors on the other ship, "Czan, we are taking the _Golden doom _to aid your uncle Mord."

* * *

Vala Renshyyda and Iritr Shadyyan flew in circles making intricate movements with their weapons. A loud clap of thunder accompanied the lightening strike that hit the mast of the ship, causing the ship to list to the side. Mord and his warriors jumped aboard. 

The shape changers switched immediately into their human forms. The few whom had ropes threw them over the side of the ship in order to let their allies climb aboard.

The drow were fast, but not fast or strong enough to beat down Mord or his warriors.

With the aid of the storm magic of the two demigods, and the quick thinking of Mord, the ship was taken.

The ship went down hard onto the ground, plowing a deep trench before stopping and falling to its side.

"That'll teach them little black bugs!" Mord shouted as he jumped over the side of the ship. "Mord can never be conquered as long as his gods and allies are with him! Praise to Father Wolf!"

"You have done it, Mord! Without your plan all would have been lost!" Iritr shouted as Renshyyda landed Zephyrus, allowing him to dismount.

By the time Drizzt and Halaur reached the battlefield on their way to Lonelywood, Mord and his people were already howling in victory.

"Another ship! Heading this way!" Drizzt looked up, "It is the _Golden Doom_!"

Halaur hooted in unison with the shape shifters. "We have won!"

"Czan, get your people off my ship and you, Jamnar, get over there and see if the _Rising Dawn _can be salvaged."

"Aye, aye Captain." Jamnar said as he slid down the mooring ropes.

Czan helped the sailors get the gangplank down so the orcs in the hold could get down.

Shouts of victory went up all over the area around the Ten Towns.

Regina came to the site of the downed ship to find her father and inform him that Lonelywood, and Montolio were safe. "I am heading to aid in the defense of the other towns. It should be an easy task since they all seem to be stragglers from the main force." She paused, not knowing if Drizzt heard her. "Father, what is the matter?"

Drizzt simply shook his head. He sunk to the ground and buried his face in his hands. "We have won." He said quietly. He wanted to move, to do celebrate, but his heart was too heavy. Kyorlyn and Evangeline were gone. He had to believe that the two were alive, but the strain from the battle left him doubting. "Kyorlyn, please be safe."

* * *

Vierna was livid with anger. Her troops were defeated. The spelljammer ships were recaptured. There were still dwarves roaming through her halls. Worst of all, her daughter, the one to be the next matron of the house was missing. 

"Ilmryn! Where is that stupid male that was supposed to be caring for Irae!"

"I do not know, Matron Mother."

"Well you had best find out, or you will be sacrificed! Do you understand!"

"Yes, Matron Mother." He rushed out of the room so to not catch any more of Vierna's ire.

Vierna paced back and forth in her throne room, "Damn you Drizzt. I will have you on my altar to Lloth. And I will have that child of yours to strengthen the line. He will be consort to Irae once she is found."

"Hello, Vierna." a male voice sounded from near her throne.

Vierna whirled around, "How dare any male use my name!" She looked but there was no body to the voice. "Come and face your punishment, male!"

"I am right here." the voice said seductively. "And there is nothing you can do to harm me."

A shimmering reddish-gold light emerged around her throne. The light formed itself into a blonde, pale-green-eyed, very handsome male surface elf. He was sitting sideways on her throne with one of his legs slung over one of the arms. A position that allowed Vierna a clear view of his male prowess through his leggings.

"Get off my throne, wizard. You will pay for your blasphemy."

"Blasphemy? Now there is an odd word to be speaking of to me." He purred as he played with the braid along his temple. He shook his head a couple of times, to allow the hair in his topknot to straighten itself. He whirled to the side and stood. His blue cloak sparkled with energy and the holy symbol around his neck shined bright. "Your first guess is wrong. I am no wizard. Guess again."

Vierna snarled as she pulled her snake whip. "Cleric of a heathen god then. You will die for this." Her whip hit squarely what should have been the male's chest, but the whip passed right through his body.

The male's eyes began to shine with inner light as he sauntered seductively towards Vierna. "Wrong, foolish female." He said with an equally seductive voice, " I am no cleric, You have one more guess."

The snake whip shrieked in terror as the heads jabbered out the name, "Pilin'Solor, reborn! Fire and Death! Pilin'Solor!"

"What are you speaking about?" Vierna screeched as she cracked the whip on the ground, "What is a Pilin'Solor?"

"Uh, uh , uh. No fair cheating Vierna. But, your whip is correct. I am a god. The reborn god named, Pilin'Solor."

"Lloth protect me!" Vierna screamed as she backed away.

"Lloth abandoned you long ago. You know this to be true, yet you keep on with your foolishness. How could I have come into your inner sanctum if you were in her favor?" Pilin'Solor stepped toward Vierna.

"No, I will be in her favor again. I only have to kill Drizzt." Vierna took a step backward, stumbling onto her back , allowing her robes to hike all the way up to her waist.

"Now, I like that view." Pilin'Solor dove forward and grabbed Vierna by the waist. He let his tongue fondle Vierna's sex, until she screamed in both frustration and passion. "Mend your evil ways and worship me. I do not abandon my faithful as Lloth does hers. Relax and let us both enjoy the moment."

Vierna's breath hitched. She rolled to her side and managed to escape Pilin'Solor's amorous clutches. "Guards!" She yelled as she ran towards the door.

"What a shame, and you taste so good." Fire flamed from his feet and caught the fake wooden spider webs that decorated the chamber.

"Come back to my arms Vierna, and worship me." Pilin'Solor sighed, "Otherwise, I suggest you run. I am burning your house to the ground."

Vierna backed away a few more steps before running through the door and down the hall.

Pilin'Solor sighed again, "Another potential worshiper gone, and such a beautiful one too. Oh well." He followed Vierna out the door, setting fire with every step.

* * *

Kyorlyn , Evangeline, Siriel, Laitam and Fillup made their way slowly through the winding tunnels Honorus indicated for them to follow. Evangeline carried Laitam much of the way to speed their progress. The movement was slow, but steady, until Irae began wailing. 

"We have to stop," Siriel said. "She needs to be changed. She needs milk too, but I don't know if I there is any left in her pack."

"Give her to me." Kyorlyn handed Honorus' mirror to Fillup. "My son just stopped breast feeding and my milk has not stopped completely. I will feed her."

Irae fussed some but quickly took to Kyorlyn's breast. "She is so beautiful. She has much of her uncle's looks as well as her father's."

Kyorlyn tried to stifle a tear.

"Don't cry, mama. Papa would not want you to cry. Is this baby my cousin?"

"Yes Evangeline, she is. Siriel is your cousin too and so is Laitam."

Evangeline got a big smile on her face. "I got cousins! I love you cousin Siriel whole lots! I love you too, cousin Laitam and I love my baby cousin Irae too."

Siriel sat to rest. His face was red over the forward manner of Evangeline's words. "How is Irae related to us?" He asked to change the subject.

Kyorlyn sighed. "I am sad to say that Vierna is Drizzt Do'Urden, my husband's, sister."

Siriel nodded. "I see. Is this the same Drizzt Do'Urden that is called the Master of all Rangers?"

"It is."

"I thought he was from The Spine of the World?"

"We live there, but he was born in the underdark. He left that evil world behind, but his sister did not share his sense of goodness."

As soon as Irae fell asleep, Kyorlyn volunteered to carry her in her sling as Siriel held onto Honorus.

Evangeline continued to carry Laitam, whom had fallen asleep in her arms. "You are a good little boy. I wish I were your mama." she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

Siriel looked over his shoulder at Evangeline and smiled. The sight of a female treating his son so well warmed his heart. Even if the girl was not right in the head.

"Not far now." Honorus said. "We just need to get past a small spider nest, and across a wide trench and we will be in a safe area. It will not take much longer after that to reach the fortress you call Mithril Hall."

"How far is not far?" Siriel asked wearily.

"At the very most, a day."

"We can take care o' them there spiders and I know that trench ye speak of like the back of me hand. Was born in Mithril Hall, I was." Fillup said as he straightened his stride to a more confident one. "Em there spider kissers were closer to the hall them King Bruenor knew. He'll be glad te know exactly where and te have a straight shot to em."

"Your king has nothing to worry about anymore, save for the few troops who are still in the tunnels. " Honorus said confidently. "Once me and the mirror were removed from the alcove, the mirror signaled a demigod I met long ago on the astral plane. He owes me a favor. He is destroying the evil ones as we speak."

Fillup let out a hoot. "King Bruenor will be glad te hear that too!"

* * *

"I need your ship." Drizzt pleaded with Thelan once the captain had left his ship to help survey the damage to the _Rising Dawn_. 

"Why, uncle Drizzt? Do you need me to go to Privateer's Port for medical supplies and such?

"No. Kyorlyn is missing. She and Evangeline went through that magic mirror in the cave near the base of Kelvin's Cairn. Now the mirror is destroyed."

"Evangeline! What in the nine hells was that girl doing out here?"

"I have no idea truthfully, but I believe that she followed Kyorlyn, without permission."

"Do you... think they are alive?"

"I _know _Kyorlyn is alive. I can feel her. I also know where she would head if I were in her place."

"Where is that?"

"Mithril Hall. How long would it take the _Golden Doom _to get me there?"

Thelan threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Sooner than you think! I can have you _inside _the hall in less than five minutes!"

"What!"

"I was not about to tell Halaur that his father had a spelljammer port somewhere down in the dungeon area of Mithril Hall. I wanted to let you and Kyorlyn convince him to use my ship first. A Spelljammer can _wink_ from port to port in a matter of minutes, as long as they are in the same area of space. It's easier than traveling over sky, land or sea. Many years ago, my father and a nephew of King Bruenor's convinced him to allow me to build one there. His Majesty wanted it kept secret. You know how he is about powerful magic."

Drizzt got an odd look on his face then smiled and patted Thelan on the back. "I certainly do! How many of these dwarves do you think we can get on the ship to join us?"

"Any of 'em that are a still itchin fer a fight, like me!" Ganlarg shouted as he stomped over to Drizzt. "A bunch 'o us missed out on the fun and we be wantin some. If Kyorlyn is a headin towards the hall, ye had better bet some 'o them spider kissers are a chasin 'em. Me axe wants te taste spider kisser blood."

"Then climb aboard!" Thelan shouted. "Next port, Mithril Hall!"

Drizzt rushed aboard the ship with over twenty dwarves at his heels.

* * *

Please review. 


	28. Fire

**Chapter 28: Fire**

* * *

Drizzt coughed and sputtered as the _Golden Doom_ flawlessly reached it's destination. The Spelljammer port within Mithril Hall had fallen into a state of great disrepair.

"Looks like Bruenor was not too please to have this here." Thelan mused aloud as he looked around at the rotting timbers of the dock and the array of fallen rocks within the cave.

"He never trusted magic. He got worse after being invaded by drow the first time after he re-took the Hall."

Ganlarg carefully made his way to the edge of the ship and threw up what was in his stomach. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked around the cave. "Looks like the King caved in the way in te this here cave. We is gonna have te dig that there tunnel open again."

Ganlarg did not wait to be prompted. He grabbed his hammer and waved for the other dwarves to follow him in opening up the cave.

The dwarves eagerly spilled over the sides of the ship and headed for the opening. Some of them landed on rotten wood and fell though the timbers with an array of curses. None of them received more than a scrape or two as they set out to complete their task.

Thelan shook his head and thanked the gods that the distance from the sides and the floor of the cave was not too far.

From the hold came a sputtering man dressed in a tattered blue velvet surcoat, flanked by several elves from Thelan's crew.

"Captain we found this man stowing away near the bow." They tossed the young man out onto the deck.

"Unhand me, you ruffians. Do you not know who I am?"

"Lord Collin Pennwyth, " Drizzt days drolly as he crosses his arms across his chest, "To what do we owe this honor?"

"I wanted this ship. A flying ship would certainly be a great asset. A very nice elf offered me a tour. The next thing I know, I'm stuffed in a chest. Only the jarring allowed me to escape. Now you, will return me posthaste. I must look victorious and presentable for my bride."

Thelan looked at the blond youth and laughed. "Well, it looks like you will be able to tell your new bride of true heroism. We can not leave yet. _Golden Doom_ is tired, and obviously it was she who temporarily entombed you. She doesn't like strange men playing with her."

Lord Collin looked dumbfounded, "You are not saying this ship is alive, are you?"

Thelan smiled, "Of course she is, stupid. All spelljammers are living creatures." He scooped a discarded sword from up off the deck and handed it, pommel first to Lord Collin.

Lord Collin took it gingerly and tested it's weight.

Thelan walked beside Lord Collin and gave him a clap on the shoulder. He looked the youth in the eyes and gave a determined nod.

Lord Collin frowned a moment before steeling his face into one that resembled a soldier before battle and nodded back.

Drizzt ignored the discourse between Thelan and the noble fop. He paced back and forth along the deck. He looked along the sides of the cave, hoping to find another hidden entrance. He doubted he would find one. Yet, the air did not smell as stale as it should have been, which meant another opening somewhere.

Thelan, climbed up one of the masts, as he, and several in the Elven crew also looked for another opening. "Here, " he shouted as he pointed to a tiny opening near the boom of the main mast.

Thelan carefully made his way along the boom and launched himself into the tiny opening. "It's cramped, but I think I can make it through."

"Let me." Drizzt yelled as he levitated to reach the small ledge jutting from the crevice. "I know the Hall much better than you do. If I can reach Bruenor, I can inform him where we are. It might be easier for him to dig us out from the other end."

Thelan nodded and slid aside so Drizzt could crawl through the hole.

* * *

Sunshine leaned on the ornately carved staff as she sat and dozed. She was surrounded by an array of moldy tomes. Since she got to Mithril Hall, she had been pouring over the contents day and night, rarely taking a break. 

Stumpet walked into the weapons practice hall to see the small human girl. She had hoped Sunshine would take a break to eat, but seeing the child doze filled her with some satisfaction. The child worked too hard.

Sunshine Harkle was the great granddaughter of Harkel Harpel. She was the seventh child of Harkel's seventh grandson from his seventh daughter. Her grasp of magic was phenomenal, despite the fact that she was only thirteen years old. Her entire family felt she was the one most likely to find a way to destroy Khazid'hea.

Stumpet put down the tray of food and reached over to brush a stray hair away from Sunshine's brow, accidentally waking the child.

"Oh, I didn't mean to doze off like that. I had to use a restoration spell on the last journal I was skimming over and it made me sleepy."

"Don't ye be pushin yerself too hard. Ye'll find out the way te be goin about destroyin that sword. As long as that there sword is in the safe spot, it canna restore too fast. Ye have time."

"I know, I know, but there is so much information on Khazid'hea and yet none of it makes much sense. I am fascinated at all of the lore one sword has collected over the centuries. There is tons of information on how it was created, little of which makes much sense. There is very little on how to destroy it."

"Just don't ye be forgettin te eat an sleep. Ye be a growin girl, despite yer talent."

"I did find a riddle in the journal I just restored. So far it is the closest thing to an answer I have found yet. Although it really doesn't make a lot of sense"

Stumpet took a hunk of bread from the tray and shoved it in front of Sunshine's face. "Ye eat first, then ye can talk about that riddle te me."

Sunshine smiled wearily as she took the bread in her shaky hands. It had been a while since she had eaten. She tended to ignore her hunger when she was working her magic or pouring through books.

She ate the bread and started on the meat from the tray before continuing. "Listen to this. This journal belonged to a priest of Lathander. He is translating an older book, but is having trouble with the translation. He says most of the nuances escape him, but he managed a few lines."

_One, whose essence was stolen_

_And the stone who holds the key_

_Undoes the evil that was dealt_

_Releasing the trapped within _

_With one born of Human and Elf_

_And one of stone itself_

_Its own horror reflected_

_The evil turns to dust._

"Sounds odd te me."

"From what I can see, it is a half-elf and a stone golem, I think, that has the power to destroy Khazid'hea. Meaning someone who survived an attack from it."

"Damned te the hells! Wulvia coulda done it if she'd been in her right mind!"

Sunshine shifted. She moved her legs to keep them from cramping up more than they already were from sitting on the pile of books. "I'm not so sure of that. It seems more likely to be a former victim that survived one of its attacks rather than a wielder of the sword."

"Where we gonna find one of those?"

"I have no idea."

Zharlin, Circa and Lucinda rushed into the room.

"Gran, we have a serous problem. Smoke is rolling in from several of the smaller eastern tunnels." Lucinda huffed out as she began placing the gargoyle figurines at the doors of the room.

Circa went on to explain that Tarka had gone through the gate to talk to a small group of elves that lived in the marshy forests above and to the east, only to find that the forest was on fire.

"Father says that the trees are burning from the inside out and that the ground is caving in. If this keeps up, it could change the course of the river, blocking the eastern gate, and some of the eastern tunnels near the gorge."

Zharlin seemed to ignore the heated conversation as he sat next to Sunshine. He picked up a book from one of the piles and was surprised that it was penned in the drow language.

Most of the ones in the drow language had been set aside by Sunshine. It was not that she was ignoring the books. She was going through the books from oldest to newest. The newest of the tomes were in drow.

Zharlin read the journal of the male who owned the sword for a time before Catti-Brie and Drizzt went back down into the underdark to retrieve it.

_"I am dying._

_I believed perhaps the Bregan D'aerthe would take me in, but they did not trust me with the sword. _

_I wandered and was set upon by beasts commanded by driders. I had always believed these abominations to have no more minds, but these were different. The driders seemed to accept what they were. At first, the driders wanted me to embrace them as brothers. _

_They claimed a powerful being had taught them that their new form was a blessing rather than a curse. Some told of how they had fathered children and suffered great pains, but survived. The survival of the bedchamber was a great achievement, and allowed them to rise in ranks._

_It was clear they wanted Khazid'hea, but they left me alone as soon as I challenged them. _

_I was poisoned. How, I am not sure. The poison is not of drow make. I do not know where they obtained it, or how it entered my body. It took several days before I could feel it's work. I have no doubt that the driders wish to take the sword from my dead body, if they can find me."_

Zharlin closed the book and looked at one after another of them. Most of the books were full of ravings.

He sighed and shook his head.

Sunshine wove her hands and preformed a simple spell. "Did you find anything?"

Zharlin knew the spell. It would allow him to be understood for a short time.

"I found nothing that will help. I am sorry. Although, the little story about the male encountering driders with their minds intact was interesting."

"It would be a big help to me if you read through the books that are in drow. It would hep me save may magic for more important things than just making books easy to read."

Zharlin smiled and nodded.

Tarka rushed into the room and gave a sigh of relief as soon as he saw his two daughters. "Stumpet, I think we should stay in here. The fires are not as bad as we thought. The river seems to be holding and the beings that live above, mostly humans and elves, are dealing with the fires themselves."

"Them there red frothin beasties are a commin in through the passages with that smoke." A passing dwarf yelled into the room. "King and Donnar wants yea all to be a stayin in here."

Stumpet nodded. "I kin be settin up a spot fer wounded. This room be big enough. Ye stay here and help me keep an eye on these here doors."

The young dwarf nodded as he helped Stumpet pull the double doors shut.

* * *

Ilmryn concentrated on his scrying bowl, despite the screams, heat and choking smoke. "I have the location of the child. She is in the hands of... no! " 

He splashes his hand across the water and screams in frustration. Without a word he points to a select few of younger wizards, instructing them silently to gather their things to give chase.

"Gather some warriors and meet me in the mirror room, quickly. They have too far of a start and are too near the cursed dwarves. We will use a portal."

Vierna's screech interrupts him as he grabs the necessary items from various cubby holes in the rock. Unlike most of the rest of the compound, his room is virtually free of the fake webbing, and less likely to burn.

"A Pilin'Solor is burning down my house!"

"Matron, I have no idea of what you speak."

"A heathen god, with fire at his heels! I need to find my daughter!"

"We have her, Matron. The kidnappers; a slave, a male child, an addled female and a dwarf lead by a witch, are nearing the rift, near Mithril Hall. If the witch that holds the child gets there, the chance of retrieving the child is impossible. We were just on our way to the mirror room. It will be quicker to reach those who have stolen her from there."

Vierna pulls out her snake whip and hits any fleeing warrior that comes within close distance.

The male immediately falls to the floor as his comrades rush around him to avoid the choking smoke.

"Come with me."

"Matron, we must flee. The caves will not hold with the root work not holding the loose soil together."

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Vierna's whip bit into the back of the male once again.

The male stayed still and whimpered.

Ilmryn waved a wand that cleared the smoke from the tunnel. The tiny fires on the larger roots sputtered and went cold.

The rush of cool air brought the attention of several who had chosen to not flee. At the sight of the Matron, they gathered to her and followed.

Vierna gasped at he state of ruin in the mirror room.

Most of the mirrors lay on the floor, shattered in the haste that her people used to escape through them. The few mirrors that were intact were black.

"I do not understand." Ilmryn said as he went to one after another of the mirrors in a panic. None of the mirrors worked. He could feel no magic from them.

As he frantically paced from mirror to mirror, Vierna pulled a knife she had secreted between her breasts. She slid the knife quickly into Ilmryn's side and up under his ribs.

"You have failed me for the last time."

Ilmryn spit blood from his lips, "But without the use of the mirrors..." He choked as he fell to the floor.

"I know the way. I am faster because I am not caring for a child. I can catch up easily."

Vierna turned to the wizard's apprentice. "Take his robes and implements. I will need them as I travel."

* * *

"Donnar, we got us a problem in one of the tunnels near the prison. There be lots o' noise like someone down there is a diggin." 

The young dwarf grabbed Donnar by his tunic and urged him to follow.

Donnar hit the dwarf on the shoulder and turned to his father for direction.

"Go boy!" Bruneor shouted as he dipped rags in watter so his troops could use them over their faces in the more smoky tunnels. "Best ye be getting the jump on any of them things that are sneakin."

"King Bruneor!" another dwarf ran in from the tunnel that lead to the main hall. "A bunch of half naked elves is at the front gate and beggin te be allowed te help."

"What tha hell do we need with a bunch of durned lazy elves who canna even think te put on their clothes."

"They be wantin armor and weapons."

Bruneor growled. "Givin Drow a sword means a sword in yer back."

"But Majesty, they ain't Drow, they be surface elves and they are sayin that they are good with swords if they only be havin them. They say the be wantin to help!"

Bruneor turned to Donnar and frowned, "Ye see what ye have to put up with as king? And what in the hells are ye still doin here, boy? I told ye te go check out the tunnel in the prison."

Donnar nodded and took a group of troops with him.

* * *

Fillup lead the others down a tiny passageway. At one point, all had to get on their hands and knees to squeeze through the narrow passage.

Evangeline could barely contain her giggling at the grand adventure. Her cheer had Laitam smiling. The small boy's fear fled as he saw the lack of fear in the female whom he regarded more like a playmate.

Siriel smiled at his son's lack of fear. He found it refreshing, yet it made him feel wary. The escape was not a game like Laitam and Evangeline seemed to regard it. Their play could turn ugly quickly if they ran into Drow scouts.

Irae fussed and whimpered as Kyorlyn held her closely. She used one arm to guard the baby as she squeezed through the hole.

"Watch yerself." Fillup said as he helped Kyorlyn and Siriel through the last part of the hole. "We be past most of that spider nest. Most of it be lookin like them there spiders moved on, but there still be some of em around. Ye kin be sure of that. I just be glad none of them things was in that there hole."

Laitam stood very still, pressed against the larger cave wall, his eyes staring towards the ceiling.

"What's the matter Laitam?" Evangeline whispered in a whimsical lilt as she took the boy's hand.

The boy pointed to the ceiling as his eyes grew wider.

The rest of the group turned their eyes up to see the ceiling move.

"Wind," Fillup whispered out. He cocked his head to indicate the direction as he pulled his weapon."Them webs be smellin old an dusty, but be aware te be sure."

Honorus moved his stone arms slightly to get Evangeline's attention. "The spiders will not touch us, I can guarantee that. Please, girl, hold me so I can see."

Kyorlyn turned to Evangeline. "Perhaps I had better carry the mirror. I will let you have my figurine. Your main job is to take care of your cousin Laitam. He's little and your big." She handed the sling with Irae over to Siriel. "Please."

Evangeline pouted a few seconds. "But he's bigger than the one in your pocket, mama."

"The little one is easier to carry and you can hold Laitam's hand easier. You don't want anything bad to happen to Laitam?"

Evangeline puckered her lips and shook her head as the thrust Honorus into Kyorlyn's arms. The force nearly knocked Kyorlyn onto her behind. "You can have him."

Kyorlyn reached into her pocket and grabbed the small figurine to hand to Evangeline, but the girl turned her back. "Don't want the little one."

The head of the gargoyle on the mirror turned slightly. "I see. A worshiper, even if your regard is minor. It explains why I feel much more comfortable with you."

Kyorlyn nodded as she handed the figurine to Laitam. "If Evangeline does not want it, then you can have it."

The boy smiled and took the small gargoyle figurine. He held it to his chest and sighed a breath of relief.

"Seems my son likes the feel of the figurine. He has always had a knack for magic. I have worked very hard to keep it hidden. If his abilities were discovered, He would have been taken away to be raised by that vile wizard of Vierna's."

"No chance of that now."

"That be unless we don't be a movin our legs and gettin to the Hall. Wold be doin us no good to get ourselves caught. Since that be a girl baby, I'll be bettin that them spider kissers will be sendin some after her."

Siriel swayed to keep Irae asleep. "Yes, We must be swift."

As they rounded the bend in a tunnel, a swirl of smoke blasted them in the faces.

Irae coughed and started to cry.

Evangeline coughed as she said, "Fire. They musta not have been paying attention to their kiln too good."

Laitam sneezed and rubbed his nose on his arm.

"Everybody! This way," Fillup grabbed onto Kyorlyn and gave her a sound jerk. She barely had time to grab onto Siriel who grabbed Evangeline and Laitam as Fillup made a mad dash into a side tunnel and into a small pool of mud.

"Slow down, I nearly dropped Honorus!"

"No time te be slowin down. Listen!"

"He is right." Honorus said slowly. "They are mindless creatures with no true sense of good or evil unless directed by a higher mind."

Kyorlyn heard a buzzing sound. "What..."

"Deep breath and duck under." Fillup said, "An cover up tha baby's mouth." He tapped Siriel on the shoulder.

Suddenly hundreds of spider-like creatures with claws and barbed tails came rushing out of the tunnel where the smoke was billowing.

_"Fire scorpions? How did fire scorpions get here? They are native to Nyärith.''_ Kyorlyn thought to herself as she partially ducked under the mud and helped Siriel keep Irae covered.

After a few moments, the stampede of creatures passed by.

''Them there things air afraid of smoke an water kills em.''

''Smoke kills them too. They are part elemental, and anything that will snuff the flame will kill them, even smoke. They were used to guard the temples of the Anthealdan god, Ardent. Why are they here? How?''

''The same way all of the other strange creatures were brought here, through the mirrors.''

Kyorlin nodded as she helped everyone out of the deep mud puddle. ''Yes, you are right Siriel. And it means something else, there is another passage to Vierna's tunnels in that direction.''

She looked at Fillup and frowned. ''We were going in a circle.''

Fillup smiled, ''I didnna mean it that way. There be a connectin tunnel ahead, if we can be makin it through through the smoke.''

''It also means that the drow have another route they can use to cut us off if they realize we have Irae. I should have toured the tunnels with the patrols at Mithril Hall. I might have caught this sooner.''

''Don't blame yourself.'' Honorus said as he shifted his stone wings slightly with careful care to not dislodge the mirror. ''From here on, let me lead the way. I can feel the fortess you speak of now that we are closer. I can divine the best route.''

* * *

Drizzt kept crawling as he wiggled his way through the ever narrowing tunnel. Small rocky outcroppings bit into his sides. 

It seemed to take forever before he saw a dim glint of firelight and heard voices at the end.

He got stuck near the end as one jutting rock.

He took a few calming breaths before shouting,''Bruenor, is that you out there?"

A few moments later, an older dwarf with a grizzled beard poked his head into the hole where Drizzt was stuck.

The dwarf took one look at Drizzt crawled back out and shouted, "Donnar, ye are right! There be drow in tha tunnel!"

"Wait! It is Drizzt!" Drizzt shouted, but the dwarf was already gone.

"Don't collapse the tunnels!" Drizzt shouted at the top of his lungs. "Your reinforcements are in there!"

Another in the passage shushed the grizzled one and said, "I know that voice."

"Of course you do, now help me get out of this hole!" Drizzt shouted as he tried to inch forward just a little more.

"Hold yer horses." another dwarf said as he poked his head into the hole. "How in the hells did ye get down in there Drizzt?"

"With much effort and careful consideration, Sonntaerin. Now, can you help me get out of here?"

The dwarves carefully pulled away some of the stones in the exit of the hole and pulled Drizzt slowly out.

"I stilll doona understand how ye got inta that there hole. Ain't ye supposed to be up north?"

"There is a magic ship that is moored in the closed tunnel. Halluar and your reinforcements are on the ship.

Sonntaerin stroked his beard before he laughed out loud, "I fergot about that there spelljammer port. Good thinkin. No other way te get our help here faster, even if the king don't like the durned thing."

"Where is Kyorlyn?" Drizzt said in a panic.

"I thought she be up north with ye, what happened?"

"There was a drow attack. They came through a spelled mirror and Kyorlyn went back through it to close the mirror." Drizzt followed the two down the hall.

"Ooh, that be bad, real bad. What about tha baby?"

"Montolio is with one of my son's wives, he's safe."

"Nah that one, the other one."

Drizzt stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Nothin. Maybe Stumpet be wrong in thinkin she be breedin again."Sonntaerin shook his head, "N'eer mind. Stumpet's been wrong before."

"There been loads o fires happinin in the direction of that there drow spot ye and Zharlin told us about before the thaw. Bruenor will be sore if he hears that Kyorlyn is eye deep in drow an their monsters. He'll have yer hide."

"What is all that gabbin about down there?" Donnar yelled, "Ye two better be getting down here te help collapse this tunnel."

"No, you need to be clearing out that tunnel, unless you want your brother to be very angry with you."

"Drizzt?"

"Yes, now dig out the spelljammer port so your brother and his troops can get out."

Donnar nodded and barked out orders.

* * *

Kyorlyn held Honorus out in front of her as she let the god-statue lead the way. 

"I don't think we should be a trustin some magic statue te lead us."

"I am not a statue. I am a true gargoyle, and a god. If we had kept following you, dwarf, we would have ended up in the hands of the evil female that is at this moment closing in on us. We are almost to the rift. Once across that, we will be safe. Now be quiet as I concentrate."

Evangeline giggled. "I'm all muddy and daddy can't scold me. You won't scold me, will you mama?"

"Not this time. This time mud is a good thing. It hides our light clothing."

The only times they stopped in the many hours of travel was when Irae needed changed and fed and the rest needed to relieve themselves.

"How long have we been walking?" Siriel asked.

"At least a day, by my reconin." Fillip replied. "Best not stop. I kin still smell smoke. Them firebugs mustta found a bad air pocket an flared it up. Smokes leadin to the rift though."

They continued even after Laitam grew too exhausted to walk and needed to be carried.

"Can you run?" Honorus asked suddenly as they entered the open cavern where the rift was located.

"I can do anything if the need arises." Kyorlyn replied, "Siriel? Evangeline? Fillup?"

"I can run, Mama. I'm real good at it too. I can even run carrying Laitam."

Both Fillup and Siriel nodded.

"Good, run for that outcropping ahead and do not look back. No matter what she throws at you."

As Kyorlyn and the rest ran, a line of electrical energy nipped at their heels.

Evangeline screamed and ran faster.

"Vierna found us." Siriel said as he continued to the spot Honorus indicated.

As they near the end of the outcropping, Honorus shouted, "Jump and hang on to the glass of the mirror. Keep it pressed against the back of my neck. I won't be able to hold it fast until we are across."

Kyorlyn put her hands around the glass and jumped.

Suddenly Honorus grew in size and flapped his wings. "On my back!" He yelled to the others who hesitated to jump. "I'm large enough to fly us across!" He flapped his wings once as Siriel and the rest jumped on his back.

Honorus flapped his wings a few more times as he dodged the spells Vierna's minions were casting as well as the small arrows they were loosing onto the flying gargoyle.

Honorus chuckled to himself. The arrows and spells were no match for the stone he was made of. Nor was his weight a problem with his flight. As long as he had someone else holding the mirror to his skin, he could adjust his density to ease his flight. As long as he had to care for the mirror by himself, all of his energy went to protecting it.

Honorus relished reaching Mithril Hall. He knew his tenure of caring for the mirror would end when the reached there. His ability to move away from the holy mirror was proof of that. It meant a long lost artifact was near. The artifact that once worked in harmony with the mirror before the Dragon king of Nyärith corrupted it, changed it, and then lost it due to his arrogance was housed somewhere at Mithril Hall. Honorus could feel it.

Honorus flew his way along the rift, and was dismayed at how many drow, orcs, kobolds and babbians had already made their way this far. He noticed dozens of dwarves fighting the monsters who had passed across a narrow bridge across the rift.

Honorus eventually found a spot where he could easily land and take possession of the mirror safely once more.

Fillup laughed heartily once he reached the ground. "Yer not as bad as I thought. Got us practically in the Hall itself ye did fella."

Kyorlyn ignored Fillup as Honorus shrunk down again to capture the mirror between his wings. She ran through familiar tunnels towards the main hall.

Evangeline and Siriel ran closely behind her.

Fillup decided to stay and help the dwarves along the rift fight back the drow.

* * *

Drizzt helped hold the Hall from the onslaught. 

At his and Thelan's insistence, Bruneor let the elves, who mostly turned out to be survivors from the crews of the two captured spelljammers aid in the fight.

Surprisingly, even Lord Collin was holding his own well.

Even so, Drizzt's mind strayed from the fight. He could not help thinking about what Sonntaerin had said earlier.

The slight possibility that Kyorlyn might be with child again agitated Drizzt worse than just her and Evangeline missing within the lair of the enemy.

The open warfare helped Drizzt calm himself. He was careful to not let the hunter out, despite the urge in the last day or so to let that part of himself run loose.

The fighting seemed endless. Even with the reinforcements, the drow and their minions kept coming, wearing them down bit by bit.

Drizzt's thoughts numbed, but the shouts of encouragement from those around him kept him from going over the edge of madness until he heard Vierna's screech echo across the rift.

He growled as the hunter loosed itself upon his being.

Drizzt looked up to see the huge stone creature fly past and the hunter saw the huge creature as a more worthy target than the creatures he was fighting.

He ran in the direction that he saw the creature land, but saw no sign of his quarry.

He cut down another group of babbians before rushing towards the direction of the audience chamber of Mithril Hall.

One dwarf got in his way, only to be cut and tossed aside.

"Warn the king!" The dwarf yelled to a couple of other dwarves that came to his aid. "Drizzt's done gone feral again. He don't know friend from foe."

One of the more heavily armored of the dwarves ran as swiftly after Drizzt as he could, but was careful enough to stay out of Drizzt's line of sight.

Drizzt barged into the chamber to see Kyorlyn down on her knees giving Bruenor a huge hug. He growled and brought up his swords.

"Daddy!" Evangeline yelled and started for Drizzt before Siriel grabbed her collar to stop her.

"By the gods, Why hasn't anyone mentioned that he was a berserker!" Siriel put an arm around the sling that held Irae.

Laitam woke from where Evangeline had set him down. He stared at Drizzt and shook in fear. He was to afraid to stand and run.

"Come to yer senses ye durned elf." Bruenor growled.

"Leave me alone. I want to hug my daddy!" Evangeline howled as she tried to escape Siriel's grasp.

Kyorlyn ignored the rest. She stood slowly and spoke softly.

"Drizzt... Drizzt. It is alright, we are safe. Everyone is alright. There is no one here who will hurt you." Kyorlyn slowly walked towards Drizzt with her arms raised in surrender.

Drizzt growled, raised his weapons and started slowly towards Kyorlyn. He raised Twinkle intent on harming the creature in front of him.

Irae grunted and let out a piercing wail.

Siriel paled as he tried to quiet her.

Drizzt halted and blinked as Twinkle stopped just before he touched Kyorlyn's chest. He dropped both of his swords and stared at his wife for a moment.

"K...Kyorlyn?" A small tear ran down Drizzt's face as he realized what he had just done.

"Shh. It's alright now." Kyorlyn pulled Drizzt into her arms as he started shaking and sobbing.

"Don't cry, daddy." Evangeline batted Siriel's arm away, ran to Drizzt and Kyorlyn and put her arms around them both. "She's a real good mommy. She even got our cousins out of the bad place. Did you see me fly on the back of the gargoyle? It was fun. I want him to let me do it again."

Drizzt sniffed a couple of times, released Kyorlyn and dried his tears with his hands. "I have no time for this. We are still under siege."

The dwarf who followed Drizzt into the room blinked and headed towards Bruenor.

"Yer Majesty, the drow are still commin in droves, but they seem te be slowin a little. They be runnin out o fodder. An that there big thing flyin around scared the water right out of em. Sent most o them critters runnin."

"And now that I am here, my power can push them back." Honorus spoke.

Bruenor jumped and looked at the mirror. "What! That thing be talkin."

Kyorlyn kissed Drizzt's cheek before she turned to face Bruenor. "Father, meet Honorus, the gargoyle god of the Anthealda. He is the protector of fortresses. He volunteered to use his power to kick the evil ones out."

"He looks a might small to be doin much of anything."

"Believe me, Your Majesty, if it were not for the need to care for this mirror, I could take any form I wished. Even so, I am not without resources. Please place me at a point of power. I will show you."

Bruenor cocked a skeptical eyebrow, but he was willing to do anything to keep the drow from taking Mithril Hall, even if it meant giving a strange god a little time. He picked up the mirror, and set it at the feet of a statue carved into the wall was behind his throne.

"Ah Moradin." Honous said, "A very good friend of mine. I have missed being able to travel to his halls for conversation. In many ways, we are almost like family, as we were both created from the stone itself."

Honorus spread his wings, careful not to dislodge the mirror and spoke first a tribute to Moradin. He followed by humming a strange tune that resonated through the rocks of the cavern. His eyes never left Moradin's statue.

A few minutes later, the dwarf who had followed Drizzt into the great hall smiled. "I feel refreshed, and ready for battle!" he rushed out of the room down the hallway that lead to the rift and the fighting.

Bruenor took a deep breath and stood taller than he had in many years. "Me bones don't ache."

"I doubt they do, but I would stay in the back of the fight just the same. The King is what gives Mithril Hall it's power. As long as you live, none will take it. This I have given to you with Moradin's blessing. Your heir will gain the power once you pass on, but only after giving Moradin his due. This is my pact with Moradin, and with his people." He folded his wings and bowed his head slightly to Moradin.

Bruenor gave the gargoyle a wry smile, grabbed his helmet and his hammer from off the throne and rushed out of the great hall.

"Father!" Kyorlyn shouted after him.

"He will be fine. Many of the matron's followers have gone back to the underdark, while her slaves are running in terror.'' Honorus said softly.

Drizzt took a deep breath. "What of Vierna?"

Honorus carefully shook his head. "Her fate became concrete years ago. Her body is dying . There is a cure, but the only one who knows it is a worshiper of Eilistraee. She would rather die than accept the help of a male healer of the Dark Maiden.''

Drizzt nodded as he felt a wave of exaustion flood over him.

"Daddy. You are sleepy, you need to go to bed just like you tell me to do all the time." Evangeline helped Kyorlyn support Drizzt.

Drizzt looked over into the corner where Siriel had Irae cradled to his chest.

Laitam held his nose as he kicked aside a dirty diaper.

"Who?" Drizzt asked wearily.

Kyorlyn picked up Drizzt's swords and carefuly placed them in his scabards. "My cousin, Siriel, son of Noldo Starym. His son, by Vierna, Laitam. The baby is Vierna's daughter by Zharlin, Irae."

Drizzt smiled softly. "Then not all is lost. Since they are here, they have the chance to learn the wisdom Vierna never did."

Drizzt looked deeply into Kyorlyn's eyes. "Before you take me to bed, answer me one question, are you with child again?"

Kyorlyn blinked as her hand went to her abdomen.

"I don't think so. There has been so much, I never thought on it. My last sanguine time was in Loneleywood." She put her hand around Drizzt's waist . "You need to rest before you fall over. Siriel, follow me."

Drizzt smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kyorlyn. The news that she was not with child was a relief. Another child would be welcome, but not at the cost of Kyorlyn's health.

"You are covered in mud. You need a bath, wife."

"You are covered in sweat and you stink worse than I do, husband. I will find Stumpet and help her heat water for a bath."

Before the group got very far down the passageway, shouts of victory rang throughout Mithril Hall.

* * *

Please Review. 


	29. Reflections and Ashes

**Chapter 29: Reflections and Ashes**

* * *

Honorus watched the people in the room as he sat on the table in Tarka's living room. 

Drizzt and Kyorlyn felt it would not be a good idea to have him in the grand hall once all of the drinking started, and the gargoyle god agreed. Having the mirror forcefully taken away from his taloned wings by a drunk dwarf would be a disaster.

Circa danced to try and to attract Zharlin's notice. Although it seemed odd, Circa was able to dance seductively to the innocent tune of Zharlin's lullaby.

Unfortunately, the follower of Eilliastrae was more interested in gazing on the sleeping form of his infant daughter.

Both Laitam and Siriel lay on a nearby pallet, sleeping soundly.

Evangeline got bored after a few minutes of sitting still. "I wanna go see my papa and grandpapa." she whined.

"Your papa said it was not good for you to drink Stumpet's _holy water_. The dwarves are drinking to their victory. Lucinda droned out as she helped mend a tunic for Laitam. "Shh, you'll wake your cousins. You should get some sleep too. Your papa is going to take you on the ship to go back home as soon as the King lets him and Kyorlyn leave."

"Don't wanna." Evangeline whined louder.

Siriel came half awake and pulled Laitam protectively to him. He sat up and blinked but kept his eyes to the floor.

"It's alright, Siriel." Lucinda said softly as she dropped her sewing, rushed over and touched Siriel's shoulder.

Siriel flinched and took a deep breath.

"Siriel, go on back to sleep. You aren't with the spider kissers anymore. You're safe."

"I wanna go see my papa!" Evangeline yelled at the top of her lungs. She flailed around in her tantrum, knocking over whatever was in arms reach.

Irae startled awake and started crying.

Laitam screamed out in fright and clung to Siriel.

"Circa, take Evangeline for a walk." Lucinda ordered.

Circa made a rude noise, but obeyed her sister. "C'mon Evangeline, I'm sure there's something more fun than staying here."

"Take me with you." Honorus said. "I'm of no use here."

"Where should I take them?" Circa looked over to Lucinda for guidance.

"Anywhere but the great hall. I know, I believe Sunshine Harkle is still in the weapons practice room. She could use a distraction from her tomes."

Circa turned to Evangeline, "So, would you like to go meet Sunshine? She's a sweet girl. I think she likes pink too."

"Oh, okay." Evangeline whined out as she grabbed Honorus from the table. "If she likes pink, she might be okay. I just want my papa."

"I know." Circa said softly. "But making friends is good too, right."

Evangeline stuck out her lip and nodded.

* * *

Sunshine blew a stray hair away from her face. Despite her young age, she rarely got itrritated. 

"What be te matter?" One of the dwarven healers who was still tending the four badly wounded warriors still lying in the room.

"This tome makes less sense than my grandfather's journals." Sunshine huffed out. "It seemed like I had the answer to destroying the sword, then the thing went into this lengthy dissertation about a goddess of chaos and the two children who betrayed a dragon king."

"That doona be soundin like a good thing te me."

"It's not. Aparently, the dragon king agreed to help the two destroy all of the gods as long as he got to rule the world."

The cleric tightened a bandage around a dwarf's chest as she said a soothing chant. As soon as she was done, she turned to Sunshine and sat down beside her. "Ye should be a gettin some rest. Readin too many o them there tomes at once isna good fer ye. Make ye blind, it will."

"But I have to find the way to destroy Khazid'hea. Now that Drizzt is back in the Hall, I need to double my efforts. I can't fail. I want to have it done before he leaves."

"Don't ye be pushin' yerself like that! Drizzt wouldna ever be expectin ye to do that! He doesna care how or when, just that there sword gets gone fer good. Take yer time. He willna make ye rush."

"You think so?"

"I be knowin so, girl. Ye kin ask him yerself. He'll be wantin to escape the feast before too long. He's been known to come in here te hide."

"What about his wife?"

"She'll be wantin te be spendin time with her brothers and da. Drizzt will be a lettin her, too."

"He's an awfuly understanding husband, then?"

"Yea, and nay. Kyorlyn will be a givin him a world of grief if he doona bend a little te her requests."

Sunshine wrinkled her nose. "Males are strange. I never want to get married, if that's what it's like."

The dwarven lady laughed. "Ye still be a mite. When ye get a little older, ye may be a changin yer mind."

* * *

"I wish me axe 'd been a near that yeti that got yer face." Bruneor shouted. Droplets of Stumpet's brew burst from his lips as he slurred his words. "We'd be havin yeti stew."  
He sat on his throne and took another large gulp of _holy water_. 

Kyorlyn wrinkled her nose. "I don't think they'd taste very good, father."

Drizzt stood off to the side and listened while Donnar and Halaur recounted the tale of the glorious battle. He couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"How do you do that with a straight face?" Thelan leaned over and whispered to Drizzt.

"Years of practice." Drizzt crossed his arms. "It would do you good to learn the technique. You would win at games of chance more often." Drizzt said to remind Thelan why Thelan didn't have a seat in the crowded festhall.

Thelan rolled his eyes.

The freed elven spelljammer sailors straightened the ill fitting clothes the dwarves had given them, drank and sang.

"I suppose I should get the sailors together and get them to the ship." Thelan sighed. "I don't doubt the celebration Mord is holding to be any less active, and I don't need sick crew. Especially, if Her Majesty calls upon us. She will be wanting a report on the re-capture of our ships and a tally on how many were lost."

"I do not doubt Queen Amnestria wants a report on exactly what Vierna was trying to accomplish as well."

Thelan nodded. "Speaking of Mord and his great benefactor goddess, how long is his celebration supposed to last? He said he wanted you to attend the festivities, if they are still going on."

Drizzt shrugged. "I would imagine a few days, if not longer. I'm not sure. I know very little about Mord's traditions."

Thelan nodded and started signaling for the elves to start making their goodbyes so they could leave.

Collin Pennwyth chose that moment to saunter into the hall in his new custom made armor. It had taken a little time for the dwarven armor smiths to fix and adjust the armor to fit Collin. Luckily, Colin was somewhat short for a human, which made the dwarves' job easier.

"Ye look a fine specimen. Ye're new bride willna be refusin ye in that!" The armorer had his head held high and his chest puffed out to let everyone know the accomplishment was his.

"Captain Thelan, we are not leaving now, are we?" Colin thrust his head high. "I haven't had a chance to test the stability of my new armor by challenging one or two of my new friends yet."

"Just my crew, Lord Pennwyth. I need them right as rain if we are going to have a safe trip."

Collin frowned. "Such fuss for a five minute jaunt?"

"The ship responds to the moods of the crew. If they are too intoxicated, she tends to be as well. We could end up somewhere other than our intended destination."

"I see, carry on then." Collin dismissed Thelan with a wave of his hand.

Drizzt chuckled. "He's like that with everyone. Pay him no mind. The only way his attitude could really cause a problem here is if he acts that way towards King Bruenor, and I know he won't."

"Are you certain?" Thelan raised an eyebrow.

Drizzt patted his swords, "Quite."

Kyorlyn walked slowly over to Drizzt. "Father seems to be getting tired and I want to go check on Evangeline."

Drizzt smiled softly, "And you want to get home to our baby.."

Kyorlyn smiled back, "Yes. I know Montolio is safe, but I still miss him."

"Of course you do. You are a good mother."

Drizzt and Kyorlyn said their farewells as they promised to meet Halaur and Thelan at the ship a little later.

* * *

Circa sighed several times as she wished Evangeline would be more quiet as the walked. 

"I made this really pretty plate, but the kiln cracked it up. I was so mad, but that's okay. I knew how to make another one and my new mama said she wanted to help the next time. She likes me a lot. She says she's making me something special. I hope it's pink 'cause I like pink."

Honorus shifted slightly in Evangeline's grip and moaned in pain.

"Mr. On-neer-us, do you have ouches?" Evangeline asked.

"My wings and head hurt. The mirror is reacting to something."

"Most likely Evangeline's chatter." Circa said under her breath.

Evangeline narrowed her brows. "Are you being mean, Circa, 'cause I don't like mean people."

"No, Evangeline is no trouble." Honorus said quickly to diffuse a possible fight between the simple girl and her niece. "It is this mirror."

"Do you want me to take the mirror off and put it in my kiln?" Evangeline said sympathetically. "I could make it melt real good."

"No, little one, I doubt the hottest flame could ever melt this mirror."

"Well I could throw it in the lake and let it freeze real good. Make it crack like the plate I made did. That's why it cracked cause I forgot to put more fuel for the fire and it got cold too fast."

Honorus carefully waved the tips of his wings and stretched his wings. He was bored with the conversation, but it was better than nothing to distract him from the growing pain.

"I'm not sure Honorus wants to hear all about your pottery making, Evangeline." Circa sighed as she nudged Evangeline along to keep the girl from going in the wrong direction.

As they rounded a bend in the hall, Honorus winced as the pain became more intense.

"Are you sure I can't take that mean old mirror away so you don't hurt no more?"

Honorus took several breaths and blinked. "No, she's too dangerous to be out of my care when she's stuck in this form."

"She?" Circa asked, "So that isn't just another mirror?"

"No." Honorus said in a strained voice. "She's my cousin and she's dangerous. She can convince others to do her bidding through use of her beauty, but those she manipulates can't act against their nature. But like this, she can compel others to do her bidding whether they like it or not. Even binding her to me has not completely diminished her power. She was able to convince a group of sun elves, then fay'ri, then drow to create and use portal mirrors to siphon her powers. The ones who held us prisoner believed that the mirrors were theirs to control, but this lady mirror was the one who truly held the power. All who used her mirrors regularly fell under this goddess' spell and destroyed themselves."

"I don't like ruin." Evangeline said. "Ruin is no good. I don't like it when my plates and jars get ruined. I almost got ruined when I tried to chase my papa and fell in the lake. It was froze and I thought I could walk across. It hurt bad until the tall man came. He was really strange, and a stranger, but I liked him. Papa would have been mad if he knew my friend let the stranger in the house. I never saw someone so tall." Evangeline continued to chatter.

"What did the tall man look like?" Honorus said to steer the conversation in a direction he could understand.

"He was really tall and had hair that was kinda black but kinda not. Had white lines on the sides of his head."

"He sounds like a very wise man."

"He was real smart and he knew how to make me not be real sick anymore. I promised him I wouldn't walk on the ice no more, unless somebody said it was okay to walk on the ice. Or when it's really hard and people go skating with the skates."

Honorus groaned and blinked hard as he held on tightly to the mirror.

Circa made a concerned face. "Are you sure we should go on, Honorus? Do you think it is the wizard or the wounded in the practice room making the mirror restless and you ill?"

"No. One lone wizard would not make her act up like this, and wounded don't concern her."

"Sunshine Harkle is powerful, she's a seventh child of a seventh child of a seventh child."

Honorus concentrated and took firmer control of the mirror. "It is possible, perhaps, but still no reason to go back. I will see once we get there."

* * *

Kyorlyn was glad that Siriel and Laitam were sleeping so well and was afraid to wake them up to move them to the ship. 

Drizzt was glad Lucinda had sense enough to send Circa off with Evangeline to make sure those who needed the rest got it.

"Where did you send them off to?" Drizzt asked.

"To go visit Sunshine Harkle in the practice room. I believed perhaps the girl could use some company."

"The wizard sent here to find a way to destroy that cursed sword?"

"Yes. Stumpet herself has expressed concern over the girl's health because Sunshine works too hard for a mere twelve year old girl."

"The Harkles sent a child to deal with Khazid'hea!" Drizzt said in alarm.

"She's the one they felt most suited."

"I disagree. She may have the magical skills to destroy the sword, but she hasn't had time to develop a strong enough mind to resist its temptation." Drizzt replied firmly. "Kyorlyn, we need to get to the practice room right away. I will need your help."

"A moment, Drizzt." Kyorlyn replied as she spoke soothingly to Siriel and Laitam to wake them up.

"Let me get these two to the ship." Lucinda replied. "Go on and help my grandfather. I didn't think when I sent Evangeline there. There are a few wounded there that might not appreciate her pestering."

"I meant for Kyorlyn to help me with the sword, Lucinda."

"Oh, that." Lucinda shook her head, "Stumpet won't let Sunshine near the small vault with the sword. The girl is simply pouring through a collection of tomes."

Siriel stretched and yawned, "I agree with Drizzt, something like that, even warded, can provide a hefty temptation, especially to one so young."

"I have talked with the girl several times, Drizzt." Zharlin said softly so not to wake his daughter. "She is a mere child, but her mind is very focused and strong. Plus, because of her family, she has been raised around similar temptations. I doubt the sword would easily take her mind."

"I'm not willing to accept that as readily as the rest do." Drizzt clenched his fists and fought to keep his voice at an even tone. "I can't see why you, Lucinda, of all people, would not protest. Your mother had a strong mind for a young child, yet Khazid'hea took her easily. It's not her skill, but her youth that makes the sword dangerous to Sunshine Harkle."

Lucinda stood and nodded. "You are right, grandfather. Mother was not much older when she took possession of the sword, was she?"

"Young minds can be shaped easily, no matter how strong they are."

Kyorlyn handed Siriel the pack of clothing Lucinda had made for him and Laitam. She shook her head as she turned to Drizzt. "And you were a rare exception? I have heard your stories of life in the underdark."

"It's not the same when that sword is concerned and you know it. It seduced and killed Wulfgar's Delly then found another drow wielder to take it back to the underdark. I wish Catti had never insisted we go after the drow who took the cursed thing."

Kyorlyn walked over and stood toe to toe with Drizzt. "Alright, but if the sword is under a warded lock, I don't see how such temptation can get through." Kyorlyn said firmly. "I trust Stumpet. If the wards are made well there is no danger."

"I will not argue with you over this. The one daughter of mine that is in the most need of care has been put in enough danger."

Kyorlyn leaned closer into Drizzt's face. "And you blame me for putting her there?"

"She did follow you."

"She would have followed either of us if she felt she could get away with it. I'm simply glad I got her here safely."

"We are wasting time." Drizzt growled. " I refuse to argue about this. We need to get to Evangeline."

"You are worrying too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"I worry plenty. I just don't wish to brood." Kyorlyn leaned even closer so their noses touched. She let out a pleasing sigh as she rubbed her nose with his.

"Please, don't tempt me." Drizzt breathed out.

"Now children, don't make me separate you two." Siriel sang out. He placed Laitam sleeping form in Lucinda's arms.

"It looks more like they need some privacy to me." Lucinda replied.

"Shut up." Drizzt and Kyorlyn's heads moved in perfect sync as they both reprimanded Siriel and Lucinda.

"Enough of this." Drizzt turned on his heel. He headed out of the chamber and in the direction of the weapons practice room.

Kyorlyn walked after him at a steady pace.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Sunshine squeaked as she saw Evangeline walk into the practice room holding Honorus and the mirror. "Incredible simply incredible." She tossed her tomes aside haphazardly and leaped up to examine Honorus. 

"This is Evangeline, Drizzt's daughter. She wanted to meet you."

Sunshine was so engrossed in studying Honorus that she ignored Evangeline, and everything else in the room.

Honorus bit his stone lip as the pain got nearly unbearable. "Hello." he said in a strained voice.

"He hurts really bad." Evangeline spouted out.

"I can see he does." Sunshine said thoughtfully. "His aura is bright with the colors of pain. The mirror seems to be the cause. Would you like me to take that mirror from you, gargoyle?"

"Honorus, my name is Honorus."

"Oh, so you're the one Stumpet spoke about." Sunshine leaned on her staff. "I thought you'd be bigger."

"I normally am, or was before I was put in charge of the mirror."

"interesting." Sunshine suddenly frowned. "Why is the mirror trying to leap away from you?"

"I'm not sure. She's usually content to stay put. Only after we came here, to Mithril Hall, did she start acting strangely."

"If she goes gone, will you quit having hurts, Honorus?" Evangeline asked innocently.

"Sorry, little one. I can't let her get away from me until her curse is lifted. Only Wayah, one of the older gods of the Anthealdan pantheon, knows the one who can lift the curse."

"I know Wayah!" Evangeline bounced up and down.

Circa quickly took Honorus from Evangeline's hands so she wouldn't drop him.

Honorus gasped. "The very tall man with grayish black hair you told me about before? Did he give you a gift? Something very special? Something made out of ice?"

"Uh huh. He said that it was mine and I left it there. When he gave me it, I quit shaking like it was cold all the time when I got mad."

Sunshine moved aside a pile of books and scrolls from one of the tables so Circa could set Honorus down.

"Evangeline, Little one," Honorus shifted and renewed a tighter grip on the mirror with his wings. "Where do you hail from?"

"Hail? What's that?" Evangeline plopped down on a rough stool next to the table and scratched her head.

"I think he wants to know where you live, Evangeline." Circa replied.

"Oh. I live in Lonelywood. I got a little house all to myself next to the place where I make the dishes. Papa was sad because I didn't want to live with him anymore, but I wanted my own little house. Papa was grumpy all the time when I lived with him."

"And where is this Lonelywood?" Honorus asked slowly.

"One of the Ten Towns near the Spine of the World."

"Forgive my ignorance." Honorus said, "I've been stuck in an alcove of a cave for at least a hundred years. Before that I was in Nyärith. Where is this Spine of the World?"

"Far to the North." Sunshine answered as she carefully ran her hand near the edge of Honorus' wings, not quite touching him.

"Do the mountains touch the sky?"

"I believe so." Circa replied. "Why?"

"He tipped Saas' hourglass unevenly" Honorus recited the first line of a poem.

"What?" Evangeline asked. "Why would a sauce tip over?"

Honorus chuckled despite the pain. "Not a sauce, Saas, the clear. A goddess dragon so pure that she almost seems transparent. She's Anthealda's keeper of time and fate. I spoke of the beginning of a prophecy."

Circa groaned. She'd had enough of prophecies since her mother was murdered by Khazed' hea. She sat on the floor and tried to ignore Honorus.

"I would like to hear the prophecy. I am always interested in prophecies." Sunshine said as she pulled over another rough stool so she could sit next to Evangeline.

Honorus nodded, "As is wise for any budding wizard. Listen well, for it is in verse, as most oracles use."

_The Dragon tipped_ _Saas' hourglass unevenly_

_Two Airise spawned by childish prank._

_The dragon king took Nyärith._

_Not knowing the pact was a trick._

_Saas saved the hourglass of all fate_

_The damage had been done._

_The wing'd king became poison mist_

_His palaces scattered anon_

_Airise's insane conniving twins _

_Cloaked Nyärith in strife and chaos_

_Until the Riever's Son caught them_

_Imprisoned by him, and apart toss'd_

_The Riever's Son was not unaffected_

_By the power surrounding he'd entombed_

_Locked himself away from all_

_Until the chaos in him consumed_

_Anthealda hid, fearing her mortality_

_The Riever's son disquiet in his place_

_He tore Nyärith asunder in anger_

_Other gods took the vacant space._

_From high the earth into the air _

_To fall steeply down into the ice, _

_Through watery ice comes the fire, _

_Salvation, by one device._

_One held whose essence was stolen_

_The other held keyed by the stone_

_The twins to their original form_

_Bound together, evil undone_

_With that the born of Human and Elf,_

_The addled by greedy hypocrisy_

_A wizard, and one of stone itself_

_Reflected the greed to vanity_

_The two find their lacking in the other_

_The two into one, as true intended_

_The hourglass is righted_

_The mischief finally ended._

Sunshine stood and went over to one of the books on the floor next to her bed pallet. "That sounds similar to what I read here. Of course, mine could be a mistranslation. But why would a poem like that be inserted as a possible way to destroy Khazed'hea?"

The mirror on Honorus back seemed to jump, pulling him up off the table.

Honorus compensated by throwing his arms up to help keep the mirror secure. He wobbled as he landed on his feet back on the table.

"I have no idea but it seems that the mirror goddess does.I do know this, all of the prophecy has come to pass save for the last part.

"The Dragon King, Garshawg, took over Nyärith after he tried to steal the sacred hourglass. He was turned to poison mist and his kingdom destroyed. Two beings created by the goddess of chaos were transmuted by the archmage, Gurden Sunriever. Later, Gurden Sunriever put in motion the destruction of Nyärith, along with the death of several of the gods he himself once held in high regard."

"The time of troubles." Sunshine said with a nod. "The gods of this place called Nyärith were not alone in in being mortal. Here in Fae'run on the plane of Toril, our gods once had the same problem." Sunshine said.

Honorus frowned, "But Nyärith is on the plane of Toril. It's a small continent surrounded by several large islands in the far southeast corner of the world, or it was. I'm not sure if the continent still exists."

"My father's often sung ballads about a lost continent. The prince of elves went there to avoid scrutiny from his family, and to avoid the numerous assassins after his life." Circa said.

"If he did go to Nyärith, he would be welcomed, for the most part." Honorus cooed more to calm the mirror than to flirt with Circa.

"So he could have walked into a trap?" Circa cooed back. Her sudden interest in the direction of the conversation was better than having her whine and complain.

"Elves are not uncommon. The innate skills your people have are highly prized. Unless you are from Rull Tr'Vaal, or one of the nations conquered by that fanatic, Emperor Xel'Sia and his issue.

"Xel'Sian humans see elves as demon abominations dammed by their one god, Ya'al and his angels. It's disgusting how intolerant that rabble are. Adults with no human blood are often forced into labor. They refuse to call it slavery because they feed, clothe and house them well.

"The Xel'Sians pay their slaves, but most of that payment is always collected in tax to the emperor and tithe to Ya'al, the six armed warrior god. Captured children are locked away in remote monasteries, trained to worship Ya'al and no other god. The children are not released until old enough for labor or needed for sacrifice."

Circa's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Be at ease." Honorus said. "The chance your prince met with a Xel'Sian fanatic is slim. They fear magic, unless it comes from their god. They destroy portals whenever they find them. Those who keep to the faith of Anthealda maintain their portals. I'm certain he was welcomed."

Sunshine sighed, "That is all well and good, but what..."

"But can you be sure the prince met a good end?" Circa asked quickly.

"Unless you are a Ya'al fanatic, beings, such as elves, with specialized magical power are often placed in high esteem. Often, they were given some honorary title. Gurden Sunriever himself was part elf, and a honorary high priest of Naragok, before Sunriever went mad. I believe, from the whispers of the slaves I heard while imprisoned in the cave of mirrors, Naragok is most likely the god called Lathander here."

Sunshine cleared her throat and frowned at Circa. "That is all well and good, but what does it have to do with the prophecy? And, what does the prophecy have to do with destroying the sword, Khazed'hea?"

Honorus blinked. "A sword? You are seeking to destroy a sword? Why didn't you say?"

The mirror bounced on his shoulders a couple more times. Honorus growled deep within his lungs and the mirror quieted.

"Khazed'hea? What does that word mean in the common language?" Honorus asked.

"Cutter." Circa snapped, upset because the conversation had gone back in a direction that didn't interest her.

"H'mm strange. In the Drow dialect of Nyärith, there is no word for, cutter. The closest word I can think of actually means slicer, and it's not pronounced close to the same."

"What do you mean?" Sunshine asked as she picked up a book and skimmed through the spot she had marked.

"I mean, good wizard child, that there _is_ a word in the old tongue of Nyärith that sounds similar to this Khazed'hea. The word is pronounced Kats-eyed-aide-dah. Khatzeid'Aedda."

"Hmm, sounds like a dialect of Draconian." Sunshine said, "What does it mean?"

"There's not a clear common translation. Basically it means, '_He who desires more and is never satisfied with the gain.' _"

"That is very interesting, Honorus." Sunshine sighed, "But I do not see what it has to do with destroying a cursed sword."

"You will." Honorus turned and stared at Evangeline, who sat still and attentive with her hands in her lap. He glanced over at Circa and made a half-smile. "Circa, does it not seem strange that your simple relative has sat still for so long?"

Circa wrinkled her nose. "Come to think of it, even though she rarely visits, I've never seen aunt Evangeline sit still for this long, unless she's been working on some pottery."

Honorus smiled wider, showing the pointed teeth within his stony fanged mouth. "She's mesmerized, by the mirror. Something that should not be possible while the mirror is in my possession."

"If you aren't going to be helpful, Honorus, would you be quiet. I think I found another clue in this tome." Sunshine growled.

"The only thing you need to to know is how to make a protection circle of the highest order, wizard child." Honorus barked back at Sunshine. "Are you capable of such?"

Sunshine made an indignant snort and stomped her foot. "Of course I can! I can make one of those in my sleep if I need to. I don't see, however what that has to do with my work."

"Everything." Honorus said. "I believe I've solved the last of the prophecy."

* * *

"Drizzt, be reasonable." Kyorlyn growled as she pushed past two dwarves carrying a sleeping third dwarf on a pallet down the hallway. "Put some trust in your friends. They know what they are doing." 

Drizzt stopped and turned. "They may believe they know, but I seriously doubt it. Khazed'hea is too unpredictable." He grabbed Kyorlyn's hand as she caught up with him. "I can not trust the random uncertainties concerning that sword. Please understand. It's a parasite that learns from each host. I don't know what it learned from Wulvia or the drow host who stole it away and took it back to the underdark. However, I know exactly what it learned from Catti-Brie. It knows how to find a way around any restriction given to it."

A scream echoed down the hallway followed by Circa running quickly towards Drizzt and Kyorlyn.

"Grandfather! You have to stop them! They gave Evangeline the sword!"

Drizzt reached into his pocket, pulled out the figurine and summoned Guenhwyvar. "Help me get that sword away from my daughter." He pulled his swords and rushed down the hall after Guen.

Guenhwyvar bounded down the hallway towards the weapons practice room. In the doorway, Guenhwyvar came to a dead halt. She made a huffy snort as both Drizzt and Kyorlyn nearly fell over her.

"What are you doing, silly cat? You are supposed to..." His words silenced as he saw what was happening in the room.

Kyorlyn grabbed Drizzt tightly by the arm and clutched tightly. "We can't do anything." Her voice was shaky. "If we interrupt that spell, it will kill the wizard child, Evangeline, and possibly Honorus as well."

"You know this spell?" Drizzt put his hand over Kyorlyn's in an effort to carefully remove her strong grip from his arm.

Kyorlyn snaked her other hand around Drizzt's waist and pulled him protectively close. "Yes. I have seen it before. In Nyärith."

Drizzt wiggled loose and moved to look more closely at the markings on the floor of the room.

Guen huffed, and moved in front of Drizzt to keep him back.

"So you think you know what this is as well, girl?"

Guen made a snort and a slight whine. She butted and rubbed her head against Drizzt's side.

Drizzt reluctantly sheathed his swords and patted Guen on the head.

A large circle surrounded a group of runes followed by a second circle. A triangle was drawn within the inner circle, it's points nearly, but not touching the ring of protection.

Just inside each of the points of the triangle, three smaller protection rings were drawn.

Honorus, whom had increased to the size of a human, and Evangeline sat within two of the smaller circles.

Sunshine stood in the third circle. Her staff was poised carefully in front of her as she held her eyes closed and chanted.

In the center of the magic circle was another rune ringed circle. Both Honorus' mirror and Khazed'hea were place in the central circle.

"You will need repeat after me, little one when I tell you to. Don't worry, Sunshine has done exceedingly well with her protections. Nothing can hurt you." Honorus said softly.

Drizzt clenched his fists, growled than shouted. "How dare you do this, gargoyle!"

Guen whined and rose up on her back legs. She used her front paws to knock Drizzt to the floor then promptly sat on his legs.

"Damn cat, get off of me." Drizzt shoved. "Gargoyle! You will pay for this!"

"They can't hear you, Drizzt." Kyorlyn sat next to her husband and reached for his hand. "We can hear them, but they can not hear us."

"You said you knew this spell. What does it do?" Drizzt sighed as he allowed Kyorlyn to clutch his hand.

"The outer ring is a strong protection spell. The inner ring is a separate spell, for destruction, I think. I've only seen this type of spell a few times. The nuns in the monastery used it to destroy magically protected books and artifacts."

Drizzt turned his face slowly to Kyorlyn. "This spell has jogged some of your early memories."

Kyorlyn nodded, her eyes never leaving the circle. "The books and artifacts belonged to gods other than six armed Ya'al. The chaste of Ya'al, the sorceress nuns, did not know I had been slipping into the storeroom of heresies and looking at the books with pictures.

"If you were not human, you were kept ignorant of what race you were, You were only a savage, or a demon. Non-human children were not permitted to learn to read." Kyorlyn sighed and wiped a tear from her eye before it could fall. "Six armed Ya'al forbade it. I was always frightened of the statue in the temple, but seeing him fight Naragok was more frightening. I'm glad Naragok won, but sad that he let Ya'al live."

Drizzt looked to the circle, frustrated because he could do nothing, then looked back at Kyorlyn. He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. "You feel helpless as well."

Kyorlyn nodded. "During a spell like this, I jumped into the circle and rescued the book of Anthealda. I ran out of the walls and didn't look back. The spell slowly turned in upon itself then burst out of the circle. I was unaware of how much destruction was caused by the backlash until I'd returned to the monastery."

Drizzt took a deep breath. Closed his eyes and nodded. "The safety of Mithril Hall rests on not interrupting that spell."

Kyorlyn nodded.

Sunshine slowly opened her eyes and nodded to Honorus and Evangeline.

Drizzt let out another exasperated sigh. "She's definitely a Harkle. Only a Harkle would dare risk a spell this powerful and dangerous."

Khazed'hea shook and seemed to writhe.

"Now, Evangeline, repeat my words, and keep saying them." Honorus said calmly.

"Your sentence is over, Khatzeid'Aedda. Return to your true form, Khatzeid'Aedda. That which you stole can not serve you anymore, Khatzeid'Aedda. Remember yourself, Khatzeid'Aedda..." Evangeline struggled through the chant the first time, but gained more confidence and clarity as she continued.

The cursed sword shook. The decoration on the grip slowly changed to form a male head.

Khazed'hea audibly screamed in pain as the cross guard of the sword lengthened to form two human-like arms.

The blade split halfway down the center. It formed a torso and two thin legs.

"Mother! Please mother! Help me!" Khazed'hea screamed. "Lady Airise! Your son needs you!"

As Khazed'hea shouted, small pinpoints of light escaped from his mouth and swirled around him like fireflies.

Kazed'hea transformed into a thin pale human boy barely on the verge of manhood.

The lights rose, slowly filtered their way out of the central circle and floated to the floor within the confines of the outer protection circle.

Evangeline continued to chant as more small lights spewed from the mouth of the human form of Khazed'hea. Her chanting stopped when the lights ceased escaping the boy's mouth and the boy passed out from exhaustion.

Honorus started chanting. "Your sentence is over, Glorvai'Aedda. Return to your true form Glorvai'Aedda. The one you call brother must know the truth, Glorvai'Aedda. Remember yourself, Glorvai'Aedda..."

Kyorlyn frowned. "If the name Evangeline was chanting is Khazed'hea, the name Honorus is chanting must be..."

"The mirror. Look." Drizzt pointed to the mirror as it teetered itself along it's edge.

A beautiful female elven head rose from the mirror and screamed.

"My mirror!" The female shouted. "Not my mirror!"

Slowly the blond female elf rose completely out of the mirror. As her feet emerged, the mirror shattered.

Glorvai'Aedda's eyes turned to the gargoyle. "Honorus, you whelp. Use your magic to fix my mirror, or I will convince Hellming to chip at you with his pick and axe."

"I can not fix what I did not create. Look at the boy beside you, Glorvai'Aedda. Do you know who he is?"

"I... I'm not sure, but I think he is my twin brother."

"Look more closely, goddess." Honorus said calmly. "Is he your brother?"

Glorvai'Aedda knelt down beside the naked sleeping form of Khazed'hea and brushed the blood red curls from his damp face. She frowned. "How can this be? He is my twin brother, but he's not. I'm confused, but should never be confused. I am a goddess."

"Who are you, goddess? What is your name?" Honorus said.

"Glorvai'Aedda of course, daughter of Airise."

Honorus shook his head. He turned to Evangeline and gave her a phrase to ask.

"Who is the boy beside you goddess? What is his name?"

"He is my brother, Khatzeid'Aedda, son of Airise."

Evangeline shook her head.

"You are mistaken." Honorus said.

"You are mistaken." Evangeline repeated.

"You believe the lie." Both Honorus and Evangeline said at once.

Drizzt frowned. "I don't understand this. I have never seen my Evangeline so coherent before. She's acting as if the simpleness of her is no longer there."

Kyorlyn shook her head. "I don't understand it either. I also don't understand who the two gods in the center are. Honorus treats them as Anthealdan, but those two names were not in the book."

"No, they wern't" Drizzt confirmed, "And I know of no Fae'run gods with those names."

Honorus and Evangeline continued to ask Glorvai'Aedda the same four questions as before and repeat to her that her answers were wrong.

"Amazing," said a voice from behind Drizzt and Kyorlyn.

The two were so engrossed in watching the magic ritual, that neither noticed a crowd of elves, and a few dwarves, lead by Thelan and Halaur, had gathered to watch.

"My mother was not that talented, and she was an archmage of Perinath." Thelan said. "Glad you didn't interrupt. That sort of spell can get out of hand easily if the mage doesn't keep control of the runes."

"Thanks for the advice, Thelan." Kyorlyn said sarcastically.

"Air ye sure Evangeline 'll be alright?" Haluar said. "Da 'll be havin yer head if she's hurt."

"The sword is gone." Drizzt said. "I'm not sure what Honorus is doing now, but no harm is coming to my daughter. In fact, she looks better than she ever has."

"Whatter all them there lights?" Halaur said.

Drizzt shrugged. "Whatever they are, they aren't hurting Evangeline or Sunshine."

"Yea." Stumpet said as she pushed past her son to take a closer look. "Them there lights seem te be a healin em."

Guen let out a short growl.

"Not too close, Stumpet." Drizzt grabbed her.

"If the circles and or runes are touched or crossed by any on the outside, it could cause the circle to explode." Kyorlyn said.

Stumpet grunted. "That there wizard girl'll be gettin a stern talkin to."

Kyorlyn gasped as Glorvai'Aedda went to her knees and kissed the forehead of Khazed'hea. Both of the demigods were reduced to a pile of ash within the central circle.

Drizzt sighed in relief. He tried to rise to go retrieve Evangeline from the circle, but Guen grunted, whined and refused to let him up.

"Go home Guen." Drizzt said, but the panther refused to return to her home plane.

"It's not over." Kyorlyn said. "Sunshine hasn't lowered the magic yet."

Honorus and Evangeline raised their hands. The motes of light swirled around their small protection circles.

"Accept the truth!" Honorus shouted at the top of his lungs, "Be who you truly are!"

Evangeline repeated Honorus' words with the same intensity and vigor as he had spoken them.

Slowly the pile of ash in the center reformed itself into one extremely beautiful being.

The god was neither male nor female, neither human nor elf, but possessed a childlike, innocent beauty of both genders and races.

It's skin was golden and sparkled as if dusted with copper dust.

It's long slightly curled hair looked as if it were made of the finest strands of spun silver.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Honorus and Evangeline said in unison.

The god sighed. The beauty of the noise was so profound that some of the observers wept with joy.

"I am Ganiforae, Anthealdan god of true love, beauty and artistic expression. My father is Vaxxari, god of revelry, son of Anthealda. My mother is the elven goddess Hanali Celanil."

Ganiforae looked down at his feet at the broken mirror. "Garshawg prayed at my temple and gave me the mirror as tribute. It was a trap. My sister, Airise, goddess of primal chaos used the mirror to divide me into two, to imprison my soul in the astral plane. Divided, my body could only embrace the negative aspects that sometimes my worship causes."

"It is done." Evangeline and Honorus said in unison as they stood.

Sunshine let out a tired breath and dispelled the magic within the circles.

The motes of light rose into the air, swirled around the onlookers and slowly dissipated.

"I heard voices within the lights." One of the elves said as he broke into tears.

Drizzt's eyes were not dry. "I heard the laughter of infants." he said.

"The innocent souls Khazed'hea took have been released." Kyorlyn wrapped her arms around Drizzt and hugged him tightly.

Guenhwyvar rose from Drizzt's lap, padded over to Ganiforae and rubbed his side.

"Ah friend, who often kept my soul company during the endless lonely days in that place on the astral plane. Thank you." He bent down and kissed the panther on the forehead.

Ganiforae went to Sunshine, who had crumpled to the floor. "Do not strain yourself so." He said, "You have many years to perfect your art. All will come to you in time. You are of the chosen of Mystra, yet you will not gain your title until you mature, physically, a little."

Ganiforae held out his hand and lifted Sunshine from the floor. "Be refreshed."

Sunshine stood and sighed. "I understand now, of human and of elf had to do with what you are, not with the one who freed you."

"I needed to be freed by one who was addled by one of my halves, and by the one who guarded my other half with his true heart."

Ganiforae walked over to Evangeline. "A true artist who creates with her heart, with no concern over the simplicity or how commonplace that art is." He kissed Evangeline on the forehead. "I thank you, and give you back what is yours. Be warned, however, not to abuse what you have regained."

Evangeline nodded and gave Ganiforae a hug.

Ganiforae moved over to Honorus. "Thank you, cousin, for guarding the mirror so diligently, despite the concerns for your own safety."

A tear ran down Honorus' stone face. "How could I do anything else? How could I abandon the only one who truly thinks me beautiful?"

Ganiforae hugged Honorus tightly and whispered something in his ear before he released him.

Honorus made a small smile that revealed nothing of what the hermaphrodite god whispered.

Ganiforae turned to the rest of the observers in the room. "Thank you for not interrupting the spell. it would pain me greater if you were hurt than if my body was completely lost."

"Come, cousin," Honorus wrapped Ganiforae in a tattered cloak he found in the corner of the room. "It is time for us to join with the rest of our kin. I'm certain those here with us know the way."

Ganiforae nodded, and smoothed the cloak. The cloak transformed itself into a beautiful hooded pale violet set of robes.

Guenhwyvar padded over to Drizzt, snorted then disappeared.

Drizzt stood and helped Kyorlyn to her feet as Evangeline made her way towards them.

"Kyorlyn." Evangeline said in a clear cognitive voice. "I'm sorry for following you when I was supposed to stay where I was. Papa, I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you for so many years."

Drizzt blinked, "Evangeline?"

"I'm whole now, Papa." she smirked, "But I still like pink."

"Come! Everyone boarding the _Golden Doom_ get to the ship!" Thelan shouted before he puled a whistle from his pocket and blew a signal.

"Argh!" Stumpet covered her ears.

"I hope we haven't missed Mord's celebration for Renshyyda." Kyorlyn said.

"Don't worry." Ganiforae said as he walked to the two. "It hasn't. The protective Lady of Lightening will not leave until after her beloved arrives. He's been detained by an urgent battle."

Kyorlyn frowned, "How do you know this?"

Ganiforae shrugged. "I am the god of true love. Where it exists, I have an insight." His face beamed as he looked at Kyorlyn and Drizzt. "Expect four more confirmations of your love to arrive within the next eight hundred years." He patted Drizzt on the shoulder then followed Honorus.

Kyorlyn turned red and giggled like a young girl.

Drizzt sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Please Review. 

Also; Anyone who would like to have information on the (Unofficial) Forgotten Realms: Lost Continent of Nyärith for use in a DND campaign, just let me know.


End file.
